Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: bon, alors c'est la suite du tome 5 (le tome 6, quoi). Harry entre en sixième année, et il doit affronter son destin. PARDON, je suis désolée pour le retard, FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous !!!  
  
Je viens de comprendre comment marchait ce site, alors je peux enfin vous publier ma fic. Voila, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à ma laisser une petite review, ça me fera plaisir.  
  
Merci !!!  
  
speedy  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
"Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !" s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.  
  
Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.  
  
Le rire ne s'était pas encore completement effacé de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.  
  
Harry lacha Neville sans même s'en appercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis qe Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le siècle de pierre.  
  
Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grace et bascula lenement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arche."  
  
"NON !" hurla Harry en se reveillant en sursaut. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Des coups coontre le mur, provenant de la chambre de Dudley. Un leger hululement. Un lit qui grince. Preuves d'une réalité tangible qui démentaient la véracité de son cauchemar. Et pourtant...  
  
"Pourtant c'est la réalité même," songea-t-il amèrement en ouvrant les yeux et en s'asseyant. Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, Harry ne mit pas ses lunettes, déjà en mauvais état, se leva et fit face à la porte légèrement floue. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et une large silhouette s'y encadra. Bien que le distinguant à peine dans la pénombre, Harry imagina sans problème le visage rouge de fureur de son oncle. Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser ?  
  
"Pas question !" pensa-t-il, furieux contre lui-même de l'avoir seulement envisagé. Il était déjà humilié, hors de question d'en rajouter en se pliant à sa volonté.  
  
Oncle Vernon s'approcha à grand pas et le prit prit par les cheveux.  
  
"Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, son visage cramoisi tout près de celui de Harry. "Je t'interdis de nous reveiller à trois heures du matin à cause de stupides cauchemars ! Est- ce clair ?"  
  
"Je ne choisi pas de vous reveiller," répondit-il avec rage, "s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne ferais pas de cauchemars !"  
  
"Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça !" gronda l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Il abattit avec force son poing sur la pomette gauche de Harry, puis le lacha et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Sans bouger, Harry attendit que les pas se soient éloignés. Une porte qui se ferme. Un lit qui grince. Puis, le silence. Lentement, Harry contourna son lit, prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mit sur son nez avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa penderie où il y avait un miroir. Ayant allumé la lumière, il observa sa joue où un ématome apparaissait peu à peu. Il soupira, puis entreprit d'examiner son visage, son dos et son torse dans leur totalité. Le bilan n'était pas brillant. Des bleus et toutes sortes d'autres marques partour. Sur son dos, on voyait encore des traces des coups de ceinture que son oncle lui avait donné, après l'avoir accusé d'avoir jeté un sort à la table de la cuisine pour qu'elle se renverse. Bien sur, Harry n'avait rien fait, seules la violence et la corpulence de Dudley y étaient pour quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dégouté à la longue coupure qui s'étendait de son épaule à sa nuque. Elle avait été mal soignée et commençait à s'infecter.  
  
Ayant fini son examination, il repassa son tee-shirt et croisa soudain son propre regard dans la glace. Peu après son arrivée ici, il s'était rendu compte que les yeux de sa tante exprimait, en le regardant, de l'effroi, ainsi que de l'inquietude et des regrets. Il savait ce qui la taraudait ; elle réalisait, maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, le risque qu'elle et son mari avait pris en acceptant de recueillir Harry. L'attaque des Détraqueurs sur son Dudlinouchet en sucre en plein Little Whining lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard. Tout cela, Harry le savait, et il l'avait lu, pour ainsi dire, dans les yeux de Pétunia Dursley. Il s'était vite rendu compte que cette faculté ne s'arretait pas à elle, mais à tous les gens dont il croisait le regard, ne fusse qu'une seconde, dans la rue ou chez les Dursley. Il avait réalisé que ce pouvoir se rapprochait beaucoup du peu qu'il savait sur la Legilimancie, branche obscure de la magie qui permet de "lire" l'esprit des gens grâce au contact visuel.  
  
Pourquoi donc supportait-il sans broncher depuis un mois les coups de son oncle ? Il lui aurait suffi d'une lettre à Ron et Hermione et tout aurait été fini dès la première giffle. Il serait en se moment même dans un lit confortable, au Terrier ou au 12, Square Grimmaurd et il passerait ses journées à rire avec eux. Alors pourqui ne disait-il rien ?  
  
"Parce que je comme mon père," pensa-t-il amèrement, "trop arrogant pour me plaindre. Exactement comme le dit Rogue."  
  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il savait au fond de lui s'il était avec eux, sa conscience le torturerait. Parce qu'au bout de cinq années d'amitié, ils avaient le droit de savoir, et par un acte de grande lacheté si peu Gryffondoresque, il ne leur avait pas dit, il refusait de voir leur visage où se peindraient successivement peur, tristesse, inquietude et surtout pitié. Parce la barrière virtuelle qui s'était forgée entre lui et le reste du monde quand il avait appris l'existence et la signification de la Prophétie ne se détruirait jamais. Ici, à Privet Drive, il était battu et humilié, mais au moins il ne ressentait aucune séparation supplémantaire entre lui et les Dursley.  
  
Il s'arracha à ses pensées et se tourna vers la fenetre. La lune était à quelques jours de son plein, et les étoiles brillaient, nombreuses, malgré les réverbères de la ville. Une étoile attira son attention. Une étoile particulièrement brillante, elle s'élevait directement devant lui. S'approchant, il aperçu dans le ciel noir la constellatioon qui l'entourait et sentit son coeur se glacer. Cette constellation, c'était Canis Major, il l'avait appris en cours d'Astronomie. Et cette étoile, la plus billante du ciel nocturne, c'était Sirius.  
  
Srius. Voila tout ce qu'il reste de lui désormais. Une étoile. Son esprit s'était envolé et son corps avait disparu au-dela du voile. Sirius, une autre facette de la culpabilité qui lui étreignait la poitrine depuis presque deux mois. Il était mort. Pour lui sauver la vie. Pour reparer son erreur. Et ça, Harry n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il croit ce rêve ? C'était tellement absurde et ridicule ! Comment Voldemort aurait pu se retrouver en plein coeur du Ministère de la Magie ? Et qui plus est, avec Sirius Black, assassin recherché dans le monde entier. Impossible. D'ailleurs, même Hermione lui avait fait remarquer.  
  
"Mais... Harry, réfléchit, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi... le Ministère de la Magie doit être plein d'employés à cette heure-ci... comment Voldemort et Sirius auraient-ils pu y entrer sans être vus ? Harry... ce sont certainement les deux sorciers les plus recherchés dans le monde... tu croies qu'ils pourraient s'introduire dans un batiment plein d'Aurors sans être reperés ?"  
  
Voldemort avait tout misé sur le fait qu'Harry adorait jouer au héros et tout avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Harry s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup et cela avait entrainé la mort de Sirius au lieu de son sauvetage. Il s'était engouffré dans le Département des Mystères et n'avait pas cherché à trouver une quelconque faille dans sa vision ou sa signification. Hermione lui avait démontré que c'était impossible, mais au lieu de l'écouter comme il aurait du le faire, il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège. Elle avait eu completement raison. C'était cette capacité à raisonner et à réfléchir que Harry admirait le plus chez elle. Pourtant, sous le choc de voir Sirius torturé, il n'y avait pas prété attention une seconde. Même après que, avec cette intelligence incroyable qui était la sienne, elle les avait sortis, elle et lui, des griffes de Dolorès Ombrage. Il avait continué à avancer sans penser aux conséquences.  
  
Et depuis, toutes les nuits, de la même façon que, l'année précédente, il avait revisité le cimetière où Cédric avait trouvé la mort et ou Voldemort avait réssucité, il revoyait le Département des Mystères, toutes les portes et, le pire, la mort de Sirius. N'ayant aucun moyen d'y echapper. Et, pire encore, si c'était possible, aucun moyen d'échapper à sa culpabilité grandissante.  
  
"Arrète de penser à ça." s'ordonna-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir y echapper, pouvoir penser à autre chose, comme par exemple aux résultats de ses BUSEs qui devaient arriver au plus tard aujourd'hui. Pouvoir dormir sans revivre cette nuit de cauchemar. Quitter ce monde de ténèbres où il était tombé. Etre un garçon comme les autres, sans célébrité, sans pouvoir particulier, sans être persécuté. Sans être Harry Potter, en somme.  
  
Accoudé à la fenêtre, il aperçu soudain au loin plusieurs oiseaux qui se dirigeaient à tire d'aile vers la maison. Ils passèrent prrès d'un lampadaire et Harry en distingua trois qu'il connaissait. Le premier à arriver fut une chouette polaire qui n'était autre qu'Hadwige. Completement surexité, Coq, le hibou de Ron, le suivait avec un énorme paquet, aidé pour le porter par Errol, un vieux hibou fatigué qui appartenait à la famille Weasley. Deux autres arrivèrent ensuite. Le premier n'était pas un hibou mais un perroquet très coloré. Le deuxième était un Grand-Duc de Poudlard. Harry déchargea l'un après l'autre les volatiles de leur fardeau puis leur proposa un peu d'eau et de Miamhibou. Il hésita une seconde devant le perroquet, se demandant s'il aurait préféré autre chose, mais l'oiseau prit docilement ce qu'on lui donnait. Puis il repartit, suivit de près par le Grand-Duc. Errol s'était écroulé dans la cage d'Hedwige et dormait profondément, aux cotés de la chouette blanche qui semblait également fatiguée. Seule Coq était en pleine forme, et il voletait à travers la chambre. Pour l'empecher de faire du bruit, Harry rédigea à la hate un message pour Ron et le lui confia. Le minuscule animal repartit immédiatement. Harry prit ensuite les colis et s'assit sur son lit.  
  
Il avait completement oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 juillet, jour de son seizieme anniversaire. Il ouvrit en premier l'énorme colis de la famille Weasley. Dedans il y avait plusieurs paquets cadeaux, ainsi qu'un gros gateau et une boite de chocolats. Il commença par lire la lettre écrite de la main de Ron.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !  
  
Alors, comment ça va ? Ici, tout le monde va bien, à part Hermione qui est completement hystérique. (on n'a pas encore reçu les résultats de nos BUSEs.)  
  
La boutique de Fred et George a un succès fou : hier ils sont arrivés au Terrier et il nous ont annoncé que si tout continuait comme ça, l'année prochaine ils acheteraient une maison à mes parents pour nous tous ! Tu imagines ? Une maison toute neuve ! Mais bon, rien n'est encore fait, qui nous dit qu'ils n'auront pas fait fallite d'ici là ? C'est ce que leur a répondu Maman. Enfin, on verra bien !  
  
Je pense que Dumbledore acceptera bientot que tu viennes ici, encore une ou deux petites semaines (courage !)  
  
Préviens-nous si tes Moldus t'embetent !  
  
A bientot !  
  
Ron.  
  
Posant la lettre, Harry se dit que les jumeaux n'avaient décidément pas finit de faire enrager leur mère. Avaient-ils finalement réussi à la convaincre de les laisser rejoindre l'Ordre ? Peu probable. Surtout après leur départ anticipé du collège, sans avoir pris le temps de passer leurs ASPICs. Il sourit en repensant à la tête d'Ombrage qui les voyait partir sur leurs balais, sans pouvoir rien faire pour les en empecher.  
  
Harry ouvrit le premier paquet. Il était de Ron et contenait une montre splendide. Un petit mot y était accroché.  
  
Je l'ai acheteé dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'après le vendeur, elle permet d'arrêter le temps pendant cinq secondes si tu tournes le cadran dans le sens inverse des aiguilles. (Je ne sais pas si ça marche.)  
  
Encore joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry passa la montre à son poignet. Le bracelet s'ajusta automatiquement pour le fermer. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Encore une fois, Harry sentit sa culpabilité le submerger à l'idée que Ron pensait qu'il allait bien. Furieux contre lui-même, il se saisit d'un autre paquet et l'ouvrit. Celui-ci contenait un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Avancée, offert par Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, c'est la toute dernière édition, sortie la semaine dernière. "C'est ridicule, m'a dit Ron, un livre pour son anniversaire !" Je sais bien que tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas portés sur les cours, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était magnifique.  
  
Je crois que je vais devenir folle. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas encore reçu ces maudits résultats ? Mrs Weasley m'a dit que c'était parce que le Magenmagot avait du recommencer à cause de la nouvelle politique d'Ombrage qui a été supprimé, mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'il faut que ça prenne autant de temps ?  
  
J'ai enfin décidé de ce que je veux faire plus tard : Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste ! Enfin, j'espère que je pourrai avec les résultats que j'aurai au BUSEs.  
  
J'espère que tu nous rejoindras bientot.  
  
Je t'embrasse.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry eut un sourire : Hermione n'avait absolument aucune inquietude à se faire concernant ses BUSEs, mais elle ne semblait pas en être consciente. Le livre qu'elle lui avait offert était superbe, richement illustré en couleur. En outre, les différentes créatures maléfiques et sorts de magie noire, accompagnés de leur défense étaient classés par ordre alphabétique. Emerveillé, Harry passa un bon quart d'heure à le feuilleter. Hermione savait qu'il allait l'adorer. Il ressentit soudain un coup au coeur : elle aussi s'imaginait qu'il allait bien. Décidément, tout le ramenait à ce mot : coupable. De la mort de Sirius. De cacher la vérité à ses amis. De souffrir en silence.  
  
"Assez !" pensa-t-il avec force.  
  
Mais rien, rien ne pouvait empecher ce mot de tourner dans son esprit. Coupable.  
  
Il ouvrit le dernier paquet cadeau du colis pour s'empecher d'y penser. Il venait de Ginny. C'était un assortiment de bonbons.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, Harry  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Je joins mes prières à celles de Ron et Hermione pour que tu arrives bientot.  
  
En parlant de ces deux-là, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps ? Il est temps d'y remedier, et je risque d'avoir besoin de toi pour parler à Ron "d'homme à homme", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
On en reparlera quand tu nous auras rejoint, d'accord ?  
  
A bientot,  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry sourit. Que Ron et Hermione se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps, c'était une évidence. Et Harry était content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Reposant les bonbons et le livre dans le colis, il le repoussa sur son lit et prit le paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté et qui venait de Remus Lupin.  
  
Depuis le début de l'été, la relation entre Harry et son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait évolué vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fraternité. Ils avaient une correspondance suivie et le peu de réconfort que Harry ressentait, il le puisait dans ses lettres. Remus était une des rares personnes qui connaissaient le contenu de la Prophétie dans son entier, et il semblait parfaitement comprendre une partie de la culpabilité de Harry.  
  
"Je comprend que tu te sentes coupable. Oui, je sais que tu te sens coupable même si tu ne le dis jamais aussi clairement dans tes lettres. C'est normal, même si ce n'est pas légitime. CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE. Tu n'es absolument pour rien dans la mort de Sniffle. Pour empecher sa mort, il aurait fallu que tu changes une partie de toi, et c'est cette partie de toi dont le monde a besoin."  
  
Harry savait ce que Remus voulait dire. Sirius était mort au service de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'Ordre combattait Voldemort. Et Harry devait tuer Voldemort avec une force conservée dans son coeur.  
  
"Je sais ce que tu dois te dire", lui avait écrit Remus. "Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais, en revanche, je pense savoir ce que c'est d'être différent."  
  
Différent. Oui, Harry était différent. Les gens qui proclament que tout le monde est différent ne comprennent pas à quel point certains le sont plus que d'autres. Comme Remus, qui était un loup-garou. Ou Harry. S'obligeant à penser à autre chose, il ouvrit le paquet et la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai retrouvé cet album dans les affaires de Sniffle. Je pense qu'il te plaira. Je te l'offre.  
  
Je crois que tes amis vont me rendre visite. Tu viendras avec eux, naturellement. La maison est très calme en ce moment.  
  
Je vais encore une fois revenir sur Sniffle. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher, tu peux me croire. Mes parents, James, Sniffle. Et d'autres. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, comme une déchirure qui ne se referme jamais completement. Ceci ajouté à une culpabilité qui revient, c'en était parfois insupportable. Avoir laissé mes parents prendre ce train. Avoir laissé Peter mal tourner. Avoir laissé Sniffle nous accompagner. Tu vois, tu n'est pas le seul à te sentir coupable. Pourtant, contrairement à d'autres, toi tu n'y est pour rien. Je l'ai dit et je le répète : ce n'est pas ta faute. Point.  
  
Ma soeur m'a écrit hier. Elle va bien. Elle se débrouille toujours pour que son mari ne découvre pas que nous avons repris contact. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendra me voir avec sa fille Véla dès qu'elle pourra. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hate de la revoir. Ma visite chez elle l'année dernière à été bien trop courte, même si elle m'a permit de rencontrer ma nièce.  
  
Je te tiendrais au courant.  
  
A bientot,  
  
Remus.  
  
Carène Wolf, née Lupin, était la soeur de Remus. Il l'avait confié à Harry dans une de ses lettres.  
  
Avant son mariage, dix-sept ans auparavant, elle et Remus était très proches. Elle avait cinq ans de plus que lui mais ils s'étaient toujours adorés et passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. C'est surtout grace à elle que Remus avait réussi à surmonter le fait d'être un loup-garou à six ans. Pour commencer, elle l'avait empeché de se faire dévorer vivant par la monstrueuse créature qui les avait attaqué tous les deux dans une forêt. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu empecher la morsure qui avait fait de Remus ce qu'il était. Puis, elle l'avait aidé dans ses transformations, avait soigné ses blessures, bref elle s'était occupé de lui, l'empechant de sombrer dans la depression. Et puis elle s'était mariée avec John Wolf. Et leur vie avait basculé.  
  
John Wolf avait deux ans de plus que Carène. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Académie des Aurors. Ca avait été le coup de foudre, apparemment. Ils s'étaient mariés dès la sortie de Carène de l'Académie. Mais par malheur, il avait appris la lycantropie de Remus, et il avait exigé que Carène et lui cessent de se voir. Il avait peur de Remus et l'avait traité de monstre, juste avant de demenager de force avec elle en France. Carène et Remus avait essayé de correspondre secretement, mais John avait découvert le stratagème. Après cela, plus rien. Carène avait prit une fois le risque d'envoyer une lettre à Remus pour le prévenir de la naissance de leur fille, Véla, en demandant expréssément à Remus de ne pas répondre.  
  
L'été précédent, en mission pour l'Ordre, il était allée la voir durant une absence de son mari. Il l'avait convaincu de rejoindre l'Ordre, et il avait fait la connaissance de sa nièce, qui n'avait même pas un mois de différence avec Harry.  
  
"Un rayon de soleil ! Tu l'aurais vue ! Belle, intelligente, fragile... Elle a immédiatement compris qui j'étais et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux !"  
  
Au début, Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi Remus lui avait raconté tout ça. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il faisait tout pour lui donner autre chose à penser que Sirius, et pour cela, Harry lui était infiniment reconnaissant.  
  
Il s'arracha à ses pensées et ouvrit l'épais album que Remus lui avait envoyé. Sur la page de garde s'étalait en grand l'écriture de Sirius.  
  
"Histoire d'une vie d'amitié, de bétises et de blagues, en hommage au  
meilleur des amis que j'ai jamais eu."  
  
Harry comprit sans peine de qui il parlait. Il tourna la page et découvrit une photo sorcière de son père qui devait avoir quatre ans, en train de caresser un chaton aux poils dorés, en cmpagnie de Sirius au même age qui tenait l'animal dans ses bras. En dessous était écrit :  
  
12 octobre 1964 : Rencontre entre moi, Sirius Black, et James Potter, grâce à un chaton perdu dans un parc de Londres.  
  
Et sur toutes les pages, il y avait une photo accompagnée d'un commentaire. L'album retraçait la vie de James Potter, de sa rencontre avec Sirius juqu'à trois jours avant sa mort. En comparant le nombre de page et l'épaisseur du livre, Harry conclut qu'il avait été magiquement compacté pour ne pas paraitre trop gros au premier abord. A partir de leur entrée à Poudlard, beaucoup de photos avait une espèce de tache blanche. C'était très certainement des photos où Peter Pettigrow, dit Queudver, apparaissait. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il tombe en arrêt sur un cliché où Lily, enceinte, regardait avec amour James sous la forme d'un cerf qui dormait à coté de Sirius en Patmol et de Remus, qui semblait malade et épuisé. Une petite tache blanche apparaissait au pied du cerf. Sans doute un lendemain de pleine lune.  
  
31 juillet 1980 : Lendemain d'une des pires pleines lunes de l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Jour de la naissance de Harry.  
  
Il se mit franchement à pleurer en voyant la photo suivante. Elle montrait Lily, allongée dans un lit d'hopital et tenant un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux noirs, dormant dans ses bras. James se tenait à coté d'elle, l'air épuisé mais les yeux brillants de joie.  
  
31 juillet 1980 : Naissance de Harry. Le plus beau jour de la vie de James et Lily. Le mien aussi.  
  
Harry passa longtemps à feuilleter l'album, si longtemps que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir quand il le referma. Sur toutes les photo figuraient son père. James qui jouait au Quidditch, James qui apprenait à marcher, James qui se transformait en cerf... Il supposa que Sirius avait du faire ça pendant l'année passée, où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Avec soin, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, il le posa sur son bureau et retourna sur son lit. Il prit le paquet qu'avait livré le perroquet, intrigué par sa provenance. Dessus, une enveloppe de parchemin indiquait, dans une encre violette :  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Chez les deux idiots et le gros lard à la longue langue.  
  
"Fred et George", pensa Harry avec un sourire au souvenir de Dudley avec une langue d'un mètre de long. Il déchira l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui lui était adressée.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !  
  
Te voila à tes seize ans ! Allez, patience, plus qu'un an avant la majorité !  
  
A part ça, notre boutique au Chemin de Traverse fait un malheur. J'espère que tu pourras venir nous voir un de ces quatre (à moins que Dumbledore ne t'interdise ça aussi.)  
  
On t'a envoyé une selection de nos plus grand succès, espérons qu'elle te seront utiles.  
  
Que dire de plus, sinon qu l'ambiance au Chemin de Traverse est assez morose. (tu devines pourquoi...)  
  
Encore joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Fred et George.  
  
Harry découvrit dans le paquet des Cremès Caramel, des Oreilles à rallonges, une boite à Flemme et d'autres farces et attrapes inventées par les jumeaux eux-même. En dernier lieu, il s'empara de la lettre de Poudlard. Il y avait également une lettre de Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire ! Je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'envoyer. J'ai passé le mois de juillet au même endroit que l'année dernière. Dumbledore a insisté pour que je ramène mon frère chez lui. Je t'envois donc juste cette courte note avec ta lettre et je me rattraperai plus tard.  
  
A bientot.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry posa la lettre. Enfin Hagrid allait pouvoir reprendre une vie un peu plus normale et pouvoir soigner ses blessures. Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre de Poudlard, beaucoup plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire, et en sortit quatre feuilles de parchemin écrites à l'encre verte.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 3/4 à 11 heures précises  
  
A partir de la sixième année, les élèves doivent choisir les six matières qu'ils passeront pour leurs ASPICs à la fin de la septième année. En tenant compte bien évidement des résultats de vos BUSEs ci-joints, vous voudrez bien nous faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais vos choix d'orientation dans la fiche ci-jointe.  
  
Une réponse vous sera communiquée pour l'acceptation ou le refus de ces choix.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
Enfin ! Il allait enfin savoir s'il allait pouvoir consacrer sa vie à la chasse des mages noirs ou s'il allait devoir renoncer et trouver une autre vocation. Légèrement tremblant d'appréhension, il commença à lire les résultats. Le sigle du Magenmagot était fièrement apposé aux cotés du symbole de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous faire parvenis les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elementaire que vous avez passé il y a maintenant deux mois.  
  
Théorie de Sortilèges Optimal  
  
Pratique de Sortilèges : Optimal  
  
Théorie de Métamorphose : Optimal  
  
Pratique de Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Botanique : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Théorie de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
  
Pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
  
Théorie de Potions : Optimal  
  
Pratique de Potions : Optimal  
  
Soin aux Créatures Magiques : Effort exceptionnel  
  
Théorie d'Astronomie : Acceptable  
  
Pratique d'Astronomie : Acceptable  
  
Divination : Désolant  
  
Histoire de la Magie : Piètre  
  
7 Optimal, 3 Effort exceptionnel, 2 Acceptable, 1 Piètre et 1 Désolant.  
  
Soit un total de 12 BUSEs sur 14.  
  
Je vous présentes mes plus sincères félicitations.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Sorcier en Chef du Magenmagot et Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.  
  
Harry du relire plus de trois fois la lettre avant de même songer à la croire. 12 BUSEs ! Completement étourdi par la nouvelle, il se dit tout d'abord que ce devait être une erreur, il ne pouvait pas avoir obtenu... 12 BUSEs ! Sans y croire réellement, il bailla longuement ; le soleil se levait et il décida de prendre un peu de repos avant d'avoir son oncle et sa tante sur le dos pour tous les travaux de la maison. Sans faire de bruit, il posa lettres et paquets par terre à coté de son lit, puis se glissa dans ses draps, posa ses lunettes et s'endormit. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut !  
  
Alors voici le 2ème chapitre. Je voudrais préciser que, pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre quand je l'ai publié il y a quelques jours, je l'ai corrigé (j'ai réécri les passages qui n'étaient pas passés, normalement c'est bon.)  
  
Pour les passages traduits, je n'ai, pour l'instant, que la version anglaise du tome 5, donc il est possible que ce ne soit pas mot pour mot le texte. Je corrigerai tout ça dès que j'aurai lu l'Ordre du Phoenix en français, (après Noël, probablement)  
  
Ah, oui, merci à Lunenoire, à Tania Potter (désolée !) et à Obal (merci pour le truc).  
  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
"Debout, espèce de feignant !"  
  
Harry se reveilla en sursaut. Oncle Vernon donnait des coups violents dans la porte de sa chambre en lui criant des injures. Il se leva et mit ses lunettes.  
  
"Oui, Oncle Vernon," répondit-il, "j'arrive tout de suite !"  
  
"Et dépèches-toi !"  
  
Harry s'habilla à la va-vite. Il n'avait pas mis son réveil ! C'était parti pour une raclée de plus. Il sortit en coup de vent et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Oncle Vernon était là, le visage rouge de colère. Tante Pétunia le darda d'un regard furieux, les bras croisés, et Dudley le regarda, un air machiavélique sur son visage toujours aussi gras. De toute évidence, il savourait d'avance le fait que Harry allait de nouveau être battu. L'Oncle Vernon prit tout son temps pour avancer vers Harry et le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt.  
  
"Expliques-toi !" aboya-t-il.  
  
"Je suis désolé," bredouilla Harry, "j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil..."  
  
La gifle partit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
"Prépare le petit déjeuner !" rugit l'Oncle Vernon. "Et dépeches-toi ! Ensuite tu auras la voiture à nettoyer et les rosiers à tailler !"  
  
Sans protester, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisinière, sortit les oeufs et le bacon, mit la cafetière en route et des toasts à chauffer. Tout en s'affairant, il pensait. Il en avait au moins pour trois jours de travail rien que pour tailler les massifs de rosiers : le jardin n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais les roses en couvrait la quasi-totalité.  
  
"Alors, ça vient," pesta l'Oncla Vernon.  
  
"Oui, oui," répondit Harry, "juste une minute."  
  
Il beurra les toasts, pressa les oranges et sortit les tasses. Voila ce qu'il était devenu : un esclave au service d'un oncle et d'une tante qui le méprisait. Au moins, il avait une chance de salut : dans moins d'un mois, il serait parti, il serait au Terrier avec Ron et Hermione et il pourrait enfin dormir la matin. Sauf que la nuit, il ne dormait pas, ou alors il dormait très mal. L'unique raison à ça, c'était Sirius. Il se demanda comment il pourrait vivre longtemps avec sa culpabilité, comment même il avait réussi à vivre jusque là. La réponse à cette question, il la connaissait aussi. La Prophétie seule y répondait. Parce que temps que Voldemort serait en vie, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, il mourrait des mains du Seigneur des Ténebres.  
  
Il déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table, puis, sans un mot, sortit de la cuisine. Il se rendit dans le garage, prit le materiel nécéssaire pour le nettoyage de la voiture et sortit se mettre au travail. Les heures passèrent. Le soleil de midi tapait sur sa nuque, il transpirait à grosse gouttes et était certain d'avoir attrapé un coup de soleil. Ses lunettes cassées glissait sans cesse sur le bout de son nez. Et pendant qu'il lavait, frottait, essuyait, une question tournait dans sa tête : que sa passerait-il su Mondingus Fletcher était la, sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, et l'épiait, notant précisément tout ce que Harry faisait et l'ématome bleu qu'il avait sur la visage pour en faire un rapport à Dumbledore ? Quelqu'un viendrait le chercher et l'emmenerait au Terrier ou au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait dire à ses amis quand il lui demanderaient pourquoi il n'avait rien dit.  
  
Quand enfin la voiture fut étincellante, il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Il tata avec précaution sa nuque brulante et rentra dans la fraicheur agréable du garage. Il entra de nouveau dans la maison, où on entendait la télévision de la cuisine beugler que la lessive O'White rendait votre linge plus blanc que blanc. Les Dursley était attablés. Harry monta les marches et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il commença par se laver les mains, puis il enleva son tee-shirt et chercha dans l'amoire à pharmacie de quoi soigner son coup de soleil et sa coupure. Résultat : 0. Rien, à part une crème apaisante. Il en enduisit sa nuque, puis remit son tee-shirt, se lava le visage et redescendit. Il entra alors dans la cuisine et s'installa à sa place, où la tante Pétunia avait déposé une tranche de jambon et un peu de salade. Il mangea le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir de quitter la pièce sans attirer leur attention sur lui, jusqu'à présent concentrée sur la télévision, mais son oncle lui jetta un regard méprisant et s'adressa à lui.  
  
"Je te préviens que si tu coupes une seule rose de travers cet après-midi, tu vas entendre parler du pays, alors fait bien attention."  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il finit son assiete, débarassa la tabla et sortit.  
  
"Raté," pensa-t-il. Il avait prévu de bacler son travail pour avoir le temps de feuilleter à loisir l'album de Sirius, mais s'il ne voulait pas attiser la colère de son oncle, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il se résigna et se rendit dans le jardin, sous le soleil toujours brulant et commença.  
  
********************  
  
Il accueillit avec soulagement la tombée de la nuit. Il put enfin passer de la douce soirée d'été à la fraicheur de la climatisation. Sans passer par la cuisine, il monta à l'étage. Les Dursley étaient dans le salon à regarder la télé, et Dudley devait être comme d'habitude avec sa bande dans le quartier. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau tiède sur son dos douloureux. Il ferma les yeux et savoura un des derniers plaisirs de la vie qu'il lui restait. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger correctement et s'évader de cette vie horrible dans un sommeil réparateur bien qu'entrecoupé de cauchemar. Et il y avait des gens qui l'enviaient !  
  
"S'il me voyait à présent...", songea-t-il, amer.  
  
Oui, que diraient-il s'ils le voyaient ? Comment peut-on envier cela ? Qui est assez stupide pour vouloir être celèbre ? Harry donnerait sa célébrité à n'importe qui, si cela pouvait faire revenir Sirius dans le monde réel. Il ferait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi...  
  
Il sortit de la douche après un quart d'heure, puis se rendit dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Il vit alors la Gazette du Sorcier qui devait être là depuis le matin. Pour grainer quelques minutes de sommeil en plus, il laissait sur son bureau les quelques Noises pour son abonnement au journal. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire. Il le prit et regarda la première page en prenant de quoi manger dans sa réserve personnelle. Il se figea immédiatement.  
  
Nouvelles évasions à la prison d'Azkaban.  
  
La prison d'Azkaban est devenue une véritable passoire depuis la perte du controle des Détraqueurs au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui, il y a maintenant plus d'un an et révélée à nos lecteurs en juin dernier, il n'a de cesse de rassembler ses anciens partisans. Cette nuit, onze Mangemorts se sont évadés, emmenant avec eux plusieurs dizaines de Détraqueurs. Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, a aussitot pris ses dispositions pour que les gardiens restants se voient retirer les clefs de la prison.  
  
"Il est regrettable que les ordres que j'avais donnés début juin n'aient pas été immédiatement éxecutés. Désormais, la communauté magique doit être sur ses gardes à chaque instant."  
  
Par mesure de sécurité, aucune indication concernant les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban ne nous a été communiquée.  
  
Harry déglutit lentement. L'article continuait avec un photo de chaque Mangemort évadé. Il reconnu parmi eux Lucius Malefoy, qui, contrairement à Bellatrix Lestrange ou à Sirius, ne portait pas de marques particulièrement visibles de son court séjour en prison. A la différence également de l'évasion de l'année d'avant, la Gazette ne mentionnait nulle part Sirius. Probablement Dumbledore s'en était-il occupé. Il reposa le journal sur son bureau et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un petit morceau de parchemin plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il lu lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.  
  
J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'a plu. Le gros viendra d'ici quelques jours. Tu regrettera de m'avoir défié. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'atteindre là où tu es, mais j'ai trouvé pour toi quelque chose de beaucoup plus lent et douloureux. Jamais tu ne pourras regretter d'avoir détruit la Prophétie plus que tu ne le feras bientot.  
  
Je te donne rendez-vous dans quelques jours.  
  
En dessous de message était dessinée une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Harry était glacé. Il était temps de faire quelque chose, décida-t-il. Il fallait que Voldemort soit détruit avant que plus de gens soient tués. Sirius, c'était déjà trop. Voldemort devait être tué. Et c'était lui, Harry, qui devait le faire.  
  
"Très bien," pensa-t-il, "il faut que je tue Voldemort, alors je vais tuer Voldemort."  
  
Il voulait le faire la plus vite possible, avant que d'autres vies ne soient sacrifiées. L'esprit échauffé par sa dure journée et par sa décision, il sortit un sac à dos, son balai et sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il devait aller... Où, au fait ? Il se rendit compte à quel point son idée était stupide et ressemblait à celle qui avait été fatale à Sirius. Il soupira. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les lettres qu'il avit reçu la veille. Sa lettre de Poudlard, notamment. Il se rendit compte brutalement que quelque chose clochait. Il avait sortit de l'envellope quatre morceaux de parchemin. La première était celle de McGonagall, la deuxième c'était ses résultats au BUSEs, la troisième la grille d'orientation et la quatrième... Il avait supposé que c'était sa liste de livre, mais c'était stupide. Comment aurait-il pu avoir cette liste puisqu'il n'avait pas indiqué les matières qu'il voulait continuer ? Il s'empara de la dernière feuille et la lut. C'était un mot de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, joyeux anniversaire ! J'ajoute ce petit mot à ta lettre pour, premièrement, te feliciter. Ensuite, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important.  
  
Comme tu le verras sans doute dans le journal, une catastrophe s'est produite ce soir. Surtout, en aucun cas, tu ne dois faire de bétise. Surtout, n'essaie pas de retrouver Voldemort. Surtout ne quitte pas la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. Avant d'accomplir ce pourquoi tu es, tu as un certain nombre de choses à faire et tu ne dois pas précipiter les choses. Même si c'est un sentiment très noble, il ne faut surtout pas que tu le fasses.  
  
Je te prie de me rejoindre dans mon bureau le soir de la rentrée, à deux heures du matin (prends ta cape). J'ai des informations à te communiquer. Le mot de passe sera Bieraubeurre.  
  
J'espère que tu respecteras mon souhait.  
  
A bientot.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Décidément, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, c'était sans doute le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Harry sentit soudain sa cicatrice le bruler aussi brievement que douloureusement. Ceci n'était arrivé que très rarement depuis le début de l'été, mais il n'y preta pas attention. Soupirant de nouveau, il s'assit sur son lit et prit l'album qu'il ouvrit aux pages du début de la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard.  
  
*********************  
  
Cette fois, il n'avait pas oublié de brancher son réveil. Il se leva et descendit en silence preparer le petit déjeuner pendant que les Dursley dormaient encore. Il prenait le sien quand il entendit des pas lourds descendre les escaliers. Il vida rapidement son assiette et la rangea. Oncle Vernon apparut alors sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'assit à table sans un mot pour Harry, qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner avant de sortir dans le jardin où il avait encore beaucoup de travail.  
  
Au moins, pensa-t-il avec une ironie dépourvue de toute joie, il n'avait pas prit de coup ce matin-là. Il fit un grand geste pour attraper le sécateur, ce qu'il regretta aussitot. Sa blessure à l'épaule le fit souffrir pendant un bon moment, durant lequel il du se contenter de tailler les rosiers avec la main gauche. Le résultat était catastrophique. Si son oncle voyait ça, un Harry était sur de passer le reste de ses vacances dans sa chambre. Quoi qu'il ne serait pas plus mal de ne pas avoir à travailler dans le jardin sous un soleil de pplomb, la raclée qu'il recevrait ne valait surement pas le coup.  
  
Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie de donner à son oncle le plaisir de le frapper de nouveau. Il regarda le buisson de roses completement massacré et s'arrangea pour le cacher partiellement de la vue de l'entrée de la cuisine. Pas convaincu, il s'affaira le reste de la matinée et de la journée à finir la tache qu'on lui avait assigné. Cette fois, il termina avant que le soleil se couche et il rentra, la tête qui tournait à force d'être resté au soleil toute la journée. Dans la cuisine, son oncle semblait l'attendre.  
  
"Alors ?" demanda-t-il, l'air mauvais.  
  
"J'ai fini," répondit simplement Harry.  
  
L'Oncle Vernon lui jetta un regard perçant, rempli de haine et de septicisme. Il le boucula et sortit dans le jardin, sans doute, à la grande horreur de Harry, dans le but de verifier ce qu'il avait fait. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte pour aller dans sa chambre, mais elle s'ouvrit sur Dudley qui s'y encadra et ne bougea pas.  
  
Pris au piège.  
  
************************  
  
Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, Harry observait et essayait de se concentrer sur les craquelures de la peinture du plafond. Deux jours avaient passés depuis l'histoire des roses et il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait regretter de n'avoir rien à faire. Avant, il s'occupait l'esprit avec le travail que son oncle lui donnait à faire, mais désormais il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à Sirius ou à la Prophétie. Comme si la nuit ne suffisait pas, pendant toute la journée aussi il se haissait. N'arrivant pas à trouver un quelconque interet au plafond qui pu l'empecher de se sentir coupable, il soupira, se leva et alla à la fenetre. La nuit était tombée et la pleine lune s'était levée. Il pensa à Remus avec tristesse. Il laissa son regard se promener sur Privet Drive, les maisons toutes identiques, les jardins propres et bien tenus, un poids sur la poitrine à penser qu'il aurait pu être heureux, uniquement si une certaine professeur de divination n'avait pas fait cette prédiction, un jour de novembre dans un pub à Pré-au-Lard. C'était tellemnt étrange la façon dont les choses peuvent évoluer à partir d'un minuscule geste, comme une boule de neige grossit quand elle dévale une pente enneigée.  
  
Harry sentit sa cicatrice se mettre à le bruler doucement. La douleur n'était pas aveuglante mais elle augmentait peu à peu. Un sentiment de jubilation le prit à l'estomac et se propagea dans le reste de son corps. Sa cicatrice le brulait fort... Il ferma les yeux et appuya les mains sur son front dans l'espoir de diminuer la souffrance. Elle ne fit qu'augmenter et Harry tomba à genoux, l'extase s'emparant de lui tel un poing lui comprimant les poumons. Il était incapable de reflechir à ce que cela signifiait, il ne sentait que sa tête semblant sur le point de se fendre en deux. Il poussa un faible gémissement moitié de douleur, moitié de plaisir, et regretta aussitot d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il vomit sous l'effet de la douleur et s'évanouit à moitié, ne ressentant plus que la douleur et le plaisir dans les ténèbres profondes. Quand, enfin, après ce qui lui parut être des années, la douleur commença à diminuer d'intensité, le sentiment de jubilation disparu. Puis, plus rien.  
  
Tremblant, Harry se releva et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. La tête lui tournait et la nausée semblait revenir à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Il n'osait penser à ce que cela voulait dire, à pourquoi sa cicatrice lui avait fait aussi mal pendant - il regarda sa montre - pendant plus d'une heure. Une heure, c'était plus long que ça n'avait jamais été. Il essaya de raisonner calmement. C'était sans doute le "gros cadeau" auquel faisait allusion Voldemort dans son message. Harry tremblait rien qu'à imaginer ce qui avait pu se produire.  
  
**************************  
  
La jour se levait, projetant des ombres sanglantes sur la ville et dans sa chambre, ombres qui exprimait clairement ce à quoi Harry pensait. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil, tant l'inquietude et même la peur lui tenaient le ventre. Il ne savait que faire. Devait-il écrire à Dumbledore ? Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il était déjà au courant, que L'Ordre du Phoenix devait déjà être au travail pour réparer les dégats, quels qu'ils soient. Quels qu'ils soient... c'était bien ça la terreur actuelle de Harry, c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé et cela le rendait nerveux. Il se souvint que l'été précedent, il avait été dans cet état d'inquiétude et de nervosité permanente pendant tout le mois de juillet et une partie du mois d'aout.. C'était pire aujourd'hui, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi.  
  
Un hibou entre par la fenetre, et déposa la Gazette sur le bureau en prenant l'argent qui lui était destiné. Harry se leva brusquement, prit le journal dans ses mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit. La réponse était là, sous ses yeux, sous la forme d'une Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans le ciel, au- dessus des ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été un terrain de Quidditch. Des corps trainaient sur les décombres, et la seule chose encore intacte était un des cercles d'or qui constituaient les but. L'horreur frappa Harry comme un boulet de canon. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le titre de l'article, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à analyser et assembler correctement les lettres pour former des mots, encore sous le choc causé par la découverte de l'attaque. Enfin sa raison reprit de controle dans sa tête, et il put lire l'article avec une horreur grandissante.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend  
  
son reigne de terreur après 14 ans de répis.  
  
Hier soir avait lieu, en France, la finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, opposant l'équipe de France et l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le match en était à son moment critique quand soudainement, malgré les barrières anti-transplanage érigées autour du stade, des Mangemorts sont apparus dans les gradins, lançant des Avada Kedavra à tour de bras sur tout ce qui bougeait, tuant en particulier les joueurs sur leurs balais. Puis, quand tout semblait perdu pour les spectateurs pris de panique, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont de nouveau transplané, laissant le public totalement surpris par cette retraite apparente.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, le carnage n'était pas terminé. Une épouantable explosion fit s'écrouler le batiment quelques secondes après le départ des Mangemorts. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut juste après au-dessus du lieu de l'attentat.  
  
Le bilan de l'attaque est tout simplement horrifiant : il n'y a aucun survivant. Le stade habritait plus de 50 000 spectateurs, dont de nombreux dignitaires français et britanniques. Le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge, n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ce qu'il a qualifié de "monstrueuse démonstration de supériorité." Son homologue français était lui aussi éffondré.  
  
Harry lut l'article en entier, engrengeant mentalement les informations. 50 000 morts. Pas de survivants. Les représentants des Ministres français et britannique tués dans la masse.  
  
Il était pétrifié, il avait du mal à y croire. Il entendit les Dursley bouger er se lever dans la chambre d'à coté. Mentalement, il associa le mot France à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se mit à prier, espérant de tout coeur que Carène et Véla Wolf n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Si jamais c'était le cas, si jamais elles avaient été tuées, Remus ne s'en remetterait jamais  
  
Harry se pencha à la fenetre. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel, déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale. Il éclairait de la même manière que la veille et les jours précédents, comme si tout était pareil, comme s'il ne s'arreterait jamais. Pourtant l'horreur était passée cette nuit dans le même monde. C'était à la fois une pensée rassurante et effrayante. Effrayante, parce que la Terre ne cesserait jamais de tourner, quels que soient les massacres et les horreurs qui arrivent à sa surface. Rassurante, parce que personne, pas même Voldemort ne pourrait changer cela. Dans le monde de la magie, beaucoup de choses devenaient possibles alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas dans le monde des Moldus, mais il y avait toujours des choses immuables, telles la course céleste de la planète bleue autour du soleil. Voldemort pourrait bien étendre son voile de Ténèbres dans de nombreux endroits, mais jamais il ne pourra éteindre les étoiles. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Sirius tout à fait. Au fond, tous les problèmes de la vie de Harry pouvait être réduits à néantsi on les comparait au reste de l'univers. Et pourtant, ces problèmes étaient tellement présents...  
  
Incapable de tenir en place, il revint vers son lit et prit les nombreuses lettres de Remus. Il habitait toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il devait donc être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry lut et relut chacune des lettres, essayant de lire entre les lignes pour savoir si sa soeur avait un interet particulier pour le Quidditch. Au soulagement relatif de Harry, il n'y en avait aucune mention nulle part.  
  
Harry entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Probablement le facteur apportait-il un colis. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, se demandant comment il pourrait réussir à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de là avant qu'il ne devienne fou à force d'être enfermé. Hedwige entra soudain dans sa chambre. Il l'avait envoyée porter sa grille d'orientation à Poudlard et elle le regarda avant d'aller reprendre des forces avec un peu d'eau. La porte d'entrée se referma. Harry alla caresser sa chouette dans sa cage. Elle lui mordilla le doigt, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste qu'elle sentait sa nervosité.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonnes fêtes à tous !  
  
Voilà, j'ai pu corriger les traductions dans les deux premiers chapitres. J'aurai voulu vous postez ce chapitre un peu plus tot, mais je voulais tout faire d'un coup.  
  
MERCI à :  
  
Lisia Phénix20 potter-68 Lunenoire Alliel Chessandmat (sadique ? Tu trouves ?) Emichou (Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que j'ai réussi à t'émouvoir autant, c'était exactement ce que je voulais !) Phillippe Gryffondor et Angel 293 (mystère résolu)  
  
J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous trouvait la fin du deuxième chapitre sadique ? Ah... Désolée, mais il va falloir vous y habituer... Comme le prouve très bien ce chapitre, d'ailleurs...  
  
Bonne lecture !!! Et reviewez !!!  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Harry se retourna. Sa surprise et son inquiétude disparurent instantanément. C'était Remus.  
  
"Remus !" s'écria-t-il avant de traverser sa chambre pour se retrouver devant lui.  
  
Remus avait l'air malade et épuisé. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque la pleine lune datait de cette nuit. Mais il y avait en plus dans ses yeux une inquiétude que même le sourire rayonnant qu'il avait affiché ne put effacer.  
  
"Salut Harry," répondit-il. "Tu vas bien ?"  
  
"Ca va," répondit Harry, "à part -"  
  
"Harry," l'interrompit Remus, "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"  
  
Il désignait la marque brune de l'arcade sourcilière de Harry qui s'était ouverte quand l'oncle Vernon lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait du travail bâclé.  
  
"Oh, ça, "répondit Harry, gêné, "ce n'est rien, c'est juste... je me suis cogné dans une porte," mentit-il sous le coup d'une inspiration.  
  
Remus lui lança un regard tellement plein de scepticisme qu'Harry eut le certitude qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il l'étreignit cependant comme un frère. Malheureusement, il appuya son bras sur la mauvaise épaule de Harry qui ne put retenir un grognement.  
  
"Harry, qu'est-ce que..." commença Remus.  
  
Harry se rendit compte soudain avec effarement qu'il avait fait l'erreur de mettre un tee-shirt blanc pour dormir. Résultat, quand Remus avait appuyé sur la blessure sanguinolente, le sang était passé à travers le vêtement et avait laissé une longue trace rouge. Il tourna son regard avec Remus qui regardait son épaule avec horreur.  
  
"Enlève ton tee-shirt !" ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.  
  
"Non, je t'assure que -"  
  
"Enlève-moi ça tout de suite," coupa Remus d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.  
  
A contrecoeur, Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Lentement, Remus le fit tourner et le regarda d'un air effaré. Une légère trace de colère apparaissait dans son regard quand il eut fini.  
  
"C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix tremblait.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules. La couleur vint aux joues de son ami, et d'une voix maintenant furieuse il demanda :  
  
"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? A moi ? A tes amis ? A n'importe qui ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il aurait du prévoir ce genre de réaction, d'autant plus qu'on était un lendemain de pleine lune et que les loup-garou étaient, dans cette période-là, dans un état d'énervement constant.  
  
"Je vois. Dursley !" hurla Remus à la porte. "Venez ici immédiatement !"  
  
Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la petite chambre de Harry. Son visage affichait un tel orgueil que la colère de Remus sembla augmenter encore.  
  
"Dursley," commença-t-il, "vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"  
  
"Expliquer quoi ?" demanda l'oncle Vernon avec une note de suffisance dans la voix.  
  
Apparemment, il doutait de la capacité de Remus à lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il était vrai que son aspect n'était pas très reluisant, mais il n'aurait pas du s'attarder à son apparence. Remus sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche.  
  
"Puisque vous ne tenez pas compte de nos menaces, vous allez comprendre ce que nous voulions dire. Aigus Grippae Plurius!"  
  
Il y eut une légère détonation, puis un rayon de lumière blanche frappa l'oncle Vernon, tandis que deux autres jet lumineux quittèrent la pièce. L'oncle Vernon fut surpris tout d'abord, puis effrayé. Son visage prit une couleur cramoisi et il commença à pester contre Remus.  
  
"Comment avez-vous osé faire... faire ça chez moi ?"  
  
Il éternua soudainement, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui piquait abominablement le nez. Il sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Remus ferma la porte et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?" demanda ce dernier avec curiosité.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?" répondit Remus d'un ton rogue. "Excuse-moi," ajouta-t-il plus doucement. "Grippe. Cela va les clouer au lit un bon bout de temps. Mais explique-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"  
  
Harry resta silencieux un moment, pendant que Remus sortait un flacon de potion violette. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas très clairement lui-même ce qu'il avait poussé à garder ça pour lui.  
  
"C'est à cause de Ron et Hermione," dit-il au moment où Remus lui désinfectait la blessure sur son épaule. "Aïe !" s'exclama-t-il.  
  
"Je vois," répondit Remus à voix basse, sourd à ses grognements douleurs. "Tu ne leur a pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas pu," dit Harry. "J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu."  
  
"Je comprends."  
  
"Non, tu ne comprends pas," répondit sèchement Harry. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de... d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose !"  
  
"Je comprends ce que ça fait d'avoir un secret dont tu ne veux pas parler à tes amis alors que tu voudrais qu'ils le sachent. Pendant presque deux ans, Harry, j'ai menti à Sirius et James, parce que j'avais peur de les perdre, alors excuse-moi, mais je crois que je sais de quoi je parle."  
  
Il y eut un lourd silence.  
  
"Je suis désolé -" commença Harry.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave," coupa Remus. "Laisse tomber. Mais n'oublie pas, Harry, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'écouter."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
"Tu as des renseignements sur l'attaque d'hier soir ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Aucune nouvelle. Dumbledore m'a demander de venir te chercher dès le coucher de la lune, mais je me suis évanouis et je n'ai pu venir que maintenant.  
  
"Et Carène ?"  
  
Remus resta silencieux un moment.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," dit-il finalement. "Elle n'a jamais été une fan de Quidditch, mais un tel événement, en France..."  
  
Il finit de soigner Harry en silence. Il reboucha soigneusement la fiole et rangea sa baguette.  
  
"Range tes affaires, nous allons devoir y aller. Les Weasley et Hermione sont là-bas depuis hier soir."  
  
Là-bas, c'était probablement le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, auquel Remus faisait allusion à demi-mot, la maison des Dursley restant un endroit peu sur, en cas d'espionnage. Sans répondre, Harry commença à jeter pêle-mêle livre, robes de sorciers, jean et cadeaux dans sa malle. Il vida la cachette sous son lit, également, et en dernier lieu son album qu'il posa avec précaution dans la valise qu'il ferma.  
  
"Au fait," commença-t-il, "merci pour le cadeau. C'était... c'est... merci."  
  
"De rien," dit Remus d'une voix douce, "ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait fait."  
  
"Oui, mais, je ne sais pas... tu aurais pu le garder pour toi, ce n'était pas..."  
  
"Il voulait... pardon," se corrigea-t-il, "il aurait voulu que je te le donne."  
  
Il y eut une pause.  
  
"Toi aussi tu as du mal à parler de lui au passé, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry à mi-voix en fixant le sol.  
  
"Oui," répondit Remus. "C'est très dur, tu sais... après la mort de James, c'était pareil, et même pire, parce que du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé totalement seul. James était mort, Sirius en prison, mes parents morts depuis longtemps, et Carène en France avec interdiction de me voir."  
  
Il soupira.  
  
"Jusqu'à l'année où j'ai été professeur, ce furent les pires années de ma vie, crois-moi... les pires."  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
"Partons," dit Remus après quelques secondes.  
  
Il sortit un verre de sa poche qu'il tendit à Harry.  
  
"Donne-moi la cage d'Hedwige," lui dit-il. "Et tiens bien ta valise."  
  
Harry toucha le Portoloin et se sentit tiré par le nombril, dans un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs indistinctes. Il atterrit brutalement dans l'entrée du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il trébucha à moitié sur sa valise et failli tomber. La première personne qu'il vit fut Mrs Weasley, le visage pale, les traits tirés et une tristesse au fond des yeux quand elle regarda Remus. Alors Harry comprit, et il sentit son coeur tomber. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Remus ne méritait pas ça.  
  
Cependant, il ne parut pas comprendre le regard de la mère de Ron. Cette dernière regarda Harry avec un maigre sourire.  
  
"Harry, mon chéri, monte tes affaires dans ta chambre," chuchota-t-elle. Elle continua en s'adressant à Remus. "Remus, vous pouvez venir ? Arthur a quelque chose à vous dire."  
  
Remus se figea. Harry se douta qu'il refusait de croire ou d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui vit une détresse tellement profonde dans son regard qu'il fut prit de pitié.  
  
"Je ne peux pas venir ?" questionna-t-il plus pour Remus que pour Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Non," commença-t-elle, "tu n'as p -"  
  
"Il peut," coupa Remus. "Dumbledore a dit qu'il pouvait entendre ce qu'il voulait, désormais."  
  
Mrs Weasley pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry et Remus la suivirent. Harry n'était pas fâché de repousser de quelques instants encore ses retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione, mais il était désemparé devant le désespoir de son ami. Dans la cuisine, Mr Weasley était assis à table, avec Fred et George, l'air pensif, mais il émergea quand ils entrèrent. Il eu un pale sourire à l'adresse de Harry, mais son visage était grave. Remus et Harry s'assirent en face de lui, pendant que Mrs Weasley s'activait aux fourneaux.  
  
"Remus," commença Mr Weasley, "j'ai... j'ai reçu la liste des spectateurs de... du match d'hier soir."  
  
Remus ne répondit rien. Il fixait un point de la table mais ne semblait pas le voir.  
  
"Remus... Carène et John Wolf sont morts."  
  
La phrase tomba dans l'atmosphère lourde comme un astéroïde s'écrase dans quelque région perdue... Remus releva la tête, essayant visiblement de ne pas laisser transparaître sa détresse sur son visage.  
  
"Je m'en doutais," dit-il.  
  
Le silence tomba de nouveau sur la pièce sombre. Personne ne savait que dire. Être désolé semblait tellement dérisoire comparé à ce que Remus ressentait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Quelques minutes passèrent. Une pensée frappa soudain Harry.  
  
"Et Véla ?" demanda-t-il à Mr Weasley.  
  
Il tourna les yeux vers lui.  
  
"Dumbledore est parti la prévenir et la ramener en Angleterre. Ils doivent être au Ministère à présent."  
  
"Que va-t-il lui arriver ?" demanda Remus, les yeux plein d'espoir.  
  
"Dumbledore va demander à Fudge de vous accordez sa garde."  
  
"Aucune chance," dit amèrement le lycantrope, "il ne confiera jamais qui que ce soit à un loup-garou."  
  
"Vous savez," objecta Mrs Weasley, "Fudge ne peut plus vraiment refuser quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore."  
  
C'était vrai. Depuis que Fudge avait publiquement reconnu ses torts, il acceptait les demandes du directeur de Poudlard sans trop poser de questions. Mais là, c'était carrément la loi qu'il devrait changer : Ombrage avait, du temps de son occupation du poste de Sous-Secrétaire Senior du Ministre de la Magie, fait passer une loi contre les loups- garous, leur ôtant notamment le droit d'avoir un travail.  
  
Le silence s'était établi à table. Harry laissa son regard glisser sur les jumeaux, se demandant ce que signifiait leur présence à ce meeting. Ils faisaient probablement partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, bien qu'il fût étrange que leur mère les y ait autorisé. Pour une fois, il étaient sérieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement quelconque dans leur regard, mais une pitié certaine et pensive, ce qui était d'ailleurs le sentiment de tout le monde.  
  
Des pas retentirent soudain dans l'escalier derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione. "Tu es arrivé ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu -"  
  
Elle s'interrompit en apercevant les visages graves.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ron. "Il y a un problème ?"  
  
Mrs Weasley semblait furieuse.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous avais dit de ranger vos affaires !"  
  
"C'est fini," répondit Ginny. "Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ?"  
  
Mr Weasley se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Harry, tu devrais aller ranger tes affaires. Tu leur expliqueras les grandes lignes..."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ca y est, le répit était fini. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Remus et suivit Ron, Hermione et Ginny hors de la salle.  
  
"Alors, Harry ?" demanda Ron tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si grave ?"  
  
"La soeur de Remus a été tuée dans l'attaque d'hier soir," répondit Harry à voix basse.  
  
Leur réaction fut immédiate. Ron poussa une exclamation étouffée, Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche en signe d'horreur et Ginny murmura "oh, mon dieu !"  
  
Le silence s'établit. Harry sentait son coeur battre la chamade suite à la décision qu'il avait prise : il allait tout leur dire. Il ne pourrait pas vivre en leur mentant, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Un coin détaché de son esprit nota que la maison était toujours aussi sinistre, plus même.  
  
"J'ignorais qu'il avait une soeur," dit Hermione peu après.  
  
"Moi je le savais," dit Harry, légèrement essoufflé sous le poids de sa valise. "Il m'en a parlé dans ses lettres cet été."  
  
"Vous avez beaucoup correspondu ?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Pratiquement une lettre par jour," répondit Harry.  
  
"C'est bien qu'il ait fait ça," dit Hermione quand il furent dans la chambre.  
  
"C'est vrai," renchérit Ginny, "c'est quelqu'un de bien."  
  
"Et c'est celui qui connaissait le mieux Sirius," termina Ron.  
  
Sans répondre, Harry s'allongea sur son lit, croisa les main derrière la tête et fixa le plafond.  
  
"Comment ont été les Dursley cet été ?" demanda Ron après une très légère hésitation.  
  
"Épouvantable," répondit Harry. "Pires que d'habitude. L'oncle Vernon m'a -" Il marque une pause. Il ne devait surtout pas les regarder.  
  
"Il t'a quoi ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.  
  
"Il m'a frappé."  
  
"Quoi ?" fit Ron, incrédule. "Mais... une seule fois ?"  
  
Harry eut un ricanement sinistre.  
  
"Si seulement... non, à chaque fois que quelque chose allait de travers, à chaque erreur de ma part..."  
  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry perçut des mouvements dans leur direction.  
  
"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" demanda Ginny d'une voix triste.  
  
"Parce que je ne voulais pas vous voir."  
  
"Pardon ?" fit Hermione, incrédule.  
  
"Je ne voulais pas vous voir."  
  
"Ah, d'accord." fit Ron, déboussolé. "Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?"  
  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit à propos de ma conversation avec Dumbledore la nuit où... la nuit où... cette nuit-là."  
  
Il fit une pause. Il regardait toujours le plafond. Il n'y eut aucune réaction.  
  
"La Prophétie pour laquelle Voldemort m'a fait venir au Département des Mystères. Elle n'a pas été totalement détruite. Dumbledore en avait une copie dans sa Pensine. Je l'ai écouté."  
  
"Quel rapport avec -" commença Ron.  
  
"Cette Prophétie," coupa Harry, "me concernait moi et Voldemort."  
  
"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivretant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois."  
  
Il se tut. La Prophétie était restée gravée dans sa mémoire quand il l'avait entendue. Il l'avait de nouveau dite. Il attendit une réaction sans regarder ses amis. Le silence tomba sur la petite chambre et personne ne dit rien. Puis un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre.  
  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Hermione qui s'était mise à pleurer. Ron lui avait passé bras autour des épaules et la tenait serrée contre lui en regardant Harry qui vit au fond de ses yeux quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir : de la colère. Et, en fin de compte, c'était logique : après tout, il leur avait caché la vérité pendant plus de deux mois.  
  
"Je... je suis désolé," dit-il. "J'aurais du vous le dire avant, mais... je n'ai pas pu... c'était trop dur !"  
  
Il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Ah, non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer en plus ! Il se détourna.  
  
"Harry !" s'écria Hermione. "Harry, comment peux-tu penser que nous t'en voulons !"  
  
Elle se précipita dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer.  
  
"C'est tellement horrible !" sanglota-t-elle. "C'est tellement injuste que ce soit toi qui doive supporter cela ! Tu ne mérites pas... après tout ce qui t'es déjà arrivé !"  
  
"Hermione," chuchota Harry. "C'est justement parce que j'ai vécu tout ça que ça m'arrive. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer.  
  
***************************  
  
La journée passa avec un lenteur affligeante. Fred et George étaient restés avec Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny pendant que tous les membres de l'Ordre se rendait sur les lieux de l'attaque, cherchant sans trop d'espoir des survivants.  
  
La maison était, désormais, tout à fait habitable, du moins d'un point de vue hygiénique. Pour Harry, c'était une torture. Il avait l'impresion que Sirius, quelque part ici, vivait encore, mais restait caché. Dans tous les coins sombres Harry croyait apercevoir l'ombre d'un chien noir et, quand il allait y voir de plus près, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un vieux fauteuil ou une vieille commode délabrée.  
  
Il finit par s'enfermer dans la pièce où se trouvait Buck et allumait toutes les lumières pour ne plus ressentir cet espoir fou et cette cruelle deception.  
  
****************************  
  
"Harry," dit Ron sur un ton de reproche en fermant la porte de leur chambre, ce soir-là.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul pendant cette journée, mais cette fois Harry savait que les reproches allaient pleuvoir.  
  
"Ron, je sais que j'aurais du vous le dire avant, mais essaye de comprendre... je ne voulais pas..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler," l'interrompit Ron avec un geste impatient de la main. "Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as cru bon d'en parler devant Ginny."  
  
Harry fut trop interloqué pour dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
"Je ne comprends pas," dit-il enfin.  
  
"Harry, enfin, Ginny est amoureuse de toi !" s'exclama Ron.  
  
"Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non !"  
  
Harry comprit alors où était le problème. Ron était, apparemment, persuadé que Harry et Ginny devaient finir ensemble, et il devait lui sembler inconcevable que Harry ne cherche pas à la protéger.  
  
"Ron, elle a le droit de savoir. Elle était là cette nuit-là. Il aurait été injuste de lui cacher la vérité."  
  
"Mais elle t'aime ! Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Non. Elle ne m'aime plus, Ron. Enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Ta soeur a changé depuis sa première année ! Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je suis flatté que tu souhaite nous voir ensemble, mais je ne suis pas le garçon qu'il lui faut. Encore moins avec ce dont je vous ai parlé ce matin."  
  
Ron resta silencieux. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Harry l'imita et repensa à cette journée. C'était fait. Il leur avait dit et ils ne l'avaient pas trop mal pris. Le mois qui allait suivre risquait d'être éprouvant, songea-t-il en s'endormant.  
  
*****************************  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla tard dans la mâtiné. Les yeux clos, il prit soudain conscience du vide qui le hantait. Il s'en voulait tellement !  
  
"Harry ?" murmura une voix. "Harry, tu dors ?"  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Hermione le regardait depuis la porte. Ron n'était pas là. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.  
  
"Salut," dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus enjouée. "Ca va ?"  
  
"Ca pourrait aller mieux," répondit-elle en s'approchant. Elle s'assit aux pieds de Harry. "Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Je n'ai pas cessé de pensé à ce que tu nous a dit. Je voudrais tellement que ce ne soit pas vrai !"  
  
"Moi aussi," répondit-il. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Savoir que ma vie se résume à tuer ou mourir me rends fou."  
  
Elle garda le silence, les yeux rivés au sol.  
  
"Où est Ron ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"En bas, avec Ginny," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Il est persuadé qu'elle est encore amoureuse de toi."  
  
"Je sais. Il m'a carrément reproché de ne pas l'avoir épargné de savoir la vérité, hier soir."  
  
"C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'aimes pas. Enfin, pas comme il le voudrait. Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs."  
  
Harry se pencha vers sa valise, sortit deux gros morceaux de gâteau et lui en offrit un.  
  
"Merci. Et tes BUSEs ?" demanda-t-elle alors.  
  
"Oh, ça va, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. J'en ai eu 12. Et toi ?"  
  
"12 ? Mais c'est merveilleux, Harry. Tu te rends compte ?"  
  
"Pas vraiment, encore. Mais toi, tu en as eu combien ?"  
  
"14," répondit-elle en rougissant fortement.  
  
Harry siffla.  
  
"Pas mal !" dit-il en riant.  
  
Elle sourit. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Ron entra, l'air désappointé.  
  
"Ca ne va pas ?" demanda Hermione pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.  
  
"Si, si, ça va très bien," répondit Ron.  
  
"Je vais voir si ta mère n'a pas besoin d'aide," dit-elle en se levant. "A plus tard !"  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce et Harry se leva pour s'habiller. Se faisant, il observa Ron qui avait le regard dans le vague.  
  
"Tu es sur que ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
"Je viens de parler à Hermione," dit Ron pour toute réponse.  
  
"Hermione me l'a dit. Et ?"  
  
"Elle m'affirme qu'elle ne t'aime pas."  
  
"Je te l'avais bien dit. De toute façon c'est mieux pour elle."  
  
"Tu vois que tu fais attention à elle !" dit Ron en le regardant.  
  
"Bien sur," répondit patiemment Harry, "mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi et Hermione, et pourtant je ne suis amoureux ni de toi ni d'elle."  
  
Ceci arracha un sourire à Ron.  
  
"D'accord, si tu le dis..."  
  
"Oui," répondit fermement Harry. "Et tes BUSEs, alors ?"  
  
"Oh, ça... j'en ai eu 10. J'ignore comment. Et toi ?"  
  
"12. Dont les deux de Potions."  
  
Ron resta interloqué.  
  
"Eh bien, quand je vais dire ça à ma mère..."  
  
"Vous venez manger, les garçons ?" les appela Ginny en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Ils la suivirent en dehors de la pièce. Harry comprit aux regards que Ron lui lançait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son idée, bien au contraire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en entrant dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione et Mrs Weasley qui s'affairait à mettre la table.  
  
"Vous voila. Vous allez pouvoir manger."  
  
Ils s'assirent autour de la table, et Harry remarque qu'Hermione était anormalement pale.  
  
"Ca va, Hermione ?" lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
"Ca va, juste une petite migraine," répondit-elle. "Mais ça va passer."  
  
Harry en douta. Pendant tout le repas, il ne cessa de lui jeter des regards en coin. Elle n'avait visiblement pas dormi et était épuisée, mais il y avait autre chose. Elle se frottait régulièrement les tempes et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
"Hermione, ma chérie, ça ne va pas ?" demanda Mrs Weasley, qui s'en était aussi rendue compte.  
  
"Je crois que je vais aller me coucher," répondit Hermione en se levant.  
  
Elle vacilla et se retint à la table. Ron se leva brusquement et la prit par le bras.  
  
"Je t'accompagne," dit-il fermement.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine, Hermione s'appuyant sur Ron qui s'efforçait de la guider. La porte se referma sur eux, mais quelques secondes après ils entendirent le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vomit. Harry, Ginny et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent à leur suite.  
  
"Hermione !" s'écria Harry en la voyant s'écrouler dans les bras de Ron, inconsciente.  
  
"Montez-la dans sa chambre," ordonna Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione ne reprit connaissance que lorsqu'elle fut allongée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ?" demanda Ron avec anxiété.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle d'une voix faible, "je me sens très mal."  
  
Une chouette grise entra soudain par la fenêtre et déposa un morceau de parchemin plié en deux aux pieds de Harry.  
  
Il le prit, et ce qu'il lut failli le faire s'évanouir à son tour. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonne année à tous !!!  
  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, moi en tout cas oui.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lisia : Désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça, j'ai tout un plan dans ma tête et ça n'en fait pas partie. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.  
  
Arathorn : Ah ! Mon dieu ! Inutile de s'énerver, voilà la suite (au fait, j'aime bien ton pseudo)  
  
Lunenoire : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce genre de fin (il va bien falloir si tu veux continuer à me lire... lol!)  
  
Maryna : Je peux te faire une remarque ? Il vaut mieux que tu ne me tues pas... Sinon, comment tu fais pour avoir la suite ?  
  
Alixe : Merci, je vais corriger ça de ce pas.  
  
Merci aussi à Cynore et Obal  
  
Bon, alors bonne lecture !  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
"Il faut... Il faut que je voie Dumbledore," dit Harry d'une voix blanche.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Harry ?" demanda Ron en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.  
  
"Je... Rien."  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre et redescendit en vitesse dans la cuisine.  
  
"Mrs Weasley !" s'écria-t-il dès qu'il la vit. "Il faut absolument que je voie le professeur Dumbledore !"  
  
"Je suis là, Harry," répondit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna. Le directeur de Poudlard était effectivement là, avec Remus et un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Molly, où est Miss Granger ?"  
  
"Dans sa chambre," répondit-elle.  
  
"Remus, Mirzam, allez la voir, voulez-vous ? Faites ce que vous pouvez. J'arrive," ordonna Dumbledore.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui lui tendit le mot qu'il avait reçu. Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'horreur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
"Tu veux jouer à ça, Tom ?" murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Il se rendit ensuite, sans un mot, suivi par Harry, dans la chambre où se trouvait Hermione. Remus était agenouillé à son chevet, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son poignet, cherchant son pouls. L'inconnu que Dumbledore avait appelé Mirzam préparait une potion près de la fenetre. Ron et Ginny étaient assis sur l'autre lit de la chambre, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore se pencha vers Remus et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Remus ocha la tête et lui répondit par la même voie.  
  
"Mirzam," demanda-t-il ensuite, "c'est bientot près ?"  
  
"Presque," répondit l'autre.  
  
"Si ça ne marche pas," dit Dumbledore, "il faudra l'emmener à Ste- Mangouste."  
  
"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"  
  
"Voldemort lui a jeté un sort de maladie," répondit Dumbledore.  
  
"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore lut le message à voix haute.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Mieux que ton amie, j'espère. Tu commences déjà à regretter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas fini.  
  
A bientot...  
  
C'était signé de la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Le silence regna quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les regards convergèrent vers Harry.  
  
"Il faut faire venir Luna et Neville," murmura alors Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.  
  
"J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayiez raison. Voldemort a probablement supposé que les gens que tu avais emmené avec toi cette nuit-là étaient des gens auquels tu faisais confiance, donc auquels tu tenais, Harry."  
  
Hermione se mit à trembler, accentuant encore les pensées coupables qui assenaient Harry.  
  
"Mirzam !" pressa Remus.  
  
"Ca y est," répondit celui-ci. Il apporta un verre rempli d'une potion fumante à Hermione qui la but. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes après.  
  
"Le pire est passé," dit-il à tout le monde en se relevant. "Mais il va falloir veiller sur elle 24 heures sur 24, au cas où elle referait une crise.  
  
"On va établir une garde," dit Ron. "Je commence jusqu'à ce soir. Ensuite, Harry prendra le relais, puis Ginny. D'accord ?"  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête. Harry fut surpris d'une telle initiative de la part de Ron, mais suivit les autres quand ils sortirent pour redescendre dans la cuisine, le laissant seul.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.  
  
"Bon. Mirzam, je vous présente Harry et Ginny. Vous connaissez déjà Molly. Voici le professeur Mirzam Herbert, qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année," ajouta-t-il à l'intention des adolescents.  
  
Ils hochèrent brièvement la tête. Harry prit alors le temps de regarder son nouveau professeur. Il était presque aussi grand que Dumbledore, et avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu sombre, ainsi qu'un nez pointu et des dents très blanches. La trentaine.  
  
"Mirzam, Remus," continua Dumbledore, "vous allez chercher Mr Londubat et Miss Lovegood et vous les ramenez ici, d'accord."  
  
Ils acquiesèrent et tansplanèrent immédiatement.  
  
"Molly, vous veillez sur eux. Je peux compter sur vous ?"  
  
"Bien sur que vous pouvez !" répondit Mrs Weasley avec véhémence.  
  
"Je dois aller au Ministère pour m'occuper de Miss Wolf. Harry, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit, s'il-te-plait. Surtout ne fais rien de dangereux."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore s'appreta à transplaner à son tour, mais il l'interrompit.  
  
"Professeur, attendez... Où est-ce que ça en est avec Véla ?"  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse.  
  
"Ce n'est pas gagné. Il va y avoir une audience la semaine prochaine et des amis de Remus vont venir temoigner qu'il n'est pas dangereux."  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.  
  
"Non, tu ne viendras pas témoigner."  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"J'ai dit non, Harry. Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison avant la rentrée."  
  
"Pourquoi ?" s'obstina Harry. "Je le connais bien. En troisième année je me suis souvent retrouvé seul avec lui."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"C'est mon ami !" s'énerva-t-il. "Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... je le lui dois bien !"  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
"Nous en reparlerons, Harry. En attendant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas sortir d'ici."  
  
"Bien sur. Je le promet."  
  
"Très bien."  
  
Il transplana, laissant la pièce dans un silence chargé d'inquiétude.  
  
"Bon," dit Mrs Weasley, "il va falloir preparer d'autres chambres pour Neville et Luna. Vous pouvez m'aider ?"  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il vit que Mrs Weasley regardait sa fille avec inquietude, comme si elle craignait de la voir tomber à chaque instant. C'était normal, d'ailleurs, elle aussi avait été présente durant cette nuit de cauchemar. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il les emmene avec lui ? Ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser tomber dans ce piège seul. Cela leur aurait évité beaucoup de mal.  
  
Ils suivirent Mrs Weasley à l'étage. Vivement que la rentrée arrive, pensa Harry, au moins ils auront une chance d'être un peu plus en sécurité qu'ici. Les sorts de magie noire ne pourraient pas les atteindre. Il pria pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Neville et Luna dont il n'aurait pas été prévenu. La tête commença à lui tourner.  
  
"Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda une voix lointaine avant que tout ne devienne noir.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ron la regardait dormir. Elle était pale et transpirait, mais elle semblait sereine. Il avait eu tellement peur ! Il avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait là, aux cotés d'Hermione qui s'évanouissait. Ca avait été effrayant de la voir passer si vite d'une bonne santé à une perte de connaissance. Elle remua légèrement avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Un faible gémissement sortit de sa gorge et sa main se crispa de nouveau sur les draps. Il la prit et la serra dans les siennes.  
  
"Chut, je suis là, tout va bien," murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle se détendit. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si lui, Ron, avait dissuadé Harry de faire ce qu'il voulait, pensa-t-il. Il aurait dut écouter Hermione qui avait eu, comme d'habitude, raison. Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir grandi de plusieurs années. Il se demanda comment, la veille au soir seulement, il avait pu reprocher à Harry de leur avoir dit la vérité en présence de Ginny, alors qu'ils avaient failli perdre Hermione. Il était étrange de ne pas avoir réalié avant ce que cela lui aurait couté. C'était plus qu'une amie.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa et entra. Il tourna les yeux vers la porte et apercut Ginny.  
  
"Je viens prendre mon tour," dit-elle à voix basse.  
  
"Ce devait être Harry," protesta Ron. "Où est-il ?"  
  
"Dans sa chambre, il s'est évanoui," répondit-elle.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, encore ? pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Il entra dans sa chambre et il vit Harry, allongé sur son lit. Il s'approcha.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son visage depuis la veille, mais il fut frappé de voir à quel point son meilleur ami semblait triste, malade et épuisé. Il était très pâle, la couleur de son visage contrastant fortement avec sa cicatrice rouge flamboyant, ses cheveux noirs et ses cernes bleues. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait encore plus maigre que d'habitude. Ron réalisa soudain pleinement ce que la Prophétie révélait. Harry devait tuer Voldemort, ou bien il mourrait de ses mains. Il devait avoir été hanté tout l'été par cette pensée. C'était à lui de réduire cette épouvantable menace à néant, à lui de venger toutes les vies que Voldemorts avait prises.  
  
Il se rendit compte que, dans l'état actuel des choses, ses chances étaient très ténues. Completement boulversé, il se mit à pleurer.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit dans la chambre et un rayon de lune était filtré par la fenetre. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Le simple fait de se redresser l'étourdissait.  
  
Quelque chose était différent dans la pièce. Il y avait un lit en plus et des ronflements sonores s'élevaient de l'un d'eux. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour reflechir à qui pouvait bien s'être installé ici, alors il se leva, traversa la pièce et sortit. Il se tint une seconde, les yeux fermés, contre le mur, attendant que la tête cesse de lui tourner. Le couloir menant à l'escalier était lui aussi dans la pénombre et il le traversa à l'aveuglette. Il descendit sans trop savoir où il allait et arriva dans la cuisine. Elle était bien entendu vide à cette heure-ci, mais il ouvrit tout les placards à la recherche d'aspirine. Si seulement il avait pris sa baguette !  
  
"Accio aspirine," marmonna-t-il automatiquement.  
  
La porte du placard sous l'évier, qui servait de chambre à Kreattur, s'entrouvrit en grinçant pour laisser passer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un tube de comprimés. La porte se referma sur l'Elfe de Maison, consigné dans son placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le tube fila directement dans la main de Harry qui prit deux comprimés et les avala avec un peu d'eau. Il s'assit ensuite à table, se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le front. Puis, en un millième de seconde, la douleur s'évanouit.  
  
Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qui lui était arrivé, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit le tube qui avait une couleur violette, dans la pièce éclairée seulement d'un faible feu dans la cheminée. Dessus était écrit, en lettres d'un bleu brillant : "Aspirine sorcier : la douleur disparait en 10 secondes chrono."  
  
Harry se demanda ce qu'un tel médicament faisait dans la chambre de Kreattur. Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait lancé un sort sans baguette ! Qui plus est, un sortilège d'Attraction, l'un de ceux qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à mettre en pratique. Etrange.  
  
Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire... cela lui était déjà arrivé. Plusieurs fois. Pendant les vacances juste avant sa troisième année, quand il avait fait gonfler la tante Marge, ça avait été sans même une seule formule. Et l'année précédente, s'il avait pu vaincre les Détraqueurs, il avait utilisé Lumos pour trouver sa baguette dans le noir.  
  
Il voulut essayer de nouveau. Il regarda une des casseroles qui étaient à coté de l'évier, tendit la main droite et se concentra.  
  
"Accio casserole !"  
  
Rien ne se produisit. Il baissa la main et soupira. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il soit dans un certain état de panique ou de colère. Probablement. Il bailla. Il n'avait pas suffisement dormi. Penser à retourner se coucher lui rappela qu'il y avait un intru dans la chambre. C'était sans doute Neville qui avait du arriver pendant que Harry était inconscient. Il retourna dans la chambre et dans la chaleur douillette de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
  
"Harry ?" murmura la voix de Ron, légèrement pateuse.  
  
"Oui ?" répondit Harry.  
  
"Ca va ?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Oui. Je suis juste descendu soigner mon mal de tête. Et toi ?"  
  
Neville eut un ronflement sonore.  
  
"Ca va. Neville est arrivé tout à l'heure. Mais Luna ne viendra pas. Son père refuse de la laisser seule ici et l'Ordre refuse de prendre le risque de laisser un journaliste entrer dans leur Quartier Général."  
  
"Ils vont bien ?" demanda Harry sans pouvoir cacher son appréhension. "Il ne leur est rien arrivé cet été ?"  
  
"Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas."  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
  
"Bonne nuit," dit Ron.  
  
"Toi aussi."  
  
************************************  
  
Harry se reveilla tot dans l'après-midi le lendemain. Il baiila et s'étira, puis se leva et commença à s'habiller. Quand ce fut fait, il descendit à la cuisine où Ron, Ginny, Neville, Mrs Wasley, Remus et le professeur Herbert étaient en train de manger. Harry rougit fortement quand tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et il ne songea même pas à les analyser.  
  
"Bonjour," dit-il, géné.  
  
"Bonjour Harry," répondit Remus avec un sourire, dissipant le malaise. "Viens t'assoir," ajouta-t-il en désignant un chaise de la main.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, avec le sentiment désagréable d'être un intru. Pendant un moment, le silence retomba sur la cuisine, tandis que chacun reprenait le cours de son repas.  
  
Mrs Weasley bailla longuement. Elle semblait épuisée de tout ce remue- ménage. Harry était géné, car il ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir responsable de tout ce grand chambardement dans la routine, faible mais existente, des habitants de cette maison. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiete. Il n'avait pas faim.  
  
"Comment va Hermione ?" demanda-t-il en reposant ses couverts.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Il leva la tête et essaya de capter le regard de Ron ou de Remus, mais aucun ne le regarda.  
  
"Quoi ?" fit-il, sentant l'angoisse remonter le long de ses entrailles. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"  
  
"Elle... elle a fait une rechute," répondit Ginny à voix basse.  
  
"On l'a emmenée à Ste-Mangouste ce matin," ajouta Remus.  
  
"Et ?" insista Harry, sentant que les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arretaient pas là.  
  
"Elle est aux Soins Intensifs," continua le professeur Herbert. "Les jumeaux sont là-bas et nous préviendrons dès qu'elle en sortira."  
  
Harry se felicita interieurement d'avoir posé ses couverts. Ses mains tremblaient incontrollablement.  
  
"Je veux la voir," dit-il en regardant tour à tour Remus et Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Non," répondit cette dernière. "Pas question. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici."  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Pas question !" interrompit-elle.  
  
Une bouffée de colère lui monta aux joues. Il s'efforça de se calmer.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en crispant les doigts sur ses genoux.  
  
"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Harry," répondit Remus.  
  
Cette fois, il laissa libre cours à sa fureur.  
  
"J'en ai assez que l'on m'interdise tout !" cria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. "Sirius m'aurait laissé y aller !"  
  
Remus et le professeur Herbert sursautèrent et lui jetèrent simultanément un regard effaré, à la fois triste et inquiet. Ne supportant plus cette pitié que tout le monde lui manifestait, Harry quitta la pièce à grand pas et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Mirzam, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout rien faire. Celui-ci lui répondit par la même vois, lui montrant qu'il avait compris. Il vit Ron se lever et faire mine de suivre Harry.  
  
"Non, Ron, attends !" l'interrompit-il.  
  
Ron se retourna.  
  
"Il vaut mieux le laisser seul, il en a besoin."  
  
"Il a été seul pendant toutes les vacances," rétorqua le jeune homme. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de le laisser tomber."  
  
"Je ne te demande pas de le laisser tomber, je te demande de le laisse reflechir. Quand il aura comprit qu'il n'y est pour rien, on pourra l'aider,"dit Remus avec calme.  
  
Ron lui jeta un regard septique mais obeit tout de même. Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce et des regards s'échangeaient, génés. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'il était temps d'aller au Ministère.  
  
"Molly, je dois partir," dit-il.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Bonne chance."  
  
Il transplana.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il essayait de se raisonner, mais il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le regard que Remus lui avait lancé quand il avait prononcé le nom de Sirius. Il lui avait fait mal, c'était évident, et Harry s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait pour tout ce qui était arrivé à cause de cette nuit. Sirius parti à jamais, Hermione entre la vie et la mort et ses meilleurs amis en sursis.  
  
Avec colère, il posa les yeux sur le message que Voldemort lui avait envoyé la veille. Celui-ci prit soudainement feu et partit en fumée. Cette étrangeté le calma plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau froide. Il venait encore de faire un tour sans baguette. Il soupira, puis se cala contre le mur, sur son lit, et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Il laissa son regard se promener avec mélancolie sur la pièce. Neville avait emmené son Mimbulus Mimbletonia, qui semblait être devenu encore plus grand cet été.  
  
Si seulement Hermione pouvait aller mieux ! Harry pria pour qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible. Quelqu'un frappa.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore entre. Il le regarda et lui fit un sourire.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry."  
  
Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Dumbledore s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse profondément agaçant au fond du regard, mais il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs secondes.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?"  
  
"Je pensa que finalement nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour l'audience de Remus," répondit-il doucement.  
  
"Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle," dit Harry. "Si vous faites appel à moi c'est qu'il n'y a pas suffisement d'autres gens."  
  
"Oh, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te demande cela. Mais ton témoignage pourrait être décisif. Tu viendras avec moi au Ministère, puis, si tu veux, nous irons à Ste-Mangouste voir Miss Granger."  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
"Vraiment ?"  
  
Dumbledore acquiesa.  
  
"Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?"  
  
"Oui, elle est sortie du bloc des urgences il y a dix minutes. Pour le moment, elle dort, mais elle va mieux et elle sortira d'ici deux semaines."  
  
Un immense soulagement envahit Harry. Il eut un sourire auquel Dumbledore répondit.  
  
"Professeur," commença Harry, "vous m"avez demandé de venir vous voir à Poudlard... Pourquoi ?"  
  
"C'est trop long à t'expliquer maintenant," répondit Dumbledore, son sourire s'effaçant. "Je dois repartir tout de suite. Mais on fera comme je t'ai demandé, si tu es d'accord." Il se leva. "Je viendrai te chercher samedi prochain."  
  
Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore sortit. Soulagé, Harry poussa un long soupir. Il se pencha et prit dans sa valise l'album de Sirius.  
  
*********************************  
  
Peu avant le diner, ce fut Neville qui rendit visite à Harry. Levant les yeux de son cher livre, il lui jetta un coup d'oeil et s'aperçut qu'il semblait géné.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
"Je ne veux pas te déranger," répondit Neville, "mais... est-ce que ça va ?"  
  
Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait pas échangé une seule parole avec Neville depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci à Square Grimmaurd.  
  
"Je vais bien," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Désolé de mon humeur de ce midi..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave," interrompit aussitôt Neville. "Je comprend tout à fait."  
  
Harry eut un sourire désabusé.  
  
"Pardonne-moi, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sur que tu comprennes," dit- il tristement, "ni même que tu puisses le comprendre."  
  
"Non... Peut-être pas," répondit Neville en s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry.  
  
"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Harry. "Tu as passé un bon été ?"  
  
"Moui," acquiesa Neville, l'air indécis. "Grand-mère n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle était extrèmement fière que je sois venu t'aider, et patati, et patata... je ne vais pas te faire un dessin."  
  
"Ca doit te changer, non ?"  
  
"Assez, oui... je dois dire que c'est... plutôt agréable. Et puis..." Il hésita.  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"J'ai été voir mes parents à l'hopital," dit Neville en baissant les yeux et en rougissant fortement.  
  
"Neville," coupa Harry, "ne te sens pas obligé d'en parler."  
  
"Tu aurais préféré que je te le dise ?" demanda Neville. "Tu aurais voulu le savoir ?"  
  
"Je n'aurais pas préféré," répondit Harry. "C'est ton choix. C'est ta vie. C'est à toi de décider."  
  
"Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, Neville," rétorqua fermement Harry.  
  
"Merci, Harry," répondit Neville, visiblement soulagé. "Tu es vraiment un ami formidable."  
  
Sans savoir quoi répondre, Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire.  
  
"Les enfants !" appella Mrs Weasley du palier. "Vous venez manger ?"  
  
**********************************  
  
Ce soir-là, à table, l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus joyeuse : Hermione étaiit hors de danger et aucun autre des adolescents n'avait reçu de mauvais sort. Ron surtout semblait revivre. Ginny riait avec Neville, Ron parlait avec les jumeaux, Tonk, le professeur Herbert et Remus échangeaient apparement des nouvelles et Maugrey surveillait Kreacher avec son oeil magique tout en discutant avec Arthur et Molly Weasley. Seul Harry était silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire de Remus à l'audition. Il était heureux que le ministère ait reconnu qu'il n'était pas un menteur, sinon il n'aurait eu aucune chance.  
  
Harry sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Remus qui lui fit un sourire. A part cela, la seule autre chse notable de cette soirée fut une brève douleur à la cicatrice de Harry, accompagnée par un faible sentiment de colère qui acheva de rendre Harry joyeux. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous !  
  
Bon, eh bien voila le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
  
Merci à : Lisia Mapa Lunenoire Potter_68  
  
Lorita Nanou  
  
Voila voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !!! Merci d'avance !!!  
  
Speedy  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Harry attendait la fin de la semaine avec impatience. D'abord pour voir Hermione, bien sur, mais aussi pour entendre la décision de Fudge concernant Véla. Le vendredi soir, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, pensant à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Remus plus tôt dans l'après-midi.  
  
Il était entré dans un des petits salons du rez-de-chaussé, cherchant un endroit où lire tranquillement. Remus était là, assis dans un fauteuil, fixant l'atre vide de la cheminée, éteinte par ce jour d'été.  
  
"Remus ?" avait dit Harry, craignant de le déranger  
  
Remus avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui. Ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré chez lui : la peur. Remus avait peur, et ce simple fait, qui aurait été normal chez n'importe qui d'autre, était bien plus inquiétant que toutes les mauvaises nouvelles de cet été. Cet homme avait toujours été d'un sang-froid exemplaire, analysant chaque situation avec calme et précision, sans panique et sans acte irréfléchi. Savoir que, dans cette situation, il ne savait plus quoi faire témoignait de la mauvaise tournure que prenaient les choses.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" avait demandé Harry, question somme toute totalement inutile.  
  
Remus n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il s'était retourné vers la cheminée, laissant à Harry le temps de venir s'installer à coté de lui.  
  
"J'ai peur, Harry. J'ai peur de ce qui arrive, de la vitesse à laquelle les évenement s'enchainent, de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, de l'état dans lequel elle doit être."  
  
Inutile de demander qui était ce "elle".  
  
"Je n'ai pas eu le droit de la voir."  
  
Cette phrase avait été prononcée à voix basse, mais Harry avait ressentit toute la rancoeur que Remus avait au fond de lui.  
  
"Pour quelle raison ?"  
  
"A ton avis ? Je suis, tant qu'on aura pas prouvé le contraire, un dangereux hybride."  
  
"C'est faux !" avait répliqué Harry avec véhémence. "Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayé de te fourrer ça dans le crane, Remus, parce que si tu pars avec cette idée en tête, tu -"  
  
"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?" avait-il répondu, amer. "Comment faire autrement, quand on te le répete vingt fois par jour ?"  
  
"Tu n'est pas dangereux !" s'était écrié Harry en se levant brusquement. "Tu le sais ! Je le sais ! Tout le monde ici le sait ! Alors arrete de faire ça !"  
  
Pas de réponse. ce silence avait été plus révélateur qu'aucune parole prononcée jusqu'alors.  
  
"C'est à toi de décider. Si tu tiens à elle, tu dois faire tout ce que tu peux pour gagner, Rem'. Seulement, si demain tu arrives dans cet état, c'est fini. Réfléchi bien."  
  
Harry était alors sorti de la piece. Ce soir-là, Remus n'était pas venu diner et Harry ne l'avait pas revu. Il se retourna de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le mur.  
  
"Harry ? Tu dors ?" murmura Neville.  
  
"Non."  
  
Il se redressa dans son lit. Neville le regardait, l'air inquiet. Il lui fit un sourire.  
  
"Tu t'inquiete pour demain, non ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Neville garda le silence, regardant tout autour de lui.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Neville," dit alors Harry, prenant soudain conscience de la nervosité de son ami. "C'est ma faute si tu es ici et je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser venir cette nuit-là et -"  
  
"T'en fait pas," répondit Neville avec un geste de la main indiquant qu'il balayait les excuses. "Tu ne voulais pas. Nous avons insisté. C'est entierement de notre faute si, aujourd'hui, les choses sont ainsi. Et puis, pour l'instant, il ne nous est rien arrivé. Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui nous a oublié."  
  
"J'aimerai bien," répondit Harry, "mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi."  
  
"Eh bien, tant pis," répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Assumons les conséquences de nos actes."  
  
Harry fut surpris.  
  
"Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, tu sais."  
  
"Philosophe ? Tu crois vraiment ?" Neville avait voulu faire passer cette phrase sur le ton de l'humour mais Harry sentit une profonde amertume derrière ces paroles.  
  
"Bien sur que je le crois," répondit-il. "Tu ne te doutes pas de l'importance que cela peut avoir dans la situation actuelle."  
  
"Quelle situation actuelle ?"  
  
"Eh bien," répondit Harry, prit de court, "le retour de Voldemort, tout ça..."  
  
"Je ne vios pas en quoi être philosophe peut aider là-dedans," répliqua sèchement Neville après avoir frisonné au nom interdit.  
  
"Bien sur que si," rétorqua Harry. "Voldemort n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là, Neville. Ce n'est que le début des horreurs. Et il a bien l'intention de m'en rendre responsable, si tu veux savoir."  
  
"Comment peut-il t'en rendre responsable ?" demanda Neville, curieux.  
  
"En me faisant bien comprendre qu'il le fait dans le but de me faire souffrir. Tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts si je n'avais pas été là, si je ne l'avais pas défié."  
  
"C'est faux. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon."  
  
"Je n'en suis pas aussi sur," répondit Harry, amer.  
  
"Alors, finalement, il a réussi son coup," rétorqua Neville d'un ton cinglant.  
  
Le silence retomba sur la chambre. Quelques minutes après, de faibles ronflements retentirent. Neville dormait.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry se détourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et se rendit compte avec fatigue qu'il n'était pas plus près de s'endormir qu'après une victoire au Quidditch. Les paroles de Neville se repetaient inlassablement à son oreille, entrant dans sa conscience sans pitié et lui faisant reconnaitre, avec force rancoeur et haine, que ce n'était que pure vérité.  
  
Harry sentit monter en lui un étrange sentiment : la jalousie. Il enviait Neville, car Neville était passé très près d'être le sauveur de l'humanité, mais finalement il avait été sauvé par soon sang. Il eut un ricanement presque inaudible. Finalement, Harry n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Il lui avait suffi d'avoir des origines en partie Moldues pour sentir aujourd'hui peser sur ses épaules un poids qu'il se sentait du mal à soutenir.  
  
Il bailla. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Au moins, il avait trouvé quelque chose auquel penser autre que l'imminente déscision de la vie future d'une jeune adolesente déboussolée et boulversée par l'injustice de la vie. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il se représentait Véla Wolf.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé tot par la mère de Ron.  
  
"Habilles-toi vite et en silence," lui murmura-t-elle. "On t'attend en bas."  
  
Pas vraiment réveillé, Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire et sortit de son lit pendant qu'elle quittait la pièce. A taton, il trouva un pantalon, un tee-shirt et une chemise qu'il mit avant de traverser la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux quand il se retrouva en bas. Il s'assit à table, où se trouvait déjà Mr Weasley, Remus, le professeur Herbert et Mrs Weasley qui servait le petit déjeuner. Cette scène lui rappela celle, presque un an auparavant, où il devait partir pour sa propre audition qui devait décider de son renvoi ou non de Poudlard. Le même stress flottait dans l'air, la même incertitude de l'avenir.  
  
Harry mangea peu. Remus rien.  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas, Remus," murmura le professeur Herbert en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Ca va bien se passer."  
  
Remus hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire, mais quand il croisa le regard de Harry, celui-ci vit que, s'il voulait se montrer confiant, il était totalement désarmé devant la situation et ne savait que dire ni faire.  
  
Dumbledore apparut alors près de la cheminée.  
  
"Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix grave. "Remus," attaqua-t-il sans autre préambule, "vous devez venir avec moi maintenant. Mirzam, vous nous suivrez avec Harry et Arthur. Les autres sont déjà là-bas."  
  
Chacun hocha la tête, puis Dumbledore et Remus transplanèrent. et le silence retomba sur la petite cuisine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry prit un Portoloin et se retrouva près d'une petite porte, étrangement semblable à celle qui s'ouvrait sue le vieille salle d'audience numéro dix, où il avait du plaider sa cause un an auparavant. La seule différence était le numéro gravé sur la porte. Treize.  
  
"Mauvais présage," songea-t-il.  
  
"Mauvais Il s'en voulu d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives, mais il se dit qu'il vallait mieux envisager même les pires possibilités. De toutes façons, il n'y avait que deux issues possibles : soit Remus était jugé suffisement inofensif, et, dans ce ce cas, il obtenait la garde de Véla, soit il ne l'était pas.  
  
"Pourvu que ça marche !" pria Harry.  
  
Derrière cette porte, il devait y avoir une dizaine de personnes, pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et/ou professeur à Poudlard. Maugrey, Tonks, Fred et George - qui étaient entrés dans l'Ordre contre l'avis de leur mère -, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Herbert, et, également, à la grande surprise de Harry, Rogue. Il y avait aussi Mr Weasley et deux jeunes femmes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un couloir qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais revoir de sa vie : celui qui menait au Département des Mystères. Il déglutit. Le film de cette nuit repassa devant ses yeux, l'emprisonant dans un brouillard épais et malsain.  
  
"Harry !" dit quelqu'un en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
  
Il tourna la tête. Le professeur Herbert le regardait, l'air inquiet et avec dans ses yeux bleus une lueur étrange qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y approfondir, d'ailleurs, le professeur tourna la tête vers la porte.  
  
"Venez, il faut y aller."  
  
Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, et Harry suivit son futur professeur vers cette salle qui se revéla être identique en tout point à la numéro dix. Les gradins étaient pleins et Harry constata avec un sentiment de panique dans l'estomac que cela ressemblait bien plus à un procès qu'a une simple audience. Il y avait la tout le Magenmagot, excepté Dumbledore qui était sur l'estrade, ainsi que Fudge, et quelques autres personnes du Ministère. Tous étaient regroupés au centre des gradins, avec la mentions "Jury" flottant dans l'air au dessus de leurs têtes. Autour d'eux, il y avait une foule de particuliers, qui constituaient apparemment une sorte de public.  
  
Remus était assis sur un fauteuil à chaine - sans que celles-ci se soient entourées autour de ses bras -, au centre de l'estrade. Dumbledore était légèrement en-devant de lui, regardant Fudge. Tout en marchant, il fouilla du regard le public et les jurés, cherchant un visage différent dans la foule. Il ne vit rien qui pu distinguer Véla des autres personnes.  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaitre des sieges derrières Remus et tous les témoins s'assirent. Harry se retrouva entre Maugrey et Tonk. Quand le silence fut revenu, le directeur prit la parole.  
  
"Voici donc les treize personnes qui peuvent témoigner de l'inoffensivité de Remus Lupin ici présent."  
  
"Trè bien," dit Fudge. "Lequel d'entre vous commence ?"  
  
Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur ceux qui feraient pencher sa décision du bon - ou du mauvais - coté. Son regard s'arreta une seconde sur Harry, avec surprise et agacement. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall amorcer un geste pour se lever, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.  
  
"Mr Potter va commencer."  
  
Harry était pétrifié. Il envisagea une seconde de protester, mais il se retint, pensant avec raison que le directeur avait du preparer un plan particulier.  
  
"Très bien," répéta Fudge, "Mr Potter, veuillez vous levez et venir devant nous."  
  
Il s'exécuta. Tout en marchant,il serra les mains pour les empecher de trembler. Il s'arreta à environ un mêtre des premiers gradins et attendit que Fudge ait fini de brasser ses papiers et consente à le regarder. Harry fut attentif à son regard, qui melait inquietude, mépris et profond agacement. Il parla d'une voix seche, mais suffisement aimable.  
  
"Vous êtes Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry sans sourciller.  
  
"Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous le loup-garou Remus Lupin, ici présent ?"  
  
"Depuis trois ans."  
  
"Le jugez-vous assez inoffensif pour recevoir la garde d'une adolescente de votre age, en l'occurence Véla Wolf, non présnte ?"  
  
Ainsi elle n'était pas là. Harry brulait de demander où elle se trouvait, mais il se contenta de répondre à la question posée.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Pourtant, les loups-garous sont une espèce dangereuse, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Il ne sont dangereux qu'une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune," répondit Harry, sentant la colère bouilloner en lui. "Et il existe aujourd'hui des potions qui rendent ses effets beaucoup moins néfastes." Il se força à se calmer, au risque de détruire le mince espoir qui leur restait.  
  
"Avez-vous une raison particulière de penser qu'il est inoffensif ?"  
  
"Oui. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui en de nombreuses occasions."  
  
"Dans quelles circonstances?"  
  
Harry expliqua alors son apprentissage du sortilège Patronus, en troisième année.  
  
"Il vous a enseigné le sortilège du Patronus ?"  
  
"Oui." La colère revenait dans son coeur. Fudge savait cela parfaitement, Harry le lui avait presque crié dans les oreilles l'année d'avant.  
  
"Pour quelle raison ?"  
  
"Je le lui avait demandé."  
  
"Mr Potter, savez-vous qu'il est interdit aux professeurs d'enseigner à leurs élèves mineurs ce sortilège ?"  
  
Sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise et son effroi, Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
  
"Non," répondit-il avec difficulté.  
  
"Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait accepté de le faire, vous faisant par-la même courir de grands dangers ?"  
  
Harry songea interieurement que ce n'était certainement pas cela qui lui avait fait courir des risques. S'il n'avait pas appris ce sortilège, il ne serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Il prit cependant trois secondes pour chercher une réponse convenable à cette question piège.  
  
"Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour deux raisons,' annonça-t-il. "D'abord pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de mon père, et ensuite parce qu'il me jugeait capable de le faire."  
  
"La mémoire de votre père ?" fit Fudge, incrédule.  
  
Harry se planta les ongles dans la paume. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père depuis qu'il avait découvert que, loin d'être l'homme parfait qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'avait été qu'un adolescent prétentieux et désireux de faire parler de lui.  
  
"Ils étaient amis avant sa mort."  
  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Fudge, mais celui-ci recommença à parler avant qu'il ait pu approfondir la question.  
  
"Bien, je pense que se sera tout... Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, avez- vous des questions ?"  
  
Ls jurés secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.  
  
"Allez vous rassoir, Mr Potter. Témoin suivant, professeur Dumbledore ?"  
  
Soulagé d'avoir fini, Harry retourna s'assoir, pendant que Dumbledore désignait Rogue comme second témoin. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, songeant au risqu pri en demandant au professeur de Potions de témoigner. Il avait toujours détesté Remus, même si c'était de façon moindre que ce qu'il ressentait pour James Potter et Sirius Black, alors serait-il capable de controler son antipathie ?  
  
"Vous êtes Severus Rogue, né la 12 novembre 1960, professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard où vous résidez actuellement ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Rogue de sa voix méprisante.  
  
"Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Remus Lupin ?"  
  
"Vingt-cinq ans."  
  
"Le jugeriez-vous assez inoffensif pour recevoir la garde d'une adolescente de seize ans ?"  
  
Sournoisement, Rogue laissa un silence s'insinuer entre la question et la réponse. Harry se rendit compte qu'il se cramponnait aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, priant. Enfin...  
  
"Oui."  
  
Harry soupira interieurement. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, les questions et les réponses s'enchainant sans répit.  
  
"Je le détestais, et je le déteste toujours," dit Rogue d'un ton froid, "mais je ne peux l'affubler de défauts qu'il n'a pas. Cet homme est pourvu d'un sens des responsabilités que j'ai rarement vu chez quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
Harry était surpris des paroles de son professeur. Lui qui n'hésitait pas à faire preuve d'injustice, même flagrante, était doté d'une mauvaise foi peu commune. L'entendre témoigner en faveur de Remus était surprenant, à la limite miraculeux. Il devait être en proie à des combats intérieurs troublant, mais, tourant le dos à Harry, celui-ci ne put rien chercher dans son regard.  
  
Il ne s'étonna qu'à peine de s'être habitué si rapidement à ce nouveau pouvoir : il ne savait pas comment il lui était venu, mais ce dont il était certain c'était que cela lui serait certainement très utile. Pensif, il regarda attentivement toutes les personnes présentes, les jurés comme le public. Dans la foule, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir Drago Malefoy, accompagée de sa mère, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Rogue, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur ses traits. Sa mère, elle, avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'air fatigué.  
  
Laissant les Malefoy à leurs pensées, Harry continua son inspection. Il aperçut quelques élèves de Poudlard accompagnés ou non de leurs parents. Parmi eux, il y avait Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, quelques dernières années de Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, mais Malefoy était le seul Serpentard.  
  
Entre temps, le témoignage de Rogue avait prit fin et il avait été remplacé par Maugrey.  
  
Harry eut un léger sursaut de surprise en voyant la personne assise aux cotés de Fudge. Percy Weasley prenait consciencieusement en note les dires d'Alastor Maugrey. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il travaille encore pour Fudge : après tout, il n'avait pluss besoin d'espion auprès de Dumbledore et ça avait été la principale raison de sa fulgurante montée en grade. Pourtant, il était toujours la fronçant les sourcils sur sa feuille. De l'autre coté de Fudge, il n'y avait qu'une place vide. L'année d'avant, la personne assise là était Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, mais elle était en disgrace depuis qu'elle s'était faite piétinée par tout un troupeau de centaures, et elle avait perdu son poste au début de l'été. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas encore de remplaçant.  
  
***********************************  
  
Plus d'une heure et demie avait du s'écouler depuis la fin du témoignage de Harry. Le dernier témoin, le professeur Herbert - qui connaissait Remus, Sirius et James depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ce que Harry avait du mal à digérer compte tenu du fait que ni Remus ni Sirius ne lui avait parlé de lui - venait de se rassoir, et Fudge farfouillait de nouveau dans ses feuilles. Quand il eut enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il regarda Dumbledore, l'air épuisé et totalement indifférent à ce qu'il avait entendu.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant la délibération des jurés ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit le directeur, "j'ai là une pétition, signée de plusieurs autres personnes connaissant Remus Lupin."  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il envoya une feuille de papier voler sur les genoux de Fudge. Ce dernier y jetta un bref coup d'oeil avant de la faire passer à Percy puis aux jurés.  
  
"Très bien, puisque c'est tout, nous allons pouvoir délibérer."  
  
"Attendez !" s'exclama une voix.  
  
Une jeune fille, au premier rang, se tourna vers Fudge.  
  
"Je pense que la moindre des choses serait de me demander mon avis, ce que vous vous êtes bien gardé de faire jusqu'à présent," dit-elle d'une voix calme mais froide.  
  
Harry entendit un exclamation étouffée du fauteuil où était assis Remus et il perçu une légère tension chez les personnes à coté de lui. Seul Dumbledore semblait calme. Il redressa dans son siège, le visage empreint d'une curiosité polie. Fudge, sidéré de cette interruption, reprit rapidement ses esprit.  
  
"Et à qui avonns-nous l'honneur ?" demanda-il avec un mépris non caché.  
  
"Véla Wolf."  
  
Une chose était sure dans l'esprit de Harry, c'était que cette fille avait le sens de la mise en scène. Elle quitta son banc et vint se poster en face de Fudge, du public et des jurés, tournant le dos à ceux qui était sur l'estrade, ce qui empecha Harry d'observer son visage de plus près. Il put néanmoins voir qu'elle était plutot petite et maigre pour une fille de seize ans. Elle avait des cheveux très noirs, qui reflétaient une lumière d'argent, et très longs, jusque dans le creux des reins. Fudge échangea un regard avec Percy, puis tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle.  
  
"Miss Wolf, comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Vous devriez être à l'hopital de Ste-Mangouste."  
  
"Personne ne m'avait spécifié mon obligation à y rester," répondit-elle, "et j'estime quand même avoir le droit d'être présente quand on décide de mon avenir."  
  
Elle avait un joli accent français qui donnait des intonations chantantes à ses paroles, mais elle s'exprimait avec un anglais parfait et d'un ton légèrement insolent, ce qui sembla profondément agacer Fudge.  
  
"Je vous conseillerai, Miss Wolf, d'adopter un ton et un regard plus poli quand vous vous adressez à quelqu'un," dit-il d'un ton cassant.  
  
Elle serra les poing, mais elle changea apparemment d'attitude puisque Fudge se détendit.  
  
"Très bien," dit-il, "maintenant dites ce que vous avez à dire, nous n'avons pas toute la journée."  
  
"En fait," commença-t-elle, "je voudrais savoir pourquoi il ne pourrait pas avoir ma garde ?"  
  
Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les personnes présentes ouvrirent des yeux ronds et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse avec leur voisin.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" demanda Fudge, surpris.  
  
"Je veux dire que je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites autant de difficultés," répliqua-t-elle avec un ton de nouveau légèrement impertinent. "Après tout, il ne se transforme en loup-garou qu'une seule nuit par mois. De plus, il n'aura ma garde que pendant les six mois à venir : en mars, j'aurai mes dix-sept ans, je serai donc majeure et responsable de mes actes. D'ici là, je serai à Poudlard, puisque je dois y poursuivre mes études. J'ignore quand doivent tomber les prochaines pleines lunes, mais si par hasard l'une d'elle tombait pendant les vacances de Noël, durant lesquelles je serai surement avec lui, il existe aujourd'hui la potion Tue-Loup qui en neutralise en grande partie les effets."  
  
Ce petit discours laissa l'assemblée dans un silence surpris. Harry était profondément impressioné. En moins d'une minute, Véla avait résolu le problème que Fudge avait cherché à compliqué pendant une heure. Celui-ci était sous le choc. Il semblait pétrifié de stupéfaction, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Harry, qui avait toujours gardé une certaine rancoeur vis-à-vis de lui depuis qu'il l'avait traité de fou.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et vint se poster derrière Véla.  
  
"Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que vous pouvez délibérer, à présent."  
  
Cette phrase fit sortir son destinataire de sa torpeur. Il se racla la gorge, d'une manière qui ressemblait assez fidèlement à Ombrage.  
  
"Bien sur," dit-il, "mesdames et messieurs... allons-y."  
  
La vingtaine de membre du jury transplana à peu près en même temps, laissant la salle dans un silence profond. Puis, les discussions reprirent brusquement dans le public, pendant que Dumbledore conjurait un fauteuil à coté de celui de Remus.  
  
"Venez donc vous assoir, Véla," dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
Sa réaction fut tout à fait inatendue. Elle avait gardé la tête légèrement baissée depuis le départ de Fudge. Au moment où la main de Dumbledore toucha son épaule, elle sursauta et s'écarta vivement.  
  
"Ne me touchez pas !" s'écria-t-elle d'un voix furieuse.  
  
Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, tremblante de rage, ses yeux d'un brun si foncé qu'ils semblaient presque noirs fixés sur ceux de Dumbledore qui fut prit de court et la regardait, surpris. Il voulut faire un geste vers elle mais elle recula, ses beaux yeux virant soudain au rouge sombre.  
  
"Bon..." dit Dumbledore. "Mais venez au moins vous asseoir."  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers le siège qui lui était destiné, puis, reprenant contenance, hocha la tête et s'y dirigea, marchant la tête haute. Harry fixa ses yeux, espérant qu'elle le regarderait pour qu'il puisse comprendre la raison de ce comportement étrange. La seule chose qu'il put noter tandis qu'elle avançait, ce fut qu'ils changèrent de nouveau de couleur devenant de la couleur du ciel à la tombée de la nuit, d'un bleu de glace. Il eut la chance de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoit, mais son regard n'exprimait qu'espoir et confiance en elle, ainsi que moquerie et... il n'eut pas le temps de finir son analyse oculaire. Elle lui lança un sourire plein d'ironie et s'assit.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, ce qui devait lui donner un air absolument stupide. Il s'en voulut et se sentit rougir de honte, car dans un coin de son esprit, il n'avait pas manqué de noter au passage que Véla était très jolie, avec ses grands yeux qui semblaient pouvoir contenir à la fois la plus grande détresse du monde et la joie la plus profonde. En plus d'être séduisante, son port fier lui conférait un charme impressionant.  
  
"Harry Potter," se sermonna-t-il interieurement, "ce n'est pas la moment de tomber amoureux. Inutile de donner à Voldemort une façon de plus de te faire souffrir." 


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous !!! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère.  
  
Voila, je poste donc ce chapitre six, en priant le ciel pour qu'il vous plaise (si le ciel peut faire quelque chose, bien sur.)  
  
Bref, à part ça, MERCI à : Lunenoire (crois-tu ?), nanou et Arathorn.  
  
Pas beaucoup de review pour ce 5ème chapitre... Pourquoi donc, il ne vous plait pas ?  
  
Dites-le moi, votre avis, même négatif, m'interesse.  
  
Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Les jurés ne revinrent qu'une bonne heure après. Le tension monta encore d'un cran, et Harry s'agita nerveusement sur son siège. Il lui fallut patienter encore quelques minutes, le temps de relire les faits et les résumés des témoignages. Puis...  
  
"Après avoir entendu tout ceci," commença Fudge, "la décision suivante a été prise : Mr Lupin reçoit, à compter de ce jour, la garde de Miss Véla Wolf jusqu'à sa majorité."  
  
Une vague de soulagement passa sur le rang des témoins et Harry relacha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue. Le public commença alors à partir, et sur l'estrade tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement. Harry voulu aller voir Remus mais Dumebledore l'avait rejoint avant qu'il ait pu bouger et lui tendit l'Eteignoir. Harry haussa des sourcils interrogateurs.  
  
"Pourquoi me donnez-vous ça ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin," expliqua Dumbledore. "Nous allons à Ste- Mangouste voir Hermione, puis je te ramenerai à Mrs Weasley qui va surement preparer une petite fête."  
  
"Heu... j'aurais voulu -"  
  
"Tu verras Remus plus tard," coupa Dumbledore. "Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque tu seras en sécurité."  
  
Harry se sentit legerement rougir et posa la main sur l'objet. Il ressentit une honte profonde de causer au vieil homme tant de soucis, parce qu'il était évident que Dumbledore n'avait accepté qu'à contrecoeur de l'emmener voir Hermione. Il se sentit comme un enfant dont on vient d'accepter un caprice.  
  
"Un, deux.... Trois."  
  
La traction désormais familière par le nombril se produisit, et ils atterirent dans un couloir dans un couloir d'un blanc lumineux. Une guérsseuse, qui portaitun plateau sur lequel il y avait de nombreux flacons de potions. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à les voir arriver au beau milieu du couloir, car elle failli lacher son plateau en sursautant et elle poussa un juron.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore !" s'écria-t-elle. "Vous auriez pu arriver dans le Hall, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue !"  
  
""Pardonnez-moi, Gloria," répondit Dumbledore avec courtoisie tandis que la femme jettait un curieux regard à Harry. "Ce n'était pas mon but. Mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer la nouvelle chambre de Miss Granger ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été transférée à cette étage."  
  
L'expression sur le visage de la femme se radoucit.  
  
"Oui, elle est bien ici. Chambre 21."  
  
"Merci."  
  
Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Dumbledore guida Harry en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et ils avancèrent le long du couloir, cherchant la chambre 21 parmi les inombrables portes. Ils trouvèrent enfin la bonne et Harry frappa.  
  
"Entrez !" dit la voix d'Hermione à l'interieur.  
  
Harry poussa la porte.  
  
"Je t'attend dehors," murmura Dumbledore à son oreille  
  
"Harry !" s'écria Hermione en lui voyant entrer et fermer la porte.  
  
Hermione avait les traits tirés et les joues un peu creuses, mais son regard était brillant de joie. Harry s'approcha du lit et s'assit à son chevet.  
  
"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir," dit-elle. "Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore te laisserait venir."  
  
Harry du avoir l'air géné en repensant honteusement à la lueur d'angoisse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du directeur, car Hermione ouvrit des yeux méfiants et remplis d'horreur.  
  
"Harry, ne me dis pas que... tu... il sait que tu es là ?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.  
  
"Evidemment !" répondit Harry vivement. "Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que j'étais venu ici en catimini ?"  
  
"Si je te réponds oui, tu vas me faire la tête ?"  
  
Elle avait un air tellement désolé qu'il ne pu s'empecher d'éclater de rire.  
  
"Bien sur que non !" répondit-il. "Mais tu devrais réfléchir un peu, Hermione... ça ne te ressemble pas de faire des hypothèses sans prendre en considération les moindres petits détails..."  
  
"Ah ?" fit-elle, surprise. "Et qu'ai-je oublié ?"  
  
"Si j'avais voulu venir en cachette, Ron ne m'aurait pas laissé partir seul, il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que lui aussi puisse venir te voir."  
  
Hermione rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.  
  
"L'audience, c'était bien ce matin ?" demanda-t-elle en changeant brutalement de conversation.  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry.  
  
"Et ?"  
  
"On va avoir un nouveau locataire," dit simplement Harry.  
  
"C'est vrai ?" demanda Hermione, surprise mais indubitablement ravie. "Je n'y crois pas... Fudge a accepté ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Etrange, non ?"  
  
"Hmm," dit Hermione, l'air songeuse. "Je ne veux pas paraitre défaitiste, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Remus le mérite, c'est sur, mais de là à le prouver au Ministère... Je sais bien que Fudge croit Dumbledore, maintenant, mais tout de même..."  
  
"C'est ce que je me suis dit," ajouta Harry. "D'ailleurs, vu la tête qu'il faisait pendant toute l'audience, il ne croit Dumbledore qu'à contrecoeur, si tu veux mon avis."  
  
"Et Véla ? Tu l'as vue ?" demanda Hermione.  
  
"Ah, ça, c'est une autre histoire..." répondit Harry avec un soupir. "C'est un drole de numéro, cette fille-là."  
  
Il lui raconta avec le plus de détails possible l'intervention inatendue de la nièce de Remus.  
  
"A Poudlard ?" s'étonna Hermione. "Elle vient à Poudlard ? Cette année ?"  
  
"Oui, pourquoi ?"  
  
"Eh bien, je ne sais pas..." commença-t-elle. "J'aurais cru qu'elle préférerait rester à Beauxbatons... Elle pourrait, après tous le moyen de transport n'est pas un problème dans le monde des sorciers."  
  
"Moui, peut-être," répondit Harry, indécis. "Mais, si tu veux mon avis, tu vois le mal partout..."  
  
"C'est toi qui me dit ça ?" rétorqua Hermione, vexée."Oh, pardon," ajouta-t- elle en voyant le visage de Harry se décomposer. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolée..."  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas," interrompit Harry, morose. "C'est vrai. Sirius ne serait pas mort si je -"  
  
"Ah, non !" coupa sechement Hermione. "Ce n'étais pas la peine de venir me voir pour débiter des stupidités pareilles."  
  
Il y eut un silence lourd de sous-entendus.  
  
"J'espère pouvoir rentrer bientot," dit Hermione. "J'en ai assez de cet endroit."  
  
"J'espère aussi," répondit Harry. "Ta présence manque, là-bas."  
  
Ellz sourit et l'atmosphère de la pièce redevint plus chaleureuse.  
  
**************************  
  
"Alors, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Ron à Harry sans autre préambule.  
  
"Très bien," répondit celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. "Elle était un peu fatiguée mais elle s'est bien remise."  
  
Ron soupira de soulagement. Harry venait juste de rentrer de l'hopital, après avoir passé un demi-heure à discuter avec Hermione et récolté des bonjours à transmettre à tous les habitants de la maison Black. La nouvelle du débarquement imminent d'une nouvelle habitante avait mis Mrs Weasley dans un état d'excitation fébrile, et Harry, Ron et Neville avaient été consigné dans leur chambre avec l'ordre express de n'en ressortir que lorsqu'elle serait impeccable.  
  
"Je crois bien que maman a perdu la tête," dit Ron en regardant la pièce d'un air critique. "Enfin quoi ! Elle n'est pas si en désordre !"  
  
"Mouais," répondit Harry. "Mais je ne comprends surtout pas pourquoi elle veut qu'on la range. Véla ne va pas venir dans notre chambre ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème."  
  
"C'est un prétexte," répondit Neville. "L'occasion pour elle de nous faire ranger tout ça."  
  
****************************  
  
Remus et Véla arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Ils étaient visiblement très heureux tous deux, mais alors que le sourire de Véla n'était pour Harry qu'un effet scondaire, celui de Remus lui procura réconfort et bonheur.  
  
"Va t'installer," dit celui-ci à sa nièce. "J'ai quelques petites choses à faire. On se verra plus tard."  
  
Elle hocha légerement la tête et se dirigea vers Ron, Harry, Neville et Ginny. Harry échangea un regard avec Remus, qui leva le pouce avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.  
  
"Salut," dit Véla.  
  
"Salut," répondit Ginny en prenant les devants. "Moi c'est Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Enchantée de te connaitre."  
  
Ginny fit les présentations. Quand elle en arriva à arriva à Harry, Véla l'interrompit d'un geste.  
  
"On se connait," dit-elle. "On s'est vu ce matin."  
  
"Eh bien, c'est parfait !" dit Ginny sans remarquer le ton moqueur dans sa voix.  
  
Harry, lui, devint rouge comme une pivoine, mais remercia interieurement le ciel que la jeune fille n'ait pas parlé de la façon dont il l'avait regardée.  
  
***********************  
  
Les garçons laissèrent Ginny aider Véla à s'installer dans sa chambre.  
  
"Elle est étrange," murmura Ron quand il échangèrent leurs impressions sur la nouvelle venue. "Elle ne parait pas aussi triste que l'on pourrait s'y attendre après avoir perdu ses parents."  
  
"Elle l'est," répondit Harry. "Elle le cache, bien même, mais elle l'est."  
  
"Tu crois ?" fit Ron, septique.  
  
"Je suis d'accord avec Harry," intervint Neville. "C'est un fille fière, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Elle ne nous montrera jamais ce qu'elle ressent."  
  
"Pourtant," objecta Harry, "ses yeux la trahissent. Ils changent de couleur, selon ses sentiments, je crois bien."  
  
"Ah ?" fit Ron. "Je n'ai pas remarqué. Ils étaient bleus, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu."  
  
"Oui," acquisa Harry, "je pense que c'est leur couleur normale. Mais, ce matin, à l'audition..."  
  
Il leur raconta ce qui était arrivé.  
  
"Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche," conclut-il. "Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."  
  
"Une fille dont les yeux changent de couleur et qui ne supporte pas qu'on le touche," dit Neville en ouvrant des yeux ronds, "ce n'est pas très courant."  
  
"Nous voilà avec un nouveau mystère sur les bras," fit Ron avec un sourire sardonique.  
  
*******************  
  
La soirée fut joyeuse et détendue. Remus passa le plus clair de son temps avec Véla, une lueur dans les yeux qui fit chaud au coeur de Harry.  
  
A un moment, il voulu se servir une Bieraubeurre et il se retrouva à tenir la même bouteille que Véla. Il la lacha aussitot et en prit une autre. Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur pendant quelques secondes, puis lui sourit.  
  
"Merci pour ce matin," dit-elle.  
  
"De rien," répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. "C'était normal. Remus est un ami. Et je me fait toujours un grand plaisir de m'opposer au Ministère."  
  
"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?"  
  
Son ton était de l'innocente curiosité mais Harry cru sentir au fond de ses paroles une grande avidité. Il n'en était toutefois pas certain, mais il préféra s'abstenir de donner des explications.  
  
"Je t'expliquerai une autre fois," répondit-il. "Je ne voudrais pas gacher la soirée. Ou bien demande à Remus."  
  
"Très bien," dit-elle en le prenant au mot et en s'écartant.  
  
"Eh, attends !" s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.  
  
Elle se dégagea brutalement et lui lança un regard rouge et noir chargé de colère.  
  
"Ne me touche pas !" cria-t-elle violement.  
  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Elle lança un dernier regard assassin à Harry et se précipita dans l'escalier qu'elle monta en courant.  
  
"Véla, attends!" cria Remus au pied des marches.  
  
Elle ne redescendit pas. Remus se tourna vers Harry mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
  
"Je suis désolé," bredouilla-t-il. "Je ne pensait pas que -"  
  
"Laisse tomber," l'interrompit Remus. "Ca a été comme ça toute la matinée. Et pas moyen de lui faire cracher une explication.  
  
Il semblait inquiet.  
  
"Je crois que la soirée est terminée," s'exclama Mrs Weasley d'une voix forte.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il était terriblement préoccupé. D'abord à cause de la réaction démesurée de Véla au moindre contact de quiconque et à son absence de toute explication. Ensuite et surtout à cause de ce regard rouge de colère qu'elle avait eut pendant une demi-seconde, ce regard qui était gravé dans la mémoire de Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il était imprimé sur sa rétine, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre il se superposait à un autre, tout aussi rouge, tout aussi empli de fureur et de haine, mais venant d'une personne beaucoup plus redoutable.  
  
Voldemort. Véla lui avait lancé un regard identique à celui de Voldemort, de la couleur jusqu'au sentiment qu'il contenait. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'était même pas certain de vouloir le savoir, mais une hypothèse se formait dans sa tête, et c'était une idée qui le tourmentait à cause de tout ce qu'elle impliquait.  
  
Il était possible que Véla Wolf et Tom Jedusort possède cette même caractéristique physique, qui faisait changer la couleur de leurs yeux en fonction de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais, à la différence de Véla, ceux de Jedusort avait fini par prendre une couleur définitive, le rouge, couleur de la haine et de la colère. A qui donc cette haine était-elle vouée ? Une partie était pour Harry Potter. Une autre pour Dumbledore. Mais la majeure partie était destinée aux Moldus et aux enfants de Moldus.  
  
Jedusort était devenu Voldemort à cause des Moldus. C'était aux qui avait fait de lui cet être immonde, plein de cruauté et de violence.  
  
Harry sentit sa haine pour Voldemort se diviser. Il en voulait autant aux Moldus qui l'avaient maltraité. Mais une autre pensée essayait de se fraiyer un chemin dans le champ de bataille de son esprit.  
  
"Sirius est mort à cause de lui !"  
  
Cette phrase jaillit dans son esprit et suffit à lui oter tout scrupule.  
  
"Je le tuerais," songea-t-il, "rien que pour ça, je le tuerai !"  
  
************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Véla, après avoir murement réfléchi à la façon dont il devait aborder les choses. Il frappa, attendit qu'elle lui eut répondu et entra. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, n'ayant probablement pas eu le temps de le faire la veille.  
  
"Salut," dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
"Ah, c'est toi !" répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. "Tu vas bien ?"  
  
"Ca va. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais tu vois, tout d'un coup, ça faisait trop. L'attaque, Remus, l'audience, cette maison... J'ai explosé."  
  
D'accord, se dit Harry, elle ment. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait d'ailleurs un certain aplomb. Si Remus ne lui avait pas dit que ça avait duré toute la journée de la veille, il l'aurait probablement crue. Qu'importe, si elle voulai garder un secret, lui n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à parler.  
  
"Je te laisse," dit-il en sortant. "A plus tard."  
  
Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il retourna dans sa chambre, où il trouva Ron et Neville en train d'ouvrir leur lettre de Poudlard sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny, et d'Hedwige qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry quand il entra. Il lui caressa doucement les plumes en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
  
"Tiens, Harry," dit Ron en lui tendant une enveloppe de parchemin. "Les réponses viennent d'arriver."  
  
Curieux de savoir si ses options étaient acceptées, Harry la décacheta et lut :  
  
"Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos classes d'Aspic ont toutes été acceptées. Votre emploi du temps ci-joint comporte donc les six matières suivantes : Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Sortilèges.  
  
Mes salutations distinguées,  
  
Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe."  
  
Harry regarda son emploi du temps, chargé, et se sentit pendant quelques secondes découragé. Parfait, songea-t-il cependant. Voila qui lui occuperait ses journées à penser à autre chose que Voldemort. Il eut tout de même un petit pincement au coeur en constatant ses cinq heures de Potions par semaine.  
  
"Alors, Harry ?" demanda Neville. "Tu as un bon emploi du temps ?"  
  
"Excécrable," soupira Harry. "Mais je savais bien à quoi je m'engageais."  
  
"Fais voir," dit Ron.  
  
Sans un mot, Harry lui passa le morceau de parchemin. Les yeux de Ron, Neville et Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ils le regardèrent, sans comprendre, puis détournèrent le regard en préférant ne faire aucun commentaire.  
  
"Et vous ?" demanda Harry. "Vous avez pris quoi comme matières ?"  
  
"Défense," dit Ron. "Vol, Soin aux créatures Magiques, Divination - j'aurai bien laissé tomber - et Sortilèges."  
  
"Cinq seulement ?" s'étonna Harry. "Je croyais que c'était six."  
  
"Pas forcément," répondit Neville. "Cinq ou six. Moi j'ai choisi Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Divination et Astronomie."  
  
"C'est très rare que des élèves choisissent six matières," expliqua Ginny. "Surtout quand ils prennent Potions. Ca représente énormément de travail, surtout en dernière année."  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. L'année se présentait sous de bien mauvais auspices de toute façon, ce n'était pas du travail supplémentaire qui allait lui faire peur.  
  
***************************  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry eut une surprise de taille.  
  
"Hermione !" s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine avec Ron.  
  
Elle était bien là, assise à table, l'air rayonnante bien qu'encore fatiguée, à coté de Ginny et de Neville.  
  
"Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Ron, interloqué mais manifestement ravi.  
  
"Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ?" fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Bien sur que si !" s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Harry échangea un clin d'oeil avec Ginny et vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.  
  
"Sérieusement," demanda Harry quand Ron eut laché sa ddulcinée, "comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu devais y rester encore une semaine, non ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Mrs Weasley avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. "Mais quand je suis passée la voir aujourd'hui, les guérisseurs m'ont dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Au fait," ajouta-t-elle avec un geste du menton - ses mains étaient occupées à faire la cuisine - vers un tas de paquet dans un coin, "je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse et je vous ai acheté vos livres et ce dont vous aviez besoin. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de les monter, encore. Où est Véla ?"  
  
"Dans sa chambre," répondit Ginny.  
  
"Va la chercher, ma chérie," lui dit Mrs Weasley. "C'est l'heure de manger."  
  
"Inutile," dit Véla en ouvrant la porte. "Je suis là."  
  
Avec un leger sourire, elle vint prendre place à coté de Harry et lança un regard direct et franc à Hermione.  
  
"Je suppose que tu es Hermione ?" dit-elle. "Ravie de te rencontrer."  
  
Hermione hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Moi aussi," répondit-elle, "j'avais hate de te connaitre. Tu viens de quel coin de la France ?"  
  
"Les montagnes," dit Véla, les yeux réveurs. "Massif central."  
  
"C'est un joli coin ?" demanda Hermione, toujours aussi avide d'apprendre.  
  
"Oui," répondit Véla. "Rien n'est plus beau que la forêt sous la neige. On pourrait passer des heures rien qu'à la regarder. Les arbres sont grands, d'un vert très foncé, et quand la neige les recouvrent on a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde."  
  
Elle parlait doucement, le regard perdu dans quelque profonde et sublime vallée qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Ses yeux gris et triste exprimaient une grande mélancolie. Son accent français, de plus en plus prononcé, rendait ses paroles incompréhensibles à comprendre, mais on sentait, on voyait même dans son discours l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour ces lieux dont elle parlait. C'était agréable à écouter, on aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Puis, probablement inconsciement - elle était totalement ailleurs, dans cet autre monde dont elle chantait les louanges sans aucune conscience des gens autour d'elle - elle se mit à parler français. Quand elle eut fini, Hermione lui posa une question dans sa propre langue. Véla sursauta, et ses yeux reprirent brutalement leur espiègle couleur bleue. Elle répondit à Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
****************************  
  
"Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione parlait le français," dit Harry à Ron quand ils se couchèrent.  
  
"Moi non plus," ajouta Neville.  
  
"Hmm," dit vaguement Ron en se deshabillant. "J'étais au courant. Elle me l'a dit l'année dernière quand -"  
  
Il se tut bruquement et jetta un regard en coin à Harry. Celui-ci comprit aussitot.  
  
"Quand j'étais chez les Dursley ?" finit-il.  
  
Ron acquiesa, apparement soulagé que Harry ne se mette pas à faire la tête comme il l'avait fait l'année d'avant, en apprenant qu'ils étaient restés tout le mois de juillet ici sans pouvoir le lui dire.  
  
"Elle a appris en plus de ses cours, tu imagines !" s'exclama-t-il avec une moue de dégout.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas l'amour que d'Hermione pour les études, probablement pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait le leur pour le Quidditch.  
  
Une fois de plus, tard dans la nuit, Harry ne dormait pas. Il méditait. Hermione étit revenue. Ca avait été une surprise particulièrement agréable, mais elle avait attiré son attention sur un fait étrange - non, deux faits étranges, se corrigea-t-il. Il se demandait pourquoi et comment les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste avait estimé qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hopital. Ce n'était pas un sort qu'elle avait reçu par hasard. Si elle s'était rétablie plus vite que prévu, cela faisait certainement partie des noirs desseins de Voldemort. Cela l'avait ensuite amené à s'inquieter à propos de quand Hermione avait reçu ce sort. Il n'avait pa pu être jetté à moins de vingt mètres du sujet visé. Or, elle était arrivé ici directement du Terrier, avec les Weasley, le lendemain de l'attaque, par Portoloin. Comme il s'était révelé efficace de jour-là, il était nécéssaire qu'il ait été jeté au maximum vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Mais, c'était impossible, à ce moment-là, Hermione était au Terrier, qui est protégé à la manière de Poudlard.  
  
Harry déglutit. La conclusion de ce raisonnement était logique, mais terriblement inquietante.  
  
Le Terrier n'était plus un endroit sûr.  
  
*****************************  
  
Dès le lendemain, Harry fit part de ses craintes à Remus qui, par chance était là au dejeuner.  
  
"Dumbledore y a pensé," répondit celui-ci. "Il est parti là-bas verifier les protections magiques qui, comme il l'avait pensé, était désactivées. Mais ne t'en fait pas," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, "il en a activé de bien plus puissantes cette fois-ci, de sorte que quand Arthur et Molly retourneront habiter là-bas, ils seront en sécurité."  
  
Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Remus garda son sourire, mais celui-ci se fit triste et mélancolique.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, ayant perçu l'infime changement. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
  
"Rien," répondit Remus. "C'est juste que je trouve que tu t'en fait beaucoup pour tes amis, alors qu'étant donné les circonstances, ce sont plutot eux qui devrait être inquiets à ton sujet."  
  
Sur ce, il transplana. Harry, troublé, s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Buck, toujours là, vint lui reclamer des caresses qu'Harry lui donna machinalement pendant qu'il réflechissait.  
  
Qu'avait donc voulu dire Remus par là ? Peut-être pensait-il que Harry avait autre chose à faire que de penser à ses amis ? Il n'empeche que pour l'instant, il pouvait difficilement faire autrement que de s'inquieter, entre Hermione qui devait encore prendre quelques potions pour eviter une chute de sa tension artérielle et les autres qui risquaient à tout moment de subir les foudres de Voldemort...  
  
Il étaient quand même dans une sécurité relative, ici. Harry ne craignait pas grand-chose. Cependant, le moment le plus dangereux pour eux tous serait le voyage entre cet endroit et Poudlard.  
  
"Dans deux semaines," songea-t-il. "Dans deux semaines je rentre chez moi."  
  
Il avait hate de retourner à Poudlard, plus encore que les années d'avant. Il ne supportait plus d'être là, pensant à chaque bruit de pas, à chaque claquement de porte que c'était Sirius qui revenait. Il se sentait vide, et plus que jamais il se sentait seul. Séparé des autres par un destin que lui seul pouvait assumer. Lui seul. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont !  
  
Voila enfin ce chapitre 7, j'aurais voulu vous le poster plus tot mais j'ai au un leger problème avec mon ordi... enfin, c'est reglé, maintenant.  
  
Merci à Lunenoire (tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice, je crois bien. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais il fallait bien que Remus dise quelque chose... peut-être que Harry en prendra plus conscience, qui sait ?) et à LeDjiNn (je suis ravie que ça te plaise.)  
  
Voila, je crois bien que c'est tout... alors n'oubliez pas de ma laisser un review, même si vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais....  
  
Gros bisous !!!  
  
Speedy.  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
"Comme la plupart des sortlèges, la puissance et l'efficacité des Boucliers Magiques dépendent de la concentration et de la puissance du sorcier. Il existe toutefois des incantations suceptibles..."  
  
La lecture d'Harry fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Légèrement contrarié, il leva les yeux de son livre et demanda s'il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser de faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas être dérangé. L'idée était tentante mais il se ravisa.  
  
"Entrez !" dit-il d'une voix légèrement sèche.  
  
Il fut très surpris de voir que la personne qui voulait le voir était Véla. Habituellement, elle ne quittait sa chambre qu'au moment des repas et ne manifestait aucune émotion exepté une joie infinie à chaque fois que Remus se trouvait dans les parages. Elle n'adressait la parole pratiquement qu'à lui et très peu aux autres - uniquement lorsque c'était nécéssaire. Elle faisait toujours extremement attention à ne toucher ou à n'être touchée par personne, mais quand cela arrivait par accident - tout le monde essayait d'éviter ça, par respect ou par crainte - elle ne réagissait plus que par un écart brusque, le visage peint dans une expression de repulsion aussi atroce que passagère.  
  
"Désolée de te déranger," dit-elle sans ciller, "mais j'ai un service à te demander."  
  
Elle prononça le mot "service" avec une espèce de moue indiquant qu'elle aurait préféré ne rien demander à personne. Elle n'affichait qu'une expression neutre mais son regard bleu nuit trahissait un trouble profond ainsi qu'une grande fierté et une volonté d'acier.  
  
"Quel genre de service ?" demanda Harry, méfiant mais curieux malgré tout.  
  
Elle hésita, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis et lui fit signe de la suivre. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry marque la page de son livre et sortit à sa suite. Elle le mena dans sa chambre, à l'étage au-dessus, et il resta quelques secondes bouche bée quand il vit la pièce qu'elle avait réaménagée. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit.  
  
La jeune fille avait visiblement un gout indéniable pour les Potions et la chimie. L'endroit n'était plus vraiment une chambre mais ressemblait plutot à un laboratoire, malgré un lit minuscule coincé sous la fenetre de droite, derriere un établi où était posé de nombreux bocaux d'herbes et d'ingrédients. Sous la fenetre du mur d'en face, il y avait quatre chaudrons, certains bouillonant tranquillement sur des feux magiques, d'autres fumant légèrement. Le reste de la pièce était rempli par plusieurs établis sur lesquels reposaient des éprouvettes, des flacons, des alambics et d'autres récipients aux formes étranges qu'Harry avait déjà rencontrés dans le bureau de Rogue. La surprise passée, Harry décida de ne poser aucune question et se tourna vers Véla.  
  
"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"J'aurais besoin d'un échantillon de ton sang," répondit-elle avec une note de défi dans la voix qu'Harry ne parvint pas à interpreter.  
  
"D'un échantill... pour quoi faire ?" fit-il, interloqué.  
  
Elle le regarda pendant un demi-seconde, semblant le jauger pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire de confidences. Finalement, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers un chaudron qu'elle remua en lui répondant :  
  
"Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur les Animagi et les Metamorphomages," dit-elle doucement.  
  
"Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre," objecta Harry, à qui l'idée de donner de son sang donnait des sueurs froides dues à un souvenir des plus affreux qu'il avait. "Et quel genre de recherches ?"  
  
"Je cherche à découvrir la cause de leur transformation," répondit-elle. "Je crois avoir trouvé que c'est en agissant sur l'ADN des cellules sanguines que les Animagi peuvent se metamorphoser à volonté, mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucun échantillon de sang d'Animagus à ma disposition. Ce devrait être plus facile à Poudlard, mais pour le moment, je devrai me contenter de voir si la mutation t'a été transmise par ton père. Ce qui, en soit, me parait tout aussi passionant que ce que je faisais avant."  
  
"Ah," fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. "Et puis-je savoir comment tu as appris que mon père était un Animagus ? Non, laisse-moi deviner... Remus."  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?"  
  
Il hésita, mais il se sentit tout d'un coup boulversé par l'espoir qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Pas exactement par ce qu'elle esperait, mais lui-même avait abandonné tout espoir en quelque chose que ce soit depuis cette terrible nuit, et de voir que d'autres en avaient encore la capacité alors que lui en était privé le rendit profondement triste. Il accepta et il fut récompensé par un sourire des plus charmants.  
  
***********************  
  
La dernière semaine passa, les derniers préparatifs se firent rapidement et ce fut enfin le matin du départ. Comme tous les ans, la maison fut sans dessus dessous, tout le monde s'interpelant de la cuisine aux chambres, criant et jurant. Finalement, Harry partit en premier avec Véla, sous la bonne escorte de Remus et de Mr Weasley. Ils se rendirent à pieds à la gare de King's Cross et ils se retrouvèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ sans aucun problème. Enfin, ils furent rejoints par Maugrey avec Ginny et Neville et par Tonk avec Ron et Hermione. Ayant trouvé un compatiment pour eux tous, ils redescendirent sur le quai pour les au revoir.  
  
Pendant qu eMaugrey recommandait à Harry d'ouviri l'oei -comme à son habitude -, celui-ci enendit par hasard les quelques mots échangés entre Remus et Véla.  
  
"Je suis désolée," disait-elle. "Vraiment. Je devrais t'en parler. C'est injuste pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas."  
  
"Arrete de raconter des sottises," dit fermement Remus. "Tu ne me dois rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix."  
  
Elle eut un ricanement sinistre.  
  
"Je ne te dois rien, mis à part éviter de me retrouver dans un foyer ou dans un orphelinat."  
  
"C'est normal, tout ça. N'y pense pas. Prends soin de toi, jeune fille, et écris-moi de temps à autre. C'est tout ce que je te demande."  
  
"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, Remus. Merci."  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et amorça un geste pour lui toucher la joue, mais il se retint. Elle remarqua son hésitation et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui déposer une bise sur la joue. Puis elle se détourna rapidement et monta dans le train.  
  
Remus se tourna alors vers Harry et, lui serrant la main, lui glissa discretement :  
  
"Prends soin d'elle, Harry, s'il-te-plait," dit-il très inquiet. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais garde un oeil sur elle."  
  
"Bien sur," répondit Harry. "Je l'aurai fait même si tu ne ma l'avais pas demandé."  
  
"Merci," fit-il, soulagé. "Merci du fond du coeur. Et prends bien soin de toi par la même occasion. Ca va être une année difficile."  
  
Hary voulut lui demander de quoi il parlait mais un coup de sifflet retentit et il monta dans le train alors que celui-il s'ébranlait. Par la fenêtre, avec les autres, il fit de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que le quai eut disparu dans le brouillard de cette fin de matinée. Il se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Eh bien," répondit Hermione, "on fait une tournée et on vous rejoint. Vous vous occupez de Coq et de Pattenrond ?"  
  
Il hocha la tête et suivit Ginny et Neville dans leur copartiment, où Velé était déjà installée, près de la fenêtre, les genous remontés sous le menton et le regard tourné vers l'exterieur. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers eux lorsqu'il entrèrent.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit en face d'elle et vit dans la demi-seconde où il la regarda que ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs. De toute évidence, elle était plongée dans des souvenirs des plus malsains mais il n'osat pas l'interrompre. Pour éviter de faire comme elle, il sortit un roman qu'il avait commencé et se plongea avec délices dans les fantastiques aventures de Frodon le Hobbit, Gandalf le magicien; et autres Elfes et créatures magiques.  
  
Quelques minutes seulement après le départ, ils furent rejoints par Luna Lovegood, l'air toujours aussi réveur, avec ses grands yeux gris qui lui donnait l'impression de toujours être étonnée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon lache, tenu par un morceau de bois qui, Harry s'en rendit compte plus tard, n'était autre que sa baguette magique. Elle adressa un sourire vague à l'assemblée présente et demanda, de sa voix d'ailleurs, si elle pouvait s'installer ici.  
  
Harry s'aperçut que Véla s'était arrachée à sa sinistre contemplation du paysage et regardait la nouvelle venue avec surprise et curiosité. Stupéfaction réciproque, d'ailleurs, et Ginny s'empressa de faire les présentations. Véla hocha la tête et Luna fit de même, mais aucune animosité ne se cachait dans leur geste. Désireux de rompre ce lourd silence, Harry se tourna vers Luna.  
  
"Alors," demanda-t-il, "ce voyage en Suède ? Vous avez trouvé des Ronflak Cornus ?"  
  
Elle le regarda, étonnée mais manifestement ravie qu'il ait retenu ce fait.  
  
"C'était très agréable," répondit-elle. "On n'a pas trouvé de Ronflak mais des employés de papa sont restés sur place et ne désespèrent pas de trouver des preuves de leur existence."  
  
Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle prit un exemplaire du Chicaneur et se mit à lire.  
  
*********************  
  
Le temps passa. Hermione et Ron revinrent peu après l'arrivée de Luna.  
  
"Ouf !" s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber à coté de Harry. "Qu'est- ce que tu lis ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la couverture. "Ah, génial ce livre," approuva-t-elle. "Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois, c'est étonnant ce qu'un Moldu peut faire avec des termes sorciers."  
  
"Alors, comment est l'ambiance dans notre bon vieux Poudlard Express ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Sombre," répondit Ron, l'air maussade. "Je crois que le retour de Tu-Sais- Qui a gaché bien des vacances."  
  
"Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son nom, Ron ?" demanda Véla en se redressant brusquement. "Pourquoi as-tu peur de dire Voldemort ?"  
  
Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna tressaillirent. D'abord parce que le nom de Voldemort était si profondément tabou dans leurs esprits de sorciers qu'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre sans trembler, et ensuite parce que Véla avait parlé d'une voix froide et grave qui ne lui ressemblit pas. Même Harry sentit un leger frisson lui parcourir l'échine, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Cependant, il se doutait que les paroles de Ron devait avoir un rapport avec une réaction aussi violente. Si bien des vacances avaient été gachés par le retour de Voldemort, celles de Véla avaient été parmi les pires.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Ron lui décocha simplement un regard noir et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"On a croisé Malefoy," lui dit-il. "Il avait l'air d'excellente humeur, comme tu peux t'en douter."  
  
"Malefoy ?" fit Véla, incrédule. "Ce n'est pas le nom d'un des Mangemort qui se sont évadés d'Azkaban cet été ?"  
  
"C'est de son fils dont nous parlons," répondit Harry. "Il est élève ici. A Serpentard."  
  
"Ce n'est pas un simple élève," ajouta Hermione avec une moue de dégout. "Il est préfet. Et il parait bien placé pour devenir Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine."  
  
"Ce sera un dur coup pour Poudlard, si cela arrive," fit Ron.  
  
"Il est si terrible que ça ?" demanda Véla, semblant étonnée de tant de haine dans leur voix.  
  
"Oh, je suis sur qu'il y avait des spécimens de son genre à Beauxbatons," répondit Hermione d'un air las. "Il vient d'une famille soi-disant sang-pur - comme si le sang pouvait être sale - et il ne supporte pas qu'on le prenne pour n'importe qui."  
  
"Il est terriblement prétentieux, et il se croit mieux que les autres parce qu'il est riche," ajouta Harry.  
  
"Et il s'imagine que Serpentard est la plus grande maison de Poudlard,"finit Ron, d'humeur mauvaise.  
  
Véla souriait, mais tous sursautèrent quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et que l'objet de leurs moqueries s'y encadra, le visage rouge de fureur.  
  
"Très amusant," dit-il d'un ton glacial, "très amusant. Je vois que vous avez atteint le summum de l'idiotie cet été."  
  
"Il semblerait plutot que tu as atteint le summum de la susceptibilité," rétorqua Harry. "Sinon tu ne preterais pas attention à nous autres idiots."  
  
"Crois-tu ?" lança Malefoy. "A propos Potter, tu n'as pas ramené ton chien aujourd'hui ?"  
  
Sous le coup de la colère, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et voulu se jeter sur lui mais il fut retenu au dernier moment par Ron, Hermione et Ginny, les seuls exepté lui et Malefoy à avoir compris la force de l'insulte. Il se calma quelque peu et se dégagea.  
  
"Heureusement pour toi, Malefoy," cracha-t-il. "Au fait, comment va ton père ? Il s'est bien remis de son séjour parmi les Détraqueurs ? Tu lui transmettras mes plus sincères excuses, bien sur."  
  
"Tu ne devrais pas rire de ça, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fera payer très cher ce que tu lui as fait."  
  
"Tu crois encore qu'il me fait peur ?" fit Harry. "J'espère pour toi que tu pourras assister à notre prochaine rencontre, tu constateras alors de tes propres yeux que c'est faux. Je m'en voudrais que tes opinions soient erronées."  
  
"Fais-moi confiance, Potter, je ferai tout pour y être," lança Malefoy avec un sourire désagréable.  
  
"Tant mieux," répondit Harry. "Et maintenant va-t-en, avant que nous ne soyons six à perdre notre sang-froid."  
  
Evidemment, Malefoy ne fit rien pour lui obeir et jetta un regard de mépris sur les occupants du compartiment. Il s'arreta sur Véla et, lui lançant un coup d'oeil d'une détestable approbation, s'avança vers elle. Elle s'était levée quand Harry avai voulu se jetter sur Malefoy et était restée debout. Elle arrivait juste à l'épaule de Malefoy et dut lever les yeux pour le regarder, mais son regard exprimait un tel défi qu'on aurait dit que c'était elle qui le surplombait.  
  
Malefoy, plein de sa dignité de famille noble, fit une révérence et voulut lui faire un baise-main, mais elle recula viement et continua de le foudroyer du regard. Malefoy, pas décontenancé pour autant, l'envellopa d'un regard admirateur mais peu flatteur.  
  
"Je te présente mes excuses," dit-il d'une voix hautaine, "je ne ma suis pas présenté. Drago Malefoy."  
  
"J'aimerais pouvoir répondre que je suis enchantée, mais, pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas mentir," répondit Véla avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
"Je t'apprendrai," rétorqua Malefoy, "ça peut être très utile dans certains cas."  
  
"Je ne crois pas que tu m'apprendras quoi que ce soit, Drago Malefoy," répondit Véla.  
  
"Tu te trompes," dit Malefoy.  
  
Il voulu de nouveau la toucher mais elle s'écarta et se cogna les jambes dans le siege. Elle tomba assise et perdit toute domination sur Malefoy. Harry, dans un élan chevalresque qui, s'il ne manquait pas de panache, dut sembler un peu ridicule, sortit sa baguette et la planta sous le nez de Malefoy.  
  
"Dégage, Malefoy," dit-il froidement. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici."  
  
Malefoy lui lança un regard assassin, mais après avoir jaugé la situation, il jugea plus prudent de disparaitre et s'en fut.  
  
Un soupir collectif de soulagement retentit dans le compartiment, et Harry se laissa tomber à sa place avec un coup d'oeil à Véla. Elle le regarda aussi et lui adressa un leger hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire. Probablement la façon la plus directe dont elle me dira merci, songea Harry.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Pattenrond, libéré de sa cage par Hermione, vint s'installer sur ses genous et, plantant ses griffes à travers son pantalon, se mit à ronronner avec force. Reprenant son livre, Harry lui gratta machinalement la tête, pendant que Ginny et Luna sortaient fair un tour et que Ron, Hermione et Neville entamaient une bataille explosive.  
  
Le temps passa peu à peu, et le brouillard semblait avoir décidé de ne pas se lever de la journée. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, le chariot de friandises passa et ils se gavèrent de bonbons et de chocolats, sauf Véla qui ne mangea rien.  
  
Harry préféra ne faire aucune remarque mais il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas se complaire dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Finalement, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
Cesse de te mentir à toi-même, songea-t-il pourtant tout en lisant. Tu sais très bien que cette fille compte plus pour toi que tu ne veux te le faire croire. Ne serait-ce que pour Remus.  
  
La voix interieure de la raison était bien pratique dans certaines occasions, mais elle pouvait aussi parfois être terriblement agaçante. Aussi, pour la faire taire, Harry se concentra sur son roman et oublia tout le reste.  
  
**********************  
  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement. Malefoy ne revint pas le voir, mais ils eurent la visite de plusieurs membres de l'AD, venus féliciter Harry à propos du fait que, enfin, tout le monde reconnaissait qu'il avait toujours dit la vérité. Harry se retint de répondre que, vu le prix qu'il avait payé pour ça, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas...  
  
La mort de Sirius n'était pas officielle, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Il soupçonnait Fudge d'avoir ordonné à la Gazette de ne plus parler de lui, ainsi il avait pu garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Néanmoins, une autre hypothèse se formait dans sa tête qui paraissait beaucoup plus interressante.  
  
"Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas surs," murmura une voix dans sa tête. "Peut- être qu'ils ne savent pas. Peut-être ont-ils un doute..."  
  
Si, ils le savent, interrompit la raison. S'ils avaient un doute, ils t'en auraient fais part.  
  
"Non, ils ne l'auraient pas fait," répondit la voix. "Pas si l'espoir est vain ou presque..."  
  
Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avaii jamais cru que Sirius était mort pour de bon. C'était ça. Ils ne savaient pas.  
  
L'idée était folle, totalement folle, mais si séduisante...  
  
Pour contenir son excitation, il fit sembalnt d'aller aux toilettes et, ayant fermé la porte des cabinets à clef, posa les mains sur le lavabo et se regarda fixement dans la glace.  
  
Calmes-toi, s'imposa-t-il. Tu vas voir Dumbledore ce soir, tu vas lui en parler. Mais ne laisse pas voir que tu penses qu'il ne sait pas.  
  
Il respira profondément, se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et regagna le compartiment. Quand il entra ses amis avaient passé leur robe de sorcier et il fit de même, se rendant compte avec stupéfaction que la nuit était déjà tombée et que le brouillard avait tenu ses positions, rendant la vitre opaque.  
  
"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ginny. "Tu es très pale."  
  
"Ca va très bien," répondit-il machinalement.  
  
En réalité, il pensait à l'entretien qu'il devait avoir avec Dumbledore ce soir-là - et dont il n'avait soufflé mot à personne. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire et pourquoi il avait pris le risque de lui envoyer un message plutot que de le lui dire au quartier général.  
  
Entre temps, la voix de la raison était revenue et continuait de lui souffler qu'il avait tort.  
  
Tu l'as vu tomber, tu sais qu'il est mort., mais il n'y preta pas attention. L'idée que Sirius était encore en vie était bien trop belle pour l'abandonner aussi facilement. "Et puis," se disait-il, "pourquoi n'aurais- je pas, moi aussi, le droit d'esperer ?"  
  
L'espoir... c'était quelque chose détrange... croire qu quelque chose va arriver ou peut arriver, le croire contre tout, malgré les preuves et les faits, le croire sans acepter qu'il puisse être déçu... Et souvent, si souvent déçu...  
  
Mais quand l'espoir s'empare d'un desepéré, rien au monde ne pourrait l'empecher d'y croire... Et Dieu sait qu'Harry était désespéré. Il s'était vu confier ne tache qu'il ne voyait pas comment accomplir... C'était sans espoir.  
  
"Harry ?" dit quelqu'un en lui touchant l'épaule.  
  
Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Hermione le regardait, intriguée de le voir si pensif devant la fenetre grise.  
  
"Tu es sur que ça va ?"  
  
Il se reprit et lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
"Ca va merveilleusement bien, Hermione. J'étais justement en train de me dire à quel point je suis heureux de rentrer enfin à Poudlard."  
  
Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis, voyant qu'il ne sisait rien de plus, elle lui rendit son sourire.  
  
"Oui, je comprends. Nous allons bientot arriver et nous devons aller voir les premières années."  
  
"Ok, pas de problème, on s'occupe de Coq et de Pattenrond," répondit Harry.  
  
"On se rejoint dans une calèche de toute façon," ajouta Ron en sortant.  
  
Hermione s'appreta à le suivre mais s'interrompit au dernier moment et se tourna vers Véla.  
  
"Au fait," dit-elle, "il ne faut pas que tu suives les nouveaux, tu seras répartie après. En attendant tu resteras avec nous, d'accord ?"  
  
Véla hocha la tête pour toute réponse et Hermione sortit.  
  
Tu as le droit d'esperer, soit, reprit la raison, mais si tu as tort, que vas-tu ressentir quand Dumbledore te diras la vérité ? Que se passera-t- il dans ta tête ?  
  
"Il n'oserait pas me mentir à nouveau," songea-t-il, "pas si je le mets devant le fait accompli."  
  
Justement, tu sauras qu'il te dit la vérité.  
  
"Je ne le croirai pas !"  
  
Dumbledore t'a-t-il déjà donné une bonne raison de douter de lui ?  
  
Harry sourit à l'idée du débat interieur qui le troublait. Il pouvait presque imaginer l'ange et le diable qui criaient en lui... et il ne savait pas s'il était plus tenté de suivre le diable ou l'ange.  
  
Il n'était même pas sur de savoir qui était l'ange et qui était le diable.  
  
Il commença à s'inquieter quand il descnedit du train encombré de la cage d'Hedwidge. Il avait l'impression de perdre le controle de lui-même et c'était très désagréable.  
  
"Première années ! Par ici, s'il vous plait ! Suivez-moi ! Premières années !"  
  
"Hagrid !" appela Harry en agitant la main.  
  
"Salut Harry !" répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire en l'apercevant.  
  
Il avait un bien meilleur aspect que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Ilavait de nombreuses cicatrices, mais aucune n'avait l'air enflée ou verdatre. C'était de saines marques.  
  
"Qui est-ce ?" demanda une voix à son oreille tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les calèches.  
  
Il se retourna et vit Véla, l'oeil brillant de curiosité, qui tenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le panier de Pattenrond. Luna, Neville avec son Mimbulus Mimbletonia et Ginny portant la cage de Coq, suivaient derrière.  
  
"C'est Hagrid," répondit-il à Véla. "Le garde-chasse du chateau."  
  
"Il est immense, c'est pas croyable," murmura-t-elle.  
  
"Hmm," fit Harry pour toute réponse.  
  
"Harry," appela Ron. "Véla, Ginny !"  
  
Il avançait avec Hermione en fendant la foule. Ils récupérèrent leurs animaux e montèrent dans une des calèches vides. Harry les suivit en jettant un coup d'oeil au Sombrals, sans trop savoir s'il leur en voulait ou non d'avoir été là, cette nuit-là. Il était vrai que, sans eux, rien ne serait arrivé. Ils n'auraient pas pu aller au Département des Mystères et Sirius ne serait pas mort. Mais de là à les tenir pour responsables...  
  
"Bien sur que non, ils n'y sont pour rien," songea-t-il amèrement. "C'est toi, Harry Potter, c'est toi qui as fait cela. C'est toi qui as tué Sirius..."  
  
Et tandis que les calèches passaient le portail aux sangliers ailés, Harry sentit de nouveau la culpabilité le ronger et les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Il se débattit pour en sortit et revenir où il était. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient comme ça, il ne voulait pas les entendre dire qu'il n'y était pour rien.  
  
"Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour cela," songea-t-il fermement. "Plus tard."  
  
Oui, plus tard.  
  
Les calèches s'arrètèrent devant l'entrée et ils en descendirent. Le brouillard était si épais qu'on voyait à peine le haut de la porte. Avant de se réfugier à l'interieur du chateau, Harry alla caresser les Sombrals et il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Véla.  
  
"J'ignore ce qui te ronge," dit-elle en passant la main sur l'encolure du Sombral, "mais ce n'est pas bon de penser à son malheur sans arrêt."  
  
Il eut un sourire vague.  
  
"Toi, tu ne le fais pas, peut-être ?" répondit-il.  
  
Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers les chateau.  
  
"Si," rétorqua-t-elle, "mais est-ce une raison pour faire de même ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste et amer. "Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre."  
  
Il se dirigea à son tour vers les portes.  
  
"Tu peux les voir ?" lui demanda-t-il en les franchissant à ses cotés.  
  
"Quoi, les Sombrals ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. "Oui. Depuis que mon meilleur ami s'est fait tué par des centaures sous mes yeux. Il y avait quelques Sombrals dans la forêt où j'habitais, bien qu'on ne les voie pas souvent. J'ai été surprise d'en voir apprivoisés."  
  
"C'est Hagrid qui les élève dans la forêt," expliqua Harry. "Il -"  
  
"Potter !" 


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous !  
  
Wouaouh, je cartonne, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, c'est mon record ! C'est sans doute parce que c'est les vacances... en tout cas ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme-là !  
  
Tout d'abord, merci à Lisia, LeDjiNn (bientot, bientot... le prochain chapitre, normalement.), Lunenoire (si Véla t'intrigue, sache que ce n'est pas fini...) et potter-68 (effectivement.)  
  
Bon, eh bien voila... pour le prochain chapitre, je crains que cela ne me prenne plus de temps pour vous le poster, je pars demain matin et je n'aurai acces à aucun ordinateur d'ici un semaine... Je ferai le maximum pour vour le mettre en ligne dès que je rentrerai, mais je ne promet rien.  
  
Gros bisous à tous, et, s'il-vous-plait, en rentrant, j'aimerai avoir plein plein plein de petites reviews... Ca me motivera peut-être pour écrire plus vite ;-) !  
  
A bientot !  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Harry se retourna, sachant déjà qui il allait voir. Le ton sec et désagréable utilisé ne correspondait qu'à une seule personne. Rogue se tenait sur les premières marches du Grand Escalier et le regardait avec un rictus de colère sur le visage. Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, l'année n'était pas encore comencée.  
  
"Venez ici, Potter," dit Rogue, l'air mauvais.  
  
Harry jetta un regard désolé à Véla qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers son cher professeur de Potions, non sans appréhension.  
  
"Oui, professeur ?" s'enquit-il le plus poliment possible.  
  
"Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?"cracha Rogue en sortant de sa poche un parchemin qu'il tendit devant les yeux de Harry.  
  
"C'est ma grille d'orientation, monsieur," répondit Harry après y avoir jetté un coup d'oeil.  
  
"Je le sais bien," rétorqua Rogue avec mépris. "Je vous parle du fait hautement improbable et incompréhensible que vous ayez choisi de continuer les Potions ?"  
  
"Que me reprochez-vous ?" répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas crier. "J'ai respecté vos conditions, j'ai obtenu la mention Optimal à mes deux BUSEs de Potions.  
  
"Cessez de vous moquez de moi !" s'énerva Rogue.  
  
Il était telement rouge qu'Harry avait l'impression que de la fumée allait lui sortir de nez et des oreilles.  
  
"Je ne me moque pas de vous, professeur," répondit-il calmement. "Il est vrai que je ne vous aime pas," continua-t-il avec une franchise qui sembla déconcerter le professeur, "mais cela ne m'empechera pas de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Et si, pour cela, je dois suivre vos cours encore deux ans je le ferai."  
  
"Et que voulez-vous donc faire dans la vie qui nécéssite encore pour moi à avoir l'honneur douteux de vous avoir dans ma classe ?" fit Rogue sans cache son mépris.  
  
"Je veux devenir Auror," répondit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Il y eut une seconde de silence.  
  
"Ah oui," murmura alors Rogue avec une moue de dégout. "Auror. Oui, oui, j'aurais du m'en douter... Très bien," reprit-il d'un ton sec, "je ne peux plus empecher cela, désormais. Mais je vous préviens, Potter, si jamais vous posez le moindre, le plus minuscule problème durant un seul des mes cours, je me ferai le plaisir de vous renvoyer de la façon la plus humiliante possible."  
  
Sur ce, il se détourna et se rendit dans la Grande Salle sans plus lui jetter un regard. Harry fut destabilisé pendant qulques secondes : il ne comprenait pas la remarque de Rogue. Pourquoi aurait-il du s'en douter ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, en tout cas pas dans l'esprit de Harry au moment présent. Il se secoua et suivit Rogue. La Répartition était déjà commencée, et il louvoya entre les tables pour s'asseoir le plus discretement possible.  
  
"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Ron à voix basse.  
  
"Avec Rogue," répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il fit un vague geste de la main. "Je vous expliquerai."  
  
Il aperçut Véla au cotés du professeur McGonagall, puis tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Il y avait là le professeur Herbert, qui discutait, l'air grave avec le professeur Flitwick. Hagrid était assis à sa place en bout de table, ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsute constellés de gouttelettes d'humidité. Puis il échangea un regard avec le professeur Dumbledore qui ne lui adressa aucun sourire mais un imperceptible clin d'oeil. Harry hocha brievement la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la Choixpeau.  
  
*****************  
  
La Répartition s'achevait. Véla attendait, le coeur battant, près du professeur McGonagall - professeur de métamophose si elle avait bien retenu les dires d'Hermione -, se demandant avec inquietude ce qui pouvait bien se passer sous cet étrange et vieux Choixpeau.  
  
"Cesse de stresser," s'ordonna-t-elle, "tu n'en as aucune raison. Où que tu ailles, la vie sera la même."  
  
Une vie triste et solitaire, loin de chez elle, loin de son enfance... Elle ne put pourtant s'empecher de lancer un regard d'envie vers la table de Gryffondor, d'où Harry lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se reprit en voyant le professeur McGonagall replier son parchemin tandis que le dernier élève allait s'asseoir à la table de Pouffsouffle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se prépara à parler.  
  
"Bonjour à tous," dit-il avec un sourire. "Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, situation exceptionnelle qui n'a pas dû arriver depuis un bon nombre d'année, nous recevons une nouvelle élève dans nos rangs. Miss Wolf a changé de cursus d'études cet été et va maintenant passer la traditionnelle épreuve du Choixpeau."  
  
Il se tourna alors vers elle et, accentuant encore son sourire, lui fit signe de s'avancer vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Retrouvant sa façade neutre, elle s'y assit, et le Choixpeau lui tombe devant les yeux.  
  
"Hmm," murmura une petite voix à son oreille, "cela fait au moins un siècle que je n'avais pas reçu d'élève de sixième année... J'avais été étonné de ne pas te voir il y a cinq ans... Ta mère avait été particulièrement difficile à placer... Enfin, passons, ce n'est pas le sujet. Hmm, tu as eu une vie difficile... Tes épreuves passées ont contribué à forger une carapace qui rend ta personalité complexe et subtile. Alors voyons... Je vois que tu aimes les sciences... Serdaigle, peut-être ? Non, non, ça n'irait pas. Oh, une légère envie d'aller à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Je crains que ça ne te corresponde pas non plus... oui, je crois que le meilleur pour toi est... SERPENTARD !"  
  
Le dernier mot retentit dans toute la Grande Salle et Véla se leva pour rejoindre la table de Serpentard, où Malefoy se poussa pour lui liberer une place à ses cotés. Elle l'ignora royalement et se s'assit de manière à être à la fois le plus loin possible de lui et de pouvoir voir la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main, en ayant l'air de dire "Tant pis", avec un sourire, mais Harry lui lança un regard plain d'une decption et d'une incrédulité très - trop - proche du dégout. Quant à Ron, il semblait franchement répugné. Elle répondit au sourire d'Hermione avec le plus de naturel possible, exercice difficile compte tenu de la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge.  
  
"Je vous souhaite un excellent appétit," dit Dumbledore qui s'était de nouveau levé avec un sourire bienveillant.  
  
********************  
  
Les plats se remplirent alors et Ron se servit abondemment, sans plus jetter de regard vers la table de Serpentard, mais Harry se sentait trop dépassé par les évènements pour songer à manger.  
  
"Je n'y crois pas," dit-il, "je n'y crois pas du tout !"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?" demanda Hermione, l'air concentré sur un choix entre du ragout de lapin et une tourte de boeuf. Elle choisit finalement le ragout et tourna son regard vers lui. "Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne !"  
  
"Tu ne vois pas..." commença Harry, le souffle coupé. "Hermione ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Véla, la nièce de Remus, est à Serpentard !"  
  
"Harry, tu es desepérant !" s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Tu sais bien que les liens de famille n'ont rien à voir avec la Répartiton."  
  
"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !" s'énerva Harry. "Je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru qu'elle irait à Serpentard !"  
  
"Alors tu n'as aucune faculté d'analyse psychologique !" rétorqua Hermione. "Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, elle est faite pour Serpentard ! Oh, et puis, ça suffit !" s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant près à répondre. "Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, et si tu n'es pas près à surmonter tes préjugés, tant pis pour toi !"  
  
"N'empeche," intervint Ron, "crois-tu vraim -"  
  
"C'est aussi valable pour toi, Ron, interrompit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Harry cru une seconde qu'il allait répondre, mais à son grand étonnement Ron tourna sa rage vers son assiette. Lui-même n'avait plus d'appetit, mais il se força à manger un peu pour ne pas paraitre ridicule. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, puis, quand la vaisselle d'or et d'argent fut redevenue étincellante, Dumbledore se leva une troisième fois.  
  
"Mes chers élèves !" commença-t-il. "Maintenant que nous avons fait bonne chère, je me dois de vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom, et que tout élève s'y aventurant s'expose à des sanctions graves. Je vous présente également votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Herbert..."  
  
Celui-ci adressa un sourire étincellant à la foule.  
  
"Qui a aimablement accepté ce poste. De plus, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que tous les Décrets d'Education à partir du numéro vingt-deux ont été révoqués. Je vais maintenant passer à des nouvelles moins réjouissantes."  
  
Son sourire et toute trace de bienveillance avait quitté son visage pour le laisser grave et triste.  
  
"Il y a environ un an," reprit-il, "Lord Voldemort est revenu. Je vous avais donné cette information fin juin, mais j'ai été déçu de voir deux mois plus tard que certains ne m'avaient pas cru. Je ne vous en blâme pas, mais à cause de l'opiniatreté du Ministère pendant toute l'année dernière, une chance a été donnée à Voldemort d'accomplir ses noirs desseins. Ce fut là une erreur. Mais je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre la place de Cornélius Fudge. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort s'est révélé dans toute sa puissance. Cet été de nombreuses vies nous ont quitté, et j'ai l'infinie tristesse de vous annoncer que certaines des victimes poursuivaient leurs études à Poudlard. Je vous demande une minute de silence, à la mémoire de Louisa Gramma, Thomas McDonald et Claire Délia, qui tout trois devaient entrer en troisième année à Gryffondor aujourd'hui. A la mémoire de Paula Catland, septième année, Mariette Edgecombe, septième année," - Harry échangea un regard horrifié avec Ron et Hermione - "Romuald Kingsley, deuxième année et Joshua Cameron, cinquième année, Serdaigle. A la mémoire de Thimothée Light, quatrième année et de Marc Dawson, troisième année, Pouffsouffle. A la mémoire de Pansy Parkinson, sixième année, Serpentard."  
  
Dumbledore leva solonelement son verre et touts le monde l'imita. Pendant la mnute de silence, Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas se douter que, parmi les cinquante mille morts de l'attaque certains étaient de Poudlard. Il avait été trop inquiet pour Hermione d'abord, puis pour Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, et enfin pour Remus et Véla. Il n'avait pas pensé que d'autres pouvaient être touchés, et il trouva même surprenant que seulement dix élèves aient été sur place et aient subi la folie meutrière de Voldemort. Comment tant de haine avait pu envahir le coeur d'un seul homme ? Pourquoi tant de colère dans ses yeux ? Et comment, lui, Harry, pourrait jamais lui tenir tête ?  
  
La minute se termina et ils se rassirent. Dumbledore reposa son verre mais resta debout.  
  
"Le Choixpeau et moi-même l'avons déjà dit, je vais vous le repeter : nous sommes entrés dans une période sombre. Voldemort tiendra le monde de la sorcellerie dans la peur et le doute. Ses méthodes sont toujours les mêmes : la discorde, la haine, la corruption, la violence. Contre cela, il nous faut rester unis et garder l'espoir de jours meilleurs." Il marqua une pause et un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage. "Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps que les autres élèves, un peu surpris de cette rapide conclusion.  
  
"Ron," dit alors Hermione, "tu veux bien emmener les premières années sans moi ? Je vous rejoindrai à la Salle Commune."  
  
"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Je vais voir Véla," répondit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'obstine avec elle," dit Ron à Harry une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix. "Enfin, quoi, c'est une Serpentard !"  
  
"Je suis d'accord," répondit Harry. "Mauvaise idée de frayer avec ce genre de personne."  
  
***************  
  
"Véla !" appela Hermione.  
  
Véla se retourna et la vit arriver en courant vers elle.  
  
"Quoi ?" s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. "Une préfete délaisse ses premières années pour venir me voir ? Quel honneur !"  
  
"Oh," répondit Hermione, heureuse de ne pas la trouver trop déprimée, éRon se débrouillera très bien tout seul."  
  
"Je l'esère pour lui," retorqua Véla d'une voix froide - et un éclat de métal passa dans ses yeux couleur d'acier.  
  
"Laisse tomber," dit doucement Hermione. "Ca leur passera... Ils sont perfois tellement obtus..."  
  
"Mouais," répondit Véla, l'air septique alors que ses yeux prenait un bleu plus doux. "J'espère qu'il comprendront qu'être à Serpentard ne fait pas de moi un Mangemorte."  
  
"Je ne m'inquiete pas pour ça," dit Hermionez fermement. "Ils ne sont pas stupides, mais très méfiants... Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je vroudrais simplement que tu te méfies de Malefoy," ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
  
"Il ne m'inpire pas vraiment confiance, rassures-toi," répondit Véla avec un sourire.  
  
"Je sais," dit Hermione, "mais... j'avais déjà des doutes,mais après ce qu'il a dit dans le train, je crois bien qu'il est plus proche de Voldemort que ne le devrait un élève."  
  
"Oui, je m'en doutais aussi," répondit vaguement Véla. "J'ai bien l'intention de l'éviter le plus possible."  
  
"Bonne résolution," répondit Hermione en riant. "Alors je vais te laisser... Mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir."  
  
"D'accord, merci. J'y penserai," dit Véla, l'air sincerement reconnaissante. "A plus tard !"  
  
Véla laissa Hermione au pied de l'escalier de marbre et se rendit compte avec angoisse qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se maudissant de son ignorance, avant d'apercevoir un groupe de filles de son age qui se dirigeaient vers d'autres escaliers descendant au sous-sol, l'air hagard. C'était ces mêmes filles qui l'avaient regardée avec un air de dégout profond et voire, pour certaines, de haine, à la table de Serpentard.  
  
"Merveilleux," songea-t-elle, amère.  
  
Elle se reprit et les suivit, voulant à tout pris éviter que Malefoy ne la surprenne et profite de sa faiblesse. Elle réprima un frisson en songeant à la façon dont il l'avait regardée, dans le train.  
  
Les filles s'étaient arretées deant un mur nu et dégoulinant d'humidité. Véla s'arrêta et elle entendit à peine l'une d'elle prononcer à voix basse : "Serpensortia."  
  
Dans le mur se dégagea une porte cachée qu'elle franchirent. La porte se referma, et Véla attendit deux minutes pour faire de même. Elle penetra dans la Salle Commune et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une pièce sinistre, sans fenetre, en pierre brute. Sur le sol, il y avait de grands tapis, dont les couleur prédominantes étaient le noir, le vert et l'argent, et dont les motifs étaient majoritairement des entrelac de serpents.  
  
D'un coté de la pièce, des fauteuils à l'air ancien étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée où brulait un feu qui semblait être le seul moyen de chauffage de cet endroit. De l'autre coté se trouvaient des tables.  
  
Les filles qu'elle avait suivies n'étaient pas là ; elles étaient probablement dans les dortoirs, qui devaient sans doute se trouver au bout des duex couloirs sombre qui s'ouvrait des deux cotés de la Salle Commune. D'ailleurs, c'était désert.  
  
Véla n'avait pas sommeil, elle s'installa donc confortablement près du feu et s'appliqua à en dechiffrer les inscriptions sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle étaient en latin, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour les traduire. Cela donnait à peu près quelque chose comme :  
  
"Par la puissance des forces de ce monde, moi, Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard, je transmet à ma maison le secret qui permettra de régir et de purifier la race des sorciers."  
  
Suivait une série de signes kabbalistiques, de runes et de pictogrammes placés dans un ordre précis et indéchiffrable, même pour elle qui étudiait depuis cinq ans les Runes et la science de Kabbale.  
  
"Si tous les élèves de cette maison sont aussi prétentieux que leur fondateur," songea Véla, "pas étonnant que Ron et Harry les considèrent comme les pires éléments de l'espèce humaine."  
  
Elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais réussi à traduire le secret et à percer le mystère de cette inscription. Il était certain que de nombreuses personnes avaient essayé de le faire, la curiosité humaine étant ce qu'elle est, mais de là à y arriver...  
  
"Interressant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit une voix hautaine derrière elle.  
  
Elle sursauta et se releva vivement. Juste derrière le fauteuil où elle était assise se tenait Malefoy et deux autres élèves qui avaient l'air de garde du corps : grands, baraqués, de petits yeux stupides enfoncés dans leur visage gras ; il étaient très laids, et apparemment très bêtes : ils semblaient attendre des ordres, les bras ballants. La ressemblance avec des gorilles était si frappante qu'elle ne put s'empecher de sourire. Malefoy, se méprenant sur ce geste, lui présenta ses deux compagnons.  
  
"Voici Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle," dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. "Ils ne sont pas très intelligents, mais ils peuvent être très utiles, si jamais tu as besoin d'eux..."  
  
"C'est cela, j'y penserai," répondit Véla sans pouvoir s'empecher de faire de l'ironie. "Mais je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis assez fatiguée et -"  
  
"Pourquoi d'obstines-tu à me fuir ?" l'interrompit Malefoy. "Tu es à Serpentard, je te signale, et ici c'est moi qui fais la loi. M'avoir parmi tes relations pourrait t'éviter beaucoup de soucis... Et qui sait, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous..."  
  
"Mais bien sur, Malefoy," rétorqua-t-elle, toujours aussi moqueuse. "Tu veux que je te dise ? Je te trouve répugnant. Si tu t'avises de me faire quoi que ce soit ou même de me toucher, je te jure que tu y perdras beaucoup plus que ton joli minois."  
  
Sur ce, elle se détourna à grand bruit de robe et de cape et s'enfuit par un couloir qu'elle pria être celui qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle humiliation ce soir-là.  
  
Elle se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée,e t entre dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Quatre filles s'y trouvaient déjà - les mêmes qui, à leur insu, l'avaient guidée jusqu'ici - et elles semblaient plongées dans une conversation des moins réjouissantes. Véla eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la tristesse sur leur visage avant que ceux-ci ne passent à un dégout profond à son entrée. Elle aperçut sa valise, posée au pied du lit le plus isolé, contre le mur, ét elle se dirigea vers ce coin de la pièce sans plus leur jeter un regard.  
  
"Ca va être encore moins facile que je ne le croyais," songea-t-elle en ouvrant sa malle et en farfouillant à l'interieur à la recherche de son pyjama.  
  
Elle se déshabilla et s'appreta à se coucher mais, sentant les regards peser sur elle, elle se retourna brusquement et leur jeta un regard furieux.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. "Vous voulez ma photo ?"  
  
Les filles se détournèrent après lui avoir jeté un regard venimeux. Elle se coucha alors et referma avec soin les épais rideaux de velours vert du baldaquin. Elle se retrouva alors dans un noir complet : pas un brin de lumière ne filtrait à travers le tissu. De l'autre cotés, la onversation avait reprit, mais les paroles étaient éttouffées. Véla attrapa sa baguette, marmonna un vague Lumos et le lit s'éclaira d'une lueur bleuatre. Elle inspecta les rideaux de plus près et, posant la main dessus, sentit qu'un charme puissant leur avait été jeté. Du coté du mur, elle les écarta légèrement - quelques millimètres, pas plus - et le son fut comme soudainement amplifié.  
  
N'ayant aucune envie d'écouter leur conversation, elle referma et se glissa sous les draps doux. Elle programma ensuite son réveil à six heures pour eviter tout le monde, et elle l'accrocha au montant du lit. Elle éteignit sa baguette et, enfin, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et l'emporta dans un profond sommeil sans rève.  
  
*****************  
  
"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient à garder contact avec elle," dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
Hermione venait de les quitter pour aller voir Véla et il était en train de rassembler les première années pour les emmener à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
"Hmm," acquiesa vaguement Harry.  
  
Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Ron. Il avait été de nouveau assailli par la pensée de voir Dumbledore ce soir-là et de lui parler de Sirius. Il était cependant vrai qu'il avait du mal à croire que Véla fut à Serpentard.  
  
Ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle Commune et Ron continuait de parler.  
  
"Laisse tomber," coupa Harry. 'Tu sais bien que quand elle a une idée en tête, il est impossible de l'en faire démordre. Elle finira par changer d'avis," dit-il sans imaginer une seconde qu'Hermione disait la même chose d'eux en même temps à Véla, au pied des marches.  
  
Ron ne dit rien pendant une minute.  
  
"Dépéchez-vous, vous autres," dit-il au première année qui peinaien à essayer de suivre ses longues enjambées.  
  
"Ralentis un peu, Ron, ils n'ont pas tes jambes..."  
  
"Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue, avant le banquet ?" demanda Ron en diminuant de vitesse.  
  
"Oh, pas grand-chose," répondit Harry, "une petite discussion entre meilleurs amis..."  
  
"Ah, ah, très drole," rétorqua Ron. "Serieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?"  
  
"Savoir pourquoi je continue les Potions," répondit Harry. "Ca a l'air de l'embeter autant que moi..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas très étonnant," dit Ron en s'arretant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
"Mot de passe ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Saturnis," dit Ron.  
  
Le tableau pivota et ils s'engagèrent dans le trou béant dans le mur. Ron rassemble les premières années et leur indiqua les dortoirs. Quand tous furent partis, il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu et Harry le rejoignit.  
  
"Tu fais ça très bien," dit celui-ci au préfet.  
  
"Tu trouves ?" répondit Ron, septique. "Hermione est meilleure que moi dans ce genre de choses."  
  
"Et alors, ça n'empeche pas que tu sois très bon aussi," rétorqua Harry.  
  
Hermione choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'installa à coté d'eux et leur jeta un regard scrutateur.  
  
"Puis-je esperer que ces messieurs de Gryffondor ont ouvert quelque peu leurs esprite depuis notre dernière discussion ?" demanda-t-elle, cynique. "Et qu'ils sont près à accepter qu'il n'y a que Gryffondor dans cette école ? Ou bien dois-je attendre qu'ils aient pu reflechir, en priant pour qu'ils ne tombent pas plus profondément dans leur stupidité ?"  
  
"Si c'est pour nous insulter," protesta Harry, "tu n'es pas obligée de nous parler."  
  
"Il n'y a guère d'autres moyens de vous faire comprendre quelque chose," répondit-elle sechement.  
  
"Je n'ai aucune intention de subir ton discours sur un ton pareil," rétorqua Harry en se levant brutalement. "Et je ne te suivrai pas sur ce coup-là, Hermione."  
  
"J'aurai cru que tu ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur," répliqua-t- elle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.  
  
Il se figea bruquement, puis se retourna avec lenteur en la dardant d'un regard de glace.  
  
"C'est vrai," dit-il d'une voix froide. "La dernière fois que j'ai reusé de t'écouter, ma chère amie, cela a couté la vie à Sirius. Il est inutile de me le rappeler, je te remercie."  
  
Il se détourna brusquement et grmpa les marches quatre à quatre, forçant sa volonté à conserver ses larmes à l'interieur de son corps.  
  
***************  
  
"Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça," reprocha Ron à Hermione.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, puis se calma et devint triste.  
  
"C'est injuste pour lui," dit-elle. "Je sais. Mais je crois que c'est l'unique moyen de le faire réagir à propos de ça. Je veux l'acculer et l'obliger à se défendre. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il cesse de se sentir coupable."  
  
"Peut-être as-tu raison," répondit-il. "Mais j'espère que cela ne le brisera pas de souffrance avant qu'il comprenne."  
  
"Moi aussi," répondit Hermione, visiblement sans aucune certitude. "Ce qui lui arrive est affreux, Ron. Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse tomber. Surtout pas maintenant."  
  
"Crois-tu que c'était mon intention ?" répliqua Ron avec véhémence.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire si triste qu'il se sentit se liquefier. Instinctivement, il avança une main qu'il posa sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme s'échappa de sous ses paupières.  
  
"J'ai si peur, Ron," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Si peur..."  
  
"Moi aussi," répondit-il.  
  
Il y eut un long silence, uniquement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dan sla cheminée. Puis Hermione remua et se leva.  
  
"Je suis fatiguée," dit-elle. "Bonne nuit Ron."  
  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il ne se retourna pas, mais l'eut-il fait qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas couvé d'un regard si plein d'amour. Elle se détourna et s'en fut.  
  
Ne voyant désormais plus aucune raison valable de s'attarder ici, Ron se leva à son tour et monta se coucher. Dans le dortoir, seul une faible lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux du lit de Harry. Ron vint se poster à coté et l'appela doucement. Dans son lit, Harry sembla sursauter et entrouvrit légèrement ses rideaux.  
  
"Tiens, tu es là !" s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Il s'exprimait d'un ton joyeux mais Ron cru sentir une légère trace d'amertume ou de chagrin. Il n'en tint pas compte et lui répondit sur le même ton.  
  
"Oui. Enfin de retour, hein ?"  
  
Harry poussa un soupir presque inaudible et, cette fois, ne cacha pas sa mélancolie dans sa réponse.  
  
"Oui," dit-il avec nostalgie. "Enfin de retour."  
  
*******************  
  
Ron avait l'air étrangement réveur, remarqua Harry. Evidemment, il venait de passer dix bonnes minutes seul à seule avec Hermione. Il eut un vague sourire mais ne fit aucune remarque.  
  
"Bonne nuit," dit enfin Ron avant de s'éloigner vers son lit et sa valise.  
  
"Toi aussi," répondit Harry en posant l'album de Sirius qu'il était en train de feuilleter - heureuse idée, ce sort de conservation, songea-t-il d'ailleurs.  
  
Il éteignit sa baguette, en même temps que Véla, bien qu'à son insu, puis la posa sur sa table de nuit et resta étendu dans le noir, toujours habillé, tenant à coté de lui sa cape d'Invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il chassa de son esprit toute trace de scrupules quant à Véla Wolf, mais l'excitation due à son rencontre prochaine avec Dumbledore l'aida à ne pas s'endormir. Il lui tardait de poser plusieurs questions qui lui tenaient à coeur, en particulier, bien sur, à propos de la soi-disant mort de Sirius.  
  
Ce fut sur un chateau calme et pourtant en eveil que la lune presque pleine se leva, perçant enfin la couche de brouillard qui se disipa brusquement. Les étoiles se mirent à briller, nombreuses, dans un ciel lointain et innaccessible, hors d'atteinte du plus puissant Seigneur, des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière, existant sur cette bonne vieille planete bleue qu'est notre Terre. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut à tous !  
  
Aors voici donc le neuvième chapitre et la très attendue entrevue avec Dumbledore ! j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à Nanou, Lunenoire et gryphus!  
  
Voila voila voila....  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Speedy  
  
*******************  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Toujours étendu dans le noir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au cadran lumineux de sa montre. Deux heures moins dix. Il était temps d'y aller. Précautionneusement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se leva et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il descendit dans la Salle Commune où le feu, dans l'âtre, n'était plus qu'un léger rougeoiement de braises. Il n'y avait personne.  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur le vieux parchemin qu'il tenait.  
  
« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dit-il à voix basse.  
  
Le plan de Poudlard se dessina en fines lignes et Harry vérifia que personnes ne se trouvait dans le couloir derrière le tableau. Du doigt, il traça le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui faudrait rallonger un peu la route en empruntant quelques passages secrets, car Peeves était dans un couloir et il valait mieux ne pas passer à coté de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il risquait de le voir, mais bon... il était déjà passé près de l'expulsion – bien trop près à son goût - mieux valait limiter les risques.  
  
Après avoir une nouvelle fois vérifié que le passage était libre, il s'engouffra dans le trou et se retrouva dans le couloir. La Grosse Dame émit un grognement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Un œil sur la carte et un sur le chemin devant lui, Harry progressa rapidement. Toutefois, il se figea en voyant deux yeux brillants de chat se braquer sur lui en sortant d'une tapisserie secrète. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée sur la carte, mais il la contourna le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Miss Teigne le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu au tournant du couloir. Il continua, se demandant pour la énième fois si cette cape marchait avec les chats. En cinq ans d'utilisation, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir.  
  
Il arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et lui donna le mot de passe. Elle s'écarta et Harry grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier tournant. Une fois arrivé en haut, il se débarrassa de sa cape et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et il entra, trouvant le professeur derrière sa lunette astronomique, près d'une fenêtre.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il en se retournant. « Tu es pile à l'heure. »  
  
« Bonjour, professeur, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
« Tiens, viens voir, » reprit Dumbledore, ses yeux semblables à deux trous noirs dans la pénombre de la pièce. « J'ai une très belle vue sur la nébuleuse d'Orion ce soir. »  
  
Harry s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'objectif. Il aperçut un grand nuage blanc crème dans le ciel noir et regarda Dumbledore.  
  
« Effectivement, elle est très belle, » dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que le ciel se dégagerait autant, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le ciel qui était comme du velours noir parsemé de diamants.  
  
« On ne peut jamais prévoir le temps de façon certaine, » répondit Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. « C'est pourquoi la météo des Moldus est aussi peu fiable. Viens t'asseoir, Harry. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, ce soir. »  
  
Harry prit place en face de lui, après avoir jeté un regard à Fumseck qui dormait sur son perchoir et aux nombreux tableaux recouvrant les murs de la pièce. Tous représentaient d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, tous somnolent – bien que ce soit un sommeil parfaitement faux. Dumbledore alluma quelques torches avec sa baguette, puis il tourna son regard bleu vers Harry. Celui-ci se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer ce regard sans l'aide d'autres signes sur son visage. Mais après tout, Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'était sans doute normal.  
  
« Professeur, » demanda-t-il, « je me suis demandé... Pourquoi Voldemort a-t- il attaqué ces gens, pendant le match ? A quoi cela lui sert-il ? Quel est son but ? »  
  
« Jusqu'à peu avant l'été, » répondit lentement Dumbledore, « sa seule et unique préoccupation avait été de connaître la totalité de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney et de l'utiliser pour te tuer. Mais désormais, il sait qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen pour lui de la connaître. Il a donc décidé de reprendre ses activités là où elles en étaient quand tu l'as stoppé il y a quinze ans.  
  
« C'est-à-dire ? »  
  
« Son but est d'obtenir le pouvoir sous toutes ses formes, en tenant la population dans une terreur constante et croissante. Il veut rendre à la magie noire la place qu'elle occupait à la nuit des temps, même si cela conduit à la fin de toute vie. La force du bien et la force du mal sont dans un équilibre précaire et instable, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Si l'une des deux commence à croître, l'autre disparaîtra, engloutie dans les ténèbres ou dans la lumière, et alors, il n'y aura plus que désolation sur Terre. Déjà la balance hésite. Il faut donner un point d'ancrage des deux cotés, afin de sauver le monde du désastre imminent qui s'approche.  
  
« Je croyais être né pour cela. Depuis que je l'ai appris, je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher le moyen d'équilibrer les forces de la magie, mais en réalité, je n'ai trouvé le réel sens à ma vie que lorsque je t'ai déposé sur le porche des Dursley, il y a quinze ans. »  
  
Il se tut quelques instants et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
«C'est pour obtenir le pouvoir qu'il a tué tous ces gens ? »  
  
« Principalement, oui, » répondit tristement Dumbledore. « Il voulait aussi se donner du divertissement, à lui et à ses Mangemorts tous juste sortis d'Azkaban. »  
  
Harry sentit un léger soulagement lui passer sur le cœur. Ainsi, Voldemort n'avait pas fait cela pour mettre sur sa conscience la mort de tous ses gens.  
  
« La dernière fois que tu t'es trouvé dans ce bureau, Harry, » reprit Dumbledore, « je t'ai fait écouter le souvenir que j'avais de la prédiction qu'à faite le professeur Trelawney sur toi quelques mois avant ta naissance. »  
  
Il marqua une pause. Ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir – lui-même aurait donné beaucoup pour oublier cette nuit – Harry hocha la tête et attendit la suite.  
  
« Depuis que j'ai entendu cette prédiction il y a seize ans, » continua Dumbledore, « j'ai entreprit des recherches dans des ouvrages beaucoup plus anciens. Vois-tu, je savais qu'il y a extrêmement longtemps – du temps des quatre fondateurs – une autre prédiction avait été faite concernant cette histoire. A l 'époque, les gens avaient cru qu'elle concernait un mage noir qui leur était contemporain. Malheureusement, c'était faux. La prédiction ne s'est pas réalisée et on a cru que le devin qui l'avait faite était un charlatan, et les termes exacts avaient été oubliés depuis de nombreuses générations. »  
  
« Vous les avez retrouvés, je suppose, sinon, je ne serais pas là, » dit Harry.  
  
« Tout à fait, » répondit Dumbledore avec un soudain étincellent sourire.  
  
Il prit sur son bureau un vieux grimoire qui y était posé, ouvert sur une page jaunie recouverte d'une élégante écriture, et le posa devant les yeux de Harry. Celui-ci y déchiffra du latin, mais il ne put le traduire, excepté quelques mots ici et là, ne lui disant rien de bon, tels que « souffrance, » « horreur » ou « mort ».  
  
« Que... que dit-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te faire une traduction mot pour mot, mais en résumé elle dit que celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait posséder les dix pouvoirs. Il ne pourra pas prôner la haine, ni la colère. S'il réussit à le vaincre, ce sera à l'opposé de l'aube, et dans une terrible souffrance. »  
  
Il y eut un long silence.  
  
« Les dix pouvoirs ? » s'interrogea Harry en essayant d'oublier la dernière partie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Les Dix Pouvoirs Elémentaires, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore, « ce sont dix pouvoirs qui viennent du fond des temps et des entrailles de la Terre. Il est dit que jamais ils n'ont été encore réunis depuis l'aube des temps. Ils sont disséminés sur la planète et dans l'univers. Je ne les connais pas tous – personne ne les connaît tous. Je suppose que les quatre éléments – l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air – en font partie, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul dont je sois sur de l'existence et que j'ai vu à l'œuvre pendant de nombreuses années. »  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant et Harry sut qu'il les connaissait lui aussi. Plus, même, qu'il le détenait en lui. Ce pouvoir coulait en lui comme le sang dans ses veines. Il le tenait de sa mère, depuis sa petite enfance, et ce pouvoir empêchait Voldemort de le posséder.  
  
« L'amour, » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Oui, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore. « Tu possèdes déjà l'un des dix pouvoirs. Mais si tu veux vaincre Voldemort, il te faudra trouver les neuf autres. »  
  
« Où ? » demanda Harry. « Où sont-il ? Comment les trouver ? »  
  
« Ils ne sont nulle part précisément. Ils se baladent, ne restant jamais dans un endroit fixe, bougeant toujours. »  
  
« Alors comment ? » fit Harry, sentant le désespoir l'envahir. « Comment faire ? »  
  
« L 'ancienne prophétie dit qu'ils viendront à toi, » répondit Dumbledore. « Que tu les sentiras arriver mais que tu ne pourras jamais prévoir quand. »  
  
« Ca pourrait prendre des années ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle ils arriveront ? D'ici là, Voldemort aura le temps de tuer des millions de gens ! Il aura largement le temps de m'éliminer, moi aussi. Et vous aussi, professeur, et Poudlard, et tout le monde ! »  
  
« Je le sais bien, » répondit Dumbledore – le doute et même le désespoir perçait dans sa voix. « Peut-être même n'y arriveras-tu jamais ! Qui suis- je pour le savoir ? Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »  
  
« Et quand je les aurai ? » fit Harry. « Que se passera-t-il ? Que devrais- je faire ? »  
  
« Il te faudra lancer un sort sur Voldemort, » répondit Dumbledore, » avec une incantation que tu auras créée. »  
  
« Moi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Créer une incantation ? »  
  
« Il le faut, » dit Dumbledore avec un soupir. « C'est le seul moyen. Et il y a d'autres conditions. Tu ne devras inventer l'incantation qu'au moment de lancer le sort. Tu devras être assez mûr, mentalement et physiquement – c'est-à-dire être un adulte – pour le faire. Ce devra être à un crépuscule. Et surtout, Harry, le plus important de tout cela, c'est que tu ne devras pas le faire dans un geste de haine et de colère. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. « Ce peuvent être de bons moteurs d'action. »  
  
« Non ! » s'écria brusquement Dumbledore en faisant sursauter Harry. « Ce ne sont pas de bons moteurs d'action, » dit-il en détachant chaque mot. « Tu ne peux pas les utiliser pour tuer Voldemort. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ce sont ses armes, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore. « Pas les tiennes ! Si tu t'en sers, tu deviendras semblable à lui. Tu seras le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et alors, le monde sombrera dans les ombres de la mort, et les Hommes vivront dans la guerre, le mensonge, la haine. Parce que le Bien n'existera plus, et ils n'auront plus de repères. Comprends-tu ? »  
  
Faiblement, Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui lança un long regard, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau.  
  
« Je ne peux pas te cacher, » reprit-il à voix basse, « qu'il n'existe que très peu d'espoir. Ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas en toi, oh, non, tu possèdes réellement une personnalité et un pouvoir hors du commun. Mais jamais les dix pouvoirs n'ont été réunis en une seule personne, et il se peut que ton corps ne le supporte pas. Et si Voldemort déclenche une offensive sur Poudlard avant que tu ne les ais tous trouvés ou avant que tu ne sois suffisamment âgé, ce pourrait être catastrophique. »  
  
« Mais il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas professeur ? » demanda Harry sous une brusque inquiétude. « N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore, » répondit Dumbledore. « Il est tout à fait improbable qu'il l'apprenne un jour, mais la possibilité existe et il ne faut pas la négliger. J'ignore s'il existe d'autres copies de cette prophétie. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tombe pas dessus par hasard. »  
  
Il y eut une nouvelle pause, puis Dumbledore reprit.  
  
« C 'était la plus grave nouvelle que j'avais à t'annoncer, mais ce n'est pas la seule, » dit-il. « Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'auras plus à craindre aucune attaque de ton esprit par Voldemort. »  
  
« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Je pense qu'il a comprit que je n'essayerai pas de te tuer, » répondit Dumbledore. « De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il ne supporte pas cette puissance qui est en toi. Mais ce qui me fait penser ça de façon certaine, c'est que tu as acquis une grande maîtrise de l'art de l'occlumancie. Si grande d'ailleurs qu'elle a pour ainsi dire débordé, et que, je crois bien, tu es désormais capable d'utiliser la legilimancie et que tu peux décrypter le regard des gens. N'ai-je pas raison ? » demanda-t- il avec un léger sourire de malice.  
  
« Si, » répondit Harry avec quelques hésitations. « C'est arrivé tout d'un coup, comme ça, j'ai pu savoir ce que ma tante pensait de moi rien qu'avec ses yeux et la façon dont elle me regardait. »  
  
« Oui, » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, « c'est tout à fait cela. D'ailleurs, ton pouvoir va grandir, Harry. Jusqu'où, même le plus puissant devin ne pourrait le dire. »  
  
« Comment ? » demanda Harry. « Comment ce pouvoir m'est-il venu ? Ce n'est certainement pas mon travail avec Ro – le professeur Rogue qui m'aurait donné cela. »  
  
« Non, » répondit Dumbledore, « c'est vrai. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, d'ailleurs. Cela aurait du se passer ainsi. C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Mais il est arrivé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. »  
  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry sans être tout à fait sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
  
« La mort de Sirius, » répondit Dumbledore. « Excepté par la voie que j'ai essayée de te faire emprunter, seul la mort de quelqu'un de cher peut provoquer une fermeture totale de l'esprit. »  
  
« Vous n'en êtes pas sur, » répondit Harry avec fermeté malgré le doute qui envahissait toujours son cœur. « Vous n'êtes pas certain qu'il est mort. »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda un long moment d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis se leva et se dirigea vers une des armoires.  
  
« Viens là, Harry. »  
  
Harry se leva et vint à ses cotés, et le directeur lui tendit un balai – un Nimbus 2000.  
  
« Je sais que tu es habitué à mieux, » dit-il avec un sourire, « mais c'est le seul que je puisse te prêter. »  
  
« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Tu verras, » répondit enigmatiquement Dumbledore.  
  
Vaguement contrarié, Harry enfourcha son balai et sortit par la fenêtre à la suite de Dumbledore. Il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer aux réflexes légèrement moins rapides de ce Nimbus par rapport à son Eclair de Feu, mais l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il exécuta quelques looping, fou de joie de remonter sur un balai – il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'Ombrage l'avait renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
« Tu viens, Harry ? » appela la voix lointaine de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que, dans son enthousiasme, il avait prit beaucoup d'altitude. Il redescendit en piqué à son niveau et le suivit. Ils allèrent à vitesse moyenne mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Dumbledore atterrit sur une falaise proche du lac et Harry arriva à coté de lui.  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit rien et le guida jusqu'à un haut mur de pierre percé d'une simple grille de fer forgé. Harry la passa à sa suite et se figea instantanément, les souvenirs d'une fameuse nuit de juin lui revenant brutalement en mémoire.  
  
« Viens, Harry, » dit Dumbledore en se retournant, « nous sommes encore à Poudlard. Allez, viens ! »  
  
Avec difficulté, Harry réussit à faire bouger ses jambes et le suivit, notant des différences qui lui calmèrent l'esprit. Le cimetière où il était, contrairement à celui où Voldemort avait reprit forme humaine, était bien entretenu. La plupart des tombes étaient fleuries et les stèles étaient nettoyées avec soin. Dumbledore le guida vers trois tombes isolées, qui avait chacune un bouquet de fleurs bleues. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième, et Harry comprit qu'il avait nourri de faux espoirs toute cette demi-journée. Il se figea aux cotés de Dumbledore et ne dit mot, n'essayant même pas de déchiffrer les inscriptions sur la pierre, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y lire.  
  
« L'endroit où a eu lieu la bataille s'appelle la Chambre de la Mort, » dit Dumbledore à voix basse. « Quand il est passé à travers l'arche, l'âme de Sirius a pu directement passer du monde des vivants au monde des morts. Mais son corps a été rejeté quelques minutes après qu'il y est passé, et je l'ai enterré ici, auprès de ta mère et de ton père. »  
  
Harry secouait la tête, comme si ce simple geste aurait pu annuler la réalité devant lui.  
  
« Non, » dit-il à voix basse. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai... »  
  
« Si, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria soudain Harry en se jetant sur la stèle de marbre et en la martelant de coups. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as- tu fait ça Sirius ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu me manques, Sirius, tu me manques tellement ! »  
  
Il pleurait, continuant de frapper la pierre, continuant de crier des paroles incohérentes d'où sortait des « Pourquoi ? » déchirants, quand Dumbledore le força à se calmer en le serrant contre lui. Harry fut si surpris par cette étreinte soudaine qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste, » hoqueta-t-il quand il put de nouveau respirer. « Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. »  
  
« Je sais, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix étrange. « C'est injuste. Et c'est une blessure des plus horribles qui t'a été infligé là, si jeune. Bien plus horrible que cette cicatrice qui te lie à Voldemort, bien plus horrible que la plupart des séquelles et des cicatrices, car ce n'est pas une souffrance physique. C'est une plaie, dans son cœur et dans son âme, une plaie ouverte qui saignera à jamais. Jamais plus tu ne pourras voir le monde de la même façon qu'avant. La douleur finit par s'estomper, bien sur, mais elle ne cessera jamais, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »  
  
Il se tut, et à travers ses propres tremblements, Harry sentit que le vieil homme pleurait lui aussi, laissant tomber une façade qu'il était obligé de garder tous les jours.  
  
« Je ne pourrais pas, Albus, » dit Harry en un murmure presque inaudible, usant inconsciemment du prénom du directeur. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que vous voudriez que je fasse. La mort m'attend. Tôt ou tard, il me rattrapera. »  
  
« La mort nous attend tous, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore. « C'est notre destin, à chacun d'entre nous. Et je ne pense pas que Voldemort puisse te rattraper, puisque tu ne fuis pas. »  
  
L'espoir était revenu à Dumbledore, et il en irradiait tellement qu'Harry se surprit à espérer également. Il se détacha du vieil homme et fit face à la tombe de Sirius. Un rayon de lune tomba sur l'épitaphe qu'Harry put lire sans difficulté.  
  
« Ci-gît Sirius Black, mort dans l'honneur, au service du bien, le 3 juin 1996. »  
  
Harry tomba à genoux devant et sentit les larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage. En un ultime adieu, il posa la main sur la pierre froide, puis se releva et parti. Il n'attendit même pas de voir si Dumbledore le suivait, il quitta le cimetière et alla jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Là, il regarda autour de lui et eut le souffle coupé par la beauté du site.  
  
Au loin, sur un ciel noir rempli d'étoiles, de hautes montagnes couronnées de neige se détachaient, imposant leur énorme masse sur la Terre. Un léger brouillard persistait à leurs pieds, mais on voyait des champs et des fermes sur une large surface entre les cimes et le fleuve qui traversait la vallée. A quelques kilomètres du cours d'eau, on pouvait voir le village de Pré-au-Lard, avec la Cabane Hurlante nettement visible sur sa colline. Le château, à droite, se dressait, silencieux et noir excepté quelques fenêtres qui diffusaient une pale et faible lumière jaune. La masse sombre et inquiétante de la Forêt Interdite lui faisait face.  
  
« C'est incroyable, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Dumbledore juste derrière lui. « j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cet endroit. C'est un bon refuge quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de ne pas être dérangé. Il est temps de rentrer. Il est tard. Je n'avais pas prévu de t'emmener ici. Il faut que tu dormes un peu avant tes cours de demain matin. »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enfourcha son balai pour reprendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
*************************  
  
Vela se réveilla brutalement en poussant un cri. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était. Poussant un long soupir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sueur et se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Heureusement que ces rideaux étaient insonorisés, songea-t-elle. Les autres filles n'auraient probablement pas apprécié d'être réveillées en pleine nuit par celle qu'elles considéraient manifestement comme une intruse.  
  
Tout en buvant, elle promena son regard autour d'elle et sur les murs sinistres, et regretta l'absence de fenêtre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se rafraîchir à l'air frais de la nuit. Elle essaya de se rappeler le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée mais elle ne parvint à se souvenir que d'une vague forme humaine se métamorphosant en une chose qui avait provoqué en elle une terreur sourde qui l'avait brutalement ramené au réveil.  
  
« Tous les rêves ont une signification mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de l'interpréter, » résonna en elle un souvenir.  
  
La voix de sa mère provoqua une douleur insensée dans son cœur. Mais malgré toute sa tristesse et son profond sentiment d'injustice, elle ne versa pas une larme. Elle s'interdisait de pleurer. Pleurer était une marque de faiblesse. A l'intérieur d'elle-même pourtant, dans son cœur et dans son âme, elle pleurait la mort de ses parents, plus que n'importe qui avait pleuré sur quelqu'un.  
  
Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire. Tous les rêves ont une signification. Cela voulait sans doute dire que son cauchemar reflétait de quelque manière la réalité. Mais quelle part de la réalité ? Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire, comme il lui arrivait quelques fois d'en faire ? Et si oui, qu'allait-il se passer ?  
  
Quelles qu 'étaient les réponses à ces questions, elle savait que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Elle faisait rarement des cauchemars mais celui- ci l'avait particulièrement effrayée.  
  
Elle sentit un mal de crane lui battre dans les tympans au même rythme que son cœur. Elle retourna se coucher, décidant que toute réflexion attendrait le lendemain matin. Malheureusement le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement et elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit Ce cauchemar l'inquiétait. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, aux implications bien plus graves que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Que faire ?  
  
L'année précédente, elle aurait pu aller voir le Vieux Chaman dans la montagne. Ce vieil homme lui aurait certainement donné la solution, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était un des rares aspects positifs de sa vie passée qu'elle regrettait.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, à qui d'autre aurait-elle pu s'adresser ? Remus ? Il restait la personne de qui elle se sentait la plus proche mais comprendrai- il ? Dumbledore semblait la personne la plus indiquée pour lui répondre. Seulement, comment lui parler ? Et d'ailleurs, que pourrait-il avoir à faire de ce qu'elle lui dirait ? C'était un sorcier trop grand pour se préoccuper des tracas d'une élève.  
  
Mais en même temps que ces pensées se formulaient dans sa tête, un profond malaise et une grande inquiétude l'envahit. Peut-être que, finalement, il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde !!!  
  
Voila, ça y est, j'ai fini de taper ce 10ème chapitre !  
  
Merci à Lunenoire (oui, je sais bien, ce n'est pas très très drole... mais en même temps, ce n'est pas fait pour !)  
  
Bon, eh bien voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez-moi une petite review !!  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Speedy  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau lui tapant sur le crane. Il resta deux minutes la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, se concentrant sur la douleur pour la faire partir. Comme elle ne diminuait pas, il chercha à tâtons dans sa table de chevet le tube d'aspirine sorcier qu'il avait prit soin d'emmener en quittant Grimmauld Place, la veille. Après que le médicament eut fait son effet, il regarda sa montre, vit qu'il était encore tôt et tenta de se rendormir. Malheureusement, la douleur physique lui en avait remis en mémoire une autre qui le maintint éveillé.  
  
Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que Sirius meure ? Il avait été... tellement de choses ! Son parrain, certes, mais cela représentait tant ! A la fois frère et ami, père et confident, protecteur et bienveillant... Et pourtant, ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour se connaître. Et aujourd'hui, au moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de parler, au moment où lui était réellement révellé toute l'ampleur de sa tache, il n'était plus là... Tout simplement parti.  
  
Harry ressentit un profond besoin de voler, si impérieux même qu'il se leva et s'habilla afin de s'envoler dans les lueurs roses du petit matin, de quitter cette terre quelques minutes et ses problèmes avec. Une fois dans les airs, il laissa éclater son ivresse et fit plusieurs fois le tour du château, de plus en plus vite, serrant le manche de son balai jusqu'à avoir mal, repoussant les limites qu'il n'avait jamais atteintes de son Eclair de Feu. Il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien, les yeux piquants et pleins de larmes à cause du vent. Il alla se poser sur la falaise près du lac, et là, il regarda le jour se lever avec l'impression de mourir.  
  
Après dix minutes à frissonner de froid, il regarda l'entrée du cimetière puis se ravisa, se sentant incapable d'aller voir la tombe. Il s'assit au bord du ravin, les pieds dans le vide, et observa le parc et le monde, ses pensées dérivant sous le soleil, entouré des fantômes de ses parents et de Sirius.  
  
Il pensa à beaucoup de choses, ce matin-là. Sirius. Voldemort. Les Dix Pouvoirs. Vela. Ah, oui, tiens, Vela. Il n'avait pas songé à elle depuis la veille, mais son image vint clairement à son esprit ainsi que ses regards rouges de colère. Le visage d'Hermione vint également flotter devant ses yeux, lourd de reproches. Puis celui de Ron, l'air écœuré. Et lui-même, que pensait-il ?  
  
Non, songea-t-il. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nouer de liens quels qu'ils soient avec elle. C'était la nièce de Remus, d'accord. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était à Serpentard et que seuls des individus peu fréquentables y étaient envoyés. Elle pouvait détester Malefoy autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle ne pourrait jamais être si différente de lui. Pas Mangemorte, peut-être, pas partisan de Voldemort, peut-être, mais elle était à Serpentard. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps.  
  
Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il était frigorifié. Il se releva et reprit son balai, puis, après un vague geste vers le cimetière qui pouvait passer pour un au-revoir, il s'envola et rentra à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Plus tard, en descendant dans le Hall avec Ron et Hermione, ils rencontrèrent Vela qui remontait des cachots, ses longs cheveux retenus en simple queue de cheval et le regard vide. Puis elle les aperçut et, après avoir jeté un regard furieux, déçu et écœuré à Ron et Harry, elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit.  
  
"Ca va ?" lui demanda celle-ci. "Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec Malefoy ?"  
  
Vela secoua la tête.  
  
"Non, ça va. J'espérais te voir. Tu peux me dire où est la salle de métamorphose ? C'est mon premier cours ce matin et je ne voudrais pas me perdre."  
  
"Tu fais métamorphose ?" demanda Hermione, ravie. "Harry et moi aussi. On t'emmènera, si tu veux."  
  
"Oui, je veux bien," répondit Vela, soulagée. "C'est gentil."  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Vela les quitta pour aller s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard, évitant soigneusement un groupe de filles qui y était déjà.  
  
"Dites-moi," fit Harry, "vous ne trouvez pas étrange que Pansy Parkinson se soit trouvée dans le stade ? J'aurais cru que ses parents étaient suffisamment proches de Voldemort pour être mis au courant de l'attaque..."  
  
"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione, songeuse. "Je me suis souvent demandé si elle était aussi extrémiste que Malefoy... ou d'autres. C'est vrai que vu les relations qu'ils avaient, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement le cas, mais, après tout, peut-être pas... Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas Mangemorts."  
  
"Ce qui n'empêche rien," ajouta Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient. "Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy ne l'a-t-il pas prévenue ? Parce qu'il est certain qu'il était au courant. Alors pourquoi était-elle là-bas ? Ils sortaient ensemble, non ?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas sur," répondit Harry. "Je crois qu'elle le voulait, mais pas lui."  
  
"Peut-être étaient-il fiancés," objecta Ron.  
  
Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
"Fiancés ?" fit Hermione, incrédule. "A seize ans ?"  
  
"Ce sont des familles de sang-pur," continua Ron. "Chez les nobles, dès la naissance d'un enfant, il est fiancé, ou plutôt destiné à se marier, avec un autre enfant de naissance noble. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des familles ont rejeté cette tradition stupide. Heureusement pour moi," ajouta-t-il avec un bref regard à Hermione.  
  
"Ah, oui," fit celle-ci, "j'ai lu ça quelque part. Les familles de sorciers noirs s'associent à des familles de sorciers blancs de cette manière. Ca leur permet d'étendre leurs pouvoirs... Et même si Pansy venait d'une famille blanche, elle avait l'âme aussi noir qu'un Mangemort..."  
  
"Donc," reprit Harry, "ils auraient pu être fiancés. Et Malefoy refusait de se marier avec elle. Alors au moment de l'attaque, il l'aurait laissée se faire tuer... Mais c'est monstrueux !" s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût.  
  
"Et maintenant, il cherche quelqu'un d'autre," termina Hermione, avec un regard vers la table de Serpentard.  
  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la même direction. Harry regarda Hermione avec stupéfaction et inquiétude.  
  
"Vela ?" fit-il à voix basse.  
  
"J'ai bien peur que oui," répondit-elle. "Mais je crois qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle se méfie de lui et l'évitera le plus possible."  
  
"Bien sur, qui ne se méfierait pas de lui," répondit Harry avec mépris. "Mais tout de même," reprit-il, inquiet, "l'idée ne me plait pas..."  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle," rétorqua Ron.  
  
"C'est quand même la nièce de Remus !" répondit Harry.  
  
"Mouais," fit Ron, pas convaincu.  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse mais Harry vit à son regard qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.  
  
*********************  
  
"Bonjour à tous," commença le professeur McGonnagall. "Je suis ravie de voir que certains d'entre vous ont accepté de continuer la Métamorphose pour leurs ASPICs. Néanmoins, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, vous n'êtes pas ici pour paresser. Cette année encore, vous allez devoir travailler dur. De plus, le programme de ces deux années étant relativement chargé, je n'accepterai aucun manquement à la discipline de mes cours. Ceux qui tenteraient de mettre le désordre seraient définitivement expulsés, ce qui ne manquerait pas de vous fermer un certain nombre de porte quant à votre avenir. Est-ce clair ?"  
  
Toute la classe hocha la tête, habituée à ces discours de début d'année. Vela acquiesa comme tout l monde, mais Harry vit qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le message.  
  
"Très bien," fit le professeur. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à étudier la métamorphose humaine, qui sera votre principale préoccupation dans cette matière jusqu'à vos examens."  
  
Il passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur ce que leur expliquait le professeur. La métamorphose humaine était parmi les plus dangereux sorts enseignés à Poudlard. Il fallait beaucoup étudier avant d'essayer, car si le sort échouait, les conséquences pouvaient être très graves.  
  
***************  
  
"Potter, pourrais-je vous dire un mot, s'il-vous-plait ?" demanda le professeur McGonnagall à la fin du cours.  
  
Surpris, Harry se retourna et attendit que tout le monde fut sortit.  
  
"Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette tête-là," dit-elle en le regardant. "Je voulais simplement vous parler de l'équipe de Quidditch. Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet ont quitté l'école l'année dernière. J'ai nommé Katie Bell capitaine de l'équipe, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'elle soit dépassée par les évènements. J'aurais voulu vous demander, si votre emploi du temps passablement chargé ne vous en empêche pas, de devenir capitaine adjoint."  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
  
"Capitaine adjoint ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Ca se fait, ça ?"  
  
"En principe, non," répondit le professeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'officiel. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, mais vous êtes avec elle les derniers membres de la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue depuis plusieurs années. Je vous demande simplement de l'aider."  
  
Harry eut un grand sourire.  
  
"Bien sur, professeur," répondit-il. "Avec grand plaisir."  
  
Le professeur McGonnagall lui adressa un rare et sincère sourire.  
  
"Très bien. Maintenant partez, Potter. Vous allez finir par être en retard."  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais le professeur le retint une dernière fois.  
  
"Potter ?"  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
Elle le regarda bizarrement.  
  
"Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre parrain. Je suis vraiment désolée."  
  
"Pas autant que moi," répondit Harry en souriant tristement. "Mais merci."  
  
*******************  
  
"Enfin," soupira Hermione quand Harry les rejoignit, elle et Vela "J'attendais ce cours depuis la première année."  
  
"Ah oui ?" s'étonna Harry. "Je ne savais pas."  
  
"C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant en métamorphose," répondit-elle, souriante. "J'avais cru en troisième année que nous irions plus loin, avec les Animagi, mais..."  
  
Le sourire de Harry s'effaça et il se rembrunit.  
  
"Excuse-moi," fit Hermione en s'en rendant compte. "Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis désolée."  
  
"Ce n'est rien," répondit Harry. "Il faudra bien que je m'habitue."  
  
Vela avait suivi l'échange, sans visiblement en comprendre la moitié, mais elle se garda bien de demander des explications.  
  
"Tu as quoi comme cours, maintenant ?" lui demanda Hermione.  
  
"Pour l'instant, rien," répondit Vela "Après j'ai Potions. Je sais où se trouve le cachot, je suis passé devant hier. Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques où se trouve la bibliothèque, je voudrais y faire un tour."  
  
Hermione lui donna des indications, puis ils se séparèrent. Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent Ron devant la salle de sortilèges.  
  
"Alors, McGonnagall est toujours la même ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait changé," répondit Hermione avec un sourire. "Au fait, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?"  
  
"Me parler de l'équipe," répondit-il.  
  
"Tu es le nouveau capitaine ?" demanda vivement Ron avec un sourire.  
  
"Non," répondit Harry. "Elle a nommé Katie. Elle voulait juste que je l'aide si elle en avait besoin."  
  
"J'ai vu Katie hier soir," dit soudain Hermione tandis qu'ils entraient en cours. "Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée. Il me semblait qu'elle devait aller voir le match."  
  
"Ah oui ?" fit Harry. "Pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore sous le choc !"  
  
"Hmm," répondit vaguement Hermione.  
  
***********************  
  
Le cours de sortilèges se passa normalement bien, mais Harry n'en attendait pas autant du cours suivant, à savoir Potions. Quand il entra dans le cachot, il dut lutter contre une furieuse envie d prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il tint bon et s'assit au fond de la classe aux cotés d'Hermione.  
  
"Bien !" s'exclama le professeur Rogue d'un ton sec. "Voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Vous avez tous étés jugés capables de continuer les Potions pour vos ASPICs, bien qu'à mon avis certains d'entre vous auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir"  
  
Rogue fixa Harry d'un air mauvais pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit.  
  
"Je tiens à vous prévenir que, si vous êtes venus ici dans l'intention de vous reposer sur vos lauriers, vous pouvez sortir immédiatement."  
  
Il marqua une pause. Comme personne ne faisait mine de se lever, il commença le cours en laissant à peine le temps aux élèves de prendre des notes.  
  
A la fin du cours, Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il avait suivit sans trop de difficulté et qu'il avait pris plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin de notes. Lui et Hermione sortirent rapidement, affamés qu'ils étaient, mais il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Vela qui se dirigeait d'un air résolu vers Rogue qui cacha mal sa surprise en la voyant s'approcher de lui.  
  
*************************  
  
"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur," commença Vela avec une légère hésitation.  
  
Elle avait horreur de se sentir intimidée, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda sèchement le professeur.  
  
Elle sursaute mais réussi à se calmer quelque peu.  
  
"Je... j'aurai voulu savoir s'il n'y aurait pas une salle vide dans les cachots que je pourrais utiliser ?"  
  
Elle s'aperçut, non sans satisfaction qu'elle avait réussi à le désarçonner par sa demande.  
  
"Puis-je savoir à quelles fins vous utiliseriez cette salle, Miss Wolf?" rétorqua Rogue, surpris mais visiblement curieux.  
  
"Eh bien..." répondit Vela "Depuis environ trois ans, j'ai entreprit des recherches sur le sang des Métamorphomages et plus particulièrement des Animagi. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des expériences prennent du temps et de la place."  
  
"Aimez-vous donc à ce point les Potions pour en faire durant votre temps libre ?" demanda Rogue avec un mépris ironique  
  
"Oui, pourquoi ?" répondit franchement Vela "Pas vous ?"  
  
Rogue éluda la question d'un geste de la main et reprit.  
  
"J'ai pourtant remarqué que vous n'avez pris que très peu de notes aujourd'hui."  
  
"C'est parce que je savais la plupart des choses que vous avez dites," répondit-elle. "J'ai eu plusieurs fois recours à des Potions d'Arrêt pendant mes travaux et c'est une potion que je maîtrise très bien, désormais."  
  
Le professeur réfléchit quelques secondes en se frottant le menton et en l'observant. Il commençait visiblement à s'intéresser à la conversation.  
  
"Je suppose que si vous travaillez sur le sang, vous avez déjà eu recours a une potion anti-coagulation ?"  
  
"Oh, oui," répondit Vela, "de nombreuses fois. La plus efficace est la Troisième Potion de Browner, mais elle est un peu longue à préparer. J'utilise plus souvent un simple anti-coagulant utilisé en hôpital."  
  
"Vous avez déjà réalisé la Troisième Browner ?" demanda vivement le professeur.  
  
"Oui," répondit Vela "Une ou deux fois."  
  
"Quelle est la condition expérimentale la plus impérative ?"  
  
"Il faut maintenir le mélange à la température stable et constante de 47,8°C pendant précisément cinq heures, douze minutes et trois secondes," répondit aussitôt Vela"  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et ne put retenir un sourire - un vrai sourire, pas un rictus. Son visage fut transformé, mais ce fugace instant fut vite terminé. Il reprit une expression songeuse.  
  
"Depuis que je suis professeur ici, j'attends un ou une élève capable d'entreprendre des recherches seul. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet élève soit la nièce d'un de mes pires ennemis. Vous aurez votre salle, Miss Vela Wolf. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Je vous y conduirai mercredi."  
  
Vela eut un large sourire et remercia chaleureusement le professeur.  
  
"De rien," répondit-il. "C'est un plaisir de pouvoir aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas qu'un vague intérêt pour ce que j'enseigne."  
  
*********************  
  
Après le déjeuner, Hermione quitta Ron et Harry pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie, tandis qu'eux sortaient du château pour rejoindre l'enclos près de la cabane de Hagrid. Le vent était fort et glacial, et Harry se félicita d'avoir emporté sa cape.  
  
Hagrid était un peu abattu, mais les deux garçons songèrent qu'il valait mieux cela plutôt qu'avoir un géant dans la forêt. Le cours fut néanmoins passionnant. Le demi-géant avait visiblement compris et décidé que les créatures les plus dangereuses n'étaient pas appropriées aux cours. Il leur présenta le programme de l'année, chargé, mais un légère ombre de tension passa sur le groupe quand il annonça qu'il leur réservait une petite surprise pour le mois de juin. Les surprises de Hagrid présentant souvent un danger mortel, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard chargé d'appréhension.  
  
Cependant, dans l'ensemble, ils durent conclurent qu'enfin, Hagrid prenait plus à cœur la santé des élèves - ou plutôt, qu'il avait pris conscience du caractère dangereux de la plupart des monstres qu'il avait fait étudier auparavant.  
  
"C'était un très bon cours, Hagrid," lui dit Harry juste avant de rentrer au château.  
  
"Vraiment ?" s'étonna-t-il, ravi.  
  
"Tout à fait d'accord," répondit Ron. "Vous devriez nous en faire plus souvent des comme ça !"  
  
Hagrid ne répondit rien mais un sourire illumina son visage triste. Quand Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione devant la salle de Défense, ils étaient tous les deux couverts de boue mais joyeux et rieurs. Harry se sentait revigoré et euphorique.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" s'exclama Hermione, l'air effarée.  
  
"On a étudié les Nifflards," répondit Ron, enthousiaste. "Une autre variété de Niffleurs. Beaucoup plus gros."  
  
"C'était génial," ajouta Harry. "Il y en avait cinq, et on devait étudier la façon dont ils plongeaient, puis faire une comparaison avec les Niffleurs."  
  
"Je vois," répondit Hermione, amusée. "Et je suppose que vous avez prévu de vous changer, non ?"  
  
Les deux garçons, surpris, se regardèrent mutuellement puis explosèrent de rire.  
  
"Je crois bien que vous n'avez plus le temps, de toute façon," continua Hermione; "Je vais arranger ça."  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette vers eux.  
  
"Recurvite !" s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Une vague d'air frais les secoua des pieds à la tête et Harry se sentit soudain beaucoup plus propre.  
  
Les élèves du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient relativement nombreux. Pour les classes d'ASPICs, les élèves de toutes les maisons étaient regroupés par matières, et depuis le matin, les classes n'avaient compté qu'une dizaine ou une quinzaine de personnes. Cependant, ils étaient maintenant environ vingt-cinq, et pour la plupart c'était des membres de l'AD durant l'année précédente.  
  
"Ginny m'a dit que c'était un bon prof," dit Ron. "Elle l'a eu ce matin. Aussi bon que Remus, m'a-t-elle dit."  
  
"Ah oui ?" répondit Hermione. "On va pouvoir le constater par nous-même."  
  
De fait, le professeur choisit cet instant pour ouvrir brusquement la porte et faire entrer les élèves. Il les regarda passer, souriant et répondant d'un signe de tête aux bonjours, puis quand tous furent entrés, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda dans le couloir. Il haussa finalement les épaules et ferma la porte avant de venir se poster devant son bureau.  
  
"Bonjour à tous," commença-t-il. "Je suis ravi de vous voir si nombreux à vouloir continuer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Etant donné le climat social actuel, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être utile de voir, en plus du programme normal, certaines méthodes de défense appropriées, en particulier le duel. Naturellement, cela va vous demander un effort de travail important, donc..."  
  
Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fit entrer Vela, les joues rouges et le souffle un peu court.  
  
"Excusez-moi, professeur," haleta-t-elle. "J'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle et -"  
  
"Ce n'est rien, Vela," interrompit joyeusement le professeur Herbert. "Va t'asseoir."  
  
Elle releva dignement la tête et s'assit au fond de la salle, les joues cramoisies. Elle adressa un regard furieux à Dean et Seamus qui le regardait avec un dégoût moqueur. Harry s'étonna de leur réaction, mais il se rendit compte alors que Vela était la seule Serpentard du groupe. Il ressentit un brusque élan de sympathie inattendu pour elle, sachant parfaitement l'effet que cela faisait de se retrouver seul sous les moqueries.  
  
"Comme je le disais donc," reprit le professeur, "ce que je vous propose vous écoutera du temps et du travail, c'est donc pourquoi je vous le propose et non pas je vous l'impose. Je voudrais que vous y réfléchissiez entre vous et que vous me fassiez part de votre réponse au prochain cours. Nous sommes d'accord ?"  
  
Toute la classe hocha la tête sans un mot.  
  
"Bien !" s'exclama le professeur en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il affichait un sourire étincelant et contagieux. "Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer ce cours, alors. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous savez à propos des sorts de Redressement."  
  
Comme on peut s'en douter, Hermione leva aussitôt la main. Harry, n'ayant pas ce réflexe, mit quelques secondes de plus à se rendre compte qu'il savait beaucoup de choses à propos des sorts de Redressement et, avec un sourire, leva la main à son tour.  
  
Le professeur Herbert était un excellent professeur. Il n'hésitait pas à encourager les plus timides et n'essayait pas non plus de les forcer et de les humilier. Il savait rendre un cours vivant et agréable, et c'est sans étonnement qu'au cours suivant Harry constata que tout le monde mourrait d'envie d'avoir ces cours supplémentaires.  
  
**************************  
  
Le reste de la semaine se déroula sur cette lancée et l'année démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. La seule difficulté que Harry rencontra fut de ne pas réagir aux piques plus ou moins directes de Rogue, durant les cours de Potions, mais il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour réaliser des potions correctes. Il remarqua également qu'Hermione et Vela étaient en concurrence pour la première place, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu leur niveau respectif. Cependant, Vela se débrouillait également fort bien en métamorphose et en botanique, ainsi qu'en Défense. Par contre, pour les cours supplémentaires, elle semblait faire un blocage sur le sort de Dévolonté, d'ailleurs sujet de controverse quand Herbert en parla la première fois. Semblable à l'Imperius, il pouvait, utilisé efficacement, supprimer la volonté de la victime.  
  
"Mais en fait, c'est un peu comme l'Imperius !" objecta Hermione.  
  
"Oui, certes," répondit le professeur," c'est assez semblable. Toutefois, le sort de Dévolonté est beaucoup moins puissant. Concrètement, il force moins la victime à faire des choses qu'à l'empêcher de se battre. De plus, il est légal."  
  
Ce sort nécessitait beaucoup de concentration, mais s'il réussissait, il assurait pratiquement à coup sur la victoire, l'adversaire étant incapable de jeter un sort après l'avoir subi. Au bout de trois essais, Harry réussi à immobiliser Ron pendant quelques secondes, mais l'intensité n'était pas assez forte et Ron le stupéfixa.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, Harry surveillait Hermione et Vela, se demandant vaguement si cette dernière n'allait pas jeter un sort moins gentil à Hermione, et il s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort de Dévolonté. Le professeur alla les voir, donna quelques conseils à Vela qui fit de nouveau une tentative qui échoua et secoua la tête.  
  
"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle.  
  
"Mais si, tu peux," rétorqua Herbert. "Tu es suffisamment douée pour ça."  
  
"Non, je vous assure que -"  
  
"Moi je t'assure le contraire," dit le professeur d'une voix ferme. "Essaie encore."  
  
"Puisque je vous dis que je ne peux pas !" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, ses yeux oscillant entre le rouge et le noir.  
  
Le brouhaha s'interrompit et tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle. Furieuse, elle saisit son sac et sortit brusquement en claquant la porte.  
  
Après cet incident, le professeur Herbert se montra beaucoup plus doux avec elle, sachant désormais à quel point ses réactions pouvaient être violentes, et ne chercha pas à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. De fait, elle exécuta aussi brillamment qu'Harry et Hermione tous les autres sorts qu'il leur enseigna.  
  
Un soir, tandis qu'Harry profitait avec ravissement d'un temps mort dans ses devoirs, il se rendit compte avec surprise et soulagement que la tension que Dumbledore avait provoquée en lui avait considérablement diminué. Non pas qu'il l'ait oubliée, mais le travail lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose et cela lui faisait du bien. Chaque soir, il se couchait trop épuisé pour penser et il profitait de chaque minute de sommeil qu'il pouvait glaner le matin. Il enviait Ron qui, certains jours, pouvait dormir plus tard, grâce à son emploi du temps plus léger. Il s'étira, content de lui, puis tourna la tête pour découvrir Ron, affalé dans un fauteuil, l'air épuisé.  
  
"Je n'en peux plus !" s'exclama-t-il. "Elle va finir par me tuer !"  
  
"Qui ?" demanda Harry. "Hermione ?"  
  
"Qui d'autre ?" rétorqua Ron, morose. "Elle ne cesse de s'énerver contre moi, disant que je ne suis qu'un paresseux incorrigible. C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire !"  
  
"Enfin, Ron, elle cherche à te faire réagir," répondit Harry, ironique. "Ou peut-être cherche-t-elle à te dire autre chose, au-delà des insultes."  
  
"Hmm," grogna Ron, ailleurs.  
  
Puis il se redressa tout d'un coup.  
  
"Quoi ?" s'écria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ?"  
  
"Que n'importe qui peut cacher ses sentiments derrière n'importe quoi," répondit succinctement Harry.  
  
"Ah, oui, bien sur," répliqua Ron, cynique. "Je suppose qu'on peut en dire autant de toi avec Vela, alors ?"  
  
"Ca n'a rien à voir," rétorqua Harry, agacé par tant de stupidité. "Pas la peine de changer de sujet, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard :  
  
"Tu crois vraiment ?" fit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
"J'en suis persuadé," répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. "D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que l'un de vous se déclare avant que vous ne vous entretuiez de frustration."  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, mais il tourna la tête vers la table où Hermione travaillait seule. Le reste de la Salle Commune était vide. Il hésita un long moment, puis se leva et alla la rejoindre. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il les vit s'embrasser du coin de l'œil. Alors, discrètement, il se leva et monta se coucher.  
  
*************************  
  
Malgré la masse relativement imposante des devoirs qu'il recevait, Harry s'acquitta noblement de ceux-ci, ainsi que de son rôle de capitaine adjoint. Lors des sélections, il fut impressionné par la performance de Ginny. Elle était très douée et en la voyant sur son balai, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec un lion qui chasse. Elle s'obstinait à attraper le Souaffle et, la plupart du temps, son entêtement portait ses fruits. Après un but remarquable, Harry échangea un regard avec Katie et comprit qu'elle aussi était agréablement surprise. De plus, une amie de Ginny, Frances Randall, avait elle aussi participé à la sélection et, si elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante, elle se débrouillait cependant bien et formait une bonne équipe avec Ginny. La relève d'Alicia et Angelina était assurée.  
  
En ce début d'année, Harry comprit également l'étrange plaisir d'Hermione à ne recevoir que des bonnes notes. Excepté en Potion, où il dut se contenter d'un A, qui tenait plus de la mauvaise foi de Rogue que de la qualité du devoir, il ne reçut que des O et des E dans toutes les matières et se surprit à penser qu'il était finalement facile d'être content de soi.  
  
Seules ombres au tableau, sa mission et la peur viscérale de ce qu'il avait à accomplir, et Vela La plupart du temps, il évitait de penser à la première, mais la seconde était constamment sous ses yeux et il se rendit compte que le fait que Malefoy n'abandonne pas ses espoirs quant à la conquérir ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Il s'en voulut d'accorder autant d'importance à celle qu'il avait décider d'ignorer, mais il avait du mal à ôter de son esprit l'effroyable vision de Malefoy forçant Vela à l'embrasser, que son imagination avait eu la bonté de créer.  
  
Il pensait justement à cela en quittant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un vendredi soir, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous !  
  
Voila, c'est les vacances, donc je vais encore faire honneur à mon pseudo... enfin, j'espère... bah, maintenant, vous me connaissez !  
  
Un GRAND merci à :  
  
David : je vais faire ce que je peux pour l'action et la magie, en tout cas tu peux être sur qu'il y en aura bientot (...) bref, à part ça merci, et bonne lecture !  
  
Malda Potter : Eh bien, voila la suite ! Et merci !  
  
Yasha : Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et merci pour ton e-mail !  
  
Voila voila... je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'essaye de vous écrire le 12ème chap pour la semaine prochaine (mais je ne vous promet rien...)  
  
Gros bisous, à bientot !  
  
Speedy  
  
************************  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
"Harry !" entendit-il derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna et s'étonna de voir que c'était Vela. Depuis la rentrée, ils s'ignoraient consciencieusement et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était affecté, du moins en apparence. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de changer cet état de fait.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Elle eut un bref regard surpris puis ses yeux prirent une inquiétante couleur rougeâtre.  
  
"Désolée de vouloir te parler," rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement encore. "Je crois quand même qu'il serait tant que tu cesse de me prendre pour une ennemie !"  
  
Sans le vouloir, Harry avait déclenché les hostilités, mais il n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour les stopper.  
  
"Je ne te prends pas pour une ennemie !" s'emporta-t-il.  
  
"Ah oui ?" dit-elle un peu plus fort. "Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ainsi ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'avais rien remarqué ?"  
  
"Moi, je t'évite ?" s'écria-t-il. "Et que peut-on dire de toi ?"  
  
"Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui te regarde comme si tu étais quelque chose de répugnant qu'on ne doit pas toucher !"  
  
Ils étaient tous deux en train de déclencher un esclandre dans le couloir mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendait compte. Ils étaient trop occupés à se cracher à la figure tout ce qu'ils avaient ressassé pendant un mois sans pouvoir l'exprimer.  
  
"Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui ait accepté le déshonneur d'entrer à Serpentard !" cria Harry.  
  
"Parce que pour toi, être justement réparti selon la personne que tu es réellement, c'est un déshonneur ? Figures-toi que pour moi ce n'est pas le cas, Potter, et que je suis aussi fière d'être à Serpentard que toi tu l'es d'être à Gryffondor !"  
  
"Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être fière d'être comme Malefoy et les autres !"  
  
Harry se rendit compte une seconde trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Vela devin cramoisie et ses yeux prirent la couleur du sang. Elle lui flanqua une gifle retentissante et lui débita une litanie, dont il ne comprit un traître mot puisque c'était du français, avant de se retourner brusquement et de bousculer le cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Harry mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, puis il vit Hermione qui semblait à la fois surprise, agacée et légèrement choquée. Elle fit un pas vers lui mais fut devancée par le professeur Herbert qui dispersa tout le monde avant de faire entrer Harry dans la salle de Défense.  
  
"Assieds-toi, Harry," lui dit-il l'air très sérieux en désignant une des chaises.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Le professeur avait perdu tout sourire et semblait nerveux. Il prit place en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry y détecta beaucoup de choses : colère, inquiétude, nervosité, mais surtout une grande tendresse et une profonde tristesse. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit brutalement gêné et il ne put soutenir encore ce regard bleu et autoritaire. Il baissa les yeux sur la table et eut l'impression de recevoir une seconde gifle.  
  
"Harry, regarde-moi," ordonna le professeur Herbert.  
  
Harry releva la tête mais il lui fallut un grand effort de volonté pour plonger de nouveau les yeux dans cet océan de sentiment.  
  
"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu as dit ?" demanda le professeur.  
  
"Non," répondit sincèrement Harry.  
  
Le professeur poussa un soupir résigné.  
  
"Au moins tu es honnête," dit-il en se levant - au grand soulagement de Harry qui ne demandait pas mieux que de se soustraire à ces yeux troublants. "Il est vrai que rares sont à votre age les jeunes qui sont d'une tolérance suffisante pour considérer Serpentard comme une maison à part entière. Tu as exprimé la pensée de la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. J'aurais cependant cru que tu avais compris que la situation actuelle exigeait un minimum de respect envers tout le monde, y compris envers les élèves de Serpentard. Je comprends que certaines inimitiés puissent être assez fortes pour empêcher cela, ais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas entre toi et Vela Je me trompe ?"  
  
"Non," répondit Harry. "Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées."  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête, comme si Harry venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.  
  
"Je te crois. Il n'empêche, Harry..." continua-t-il en venant poser les mains sur la table et en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise."  
  
************************  
  
Harry arriva à la Salle Commune un peu hagard, mais il comprit que les reproches n'étaient pas finis en voyant Hermione se lever de la table où elle travaillait.  
  
"Oui, je sais," l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. "J'ai été totalement stupide, je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Je viens déjà de me faire passer un savon par Herbert, alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de ne pas me parler de ça, s'il te plait ?"  
  
"Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas," répondit Hermione avec un sourire ironique. "On m'a simplement demandé de te transmettre ça," ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe scellée.  
  
"Qui ?" demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
"Ouvre-là, tu verras bien."  
  
Curieux, il brisa le sceau et sortit un mot rédigé à la hâte d'une petite et fine ecriture.  
  
"Rendez-vous trois heures du matin au troisième cachot à gauche après celui des cours de Potions.  
  
V.W."  
  
"V.W," songea Harry. "Vela Wolf. Voila qui est étrange."  
  
Il regarda la lettre pendant quelques secondes, puis la replia et la rangea dans son sac. Il serait toujours temps de décider que faire. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la table où ils travaillaient. Ron semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer : il levait souvent les yeux de sa feuille pour regarder Hermione avec adoration, puis secouait la tête et se remettait au travail.  
  
"Dis-moi, Hermione," commença Harry. "Qu'a dit Vela avant de partir ?"  
  
A sa grande surprise, Hermione rougit de gène et évita son regard.  
  
"Heu... ça ressemblait plus ou moins à "va te faire voir, espèce de sale petit imbécile prétentieux, ridicule et détestable." En moins poli. Beaucoup moins poli."  
  
"Ah," répondit Harry en baissant les yeux sur son devoir de métamorphose.  
  
**************************  
  
Pendant le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent aux cotés de Seamus, Dean et Neville.  
  
"Bravo, Harry," dit Dean à un moment. "Tu l'as remise à sa place, cette petite peste."  
  
"Oui, c'était bien dit," ajouta Seamus.  
  
Harry rougit brusquement. Il ne s'était pas attendu aux conséquences de cette dispute.  
  
"Non," rétorqua-t-il. "J'ai eu tort de dire ça. Je me suis laissé emporter."  
  
Dean et Seamus se regardèrent, surpris.  
  
"Je t'assure que si," reprit Dean. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais. Ce n'est qu'une Serpentard !"  
  
"Non, c'est faux," s'entêta Harry. "Elle est différente. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce que j'ai dit."  
  
"Mais -" protesta Dean.  
  
"Harry a raison," interrompit Hermione. "Je crois qu'il serait temps que la lutte entre Gryffondor et Serpentard cesse."  
  
"Alors là, ma chère Hermione, tu rêves en couleur," rétorqua Seamus.  
  
Harry se dit qu'il avait probablement raison. Inconsciemment, il regarda vers la table de Serpentard et croisa un regard bleu surmonté de sourcils interrogateurs. Il hocha légèrement la tête et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était.  
  
***********************  
  
Dans son laboratoire, Vela se rongeait les sangs. Et s'il décidait de ne pas venir ? Elle était à peu près certaine que le professeur Rogue ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de se trouver ici aussi tard, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait posé aucune question plus précise concernant le but réel de ses recherches, et elle souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'elle faisait était tout à fait légal. Cependant, elle avait payé suffisamment cher pour ne pas vouloir stopper maintenant. Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié cette fichue fiole en France !  
  
On frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle ouvrit, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Devenait-elle folle ?  
  
"Pousses-toi que je puisse entrer !" murmura une voix étouffée.  
  
Vela sursauta et s'écarta brusquement de la porte, qui se referma toute seule. La tête ébouriffée de Harry apparut dans les airs, puis le reste de son corps quand il laissa tomber une longue et fine cape argentée à terre.  
  
"Une cape d'invisibilité !" s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry la regarda s'en saisir avec ravissement. Il en profita pour effacer discrètement la carte du Maraudeur et la rangea dans sa poche.  
  
"Où l'as-tu eu ?" demanda Vela sans lâcher la cape merveilleuse. "C'est si rare !"  
  
"Un héritage de mon père," répondit succinctement Harry.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
"Oh, euh..." dit-elle en lui rendant. "Désolée, tu ne voulais peut-être pas que j'y touche..."  
  
Pour une raison inconnue, elle sembla gênée et détourna les yeux.  
  
"Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu que tu y touches ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"En partie parce que je ne suis qu'une Serpentard," répondit-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers un chaudron. "Et en partie parce que, moi, je n'aime pas que l'on touche aux affaires de mes parents," finit-elle doucement. "C'est comme si on leur enlevait une partie de la valeur que je leur accorde."  
  
"Je comprends," répondit Harry en songeant à l'album de Sirius qu'il avait jalousement caché depuis qu'il l'avait reçu.  
  
Il y eut un silence tendu.  
  
"C'est donc ici que tu as transporté ton laboratoire," dit maladroitement Harry.  
  
"Oui," répondit Vela "J'ai de la chance. Je peux m'isoler quand je veux."  
  
"Hmm," fit Harry.  
  
Il comprenait très bien le besoin parfois impérieux d'être seul et se mit à penser que, malgré leurs différences, Vela et lui étaient finalement plus semblables par leurs épreuves qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
  
"Vela, je..."  
  
"Harry, je..."  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent un rire nerveux.  
  
"Excuse-moi, vas-y," dit-elle.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. J'ai été stupide et ridicule."  
  
"C'est vrai," répondit-elle simplement. "Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Les années passent et les préjugés perdurent..." dit-elle, l'air ailleurs.  
  
Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Vela tripota nerveusement quelques flacons remplis d'une substance qui était probablement du sang. Finalement, comme elle ne disait rien, Harry se décida à parler.  
  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, Vela ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
  
Elle hésita une seconde.  
  
"Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, mais... J'ai fait un rêve il y a quelques temps... Un cauchemar, plus précisément. Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar normal. Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu pourrais en parler à Dumbledore..."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "pas normal" ?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qui était là.  
  
"J'ai... quelques fois, fait des rêves prémonitoires et... oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, je sais que c'est incroyable, mais c'est la vérité... et je suis très inquiète."  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas," répondit Harry en lui prenant la main. "Je te crois."  
  
Elle frissonna et retira précipitamment sa main en mettant une distance respectable entre Harry et elle.  
  
"Excuse-moi," dit aussitôt Harry. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit."  
  
Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'effrayer, il avait seulement voulu la rassurer.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry," dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné.  
  
"Qu'as-tu vu dans ton rêve ?" demanda Harry pour faire baisser la tension.  
  
"Je ne sais pas exactement," répondit Vela, songeuse. "J'ai vu un homme, ou plutôt une forme humaine, se transformer en... en quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que c'était, mais c'était si terrifiant que ça m'a réveillée."  
  
Harry réfléchit, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de terreur au souvenir d'un de ses rêves qui, lui aussi, lui avait montré une chose suffisamment terrifiante pour le réveiller... et ne lui laisser aucun souvenir. Mais il avait vu, plus tard, cette chose horrible, qui n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, ça va ?"  
  
Une douce voix vint s'interposer entre lui et ses souvenirs, et il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il s'aperçut que Vela s'était rapprochée.  
  
"Désolé," dit-il. "J'étais ailleurs."  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Vela  
  
"Eh bien, c'est mauvais," dit-il simplement. "Mais dis-moi... Pourquoi t'adresser à moi plutôt qu'à un des professeurs ou à Remus, ou même à Hermione ?"  
  
Elle parut gênée par la question et se remit à tripoter ses flacons.  
  
"Je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux gens," répondit-elle prudemment. "J'avais éventuellement pensé au professeur Herbert mais... je ne sais pas, quelque chose me gène chez lui. J'ai pensé aussi à Remus, bien sur, mais j'avais peur de lui écrire une lettre qui aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Après tout, c'est peut-être important... Non, je suis sure que ça l'est. Hermione ? Oui, peut-être, j'aurais pu. Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas totalement naturelle avec moi. Elle est très gentille, certes, mais je perçois tout de même une certaine réserve. Elle reste une Gryffondor, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne peut pas réprimer ses plus profonds instincts..." finit-elle cyniquement. "Il ne restait que toi, dont j'étais sure que tu étais du bon coté... ne serait-ce que pour ça," ajouta-t-elle en effleurant la cicatrice de Harry.  
  
Harry se sentit étrangement flatté par ses paroles, mais il évita de le laisser paraître.  
  
"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il, "je crois qu'il vaut mieux en parler à Dumbledore. Tout de suite."  
  
"Quoi, maintenant ?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il dort, à cette heure-ci ? Et comment comptes-tu traverser le château à trois heures et demi du matin ?"  
  
"On va utiliser la cape," dit-il en se levant et en la prenant.  
  
Quand il vit qu'elle ne faisait pas un geste, il comprit le problème. Il se mordit la lèvre de frustration, mais il ne put ravaler sa question.  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'on te touche ?" demanda-t-il d'un trait.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Vela de se mordre les lèvres mais elle rougit et prit un air triste.  
  
"Je... je..." commença-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas te le dire."  
  
"Pardon," dit Harry. "Ca ne me regarde pas. Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question."  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me le demande un jour," dit-elle. "Tu es sur de vouloir voir Dumbledore maintenant ?"  
  
"Ca aurait été mieux," répondit Harry, "mais vu les circonstances..."  
  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis proposa un compromis.  
  
"Rendez-vous demain matin sept heures dans le Hall," dit-il. "Ce sera suffisamment tôt pour que personne ne soit debout. Ca te va ?"  
  
"Parfait," répondit-elle.  
  
**************************  
  
Le lendemain, Harry emmena Vela jusqu'à la gargouille puis dans le bureau.  
  
Il frappèrent et trouvèrent Dumbledore en robe de chambre à consulter quelques grimoires.  
  
"Tiens, Harry !" s'etonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Oh, bonjour Vela," ajouta-t-il en la voyant entrer derrière Harry.  
  
"Heu... bonjour, professeur..." dit Vela  
  
Elle semblait très nerveuse. Elle jetait de brefs coups d'œil autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait de faire quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne put éviter d'ouvrir des yeux ronds en voyant Fumseck. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard bienveillant et il émit un doux trémolo apaisant.  
  
"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie," dit Dumbledore en prenant place lui-même à son bureau. "Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
  
Vela, timide tout d'abord, puis reprenant peu à peu son assurance naturelle, lui raconta son rêve et ce qu'elle en pensait. A son tour, Harry fit par de ses réflexions au directeur, qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air pensif et inquiet.  
  
"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous en parler," termina Harry. "C'est peut- être le signe que Voldemort devient encore plus puissant..."  
  
"Hmm," fit Dumbledore, songeur. "Vous avez bien fait de venir. Dites-moi, Vela, avez-vous souvent des rêves de ce genre ? Prémonitoire, je veux dire."  
  
"Non... pas souvent," répondit Vela "Cela a du m'arriver une dizaine de fois dans ma vie... mais je n'ai pas cultivé ce don," ajouta-t-elle en frisonnant. "Ce qu'ils annoncent est trop horrible."  
  
Dumbledore hocha vaguement la tête.  
  
"Je comprends," dit-il. "Vela, si jamais il vous arrive d'autres rêves qui vous effraient ainsi, voudriez-vous bien m'en faire part ? Ce n'est peut- être rien, mais je préférerais être au courant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas."  
  
"Bien sur," acquiesa Vela "Je le ferai."  
  
"Savez-vous ce que cela signifie, professeur ?" intervint Harry, curieux.  
  
"Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Ce n'est qu'une vague prémonition, mais il est probable que cela a trait à Voldemort de près ou de loin," répondit Dumbledore. "Tu n'as pas eu de douleur, récemment ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
"Non," répondit celui-ci. "Rien du tout."  
  
"Hmm," fit de nouveau Dumbledore. "Je vais faire quelques recherches. Si jamais je trouve quelque chose, je vous préviendrai."  
  
"Cela ne devrait-il pas rester secret ?" s'étonna Vela "Pourquoi nous le dire ?"  
  
"A Harry, parce que je le lui dois," répondit Dumbledore. "Et à vous parce que je considère que comme c'est vous qui m'avez prévenu, vous avez le droit de savoir ce que ça signifie. A moins, bien sur, que vous vous estimiez incapable de garder cela pour vous ?"  
  
"Non," répondit Vela "Je vous remercie de votre confiance."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Dis-moi, Harry," commença Vela en descendant les escaliers. "Pourquoi Dumbledore te doit la vérité ?"  
  
En voyant son visage rougir et refléter les affres de la souffrance, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Toutefois, lui aussi lui avait posé une question d'ordre intime la nuit précédente et elle ressentait le droit de faire de même.  
  
"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça," répondit-il sèchement.  
  
"Désolée," dit-elle doucement. "Ca ne me regarde pas."  
  
Il ne répondit rien, mais elle sentit avec horreur qu'un rideau de fer était tombé entre eux et avait détruit le faible lien de respect mutuel qui s'était installé depuis la nuit. Elle en fut terriblement triste mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses.  
  
"Ah, te voila, Harry !" dit Ron quand ils furent sortis. Je te cher -"  
  
Il s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant Vela et regarda Harry, interloqué. Vela se sentit rapidement de trop et décida de partir.  
  
"Je dois y aller," dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
"Vela !" la rappela Harry.  
  
"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant.  
  
"Heu.. je..." Il rougit un peu."On se voit plus tard ?"  
  
Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et partit.  
  
********************  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle, Harry ?" demanda Ron quand Vela fut partie.  
  
"Elle voulait parler à Dumbledore," répondit Harry. "Elle m'a demandé de l'aider. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Comment ça, pourquoi ?" s'exclama Ron. "Tu provoques un scandale en te disputant avec elle un jour, le lendemain je vous retrouve tous les deux sortant du bureau de Dumbledore et tu lui proposes de vous voir plus tard ! J'ai loupé un chapitre ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry, imperturbable. "Je vais t'expliquer, mais... où est Hermione ?"  
  
"A la bibliothèque, je crois. Mais pour -"  
  
"Allons la chercher, puis trouvons un coin tranquille," le coupa Harry. "Il faut que je vous parle."  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient assis près du lac. Hermione fut difficile à convaincre, mais en voyant l'air grave de Harry, elle accepta de quitter ses chers devoirs et les suivit.  
  
Harry leur raconta à peu près tout ce dont il se souvenait de l'antique prophétie dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore, ainsi que de ses progrès en Occlumancie. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit la main d'Hermione serrer convulsivement celle de Ron. Il omit seulement la fin de l'entrevue qu'il classa dans le domaine du privé.  
  
"Les Dix Pouvoirs," dit Hermione, songeuse. "Il me semble en avoir entendu parler... Mais ce n'est qu'une légende," reprit-elle plus sûrement. "L'avenir du monde ne peut pas dépendre d'une légende, c'est beaucoup trop vague !"  
  
"Et pourtant..." répondit Harry. "Après tout, c'est bien parti d'une prédiction. Je ne croyais pas au destin, Hermione, et pourtant mon destin est de tuer Voldemort. Ou de mourir de ses mains," acheva-t-il sombrement.  
  
"Mais si j'ai bien comprit tout ce que tu viens de dire..." reprit Hermione, très pale. "Si tu échoues..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas seulement Voldemort qui dominera le monde," compléta Ron. "Mais la mort qui détruira toute vie. Tu es le dernier rempart de la domination du Bien."  
  
"Non," répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Il n'y a pas de domination du Bien. C'est un équilibre. Si j'échoue, alors l'équilibre sera rompu, et le Mal détruira tout sur son passage. Si je réussis, le Bien et le Mal resteront au même niveau. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec."  
  
"N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?" demanda Ron. "Un moyen de détruire la magie noire... à tout jamais ?"  
  
"Tu ne comprends pas, Ron," répondit Hermione. "Si on détruisait la magie noire, la magie blanche dominerait et l'équilibre serait rompu."  
  
"Les gens n'auraient plus de repères. Ils ne pourraient plus choisir entre le Bien et le Mal, pour la bonne et simple raison que le Mal n'existerait plus. Cela n'en dérangerait pas certains, puisque c'est dans leur nature, mais d'autres... ils finiraient par mourir de frustration et tuer les autres avec eux. Il n'y aurait plus de vie," acheva Harry.  
  
Ron resta silencieux quelques minutes, songeur.  
  
"Je crois que je comprends," dit-il enfin. "Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu sortais du bureau de Dumbledore avec Vela !"  
  
"Quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
  
Harry leur expliqua la situation.  
  
"Dumbledore n'a pas d'explication à nous donner," conclut-il. "Mais quoi que ce soit, c'est un mauvais présage."  
  
Hermione, qui avait froncé les sourcils en l'entendant parler de prémonition, hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
"Aussi mauvais soit le présage," dit-elle, "ce n'est qu'un présage. Il est possible - je dirais même probable - que cela ne se réalise pas."  
  
"Je crois que si," répondit Harry. "N'oublie pas que mon propre destin est formulé dans deux prédictions... Et puis tu n'as pas vu Vela quand elle m'en a parlé. Elle peut être aussi Serpentard que possible et très bien cacher ses sentiments, n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'elle était terrifiée."  
  
"Mouais," fit Hermione, septique. "J'aime bien Vela, soit. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais croire tout ce qu'elle raconte. Après tout, on ne la connaît que depuis un mois. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, Ron. C'est peut-être la nièce de Remus, mais on ne la connaît que depuis un mois et elle n'est pas très loquace sur sa vie personnelle. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur qu'on la touche ? D'où lui viennent ces pouvoirs de prédiction ? En quoi consistent précisément ses recherches en Potions ? Nous n'avons la réponse à aucune de ses questions, alors divination et rêves prémonitoires..."  
  
"Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Aucune," confirma Hermione en se levant et en époussetant sa robe. "Mais qui serait assez stupide pour se fier à un Serpentard ?"  
  
"Quoi ?" fit Ron, ironique. "Hermione Granger, reine - que dis-je ! - impératrice de la tolérance dans cette école, tu refuses de te fier à un Serpentard ?"  
  
"Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance," rétorqua Hermione. "J'ai dit que je ne me fierai pas à elle tant que je ne la connaîtrai pas un peu mieux, parce que les Serpentard sont rusés et perfides, s'ils le veulent. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle l'était, contrairement à toi, mon chéri."  
  
Sur ce, elle se détourna et rentra au château.  
  
*******************  
  
"Bien !" dit Katie Bell d'une voix forte. "Les filles, vous pouvez me refaire ça, mais avec une vrille croisée ?"  
  
C'était l'entraînement de Quidditch, une semaine plus tard. Katie et Harry avaient décidé de faire travailler séparément les poursuiveurs et le gardien d'un coté, et les batteurs de l'autre. Pour le moment, Ginny et son amie Frances s'entraînaient aux figures en duos, puis Katie les rejoindrait pour quelques passes. Les deux batteurs, Sloper et Kirke, faisaient des progrès, mais leur niveau était loin d'être excellent et il leur fallut s'entraîner plus que les autres joueurs. Mais le plus surprenant était Ron. Il mettait dans son jeu une rage contenue qui faisait de lui un gardien digne de Dubois.  
  
Harry perçut un mouvement sur le terrain et baissa les yeux. Une petite forme humaine aux longs cheveux noirs lui faisait des signes et il descendit en piqué à ses cotés. Toute la semaine, il avait été régulièrement voir Vela dans son laboratoire, se sentant vaguement honteux du comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mais la plupart du temps il l'aidait dans ses travaux alors qu'ils s'échangeaient de joyeux souvenirs. L'un et l'autre savaient qu'il y avait des sujets à ne pas aborder et ils se gardaient bien de le faire. Toutefois, Harry ne parvint pas à lui arracher la moindre information sur ce qu'elle cherchait exactement.  
  
Ce jour-là, atterrissant à ses cotés, il remarqua qu'elle était exceptionnellement pale et il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
"Ca ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je... je n'aime pas voler. J'ai le vertige rien qu'à vous voir... Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Ginny, Frances et Katie exécuter une double vrille avec virage en tête d'épingle autour des buts.  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder," dit Harry avec amusement. "En final, elles ont prévu un triple salto, suivit d'une descente en piqué et d'une montée en altitude."  
  
Elle prit brusquement une teinte verdâtre et déglutit plusieurs fois.  
  
"Au lieu de vouloir me faire vomir," dit-elle ironiquement quand elle le put, "tu ferais mieux de venir. Hermione m'a demandé de te prévenir... Neville est à l'infirmerie. Il est mal en point." 


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut à tous !  
  
Bon, alors je vous présente mes excuses, je n'ai pas été très rapide pour ce chapitre, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Non, vraiment, je suis en-dessous de tout.  
  
Alors, merci à :  
  
Lunenoire : merci à toi pour tes deux reviews, pour ce qui est de savoir ce qui arrive à Véla... désolée mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... mais je suis sure que tu as déjà quelques hypothèses, non ?  
  
Hedwige Potter : merci beaucoup !je te dis la même chose qu'à Lunenoire, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'on saura si Véla est au-dessus de tout soupçons... n'oubliez tout de même pas qu'elle est à Serpentard !  
  
Clem : ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il n'y a aucun risque, tout est prévu... merci beaucoup !  
  
Inu Yasha : merci pour tes mails, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! biz !  
  
Voila voila... je trouve quand même que les review se font assez rares... si je me met à genoux et que je vous supplie, vous m'en laisserez une petite ? s'il-vous-plait ? (espoir...)  
  
Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !  
  
Speedy  
  
****************************  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
"Que... que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Harry, au comble de l'inquiétude.  
  
"Je ne sais pas exactement," répondit Vela. "Il est à l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu y ailles."  
  
Harry hocha machinalement la tête, hagard, et il alla prévenir Katie qu'il devait partir. Ron, venu aux nouvelles, lui annonça qu'il l'accompagnait, et au lieu de redescendre à terre ils volèrent jusqu'aux portes du château et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils y trouvèrent, Hermione, les bras croisés dans un geste de profonde lassitude, ainsi que Dean et Seamus, l'air inquiet et perplexe. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, s'activait à le table de chevet. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et elle s'appuya contre lui avec un soupir. Elle adressa un pale sourire à Harry qui s'approcha, terriblement mal à l'aise.  
  
"Ce n'est rien, Potter," dit Mme Pomfresh en l'apercevant pale comme un linge. "Il va mieux. Il dort."  
  
Brusquement, Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'assit, tremblant, sur une chaise que se trouvait là à coté de Ron et Hermione. Ron lui serra brièvement l'épaule, puis Harry se tourna vers Hermione, Dean et Seamus.  
  
"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Il a été attaqué par son cactus," répondit Dean.  
  
"Son Mimbulus Minbletonia ?" s'étonna Harry.  
  
"Oui," répondit Hermione. Il semblerait qu'on lui ai donné un engrais qui a provoqué une mutation génétique. Du coup, son venin est devenu aussi acide et corrosif que de l'acide sulfurique. Quand Neville lui a donné un coup par accident, il s'en est retrouvé aspergé et s'est mis à hurler."  
  
"Quand je suis arrivé," poursuivit Dean, "il se tordait de douleur par terre. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh a pu réparer les dégâts."  
  
"Heureusement aussi que le produit n'était pas empoisonné," ajouta sombrement Hermione.  
  
Véla arriva sur ces entrefaites. Dean et Seamus la regardèrent d'un air révulsé. Ron ne semblait pas loin d'être du même avis, mais par égard pour Harry et Hermione il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Hermione lui sourit vaguement, mais seul Harry la vit arriver avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, elle le remarqua bien et se contenta de demander des nouvelles de Neville.  
  
"En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?" rétorqua Dean, pincé.  
  
Véla le regarda sans surprise, puis tourna les talons en répliquant sèchement :  
  
"Puisque c'est comme ça !"  
  
Elle sortit vivement et Harry se leva pour la rattraper.  
  
"Véla, attends !" cria-t-il dans le couloir.  
  
Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère et de honte. Harry le rattrapa et marcha à ses cotés.  
  
"Il ne faut pas faire attention à eux," dit-il. "Ils sont simplement méfiants."  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard amusé.  
  
"C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Hermione le soir de la Répartition en parlant de toi et Ron," dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Harry fut heureux de constater qu'elle n'était plus fâchée. Avec une pincement au cœur, il songea qu'elle avait du apprendre à maîtriser sa colère face à l'hostilité des autres, ce qui donnait un aperçu assez claire de l'ambiance de son histoire personnelle.  
  
"Alors," demanda-t-elle," qu'est-il arrivé à Neville ?"  
  
"Il a été brûlé par le venin de son Mimbulus Mimbletonia," répondit Harry tandis qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son balai à la main, puis, ne sachant qu'en faire, il le réduisit et le glissa dans sa poche.  
  
"Brûlé ?" s'étonna Vela. "Mais ce n'est pas corrosif, ça !"  
  
"Normalement, non, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ai génétiquement modifié," répondit Harry.  
  
"Vraiment ?" demanda Véla en poussant la porte de son laboratoire. "Dis- moi, Harry, tu pourrais m'en rapporter un fragment ? Ou, au moins, un échantillon de la terre de son pot, si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?"  
  
"Je ferais ce que je pourrai," promit Harry.  
  
**********************  
  
Les brûlures avaient beau être grave, Mme Pomfresh les soigna efficacement et, deux jours plus tard, Neville quitta l'infirmerie. Cependant, malgré sa joie de le voir de nouveau parmi eux, Harry se sentait plutôt mal : quand il était rentré au dortoir, il avait trouvé un petit papier plié en deux sur son oreiller, où n'était imprimé qu'une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche : la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Comment elle était arrivée là, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il l'avait brûlé immédiatement, mais son souvenir restait constamment à son esprit. Qu'il le veille ou non, Voldemort ne s'en prendrait pas à eux s'ils n'étaient les amis du célèbre Harry Potter. Et ça, c'était la vérité.  
  
Voldemort jouait avec lui et ses nerfs, et il était visiblement près à tout pour le faire souffrir. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre en silence que le maître du jeu frappe à mort. Il ne supportait pas d'être inactif comme ça, et il se vengeait en se jetant sauvagement sur ses devoirs chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre.  
  
Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Véla. Ron et Hermione filaient l'amour parfait, et, parfois, il se sentait un peu de trop et s'éclipsait. Il allait rejoindre la jeune fille dans son laboratoire et ils discutaient. Elle lui apprit, quelques jours après l'accident de Neville, que le terreau n'avait pas été accidentellement remplacé : il contenait une molécule introuvable dans la nature. Mais ça, Harry le savait déjà. Quelques fois, elle sentait qu'il avait seulement besoin d'une présence à ses cotés et ils ne disaient rien, elle occupée à un microscope ou à un alambic, lui la regardant de coté, s'interrogeant à caque fois plus intensément sur sa vie et son passé qui l'avaient forgée ainsi : belle, froide, rigide et prompte à la méfiance. Comme il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions, il se taisait, mais il était certain qu'elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait.  
  
Il aimait bien ces rendez-vous improvisés : il était pratiquement sur de la trouver là, bien que parfois elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Jamais ailleurs. Il en vint à se demander comment elle avait pu obtenir cette salle : Rogue avait le monopole des cachots et il semblait étrange qu'il fait une telle fleur à la nièce d'un de ses pires ennemis. Cependant, il avait bien remarqué pendant les cours qu'il ne la traitait pas avec le même mépris et la même froideur que d'autres. Il devait y avoir quelque chose.  
  
Certaines fois, quand il voulait être vraiment seul, il songeait à la falaise et au petit cimetière. Il n'avait pas encore eut le courage d'y retourner depuis le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Malgré tous ces soucis, il accueillit avec plaisir l'arrivée du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait bien envie d'une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ainsi, ce samedi-là, jour d'Halloween, il quittait le château en compagnie de Ron et Hermione se tenant la main, et de Véla. Il lui avait proposé de les accompagner, sachant que sinon elle n'irait pas, et elle avait accepté avec joie. Cependant, il le regretta quelque peu en voyant le regard que Ron lui lança et la méfiance avec laquelle Hermione se comportait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre inutilement. Heureusement, après un passage à Zonko, les tourtereaux s'éclipsèrent et Véla fut libérée de l'hostilité ambiante.  
  
"Que veux-tu faire ?" lui demanda Harry.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," répondit Vela, songeuse. "J'irai bien voir la Cabane Hurlante."  
  
"Vos désirs sont des ordres," dit Harry d'un ton pompeux en s'inclinant galamment.  
  
Elle éclata de rire et Harry se rendit compte avec surprise que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire de bon cœur. Il sourit, puis ils allèrent à la colline. Là, ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde avec tristesse, elle songeant à son oncle qui avait été prisonnier ici une fois par mois pendant des années, lui à son parrain qui lui était apparut sous sa réelle image dans cet endroit, une nuit sombre de juin.  
  
Ils restèrent là longtemps, sans parler, et Harry se promit de retourner au cimetière dès le lendemain. Puis, il vit une goutte d'eau tomber sur ses lunettes et il commença à pleuvoir.  
  
"Viens," dit-il à Véla, "allons au Trois Balais."  
  
Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au pub, mais ils furent trempés avant d'en avoir atteint la porte. C'était bondé, mais ils réussirent à se dénicher une petite table dans un coin et commandèrent à boire. Il pleuvait de plus en plus et, soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit peu après par un coup de tonnerre.  
  
"Quel temps !" dit Véla. "Mais j'aime bien. J'adore être au chaud et au sec alors que l'orage se déchaîne au dehors."  
  
Harry but une longue gorgée en guise de réponse.  
  
"Harry," commença Véla sans le regarde, "j'ai quelque chose à te demander."  
  
"Je t'écoute," dit-il curieux.  
  
"Est-ce que... euh..." dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. "Je... euh..."  
  
"Commence par le début, ce sera plus simple," dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Elle sourit à son tour.  
  
"Oui, je suppose... eh bien..."  
  
Elle inspira un bon coup.  
  
"Quand j'avais sept ou huit ans, je me suis perdue dans le forêt à coté de chez moi," raconta-t-elle.  
  
Pendant deux jours, elle avait erré, seule, terrifiée et morte de faim. Elle avait fini par s'évanouir, vaincue par la peur. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était perchée sur le dos d'une jeune licorne au pelage d'argent, qui l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle.  
  
"Ce n'est pas une licorne normale," dit-elle d'une voix nerveuse. "Elle a une sorte de... télépathie, pourrait-on dire. Il me suffisait de toucher sa corne et je l'entendait dans ma tête. Elle m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à chez moi, mais depuis elle venait régulièrement me rendre visite. Nous parlions, de beaucoup de choses. Après... l'attaque, je suis allée lui dire adieu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir. Or, ça fait plus de trois moi, maintenant. Je m'inquiète un peu."  
  
"Tu... tu veux que j'aille voir dans la forêt si elle est là ?" proposa Harry à contrecœur.  
  
Elle perçu la réserve dans sa voix et le regarda.  
  
"Tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Non," admit-il. "J'ai déjà été dans la forêt interdite et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. Mais si tu le veux vraiment... je le ferai."  
  
Elle éclata de rire et il se sentit légèrement vexé.  
  
"Enfin, Harry, je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille !" dit-elle en riant. "Pas du tout ! Par contre, si tu pouvais demander à Hagrid d'ouvrir un oeil quand il va en forêt...  
  
Le visage de Harry s'éclaira.  
  
"D'accord," dit-il, "ça je crois que je peux le faire."  
  
"Merci," dit Véla avec un sourire qui exprimait tout son soulagement. "Merci beaucoup."  
  
"De rien," répondit Harry. "De tout façon, il faut que je rende visite à Hagrid aujourd'hui ou demain."  
  
Elle hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle poussa soudain un juron des plus grossier qui lui attira le regard outré de certains des clients les plus proches.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
"Il faut que je rentre au château," répondit Véla en se levant brusquement et en mettant sa cape.  
  
"Quoi, par ce temps ?" dit Harry.  
  
"Je n'ai pas le choix !" rétorqua Véla en farfouillant dans sa poche. "Je ne croyais pas qu'il était si tard ! J'ai une potion sur le feu qui risque d'être gâtée si elle y reste trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas les moyen de la recommencer !"  
  
Elle jeta le prix de sa consommation sur la table et s'apprêta à sortir.  
  
"Attends !" l'appela Harry en se levant à son tour. "Je t'accompagne."  
  
Il paya et sortit à ses cotés. Dehors, c'était la tempête. Le vent soufflait en rafales puissantes, la pluie tombait comme des cordes et le tonnerre rendait toute paroles inaudibles.  
  
Ils marchèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent à travers les rues désertes du villages, le vent rabattant leur capuches en arrière et plaquant leurs cheveux trempés sur leurs yeux. Enfin, après ce qu'il leur parut être des heures, ils arrivèrent aux grilles du château. Plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans la Salle Commune ou dans la bibliothèque, Harry décida de se rendre chez Hagrid. Il l'expliqua par signe à Véla qui hocha la tête avant de se rendre jusqu'aux grandes portes.  
  
Harry se précipita jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, à l'orée de la forêt. Celle- ci était d'un sinistre inquiétant sous la tempête, mais il ne s'attarda pas à la regarder. Il frappa et entra rapidement quand Hagrid lui ouvrit.  
  
"Bon sang de bonsoir, Harry," s'exclama celui-ci. "Quelle idée de venir me voir par un temps pareil ! Mais je suis content de te voir."  
  
"Moi aussi, Hagrid," répondit chaleureusement Harry. "Ca fait plaisir. Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais entre les entraînements de Quidditch et les cours..."  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas, va," rétorqua Hagrid d'un ton bourru. "Je comprend très bien. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi," dit-il en lui rapprochant un fauteuil près de la cheminée. "Tu es trempé ! Une bonne tasse de thé te fera tu bien."  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était confortablement emmitouflé dans une couvertures, une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains.  
  
"Alors, Harry, ça se passe bien, cette année ?" lui demanda Hagrid en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
  
"Plutôt bien," répondit Harry. "A vrai dire, je crois que je n'avais jamais aussi bien commencé une année."  
  
"Oui, oui," fit Hagrid en hochant la tête. "On m'a dit que tes résultats étaient excellents. C'est bien. Si un jour tu veux devenir Auror, comme ton père, tu en auras besoin."  
  
Harry mit quelques secondes à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis il comprit et failli se renverser sa tasse sur les genoux.  
  
"Quoi ? Com... comment ça comme mon père ?" s'exclama-t-il brusquement.  
  
"Eh bien oui, quoi, Auror..." répondit Hagrid, surpris. "Tu l'ignorais ?"  
  
"Euh... oui..." dit Harry.  
  
En réalité, il ne s'était jamais posé la question du métier de ses parents. Pourtant ce n'était pas la curiosité à leur sujet qui lui manquait. Soudain la réaction de Rogue au début de l'année prit un sens très clair : bien sur, Rogue "aurait du se douter" qu'il voulait faire comme son père. Sauf qu'il ne le savait pas.  
  
"Est-ce que... il... c'était un bon Auror ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Hagrid parut soudain un peu triste et gêné. Il détourna le regard et le plongea dans les flammes.  
  
"Eh bien... Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de le savoir... Il a été reçu premier au diplôme de l'Académie et... il est mort quelques mois plus tard."  
  
"Ah..." fit Harry.  
  
Préférant changer de sujet, Harry se secoua un peu et demanda :  
  
"Et vous, Hagrid, comment vous portez-vous ?"  
  
"Oh, moi, ça va," répondit Hagrid en haussant vaguement les épaules. "Je vais mieux que cet été. Ca a été dur pour moi de ramener Grawp. Mais Dumbledore a raison, il sera mieux avec des gens de son espèce."  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid, je suis sur qu'il s'en sortira," dit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.  
  
"Hmm," grogna Hagrid. "Tiens, ça me fait penser, j'ai quelque chose pour toi," ajouta-t-il en se levant.  
  
Il fouilla dans un placard et en sortit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier journal.  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire," dit-il en déposant le paquet sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
"Hagrid !" s'exclama Harry. "Vous n'auriez pas du !"  
  
"Bien sur que si !" se défendit modestement le demi-géant. "Vas-y, ouvre- le."  
  
Sans se faire prier, Harry déballa son cadeau qui se révéla être une chaîne en argent, avec une médaille sur laquelle était gravé son nom et sa date de naissance.  
  
"C'est magnifique Hagrid," balbutia Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.  
  
"Ca te plait ?" demanda Hagrid, ravi.  
  
"Evidemment ! Elle est sublime, vraiment !" s'exclama Harry en se l'accrochant autour du cou.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry quitta Hagrid quand il cessa de pleuvoir. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir l'œil en forêt, puis rentra au château et remonta à la tour de Gryffondor. Toutefois, dans un couloir, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'un salle désaffectée dont la porte était légèrement ouverte. Il s'approcha discrètement, regarda à l'intérieur, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.  
  
Malefoy tenait Véla clouée contre le mur par les poignets et il la tenait fermement. Elle se débattait furieusement et lui crachait tout un tas d'insultes à la figure, dans un vocabulaire plutôt vulgaire. Ses yeux passaient alternativement du rouge au noir et revenait au rouge à une vitesse folle.  
  
"Lâches-moi !" hurlait-elle. "Lâches-moi, espèce d'ordure ! Tu n'es qu'un minable, Malefoy ! Lâches-moi tout de suite !"  
  
Elle tenta de libérer en donnant un coup de genoux au parties sensibles de son agresseur, mais il esquiva et la plaqua entièrement contre le mur.  
  
"Tss, tss," siffla-t-il. "Quel comportement mademoiselle ! Et quel langage ! Je vais devoir vous faire taire."  
  
Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Il poussa la porte et entra brusquement en brandissant sa baguette. Le temps que Malefoy réagisse et lâche la jeune fille, Harry le tenait en joue juste entre les deux yeux. Véla se libéra et lança un coup de pied dans le tibia du Serpentard, avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.  
  
"On ne se comporte pas comme ça avec les gens, Malefoy," dit Harry d'une voix glaciale. "On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?"  
  
"Ce n'est... pas... toi qui... va... me donner... des cours... Potter," haleta Mlefoy, plié en deux.  
  
"Peut-être," répondit Harry. "Je laisse Véla le faire à ma place ?"  
  
Furieuse, écœurée et terriblement puissante, Véla avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait vers l'espèce de loque humaine que représentait Malefoy à cet instant.  
  
"Si tu refais ça, Malefoy," éructa-t-elle à vois basse, "je te jure que je te tuerai."  
  
Elle avait parlé de cette même voix si froide et si terrible qu'elle avait utilisée dans le train, cette voix qui avait fait frissonner Harry. A cet instant même, il fut persuadé qu'elle disait la vérité et il en fut de nouveau effrayé. Etait-elle vraiment capable de le faire ? Oui, songea-t- il. Sans aucun doute.  
  
Malefoy était sans doute parvenu aux mêmes conclusions car il se redressa dignement et sortit sans un mot. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la porte, puis, quand Malefoy eut disparu, il entendit un léger soupir derrière lui. Il se retourna. Véla se tenait appuyée contre le mur, tremblante. Elle était anormalement pale et ses yeux fixaient le vide, noirs comme la nuit. Elle se mit à frotter ses poignet, comme pour en effacer tout souvenir du contact de Malefoy Puis, soudain, elle secoua la tête et se reprit, ses yeux redevenus bleus, bien qu'avec une légère arrière-pensée de dégoût.  
  
"Merci," dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi."  
  
"De rien," répondit-il. "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là. Quel ordure !" s'exclama-t-il avec écœurement.  
  
"Hmm," acquiesa-t-elle vaguement.  
  
Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'en parler car elle changea de sujet.  
  
"Dis-moi, Harry, aurais-tu des pouvoirs secrets ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Non," répondit Harry, surpris par la question. "Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Pour rien," répondit-elle, le regard étrange. "C'est juste que... pendant une seconde, j'aurais juré que tu étais entouré d'un aura dorée..."  
  
"Une aura dorée ?" répéta Harry, mal à l'aise.  
  
"Oui, c'était étrange..." dit-elle. "Et plutôt effrayant."  
  
Il y eut un long silence gêné. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni penser. Etait-ce une manifestation de l'un des dix pouvoirs ? Ce lui de l'amour probablement. Bizarrement, cette idée lui parut très mal placée et très gênante. Il ressentit un brusque besoin de dissiper cette atmosphère lourde et proposa joyeusement :  
  
"Et si on allait dîner ?"  
  
D'abord surprise, Véla sourit, puis ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle, splendidement décorée pour Halloween. A contrecœur, Harry quitta la jeune fille pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il lui aurait bien proposé de venir manger à sa table, mais l'atmosphère tendue qui n'aurait pas manqué d'en résulter n'aurait été agréable pour personne.  
  
Halloween. A l'occasion de cette fête, les morts étaient à l'honneur. D'où veniat donc cette tradition ? Du fin fond de la mémoire de celtes. La veille de Samain, la Toussaint, les anciens druides, sorciers du passé, exécutaient des rites dans des sites mégalithiques tels que Stonehenge. On dit que, durant cette fête du feu, les esprits malins et maléfiques étaient en liberté et erraient dans la nature, répandant désordre et malheur dans toutes les maisons qui n'avaient pas prit la précaution de mettre une citrouille éclairée à leur porte.  
  
Etait-ce vrai ? se demanda Harry. Etait-il vrai que tous les démons du ml était libérés de leur emprisonnement pour quelques heures, avant d'être de nouveau enfermés dans des prisons hors du temps ? Il y a quinze ans, ses parents avaient-ils oubliés cette légende ? Aujourd'hui, le mal n'était plus prisonnier des Enfers. Il pouvait se répandre n'importe où, n'importe quand. De nouveau, Harry eut pleinement conscience de ses responsabilités vis-à-vis du reste du monde. L'avenir était noir et incertain. Il n'envisageait plus le futur, sachant à quel point ses chances de le voir étaient minces. Il ne vivait pas au jour le jour, mais... presque.  
  
Mais surtout, il avait envie de mourir.  
  
La plupart du temps, il évitait d'y penser, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'envisager cette possibilité. Mais au plus profond de ses cauchemars, au plus profond de la nuit, il se sentait près à partir. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait sur Terre. La Prophétie ? Non. Autre chose, de moins concret mais à la fois plus réel. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
**************************  
  
Jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, Véla ressentait encore les effets du choc que Malefoy avait provoqué en elle. Il avait fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Ce qu'elle avait gagné en échange en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Oui, s'efforçait-elle de penser. Mais derrière, sa conscience lui chuchotait " peut-être pas..."  
  
De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Peut-être que, si elle avait essayé de se battre... mais peut-être pas. Il était inutile de se tourmenter pour ces incertitudes, alors que tout était fini. Aujourd'hui, elle était là, seule peut-être pour le moment, mais avec au moins un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter, un ami qui était passé par de lourdes épreuves, aussi dures que les siennes sinon plus. Elle avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qui le rendait si triste, mais parallèlement, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire ce qui la tourmentait, elle. Bref, ils avaient tous les deux des secrets qu'il valait mieux qu'ils gardent pour eux. Du moins pour le moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Gryffondor où Harry, pensif, avait à peine touché à son assiette. Puis, comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il lui sourit, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement quand elle lui sourit en retour. Bon sang ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ?  
  
"Tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrive," murmura une voix insidieuse dans sa tête. "C'est comme la dernière fois."  
  
Non, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle regarda de nouveau Harry qui s'était mis à discuter avec Ron. Il clignait relativement souvent des yeux, remarqua-t-elle. Ne supportant plus le monde et le bruit autour d'elle, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, sentant dans son dos des regards étonnés, dont celui de Malefoy, plein d'envie, et celui de Harry, plein d'inquiétude.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ca ne va pas, Harry ?" demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry sursauta et la regarda. Le léger picotement de ses yeux commença doucement à s'accentuer et il cligna furieusement des paupières.  
  
"Si... enfin, non," répondit-il. "J'ai mal aux yeux."  
  
"Oui, je vois ça," dit Hermione. "Ca te fait mal comment ?"  
  
"Ca me pique," répondit Harry.  
  
"Fais voir," ordonna Hermione.  
  
Par-dessus la table, elle se pencha vers lui, lui ôta ses lunettes et lui ouvrit l'œil en grand.  
  
"Aïe !" s'exclama Harry. "Tu me fais mal !"  
  
Il recula brusquement pour échapper à son emprise et remit ses lunettes.  
  
"Il n'y a rien," dit Hermione en se rasseyant. "Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie."  
  
"Non," refusa Harry. "Ca va aller... je crois."  
  
Pendant un petit quart d'heure, il se comporta comme si de rien n'était, puis la douleur devint brusquement plus forte et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux.  
  
"Je... je vais faire un tour," marmonna-t-il en se levant.  
  
Il réussit à atteindre les portes du château et il sortit à l'air frais, pris de nausées. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais tout était trempé. Il fit quelques pas, respirant à grandes goulées. La nausée disparut, mais la douleur dans ses yeux, elle était toujours là. Ca le piquait tellement qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il passa la main sur ses joues, la regarda. Avec horreur, il s'aperçut que ses larmes étaient rouges. Il pleurait du sang ! Pourtant, il continuait à voir, ce n'était donc pas si grave que ça. De toute façon, la douleur omnibilait tellement son esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'au bord du lac où il tomba allongé, la douleur le clouant au sol. 


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, super !  
  
Voici le 13ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je publie également aujourd'hui le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, "Rien d'autre que ma haine" si vous aimez les slash, venez voir !  
  
Sinon, merci à :  
  
Ornaluca : voici la réponse à ta question ! bonne lecture et à la prochaine !  
  
Dumbledore : même chose ! bisous !  
  
Big apple : voila la suite ! a plus !  
  
Eh bien, voila, je crois que c'est tout...  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! s'il-vous- plait...  
  
Bisous !  
  
Speedy  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapitre 13 :  
  
Petit à petit, Harry parvint à se concentrer suffisamment sur lui-même pour que la douleur, aussi forte soit-elle, ne soit plus qu'à l'arrière-plan de son esprit. Il se redressa et, avec une force de volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le lac. Aussitôt, des larmes se déversèrent sur son visage, mais il résista à la tentation de refermer les paupières. Il faisait sombre, car le ciel était encore chargé de nuages, mais il vit, à travers le rouge de son sang, que le lac, juste avant paisible, s'était mis à frémir doucement et à bouillonner. Vaguement inquiet, il se leva avec difficulté et, tremblant, sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Sa vue était très entravée par les larmes, mais il aperçut quand même un certain nombre d'ombres noires sortant à la surface de l'eau et se rapprocher du rivage. Il brandit sa baguette vers l'une d'elle, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de jeter un sort : ces ombres lui étaient vaguement familières...  
  
Il s'approcha avec lenteur, essuya ses yeux et, dans l'eau jusqu'au genoux, salua l'être de l'eau qui était le plus proche. Celui-ci lui répondit par un vague hochement de tête, puis le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers les autres. Ils l'entourèrent et l'emmenèrent plus loin dans l'eau. Harry voulut s'arrêter quand il fut immergé jusqu'à la taille mais, impitoyable, les êtres de l'eau continuèrent à le pousser.  
  
"Non, attendez," protesta Harry. "Je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau !"  
  
Ils parurent surpris de l'entendre parler, mais le premier se rapprocha et lui prit les mains entre les siennes. De nouveau aveuglé, il ne put distinguer son visage, mais il sentit très bien la transformation qui s'opérait en lui. Ses deux jambes se soudèrent l'une à l'autre pour former une queue de poisson, ses mains devinrent palmées et l'eau glaciale du lac devint soudain plus agréable. Il s'était transformé en être de l'eau.  
  
Alors, ils le poussèrent de nouveau et plongèrent vers bientôt dans l'eau noire. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me vouloir ?" se demanda-t-il.  
  
Malgré ce mystère, il fut heureux de voir que l'eau lui faisait du bien aux yeux. Il semblait qu'il avait acquis la faculté de voir dans l'obscurité : autour de lui, tout baignait dans une clarté verdâtre et fantomatique. Il avait encore très mal, mais l'eau lavait ses larmes et son sang et, comme il n'avait plus de paupières, il ne pouvait plus les fermer.  
  
"Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-il en attrapant le bras de celui qui semblait être le chef de l'expédition.  
  
A sa grande surprise, il n'entendit qu'un étrange gargouillis lui sortant de la gorge. Cependant, l'être de l'eau parut comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et lui répondit dans la même langue. D'abord consterné, il se rendit compte ensuite avec stupeur qu'il comprenant ce qu'il lui disait, même si ça n'avait aucun sens.  
  
"Là où tu dois," avait-il dit.  
  
Ca m'avance bien, songea Harry, mécontent. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui arriver ?!  
  
**********************  
  
Il nagèrent pendant près d'une heure. Harry sentait sa colère monter encore et encore, désirant savoir où, bon sang, l'emmenait-on, et pourquoi ? Mais ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse. Enfin, quand il commençait à se fatiguer de ce petit manège et pensait à leur fausser compagnie, ils arrivèrent à une cavité de la paroi rocheuse où ils entrèrent sans hésitation. Ils guidèrent Harry à travers un labyrinthe de tunnels sombres, jusqu'à une petite grotte où subsistait une poche d'air et une avancée de terre ferme. Il devait y avoir réunis ici tous les habitants du lac : des femmes, des enfants, des guerriers avec des lances... Les membres de l'escorte d'Harry le sortirent de l'eau, puis le chef lui rendit sa forme humaine.  
  
Harry se rendit compte alors que ce n'était pas la vue magique des êtres de l'eau qui lui avait permit de voir dans cet endroit, mais des dizaines de roches phosphorescentes dans l'eau et autour de lui. Ses yeux lui faisaient moins mal et il pu regarder alentour.  
  
La grotte était, en réalité, beaucoup plus grande qu'on aurait put le croire au premier abord. Elle s'étalait, tout en longueur, sur une dizaine de mètres, puis elle s'ouvrait sur une immense salle ronde, les murs scintillants dans la lumière bleutée des rochers, pleines de stalactites et de stalagmites. C'était féerique, où plutôt ça aurait pu l'être, s'il n'y avait l'espèce de grosse masse légèrement mouvante et terriblement sombre qui utilisait les trois-quarts de l'espace. Une légère odeur nauséabonde se dégageait d'elle, et elle émetait des râles sinistres. Instinctivement, Harry recula d'un pas et mit un pied dans l'eau. Il se détourna et regarda furieusement l'être de l'eau qui semblait être le roi : Il était très grand, avec un barbe semblable à des algues, et il portait sur la tête une espèce de couronne de corail.  
  
"Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix très humaine.  
  
La plupart des personnes présentes furent surprises et se mirent à chuchoter à leur voisin. Le roi ne parut, lui, pas déconcerté. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Harry et lui répondit en anglais, avec des prononciations bizarres.  
  
"Notre -" il prononça un mot qu'Harry ne comprit pas "- est malade. Nous avons besoin des pouvoirs du -" un autre "- pour le soigner. Ainsi, il pourra de nouveau faire fleurir notre monde de sa bienveillance."  
  
"Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire la-dedans ?" s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
"Tu es le -" répondit le roi en répétant le mot étrange.  
  
Harry prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Visiblement, il le prenait pour un sorcier aux grands pouvoirs, ce qu'il n'était pas.  
  
"Je ne peux pas," dit-il. "Je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez, je ne peux pas vous aider."  
  
Le vieux roi lui sourit, dévoilant des dents pointues comme des aiguilles.  
  
"Soigne-le," dit-il simplement. "Ou nous te tuerons."  
  
Les guerriers pointèrent leur lance sur Harry qui sentit la colère lui gonfler la poitrine. Puis il réfléchit. Il pouvait facilement stupéfixer un, ou même deux êtres de l'eau. Et après ? Il serait mort avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il poussa un juron et regarda de nouveau le roi.  
  
"Très bien," cracha-t-il. "Je vais faire ce que je pourrai. Mais vous me ramenez à la surface après."  
  
Le roi le regarda, toujours souriant, avec un regard à faire frémir.  
  
"Marché conclu."  
  
Alors Harry se détourna, et, serrant fort sa baguette, il s'approcha du fond de la grotte, où le monstre respirait toujours aussi difficilement. Au moins, songea-t-il, ses yeux ne le faisait plus souffrir.  
  
"Lumos," murmura-t-il.  
  
Sa baguette s'alluma, projetant un aveuglant rai de lumière sur la créature devant lui.  
  
Elle était écœurante. On aurait dit une limace géante, gluante, visqueuse, pale et transparente. A travers sa peau et ses muscles translucides, on distinguait ses organes internes. Sa tête, si on pouvait appeler cela une tête, était posée sur un rocher. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient ne pas provoquer de dégoût : très étranges, on aurait dit de l'eau pure dans des billes de cristal, avec deux pupilles noires et dilatées. Son regard exprimait tant de douleur et de peur q'Harry se sentit apitoyé malgré lui. Il s'agenouilla à sa tête et posa une main sur la créature.  
  
"Alors, pauvre bête," murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es blessé ?"  
  
Il sentit un frémissement dans la chair molle et humide sous sa main. Il se releva, puis en fit le tour, cherchant une plaie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Sur le moment, il ne vit rien et, inquiet, il essuya vaguement ses mains recouvertes d'une substance douteuse et gluante sur sa robe trempée, songeur.  
  
Il devait être couché sur sa blessure, songea-t-il. Ou bien il était malade. Dans ce cas, il pouvait difficilement faire quelque chose. Il décida tout de même de vérifier. Il se concentra, puis pointa sa baguette sur la "chose" et murmura "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Il fallut un temps fou à la créature pour s'élever dans les airs, mais Harry y parvint finalement et la fit tourner de moitié, avant de la redéposer doucement sur le sol. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher ce qui n'allait pas : il y avait un trou béant dans la chair de la misérable bête, dégageant une forte odeur de pourriture. La blessure luisait d'une substance verdâtre et nauséabonde. Retenant un haut le cœur, Harry y posa doucement une main prudente, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire : il n'avait rien, aucun ingrédient, aucun moyen de faire une potion, si tant est qu'il puisse exister une potion pour ce genre de créature. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?  
  
La créature eut un râle terrifiant. La plaie suppura de nouveau, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Il déchira un morceau de sa robe qu'il trempa dans l'eau et nettoya la blessure. La bête ne sembla pas apprécier le traitement, car elle se mit à se tortiller et à beugler de plus belle, si bien qu'Harry ne put bientôt plus l'approcher.  
  
"Mais c'est pas vrai !" jura-t-il.  
  
Il fut sur le point de rebrousser chemin, quand il se rappela qu'on l'attendait au bout du chemin avec des lances acérées. Il soupira, se souvenant qu'il luttait autant pour sa propre vie que pour celle de l'animal devant lui.  
  
"Sers-toi de ta tête, bon sang, sers-toi de ta tête !" se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Facile à dire ! Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.  
  
"Si Véla était là," songea-t-il "elle saurait quoi faire."  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à elle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Alors... un récurvite, peut-être ? Ca risquait surtout de faire plus de dégât que de soin. Harry songea alors à autre chose, un autre moyen, dont le professeur Herbert avait à peine commencé à leur parler... et qu'ils n'avaient pas mis en pratique encore. C'était peut-être le moment ? De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix, c'était ça ou la mort.  
  
************************  
  
Les incantations, songea Véla. Etait-ce le moyen de récuperer cette potion ? Quelle idiote de l'avoir laissée si longtemps sur le feu ! Tout ça pour aller voir la Cabane Hurlante. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé ensemble là-bas ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle était incapable de le dire, tant elle était plongée dans son imagination, la tristesse du garçon à coté d'elle aussi lourde que l'orage dans l'air.  
  
Enfin, c n'était plus le problème, maintenant il fallait réparer les dégâts. Elle n'avait plus ni le temps, ni les moyens ni le courage de recommencer. Elle poussa un grognement de dépit. Soudain, son écoute se porta derrière elle : elle avait entendu la porte de son cachot commencer à s'ouvrir presque silencieusement, à peine un léger souffle d'air. Rageusement, elle eut un mouvement sec du bras pour dégager sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers le visiteur. Il lui fallut à peine un quart de seconde pour se retourner et se mettre en position de défense, réaction inutile étant donné que l'importun était le professeur Rogue.  
  
"Ah, c'est vous !" dit-elle simplement.  
  
Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et se retourna vers son chaudron éteint sans plus de cérémonie.  
  
"Vous devriez frapper avant d'entrer, professeur," ajouta-t-elle cependant. "Je m'en voudrais de vous réduire en poussière par accident."  
  
"Je retiens," répondit le professeur. "Mais n'ayez pas une trop haute estime de vos pouvoirs, Véla, me réduire en poussière n'est pas aussi facile que vous avez l'air de le penser."  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se tint à ses cotés devant la potion ratée.  
  
"Peut-être," rétorqua-t-elle, "mais je vous avoue que pour le moment ce n'est pas mon souci premier."  
  
"Je vois cela," dit Rogue avec un fin sourire. "Evidemment, je suppose que traîner avec le grand Harry Potter a plus de charme que -"  
  
"Non, stop !" interrompit-elle en levant le doigt. "Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas Harry, d'ailleurs il vous le rend bien, mais personnellement je préférerais éviter de me retrouver entre le marteau et l'enclume."  
  
Rogue parut sidéré d'être interrompu de cette manière par une élève.  
  
"Soit," fit-il sèchement. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça."  
  
"Je vous écoute."  
  
"J'ai entendu dire," reprit-il plus doucement, "que Drago Malefoy avait tenté de prendre par la force ce qu'il était visiblement incapable d'obtenir par le charme."  
  
Cette fois, l'attention de Véla quitta totalement sa potion ratée et se porta sur son professeur. Celui-ci la regardait, sans sourire mais avec une étrange expression sur le visage, les bras croisés, attendant sa réaction.  
  
"Qui... qui vous a dit ça ?" demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.  
  
"Peu importe," répondit Rogue en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. "Est-ce vrai ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir."  
  
Véla hésita, puis opta pour la vérité.  
  
"Oui," dit-elle d'un ton morne. "Mais il m'a prise par surprise. Ca ne se reproduira plus, croyez-moi."  
  
"Je crains malheureusement que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions une fois de plus," répondit Rogue. "Je le connais bien. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement et j'aimerai -"  
  
"Mais -"  
  
"J'aimerais," reprit-il plus fort, "que vous me fassiez part de ses prochaines tentatives, avortés ou réussies."  
  
"Je ne sais pas si-"  
  
"Si c'est une bonne idée ?" termina-t-il à sa place. "Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, pour une fois, Véla, je vais vous demander de cesser de penser et de faire ce que je vous demande."  
  
Il avait parlé d'un ton moqueur et cruel qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune fille.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
"Oh, pas la peine de prendre ce on-là avec moi, miss," répondit-il. "Je vais commencer par aller lui en parler, puis, s'il recommence, je prendrai des mesures."  
  
Soudain, son visage se tordit de douleur pendant un bref instant et il serra son avant-bras gauche de la main droite.  
  
"Je dois y aller," dit-il brusquement. "Bonne soirée, Véla."  
  
Il sortit aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il était entré.  
  
Véla était furieuse. Pourquoi Harry avait-il cru bon de parler de cette histoire à Rogue ? Quel crétin ! Ah, c'était bien un Gryffondor, aussi noble et aussi stupide ! Sachant bien que dans l'état où elle était, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, elle quitta les cachots et sortit dans le parc sans le moindre regard vers la Grande Salle où les élèves faisaient la fête.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry se redressa, sans la moindre certitude que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée. Il venait de passer un quart d'heure à se rappeler tous les détails du seul cours d'Herbert sur les incantations, ainsi que tous ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet. Il avait vainement essayé de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vu en oeuvre, mais ses seuls souvenirs n'étaient que de simples conjurations qui ne nécessitait même pas de formule.  
  
Il poussa un soupir. Allez, pensa-t-il, on se détend. Il répéta une dernière fois l'incantation dans sa tête, priant pour que ça marche. Il éteignit sa baguette, puis la brandit vers l'immonde créature. Il avait au préalable demandé son nom au roi des être de l'eau et pria également de ne pas l'écorcher.  
  
"Par la puissance du pouvoir de l'amour qui est en moi,  
  
Par la force de la magie qui vit en cet endroit,  
  
Que la blessure du D'iamankala ne soit plus putride,  
  
Et que son sang rejoigne ses membres les plus arides,  
  
Que les bords de la plaie se ressoudent parfaitement,  
  
Et qu'au final tout redevienne comme avant l'accident."  
  
Un jet de lumière bleutée jaillit de sa baguette et enveloppa la blessure du D'iamankala. Celui-ci se mit à beugler, mais le sort était déjà en marche et seul Harry aurait pu l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, quand bien même celui- ci l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu : sa main était comme collée à sa baguette et il était incapable de la lâcher. Il commença à regretter son idée quand sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal. De plus, il sentit que son cœur accélérait rapidement, et qu'un afflux de sang dans la main qui tenait la baguette en résultait. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais ses regrets disparurent quand, sous ses yeux ébahis, la plaie se résorba. En quelques minutes, sans que la douleur de sa cicatrice augmente, le liquide verdâtre disparu, l'odeur de pourriture avec et les bords de chair se recollèrent avec précision. Puis, le jet de lumière de sa baguette s'arrêta, la douleur à sa tête aussi et son cœur ralentit petit à petit.  
  
Il avait réussi ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya à la paroi, tremblant mais heureux d'avoir réalisé quelque chose dont peu de sorciers de son age était capable. La bête avait cessé de hurler. Soudain, avant qu'Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, une aura bleue entoura le D'iamankala qui s'éleva et se redressa en position assise, si tant est qu'une position puisse être qualifiée d'assise avec ce genre de créature. Puis sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry, il se métamorphosa en une sirène, une sirène comme on les imagine dans les contes, pas un être de l'eau ou quelque chose de semblable. Elle était remarquablement belle ; malgré l'étrange couleur bleutée de sa peau. Ses cheveux était d'un bleu éclatant, long et l'air aussi liquide que de l'eau. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de la créature qu'elle incarnait avant : de l'eau dans du cristal. Elle sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches et régulières.  
  
"Harry Potter," dit-elle d'un voix profonde qui résonna sur les parois rocheuses. "Merci. Tu as guéri ma blessure, du seul moyen possible."  
  
"De rien," répondit Harry, la vois rauque. "Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix," ajouta-t-il cyniquement.  
  
"Oh, ils t'auraient laissé partir," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Mais alors, tu serais reparti sans ce dont, désormais, tu as prouvé être l'héritier légitime. Grâce à ton courage, tu as mis ton dégoût de coté pour soigner une créature horrible et très malade. Tu y as brillamment réussi, bien que le danger fut très grand, plus grand peut-être que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Les adolescents de seize ans ne réalisent pas d'incantation. Il faut être mur pour cela, autant physiquement que mentalement."  
  
"Je sais," répondit Harry. "On me l'a expliqué."  
  
"Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité longtemps," dit le D'iamankala.  
  
"C'était ça ou la mort, dans mon esprit, tout du moins."  
  
"C'est une nouvelle preuve de ton courage," répondit-elle. "Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je t'avais déjà remarqué il y a deux ans, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'avais été surprise par ton obstination. Je ne me doutais pas toutefois que tu étais le N'armalingal."  
  
"Le... quoi ?" s'étonna Harry.  
  
"Le N'armalingal," répéta-t-elle. "Le sauveur, le protecteur, celui qui doit sauver le monde des Ténèbres. Par les pouvoirs que les dieux des océans m'ont donnés, au nom de tous les peuples de l'eau, je te donne notre protection lorsque tu seras sous l'eau, et notre appui dans la guerre qui nous attends tous. Je te transmet ici, devant mon peuple, le pouvoir de l'eau."  
  
Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il fut fasciné par ce regard, tellement étrange qu'il ne put détourner les yeux. Puis, petit à petit, la douleur et le picotement revinrent, et les yeux de cristal de D'iamankala emplirent tout son champ de vision. Il était pétrifié, tant par la douleur, l'émerveillement et la fascination. Incapable de faire un geste, il vit deux rayons de lumière bleue se précipiter des yeux de la sirène vers les siens. Alors, la douleur devint brutalement insurmontable. Il se mit à hurler et il tomba à genoux, sans quitter D'iamankala du regard, fou de souffrance et terriblement conscient. Cela dura dix minutes ? Des heures ? Incapable de le dire, lorsque le contact s'acheva, il s'écroula sur le sol et perdit conscience.  
  
**************************  
  
Véla avait marché dans le parc pendant quelques minutes puis, assommée par la lassitude, elle s'assit près du lac et regarda par terre. Ses yeux furent attirés par des traces rouges-brunes dans l'herbe, semblable à s'y méprendre à du sang à moitié sec. Et je m'y connais, songea-t-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, marmonna un vague Lumos, puis éclaira le sol autour d'elle. Les traces n'étaient pas énormes, mais assez nombreuses. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'interrogea. C'était récent, car la pluie n'avait cessé que depuis peu et les traces auraient disparu après l'orage. Qu'avait- il pu arriver ?  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions. Il y eut des remous dans l'eau du lac, faibles mais perceptibles, et quand elle releva la tête elle vit plusieurs étranges créatures qui en portaient une autre. Ils déposèrent leur charge où l'eau était peu profonde, sans accorder un seul regard à Véla qui se tenait là, l'air effarée. Ensuite, l'un d'entre eux posa ses mains sur celui qui était inconscient - il avait des lunettes, constata Véla, stupéfaite, qui plus est des lunettes étrangement familières. Une étrange lumière verte l'entoura, puis en quelques secondes, la créature redevint la personne qu'elle avait toujours été. Les autres partirent sans un mot, replongeant dans le lac où elles vivaient.  
  
"Harry !" s'exclama Véla en se précipitant vers lui sans prendre gare à ses robes qu'elle trempait, toute rancune contre lui envolée et remplacée par une inquiétude folle.  
  
Elle arriva à ses cotés puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle le tira hors de l'eau. Un seul coup d'œil vers lui suffit. Il avait les yeux plissés, comme s'il souffrait, mais il était visiblement évanoui. Alors, elle le fit léviter jusqu'au château et le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry émergea de son état comateux douze heures plus tard. Il était confortablement installé dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, et il était entouré de Ron et Hermione profondément endormis sur leur chaise, ainsi que de Véla qui le regardait bizarrement.  
  
"Ah, enfin, tu te réveilles !" dit-elle en soupirant avec soulagement. "Je commençais à m'inquiéter !"  
  
Elle avait volontairement parlé à voix haute, ce qui réveilla Ron et Hermione en sursaut.  
  
"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione d'une voix pâteuse. "Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Véla t'a trouvé inconscient près du lac et... c'est bizarre... regarde-moi un peu..." ordonna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Quoi ?" fit Harry, interloqué.  
  
"Je ne sais pas..." fit-elle, perplexe. "Tes yeux avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais c'est passé. Que s'est-il passé hier, Harry ?" répéta-t-elle. "Tu as quitté la grande Salle et..."  
  
En un quart de seconde, Harry refit le bilan de la situation : Véla n'était au courant de rien à propos de la Prophétie, et il ne se sentait pas le courage ni l'envie de tout lui raconter. Or, ce qui lui était arrivé la veille n'avait aucun sens logique sans cela. Mieux valait jouer les amnésiques.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," fit-il, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne me rappelle rien excepté... je me suis assis au bord du lac à cause de la douleur de mes yeux... et après, plus rien."  
  
"D'après Véla, ce sont des êtres de l'eau qui t'ont sortis du lac," insista Hermione. "Ils t'avaient transformé en l'un d'eux et -"  
  
"Ah, Potter, vous êtes réveillé !" s'exclama l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce. "Tout le monde dehors," ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous êtes en train de l'épuiser, ce garçon est resté inconscient pendant plus de douze heures. Allez, ouste !"  
  
A contrecœur, Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie. Véla resta quelques secondes de plus, l'air hésitant, puis se pencha pour faire une bise sur la joue de Harry et s'enfui rapidement.  
  
Harry, trop interloqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, se laissa aller aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, avec un léger sentiment de béatitude qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que l'un des Dix Pouvoirs était enfin en sa possession.  
  
**************************  
  
Harry resta alité une semaine, malgré ses protestations devant l'inflexibilité de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
"Mais puisque je vous dit que..." protesta-t-il.  
  
"Rien du tout," rugit l'infirmière. "Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir, un point, c'est tout. Et ça ne vient pas de moi, Potter," ajouta-t-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour insister. "Ordre du directeur."  
  
Sur ce, elle retourna dans son bureau, laissant Harry frustré et énervé.  
  
Le lundi, pendant que tout le monde était en cours et qu'Harry était mortifié de solitude comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Dumbledore vint lui rendre visite. Il affichait un sourire bienveillant mais semblant vaguement inquiet.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry," dit-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés. "Je vois que tu te reposes, c'est bien."  
  
"Mouais," répondit Harry, morose.  
  
"Allons, allons, ne fait pas la tête," fit le directeur en lui tapant la main. "Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."  
  
Harry lui fit un résumé de son aventure en voyant se succéder les réactions sur le visage de Dumbledore. Surprise, perplexité, puis inquiétude et enfin soulagement. Il hocha la tête à la fin du récit et s'adossa à sa chaise, poussant un soupir comme si un grand fardeau lui avait été ôté.  
  
"Bien, bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle," dit-il. "Nous avons désormais la certitude que tu es bien le sauveur dont parle l'ancienne prophétie. Voila qui me soulage grandement, bien que je m'inquiète du fait que tu ais autant souffert."  
  
"De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix," fit cyniquement Harry.  
  
"En effet," répondit Dumbledore, "en effet."  
  
Il marqua une pause et reprit.  
  
"J'ai, je crois, trouvé une signification au rêve de Véla Wolf," dit-il. "Je lui en ai fait part hier soir. Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort risque de provoquer un déséquilibre entre les forces du Bien et du Mal. Il cherche de nouveaux pouvoirs, et il semble qu'il en ait trouvé. Je pense qu'il doit vouloir créer de nouveau Animagi. J'ignore si tu le sais, mais la forme animal des animagi ne sont jamais des créatures magiques. Il semblerait que Voldemort veuille changer cet état de fait."  
  
"Ce qui créerait une brèche dans le monde magique," compléta Harry, songeur. "Je vois. Est-ce très grave ?"  
  
"Tant qu'il n'en est qu'au stade de l'expérimentation, non," répondit Dumbledore. "Mais si le rêve de Véla est prémonitoire, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste pas là.  
  
**************************  
  
Le samedi, ce fut Katie qui vint lui rendre visite. Grâce à elle, Harry reçut un soutien supplémentaire pour faire pression sur Mme Pomfresh afin de le laisser sortir : la capitaine affirma qu'il avait déjà raté deux entrainement et qu'un de plus risquerait de destabiliser le reste de l'équipe. De plus le premier match approchait, ce qui ne leur laissait que peu de temps pour finaliser leur tactique.  
  
Après avoir vainement résisté, l'infirmière fini par lever les bras au ciel en une prière tacite.  
  
"Oh, et puis, zut !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Faites comme vous voulez !"  
  
Absolument ravi, Harry pur enfin remonter sur son balai pour quitter provisoirement tous les problèmes que le destin lui imposait depuis sa naissance.  
  
************************  
  
Voila... Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une fin sadique, vous avez vu ???  
  
Sivousplait... une tite review... snif, par pitié !!!  
  
Speedy 


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Waouh, 10 review rien que pour le chap 13 ! Voila qui fait plaisir et qui me motive ! (voyez, à peine dix jours pour un chapitre ! quoi ? non je fais pas du chantage, je constate, c'est tout !) Bref, je vais essayer, à partir de maintenant, de mettre un chap toutes les semaines pour cette fic et pour l'autre. Le mercredi, je pense.  
  
Donc, Merci à :  
  
**Ornaluca** : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous, à plus !  
  
**Lunenoire** : eh bah, s'il s'était tué, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire... mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas (ouf!) heureusement pour nous ! Et Rogue, bah, c'est Rogue quoi, il se préoccupe des gens de sa maison... et puis il y a d'autres raisons... réponses plus tard ! merci, bisous !  
  
**Popov** : merci beaucoup, gros bisous, à plus !  
  
**Harryjo** : oui, je sais, je crois que c'est ça qui fait le charme de cette histoire... Non ? bisous et merci !  
  
**Dumbledore** : eh bien voila la suite ! bisous !  
  
**David** : merci beaucoup ! ça fait plaisir ! gros bisous !  
  
**Mayreendalmrien, the Dark Queen** : je suis sure que j'ai oublié une lettre quelque part dans ton pseudo, non ? bref, merci à toi et gros bisous !  
  
**Alaet** : eh bien voici la suite et continue à me lire avec autant d'aentousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! bisous !  
  
**Sophie potter** : oui, évidemment, ce couple est le plus attendu... mais désolée ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... bisous et merci !  
  
**NBA** : Ah, bah, c'est pas pour tout de suite... mais ça va venir ! Bisous et merci !  
  
Je fais également d'énormes bisous à **Inu Yasha**, je pense à toi très fort, ma chérie, tiens bon, bon courage !  
  
Voila pour les réponses aux reviews... Voila voila, donc bonne lecture et... ah, j'oubliais une petite précision : une partie de ce chapitre, la fin précisément, est un clin d'oeil à la SKCMDP, à Auré, Milie, Manu... et toutes les personnes en présence de qui je me suis bourré la gueule à béjer (pardonne-moi cet écard de langage...)  
  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais bon, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir...  
  
C'est tout ! alors bonne lecture à tous et laissez-moi une review !  
  
Bye  
  
Speedy  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**Chapitre 14 :  
**  
Ce fut à peine quelques jours plus tard qu'Harry se souvint de sa promesse de retourner sur la falaise. Il hésita, puis finalement pris dans sa poche son balai qu'il gardait désormais toujours réduit sur lui. Question pratique mais aussi de sécurité : on ne savait jamais, avec ces satanés Serpentards, toujours plus entreprenants avec l'approche du premier match de Quidditch. Sans plus aucune pensée pour rien d'autre, il s'envola par la fenêtre du dortoir - ça devenait une habitude - et se rendit au petit cimetière, là où reposaient les morts qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être enterrés sur les terres de Poudlard. Il arriva à la grille de fer forgé, respira profondément, puis la poussa sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés.  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il venait là. Par devoir ? Par besoin ? Par envie ? Ou bien, était-ce simplement pour s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là - parce qu'une tombe est en soi une preuve bien plus réelle de la mort que la mort elle-même - n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Ou encore, voulait-il faire le point sur sa vie, ses sentiments, ce qu'il devait faire ? En tout cas, il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas toujours besoin d'une raison, songea-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleurs devant là où reposait désormais Sirius Black, descendant d'une longue famille de sorciers au sang-pur, parrain du célèbre Harry Potter, Animagus au cœur fidèle et meilleur ami d'un homme parmi tant d'autres...  
  
Leur amitié était née avec un petit chaton au poil d'or, perdu dans un parc de Londres. Fruit du hasard ou coup du destin, cette amitié n'avait cessé jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. Harry connaissait désormais beaucoup de détails de la vie de ses parents et de Sirius, grâce à l'album de celui-ci, mais certaines choses restaient dans l'ombre, certains détails qui pouvaient sembler inintéressants mais qui forgeait une relation plus durable et plus réelle. Tout ce qu'il savait de ses parents n'étaient que des récits à partir d'un livre. On lui avait enlevé son parrain alors qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se connaître. Pour cela, il se vengerait. Par la même occasion, il vengerait Sirius. Il quand il lancerait le sort mortel qui anéantirait son ennemi, ce ne serait pas dans un geste de haine ou de colère. Mais un geste d'amour, pour ses parents qu'il n'avait pas connus, pour son parrain qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Revenir ici avait renforcé sa motivation et sa détermination, qui s'affaiblissaient parfois dangereusement.  
  
Et puis, soudain, il sut pourquoi il était là. Il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui, au plus profond des nuits de ses cauchemars où son désespoir était tel qu'il aurait pu se tuer, il ne le faisait pas. Savoir pourquoi son esprit avait parfois du mal à rester concentré pendant certains cours. Savoir pourquoi son regard se tournait automatiquement vers la table de Serpentard quand il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui donner autant de joie à descendre vers les cachots. Mais la réponse à tout cela, il la connaissait, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même et des pouvoirs que sa mère lui avait légués.  
  
Il aimait Véla Wolf.  
  
Oh, Merlin, oui, comme il l'aimait ! Si belle, si insaisissable, si triste. Si parfaite ! Et il savait aussi, et c'était là son pire cauchemard, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Il aimait déjà trop de gens, et à cause de cela ces mêmes gens étaient en danger. Hermione et Neville avaient été les premiers frappés, mais tant d'autres étaient en sursis ! Ron, Ginny, Luna, les Weasley... Remus... Il ne pouvait pas offrir une cible de plus à Voldemort. Pas elle. Il se devait d'enfouir ses sentiments au plu profond de son cœur. Pour la protéger. C'était là un choix cruel, mais dans les temps où ils vivaient, quel choix ne l'était pas ? Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait décidément une vie détestable.  
  
Mais peut-être un jour... s'il battait Voldemort, peut-être pourrait-il l'aimer sans le cacher...  
  
"Tu ne vaincras jamais Voldemort," lui dit une détestable petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui plut pas autant que d'habitude. Il avait résolu de se battre, de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour que l'ennemi suprême ne soit plus. La prochaine fois ne serait pas celle de Voldemort.  
  
La prochaine fois, il serait près.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Bon," dit Katie d'une voix nerveuse. "Nous y sommes. Notre premier match."  
  
L'équipe au complet était réunie dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor. C'était un samedi, le deuxième de Novembre, le temps était froid, couvert et menaçant. Ils étaient sortis inspecter le terrain, et Katie avait émis des hypothèse concernant la probabilité d'un averse, auxquels Harry avait répondu par une vive dénégation. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne pleuvrait pas. C'était un des effets secondaires de son aventure au fond du lac : il était capable de prédire la pluie. A part ça, ses rêves étaient parfois peuplés d'océans calme ou agités, selon ses humeurs, et il avait parfois l'impression étrange d'être l'eau riante d'un claire rivière ou bien que de l'eau froide coulait en lui comme un extincteur de ses colères. C'était étrange et assez déroutant, mais pas désagréable.  
  
"Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus," reprit Katie, "si ce n'est que je crois en chacun de vous et que c'est notre esprit d'équipe qui nous mènera à la victoire."  
  
Les joueurs hochèrent la tête, certains au comble de la nervosité - c'était le cas pour Frances, l'amie de Ginny, et les deux batteurs, David Richard et Benjamin McDougall. Ron semblait plutôt impatient, Ginny aussi. Katie avait de l'appréhension, mais Harry, lui, n'attendait qu'une seule chose : se jeter sur le terrain et humilier suffisamment Malefoy pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Véla. Un vague sentiment de malaise lui tordit l'estomac quand il songea à l'accusation ridicule que lui avait faite la jeune fille deux jours auparavant.  
  
Il était allé lui rendre visite dans son labo comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps - il s'en voulait, mais il était incapable de s'empêcher d'aller la voir. Ce jour-là, toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment parue contente de sa présence. Il lui avait demandé s'il la dérangeait, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par la négative.  
  
"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ?" s'était-il énervé.  
  
Elle l'avait regardé d'un étrange regard violet qui était rapidement passé au rouge.  
  
"Tu as parlé à Rogue," dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
  
"Qu... quoi ?" fit-il, interloqué. "Bien sur que non ! De quoi voudrais-tu que je lui parle ?"  
  
"Ne mens pas !" s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. "Il ne t'a pas suffit de me voir en position de faiblesse, il a fallu que tu en parle autour de toi !"  
  
"C'est faux !" avait-il brutalement rétorqué. "Tu t'imagines que ça m'a fait plaisir, peut-être ! Tu crois que j'aurais voulu qu'il te viole sous mes yeux ? Enfin, Véla ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, ça m'a fait suffisamment mal de vous voir comme ça, comme si j'allai le raconter ! A Rogue, en plus ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?"  
  
"Alors comment l'a-t-il su ?" vociféra-t-elle. "Si ce n'est pas toi, qui ? Malefoy, peut-être ? Comme s'il allait se vanter d'un tel échec à qui que ce soit ! Et pourtant Rogue est venu m'en parler, c'est bien que quelqu'un l'a mis au courant ! ET ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA, POTTER !"  
  
Il se calma instantanément. Il avait senti plus que vu l'espèce de champs magnétique qui l'avait entouré quelques instants.  
  
"Ce n'est pas moi," dit-il doucement. "Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je te le jure."  
  
"Alors qui ?" répéta-t-elle.  
  
"Rogue a ses propres moyens pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'école," répondit Harry. "Il l'a probablement appris tout seul, ou bien c'est Dumbledore qui le lui a dit, je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est que Malefoy ne recommence pas. Je ferais tout pour l'en empêcher."  
  
Elle lui lança un regard étrange.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.  
  
Harry fut déstabilisé par la question une demi-seconde mais se reprit.  
  
"Parce que, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, ainsi que pour Remus qui me tuerait si je laissais qui que ce soit te faire du mal."  
  
Brutalement, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit et il partit aussi vite qu'il le put. Il avait à peine réfléchi et s'était rendu sur la falaise, uniquement pour regarder le paysage et pour pouvoir réfléchir seul. Il devait cesser de la voir, conclut-il de cette escapade. Il dévoilait un peu trop ses sentiments, et il refusait de prendre le risque de la laisser l'aimer. C'était trop dangereux. De toute façon, rien ne disait qu'elle pouvait partager ses sentiments, et si s'était déjà le cas - son estomac se contracta agréablement à cette pensée - eh bien, il ne devait lui laisser aucun espoir. Hors de question que Voldemort se serve d'elle comme arme contre Harry. Jamais.  
  
Mais cependant que ce mot résonnait à son esprit, il était dégoûté de ce qu'il impliquait, et ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry ne pleura pas de tristesse mais sur la solitude amère que Voldemort l'obligeait à vivre.  
  
"Je le tuerai," songea-t-il.  
  
Il le pensait plus que tout.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Les équipes entrèrent en même temps sur le terrain. Harry plissa les yeux devant la suprême arrogance de Malefoy quand celui-ci serra la main de Katie : c'était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir. Regarde-moi, Potter, disaient ses yeux quand il croisa le regard de Harry. Regarde-moi bien et savoure l'amertume de l'infériorité. Tu mourras, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en chargera lui- même. Tu mourras et plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de mettre cette fille dans mon lit.  
  
Oui, Harry lut tout cela dans le regard de Malefoy, et quand le coup de sifflet retentit, il songea intensément sans quitter le regard de son ennemi : "Ne crie pas victoire trop to, Malefoy, la partie n'est pas encore jouée..." Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et il put voir que Malefoy prenait peur de cette soudaine démonstration de puissance. Puis Harry se désintéressa totalement de lui et partit à la recherche du Vif d'Or tout en écoutant d'une oreille les commentaires de Dean Thomas qui avait remplacé Lee Jordan à ce poste.  
  
"Et les Gryffondors démarrent immédiatement l'attaque avec Ginny Weasley qui fonce vers les buts de Serpentard... elle est contrée mais passe le Souaffle à Frances Randall - BIEN FAIT BANTE DE SERPENTS DEGENERES !!! mais non, professeur, je ne prends aucun parti - qui passe à Katie Bell qui passe à Ginny qui MARQUE ! Dix à zero pour Gryffondor ! ALLEZ LES LIONS !!!"  
  
Le match avait bien démarré, mais Serpentard égalisa rapidement. Au bout d'un bonne heure et demi, le score était de 150 à 150 et Harry n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'entr'aperçu un éclat d'or. Il fit la grimace quand un Cognard frappa Ginny à l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher le Souaffle et perdre l'avantage. Soudain, il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, le Vif passa très près de lui et monta en flèche. Malgré ses très bons réflexes, le temps qu'Harry réagisse, la minuscule petite balle avait pris beaucoup d'altitude et il dut aller vite pour la rattraper. Malheureusement, Malefoy l'avait vu aussi et il était beaucoup plus haut qu'Harry. Il allait devoir aller à fond.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Véla avait beaucoup hésité avant d'oser s'approcher du terrain au bas des gradins. Quand elle vit Harry et Malefoy monter en chandelle, Malefoy bien plus haut qu'Harry, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Le vertige la prit, ainsi qu'une horrible peur pour Harry et une profonde haine pour Malefoy qui avait l'avantage. Cependant, Harry avait un bien meilleur balai que lui et, petit à petit, il gagnait du terrain. Le suspense fut interminable, bien qu'en réalité la course ne dura pas longtemps : finalement, Harry l'emporta d'une épaisseur de cheveux, la main de Malefoy se refermant sur la sienne dans un geste de rage et de haine pure.  
  
Le stade tout entier explosa de cris, sifflements et applaudissements, et Véla s'appuya contre le mur qui se trouvait là, le souffle court. Mais le spectacle n'était pas terminé : tout là-haut, Malefoy tenta de renverser Harry de son balai. Il n'y parvint pas, mais déstabilisé pas son geste stupide, ce fut lui qui tomba. A cette hauteur, il n'avait aucune chance d'en survivre si quelqu'un ne le rattrapait pas.  
  
Harry se précipita et entama une descente en piquée. Véla était certaine que ce sombre idiot de Gryffondor n'avait pas une seconde réfléchi à son geste. Les autres joueurs n'osaient intervenir, et les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, incapables de faire un geste. Harry rattrapa Malefoy à deux mètres du sol et eut à peine le temps de se rétablir avec cette charge supplémentaire. Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol avec un craquement sinistre. Alors, Véla trouva un coin un peu isolé et vomit tous ce qu'elle savait.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Quelle sinistre crétin ! songea Harry avec colère. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'il était entier. Il se releva, son balai à l main, intact lui aussi. La seule explication du bruit horrible qu'ils avaient entendu était forcément un os de Malefoy. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Si cet abruti n'avait pas voulu le faire tomber, rien ne serait arrivé. Brusquement, il prit conscience des hurlements de joies de la foule et, euphorique, il se rappela qu'il tenait toujours dans la main - par quel miracle, il l'ignorait - la petite balle brillant qui leur avait valu une sacrée course.  
  
Le match était fini, Gryffondor était vainqueur, ils avaient gagné. Il avait gagné. Il avait battu Malefoy. Il lui avait infligé une humiliation dont il n'était pas près de se remettre : il lui avait sauvé la vie.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, en sortant du terrain avec le reste de l'équipe et d'Hermione qui les avait rejoint, Harry aperçu, juste derrière les vestiaires, Véla, penchée en avant, secouée de spasmes. Les autres ne l'avaient pas vue. Harry leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait à la Salle Commune, puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main où il fit apparaître un verre d'eau.  
  
"Ca aiderait ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.  
  
Elle releva brutalement la tête. Manifestement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle prit cependant le verre, se rinça la bouche par trois fois, puis se redressa et fini l'eau. Puis elle sourit.  
  
"Tu te balades toujours avec un verre d'eau sur toi ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et en fut troublé. Il le cacha et lui sourit en retour.  
  
"Oui, il est relativement courant de trouver quelqu'un rendant ses tripes derrière les vestiaires," répondit-il, ironique, en noyant le poisson. "Je ne pensais pas te trouver là," ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. "Ton vertige ne t'en a pas dissuadée ?"  
  
"J'avoue avoir hésité," répondit-elle. "Mais..."  
  
Elle parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-elle durement. "Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Pour sauver Malefoy, en plus !"  
  
Harry fut brutalement déstabilisé par son ton plein de reproches.  
  
"Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire !" protesta-t-il.  
  
"Mais... mais..." balbutia-t-elle. "Tu aurais pu te tuer !"  
  
"Est-ce une raison ?" fit Harry. "Si je l'avais laissé s'écraser au sol, il en serait mort !"  
  
"Et alors ?" cria Véla, en proie à une rage incompréhensible. "Je m'en fous ! Ce salaud ne mérite pas de vivre !"  
  
"Premièrement, ce n'est ni à toi, ni à moi de juger de ça," répondit calmement Harry. "Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoires, je n'ai de toute façon pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais."  
  
"Ah, ça, oui, j'ai vu, merci !" s'écria-t-elle. "Décidément, tu n'es rien qu'un sal... petit..." elle chercha une insulte frappante mais ne trouva pas grand-chose. "Décidément, tu es bien un Gryffondor !" cria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Harry resta cloué sur place, totalement désempare par la rage non cachée de la jeune fille. Elle avait semblée véritablement furieuse qu'Harry se soit mis en danger pour sauver Malefoy, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas sortit indemne de l'histoire puisqu'il avait une jambe cassée. Marchant lentement, il traversa le parc pour rentrer au château. Et puis, que faisait-elle là ? se demanda-t-il. Elle qui avait un vertige effrayant... Quel besoin avait- elle eu de venir ici, uniquement pour aller vomir derrière les vestiaires ?  
  
Et lui, comment avait-il fait apparaître un verre d'eau sans aucun effort ni aucune fatigue ? Un verre, passe encore, bien que la seule fois où il l'ait fait, c'était avec une baguette et beaucoup de concentration. Mais de l'eau ? Comment ? On ne pouvait pas conjurer de l'eau à partir de rien. Etait-ce une première manifestation concrète de son nouveau pouvoir ? Que de questions ! Il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Pour le moment, il allait rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor pour faire la fête : plus tard, les questions. Il remonta à la Salle Commune où, bien sur, tout le monde cria et siffla pour saluer son entrée. Bien vite, il se retrouva au milieu de la salle avec le reste de l'équipe, une Bieraubeurre dans une main, des bonbons de chez Zonko dans l'autre et un sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres.  
  
"Harry," murmura Ron à l'oreille de l'Attrapeur, "Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande juste après le dîner, d'accord ?"  
  
Harry hocha la tête, intrigué, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure car le visage de Ron n'affichait qu'une expression mystérieuse et excitée. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore, celui-là ? se demanda-t-il. Mais toutes ses questions demeurèrent sans réponses avant le rendez-vous. Quand il arriva à la Salle sur Demande, il aperçut, assis à une petite table ronde, un certain nombre des membres de l'ex-AD : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et sa sœur Padma, Luna, Katie, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbott. Harry se sentit envahit d'une vague de nostalgie... A toutes ces personnes, il avait appris à se battre, toutes ces personnes avaient une confiance presque aveugle en lui et avaient appris avec enthousiasme...  
  
"Viens t'asseoir, Harry," dit Ron en lui désignant une chaise à coté de lui.  
  
Harry remarque un sac à coté de son meilleur ami, ainsi que l'air plus ou moins réprobateur d'Hermione. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'appretaient à faire quelque chose de totalement interdit. Il décida tout de même de faire celui qui ne comprend pas.  
  
"J'espère que vous n'allez pas me demander de reformer l'AD," dit-il ironiquement, "parce que rien qu'à voir vos têtes, je me dis que c'est pas gagné..."  
  
Les personnes présentes eurent un léger rire, mais Ron l'arrêta bien vite et posa son sac sur la table. Un léger - très léger - bruit de bouteilles en verre s'entrechoquant mirent la puce à l'oreille de Harry. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas...  
  
"Mes biens chers frères," commença Ron avec une voix solennelle un peu déplacée, "nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer convenablement une victoire. Mais pas uniquement : en ces temps de guerre et de misère, nous allons ici nous jurer une fidélité et une amitié à toute épreuve. Vous- Sa..." il secoua la tête et reprit "V-V-Volem-mort" la plupart des personnes présentes eurent un frisson à la mention du nom interdit, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux écarquillés. Ron continua, comme enhardit : "Voldemort, donc, est revenu depuis près d'un an et demi. Il a décidé de semer misère et terreur sur le monde de la sorcellerie, avec l'aide de ses Mangemort. Mais nous n'allons pas le laisser faire. Nous DEVONS nous battre. Dumbledore l'a dit, nos forces sont l'amitié, le respect et l'union. Alors aujourd'hui, en ce soir de victoire, nous allons jurer, devant Merlin et devant le Dieu des Moldus, que nous n'abandonnerons jamais."  
  
Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à sortir des verres de son sac qu'il distribua à chacune des personnes de l'Assemblée, puis il fit le tour de la table en les remplissant d'une boisson ambrée à forte odeur d'alcool. Quand il fut revenu à sa place, il leva haut son verre et proclama :  
  
"Je jure de me battre jusqu'à ma mort au service du Bien."  
  
"Je le jure !" clamèrent toutes les personnes autour de lui en levant leur verre à leur tour.  
  
Puis il y eut un silence gêné. Aucun n'osait goûter à cette boisson interdite. Personne, sauf Ron, qui porta son verre à ses lèvres et le vida cul sec avant de le reposer brutalement sur la table. Son teint passa rapidement à un rouge foncé mais il regarda les autres avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Alors, Harry se décida et but une petite gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge, les sinus et l'estomac. Finalement, il avala tout le reste d'un coup et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Il entendit vaguement d'autres verres se poser sur la table, puis il y eut un nouveau silence et il releva les paupières pour voir Hermione qui regardait son verre d'un air dégoûté.  
  
"Allez, Mione," dit Ron. "Tu ne peux plus reculer, maintenant. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça..."  
  
"Oh, mais je n'ai aucun problème pour boire de l'alcool," répondit fièrement la préfete. "Mais je t'avoue que je préférais autre chose que du whisky... j'en ai déjà bu et je n'aime pas trop ça..."  
  
"Quoi ?" s'exclama Ron. "Tu as déjà bu du whisky ? Toi ?"  
  
"Eh bien oui, moi," rétorqua sèchement Hermione, piquée. "Je me suis même déjà pris quelques cuites, figures-toi. En France, avec des amis Moldus."  
  
"Ah, mais c'était du whisky Moldu," s'empressa de répondre Ron. "Ca, c'est du Pur Feu, rien à voir..."  
  
"C'est cela, prends-moi pour une idiote en plus d'une coincée," répliqua Hermione. "A part le nom, c'est strictement la même chose."  
  
"Bon, tu bois, oui ou non ?" interrompit Ron. "J'ai d'autres choses pour après, si tu voulais bien te dépêcher..."  
  
Hermione poussa un gros soupire, mais enfin elle vida son verre d'une traite.  
  
"Tu as quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle brutalement.  
  
"Hermione, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça," siffla Dean.  
  
"C'est que tu me connais mal," rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
"Liqueur de pomme," répondit Ron à sa question. "Vodka, bière..."  
  
"Passe-moi la liqueur," dit la jeune fille sans autre commentaires.  
  
"Tiens," dit Ron en lui tendant une bouteille. "Qui veut encore du whisky ?"  
  
Harry sentait déjà les vapeurs de l'alcool lui embrumer le cerveau... c'était très agréable. Avec un sourire niais, il tendit son verra à Ron et la soirée commença.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A l'heure du couvre-feu, Hermione obligea tout le monde à rentrer à sa Salle Commune, avec le maximum d'autorité qu'elle pouvait compte tenu de sa voix vaseuse. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Dans un semi-brouillard, il suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, à moitié porté par eux parce qu'il ne marchait plus droit. Il n'avait pas bu beaucoup plus qu'eux, mais Ron semblait très bien tenir l'alcool et Hermione n'en était pas à sa première fois. Bref, il était le seul qui avait besoin de soutien, ce que ses amis lui donnèrent tant qu'ils purent jusqu'au dortoir, sous les regards étonnés des autres Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune.  
  
Il resta allongé sur son lit exactement deux minutes, juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il allait rendre son dîner, et probablement son déjeuner aussi. Il se leva sous les yeux attentif - trop pour être naturels - d'Hermione et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il vomit dans les toilettes.  
  
"Voila ce que c'est de boire autant de whisky la première fois," dit Hermione d'un ton pâteux.  
  
"Toi, vu ton état, tu ferais mieux de te taire, madame-la-préfete," rétorqua Harry du fond de la cuvette.  
  
"Pff," souffla Hermione avant de partir.  
  
Harry regagna son lit peu après, sous les regards moqueur de Dean, Seamus et Ron. Neville dormait déjà. Il les ignora fièrement, la tête encore dans le brouillard mais avec en plus un début de migraine, et il prit un aspirine en mesure préventive, puis il se coucha en fermant soigneusement les rideau de son lit.  
  
C'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait touché à l'alcool, se jura-t-il. Plus jamais ça. C'était agréable tant qu'on ne dépassait pas une certaine limite, qu'il n'avait absolument pas prise en compte. L'esprit totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il finit par s'endormir, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa cicatrice qui commençait doucement à le lancer, mettant cela sur le compte de sa première ivresse.  
  
Il avait diablement tort.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voila, ça vous a plu ? Bon, je précise que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération... (ça fait très pub, mais bon, il fallait bien que je vous le précise... je n'incite pas les gens à boire (non, non, c'est pas vrai !))  
  
Laissez-moi une tite review !  
  
Biz  
  
speedy


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Ça va ? Eh bien voila, comme promis, on est mercredi et je poste ce chapitre. Merci pour leur review à :  
  
**Lunenoire** : eh oui... ça fait très mal... qui a dit que j'étais une sadique ?! merci et bisous !  
  
**Alaet** : merci ! bisous et voila la suite !  
  
**Dumbledore** : eh bien, tu va voir ça... merci, bisous !  
  
**Allia** : merci pour le grand honneur de ta première review ! et gros bisous !  
  
**David** : ça va venir, ça va venir... chaque chose en son temps... Pour l'AD... mouais... je ne sais pas... je n'y avais pas pensé... je vais voir mais ça m'étonnerai ! merci et bisous  
  
**White wolf** : Merci et bisous !  
  
**Magali** : eh oui, je suis une grande sadique, mais bon... vous le savez maintenant... merci beaucoup et bisous !  
  
**Nanou** : merci, bisous et à plus !  
  
**Mayreendelarlmrin** : merci, bisous !  
  
**Bartiméus** : merci et bisous !  
  
**Gh()st** : ah, parce que pour toi, c'est certain que Harry et Véla vont finir ensemble ? faut pas se monter la tête trop vite ! lol, je plaisante, c'est tellement évident... enfin, bref, hypothèse interressante sur le fait que Véla n'aime pas qu'on la touche... mais bon... ah, je ne dis rien, ça gacherait la surprise ! Et puis, peu à peu, la réponse se rapproche... bref, pour la magie sans baguette d'Harry, ça viendra... Dumbledore se doute déjà de quelque chose... chaque chose en son temps ! Voila voila ! merci et bisous !  
  
Voila pour les reviews ! merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir !  
  
Et maintenant, le chapitre 15... bonne lecture !  
  
Bisous !  
  
Speedy  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
** Chapitre 15 :  
**  
Harry était assis dans un inconfortable fauteuil, dans une pièce éclairée uniquement pas une torche. Il faisait sombre et froid. Un grand serpent était lové à ses pieds. Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant en face de lui. Le serpent releva la tête à l'entrée de l'homme en noir, le visage masqué par une cagoule, mais Harry le rassura :  
  
"Chut, Nagini," murmura-t-il; "ce n'est que Lucius..."  
  
L'homme tomba à genoux devant Harry et embrassa le revers de sa robe. Puis il resta prostré à ses pieds.  
  
"Alors, Lucius," murmura Harry. "On m'a dit que ton fils avait encore perdu face à Harry Potter, pire, même, qu'il s'était publiquement fait humilier en le laissant lui sauver la vie..."  
  
"Oui, maître," répondit Lucius. "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la honte que j'en ai ressentit. Ce petit crétin -"  
  
"Silence !" coupa Harry d'une voix glaciale. "Ce petit crétin, comme tu le dis si bien, a un potentiel magique bien plus important que le tien. Il n'a malheureusement pas été aussi bien élevé qu'il l'aurait fallu. Sa mère est décidément une tache dans son éducation."  
  
"Oui, maître," s'empressa d'acquieser Lucius. "Je la punirai."  
  
"Bien sur," susurra Harry. "Je sais que tu t'y prendras correctement avec elle. Mais assez parlé de ça. Où en est notre affaire ?"  
  
"Les deux colis sont arrivés séparément ce matin et hier soir," répondit promptement Lucius. "Tout est près pour l'accouplement, dans deux semaines. Deux mois après, les oeufs seront pondus et après six semaines, ils seront près à éclore. Il faudra ensuite attendre plusieurs mois pour que les sujets atteignent leur taille adulte."  
  
"Bien, bien," murmura Harry. "Et Severus a trouvé un assistant pour les recherches ensuite... Parfait. Tu peux te retirer, Lucius. Mes hommages à ta femme."  
  
"Oui, maitre."  
  
Lucius s'avança de nouveau pour embrasser les robes de son maitre, puis il se releva et sortit prestement. Harry resta seul avec Nagini, qui, lentement, se redressa et se glissa sur ses genoux. Une fois installé, il leva la tête jusqu'à pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Harry.  
  
"Oui, Nagini," murmura celui-ci en lui passant une main tout le long du corps. "C'est pour bientôt. Dès que les oeufs seront pondus, je te les donnerai. Et tu pourras te régaler du sang et de la chair de tes congénères, pendant que je deviendrai de plus en plus puissant... Un peu de patience... Quant à Harry Potter, je suis en train de lui concocter une surprise tout à fait spéciale... Tout à fait à son goût, je pense..."  
  
Il éclata d'un rire glacial et effrayant, se délectant à l'avance des horreurs qu'il allait faire subir à son ennemi... mais ce n'était pas son ennemi... c'était lui... et il souffrait... sa cicatrice lui faisait mal... affreusement mal... Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et prit conscience que quelqu'un le secouait durement pour le réveiller. Il n'était pas non plus dans une pièce sombre et humide, mais dans un lit... A Poudlard. Dans son lit.  
  
"Harry !" cria Ron.  
  
Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua la main sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde tanguer autour de lui. Il respira profondément, autant pour essayer d'oublier la douleur que pour faire cesser ses tremblements.  
  
"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ron d'une voix très inquiète.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Neville, la voix endormie et imprécise.  
  
"Je crois qu'Harry a fait un cauchemar et que l'alcool lui donne encore envie de vomir," répondit Dean, sans doute aussi peu lucide.  
  
"C'est ça, Harry ?" demanda Ron.  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et fut rassuré de voir que tout était revenu à peu près normal. Sa vision était floue, mais puisqu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Autrement, son mal de tête diminuait petit à petit et sa nausée avait disparue.  
  
"Oui, c'est ça," répondit-il avec un peu de retard. "L'alcool m'a fait faire un cauchemar, mais ce n'était rien. Rendormez-vous."  
  
Il adressa cependant un regard significatif à Ron, qui sembla très bien comprendre le message puisqu'il lui serra le bras une seconde avant de lui glisser :  
  
"Ca peut attendre demain ?"  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
"Très bien, alors dors."  
  
Sans plus de commentaires, il retourna se coucher, laissant Harry seul dans son lit. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se rallongea, son cauchemar ou plutôt sa vision repassant inlassablement devant lui. Il avait espéré que sa maîtrise involontaire de l'Occlumancie lui aurait évité de genre de rêve, malheureusement, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Au moins, d'après ce que lui a dit Dumbledore, il pouvait être certain que ce qu'il avait vu s'était réellement passé. Il faudrait qu'il en parle au directeur. Le plus vite possible. L'idéal aurait été sur le moment, mais il se sentait encore légèrement vaseux après leur beuverie de la veille et il n'avait pas le courage de quitter son lit douillet. Demain serait bien assez tôt, songea-t- il en replongeant avec délice dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tard mais se rendit immédiatement au bureau de Dumbledore pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit même. Il lui fit un récit clair et complet, et le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les doigts joints devant lui, l'air pensif.  
  
"Hmm," fit-il, "voila qui n'est guère rassurant..."  
  
"Ne peut-on rien faire ?" demanda Harry. "Concernant Malefoy, je veux dire."  
  
"Malheureusement, non," répondit Dumbledore. "Il est mineur. Son père est introuvable, sa mère a disparu aussi. Il n'y a aucune réelle preuve que c'est un Mangemort - aucune preuve acceptable par le Ministère," ajouta-t- il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. "Tant qu'il est à l'école, il ne risque pas d'aller tuer qui que ce soit. Ce sera cet été qu'il faudra s'inquiéter."  
  
"Je vois," fit Harry.  
  
"Méfies-toi de lui, Harry," dit brusquement Dumbledore. "Il est réellement puissant. Le provoquer pourrait être dangereux, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable... même Severus n'a plus vraiment sa confiance. Il m'a confié que le jeune Mr Malefoy semblait indécis quant à ce qu'il voulait faire. Son père le pousse à devenir Mangemort, c'est certain, mais sa mère semble s'y opposer. J'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer avec lui..."  
  
Il resta un moment silencieux, songeur.  
  
"Quant à cette histoire d'œufs, ça ne présage rien de bon," termina-t-il. "Mais nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire. J'en parlerai à Severus. Il m'avait bien parlé de cette histoire d'assistant, mais il ignorait à quoi cela était destiné."  
  
"Professeur, qui est l'assistant de R... du professeur Rogue ?" demanda Harry sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard gêné et il comprit tout de suite.  
  
"Non !" s'exclama-t-il en se levant brutalement, furieux. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! PAS ELLE !"  
  
"Harry -" voulut le calmer Dumbledore.  
  
"NON !" rétorqua Harry. "Pas ça ! Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça !"  
  
"C'est la -"  
  
"ELLE N'A PAS A ETRE MELEE A CA !" rugit Harry.  
  
"Harry, tais-toi !" ordonna le directeur d'une voix calme et ferme en se levant à son tour et en le toisant de haut.  
  
Une lutte de volonté effrayante s'engagea alors. Harry sentait très bien l'énergie de sa colère qui voyageait autour de lui et qui se confrontait à celle, plus calme et mieux contrôlée, de la volonté d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, puis brusquement Harry céda et retomba sur sa chaise, pantelant et épuisé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.  
  
Dumbledore se rassit à son tour et le regarda cette fois avec surprise et inquiétude.  
  
"Cette décision a été prise d'un commun accord entre Severus Rogue, Véla Wolf, Remus Lupin et moi-même," annonça-t-il calmement. "Voldemort a annoncé à Severus qu'il aurait besoin de ses capacités en Potion ainsi que de celle de son meilleur élève, si possible de sa maison. Inutile de te dire que ces conditions désignait sans conteste Véla Wolf. J'ai longuement hésité avant de l'en informer, parce que j'étais certain de sa décision et je devais prendre en compte le soucis que cela te causerait à toi et également à Remus. Je sais quelle est l'ampleur de l'affection que tu lui porte, mais tu dois savoir qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Toutes les recherches se dérouleront à Poudlard - Severus a persuadé Voldemort que c'était nécessaire. De plus, il lui a dit qu'elle jouait un double jeu à tes cotés, faisant croire à tous et surtout à toi qu'elle était ton amie afin de t'extorquer des informations confidentielles."  
  
"Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle se fait passer pour une espionne au service de... de cet ignoble serpent ?" demanda Harry, incrédule.  
  
"De sa propre initiative," répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry était abasourdi et bouleversé. Il était profondément admiratif devant de courage et cette ruse toute Serpentarde, mais il était en même temps animé d'un farouche désir de protéger la jeune fille de tout risque et elle fonçait droit dedans.  
  
"Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?" demanda Harry.  
  
Dumbledore lui jeta un regard énigmatique.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire."  
  
Harry retint un soupir exaspéré.  
  
"Et après ?" demanda-t-il. "Que va-t-il lui arriver quand Voldemort apprendra qu'elle lui a mentit à lui et à Ro... au professeur Rogue ?"  
  
"Pourquoi l'apprendrait-il ?" demanda Dumbledore pour toute réponse.  
  
"Comment ça, pourquoi... il faudra bien que ça s'arrête un jour, cette connerie !" s'énerva Harry.  
  
Dumbledore ne s'offusqua même pas de cet écart de langage.  
  
"Nous n'avons aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment de ces recherches," dit- il simplement. "Ni de combien de temps elles prendront."  
  
"Mais Véla sera majeure d'ici quelques mois !" rétorqua Harry. "Voldemort pourra décider n'importe quand de faire d'elle une Mangemort !"  
  
"Elle le sait."  
  
"QUOI ?" explosa Harry. "IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE SE FASSE MARQUER COMME UNE BETE PAR CE MALADE ALBINOS !" hurla-t-il en se levant de nouveau.  
  
"Nous n'en sommes pas encore à cette extrémité," protesta Dumbledore. "Calmes-toi, Harry. Ce que je te dis va peut-être de faire du mal, mais ce n'est certainement pas à toi de décider de cela. La décision n'appartient qu'à elle, et si ça te pose un problème, tu n'as qu'à lui en parler."  
  
"C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !" cria Harry.  
  
Puis il se détourna et quitta le bureau à grand pas sans même un au revoir.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Albus Dumbledore regarda la porte de son bureau se refermer violemment sur le jeune homme furieux. Il ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, sachant parfaitement que toute parole serait vaine : Harry était amoureux et il ne supportait pas l'idée que celle qu'il aimait se mette dans une situation périlleuse. Dans un sens, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela, mais d'un autre coté, il savait que son état ne permettrait aucune discussion avantageuse. Véla s'enflammait si vite que la moindre contrariété devenait rapidement une affaire d'état et Merlin savait qu'Harry pouvait être très, très têtu. Mais tout cela finirait par s'arranger, songea le vieil homme.  
  
Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, à cet instant précis, était la puissance des capacités magiques d'Harry. Pour le moment, elles étaient imprécises et éphémères, car basées sur des sentiments forts, mais il commençait déjà à vouloir les tenter de les contrôler et, pendant le peu de temps où Dumbledore l'avait affrontée et évaluée, il s'était presque sentit écrasé par tant d'énergie magique. Oui, lui, le grand Albus Dumbledore avant sentit sa force vaciller à l'encontre de celle du jeune homme sur lequel tous les espoirs reposaient.  
  
Mais c'était trop tôt. Harry était encore trop jeune, son corps pouvait difficilement supporter tant de pouvoirs à la fois.  
  
Dumbledore caressa longuement sa barbe, puis jeta un coup d'œil au Phœnix su son perchoir. Fumseck vint alors se poser légèrement sur les genoux de son maitre et lui lança un grand regard empreint d'intelligence et de confiance.  
  
"Tu y crois tant que ça, Fumseck ?" demanda Albus.  
  
Le phœnix répondit par quelques notes mélodieuses et apaisantes.  
  
"Alors, tu dois avoir raison," murmura le vieil homme en le caressant doucement.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Harry se dirigeait à grand pas vers les cachots, sa lucidité entravée par la colère et la peur. Il entra sans frapper dans le laboratoire de Véla puis, par prudence, lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.  
  
"Harry ?" fit Véla, l'air interloquée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
  
"Ce qui ne va pas ?" s'exclama Harry. "Je vais te le dire ! Je peux savoir d'où t'est venue cette idée stupide ?"  
  
"Quelle idée stupide ?" demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Celle de te faire passer pour une espionne !" cria Harry en réponse.  
  
Véla sursauta à peine.  
  
"Alors il te l'a dit," fit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
  
"Oui, il me l'a dit," rétorqua Harry. "Tu as l'intention d'aller jusqu'où ?"  
  
"Jusqu'où il faudra," répondit-elle.  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Parce que."  
  
"Ce n'est pas une réponse !" cria Harry.  
  
"Et alors !" s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. "Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Ca ne te regarde en rien !"  
  
Elle disait cela mes ses yeux criaient le contraire.  
  
"Menteuse !"  
  
"Je ne te dois rien, Potter !" s'écria-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvée de Malefoy que je vais me mettre à te faire des confidences ! En tout cas, pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à faire de même !"  
  
"Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile ?" rétorqua Harry. "Tu en sais déjà beaucoup sur moi ! En tout cas, plus que je n'en sais sur toi !"  
  
"Ce que je sais sur toi, tout le monde est au courant ! ce que je voudrais savoir, moi, c'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans le lac ! Et ne me ressors pas que tu ne t'en rappelle rien, je sais que c'est faux. Et puis, pourquoi es- tu toujours aussi triste ? Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas certaines allusions aux Animagi ?" Sa voix baissa peu à peu. "Pourquoi Dumbledore te doit-il la vérité ? Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, pourquoi une telle douleur dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu me regardes ?"  
  
La colère d'Harry retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était montée. Ca se voyait donc tant que ça ? Sa colère et sa douleur de ne pouvoir aimer qu'en secret, était-ce aussi flagrant ?  
  
"Oui," fit-elle dans un murmure. "Je l'ai remarqué. Et ça me fait peur, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si mal, en moi ?" interrogea-t-elle en se rapprochant. "Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"  
  
Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci la regarda et, pendant plusieurs minutes, il essaya, il voulut de toutes ses forces faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce contact visuel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus foncé que d'habitude, empreints de peur, de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Puis il poussa un soupir et posa sa propre main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna mais ne se dégagea pas. Tout doucement, il la détacha de son visage, puis tint sa main quelques secondes en baissant les yeux. Pis il la lâcha et se détourna. Il ouvrit la porte du cachot, mai avant de sortir, il dit :  
  
"Pardonne-moi."  
  
"Te pardonner qu -" commença Véla.  
  
Mais il était déjà parti.  
  
Pardonne-moi de t'aimer autant, finit sa conscience.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Le mercredi suivant. Cours pratique de potion. A son grand dam, Rogue, dans un accès de mauvaise humeur chronique, avait ordonné à Harry de s'installer près de Malefoy pour préparer sa potion - sous prétexte qu'être assis à coté d'Hermione ne pouvait que lui être néfaste. Ils devaient réaliser une potion d'Inversement, qui servait à inverser les effets de sortilèges les plus simples. C'était une potion particulièrement compliquée et il fallait doser très précisément les ingrédients avant de les ajouter. Le cours était commencé depuis environ une heure et Harry transpirait un peu dans la chaleur de la pièce. L'odeur était nauséabonde, mais il se concentrait sur sa tache pour que Rogue ne puisse absolument pas lui enlever de points avant la fin du cours. Il ignorait pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal étant donné que le professeur trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.  
  
"Ajouter deux grammes cinq cent treize de poudre de scarabée des Indes."  
  
Il était en train de moudre ses scarabées dans son mortier quand quelque chose attira son attention. Malefoy s'était tourné vers lui alors que Rogue était loin, en train d'inspecter la potion d'une Serdaigle, et Harry vit quelque chose voler rapidement de la main de Malefoy vers son propre chaudron. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la montre que Ron lui avait offerte et, ni une ni deux, il en tourna le cadran dans l'immédiat.  
  
Ce fut comme un arrêt sur image. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le cachot et tout se figea, les fumées des feux autant que leur flammes et les gestes des personnes présentes. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il n'avait que cinq petites secondes. Il se pencha sur son chaudron et vit alors, à quelques millimètres de la surface frémissante, une demi-limace d'Espagne. Il la retira prestement du danger et sentit une profonde colère s'instiller dans ses veines. Puis le temps se remit en marche. Il jeta un regard à Malefoy et lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Silencieusement, il adressa une pensée reconnaissante à Ron, puis reprit le cours de ses activités tout en surveillant son rival de l'œil pour empêcher toute tentative de sabotage.  
  
A la fin du cours, il déposa sa fiole sur le bureau de Rogue après y avoir discrètement jeté un sort de résistance. Puis il sortit en compagnie d'Hermione, non sans avoir salué ironiquement et moqueusement Malefoy d'un geste de la main.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ron, ta montre m'a sauvé la vie !" dit Harry à son meilleur ami quand il le rejoignit à la cabane d'Hagrid pour le cours de Soin au créatures Magiques.  
  
"Alors elle marche bien ?" fit Ron, rayonnant.  
  
"Plus que bien !" répondit Harry. "Si je ne l'avais pas eu, Malefoy aurait réussi à me faire rater ma potion !"  
  
"Quand je pense que tu as sauvé la vie à ce fumier," fit Ron, un peu morose.  
  
"Je n'allai pas le laisser se tuer comme ça sans rien faire," répondit Harry. "C'aurait été monstrueux !"  
  
"Je suppose... Enfin, il y a au moins une bonne chose dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il a une dette d'honneur envers toi..."  
  
"Ca me fait une belle jambe !" s'exclama Harry. "Et puis, rien ne me dit qu'il en tiendra compte !"  
  
"Il n'a pas le choix," répondit Ron. "Une telle dette chez les sorciers est ineffaçable, malgré le temps et les générations. Malefoy te doit la vie, c'est un sang pur, il ne pourra pas faire autrement que de te rendre la pareille un jour ou l'autre."  
  
"Je collectionne les dettes de vie chez les Mangemorts," fit Harry, un peu sombre. "D'abord Pettigrow, puis Malefoy... J'espère seulement qu'ils auront le temps de me la rendre... Enfin," soupira-t-il. "Je n'y peux strictement rien, alors... C'est quoi le sujet du cours aujourd'hui ?"  
  
"Comment soigner une licorne avec des Perles d'Argent."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Harry se trouvait dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, le samedi suivant - non, le dimanche suivant puisqu'il était trois heures du matin. Il était, par hasard, tombé sur un livre à la bibliothèque, dont le titre lui avait aussitôt mis un doux visage en tête.  
  
"Oeil, couleur et sentiments."  
  
Etait-ce là la réponse à ses interrogations ? Ou plutôt, à l'une de ses interrogations ? Il avait longuement hésité avant de le prendre, encore plus avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il avait, en quelque sorte, l'impression de la trahir, de comploter dans son dos, et si sa colère face à ses cachotteries sur son soi-disant espionnage l'avait convaincu d'emprunter ce livre, il n'était désormais plus du tout sur de ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil... juste pour voir...  
  
Finalement, après moult hésitations, il ouvrit le livre, consulta le sommaire, trouva l'article qui l'intéressait et commença à lire.  
  
"Changement de couleur des yeux en fonction des sentiments :  
  
Il existe chez les sorciers un gène qui provoque de fortes variations de nuances de couleur des yeux. Il a été observé que ces variations n'avaient d'autre cause que les sentiments même du sujet : ainsi, quand celui-ci ressent une forte colère, ses iris passent rapidement à un rouge écarlate. La couleur naturelle est différente pour chaque personne, et ce phénomène assez rare n'a été observé que chez de jeunes enfants et chez des adolescents."  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, puis s'installa plus confortablement. Tout remord avait été effacé par une curiosité mordante.  
  
"Cette étrangeté trouve son explication dans le fait que lors du passage à l'age adulte, la couleur des yeux comme la personnalité se fixe définitivement et cette faculté particulière disparaît totalement.  
  
Les correspondances couleur/sentiment varient selon les sujets, sauf pour quelques sentiments forts comme la colère (rouge écarlate), le dégoût (bleu/vert profond) ou la haine (violet sombre tirant vers le noir).  
  
On peut également noter que ce gène est extrêmement rare. Depuis le début de cette étude, seulement sept cas ont été répertoriés dans l'histoire de la magie, et un seul a pu être observé en direct."  
  
Le livre traitait ensuite d'autres choses sans importance. Harry le referma doucement et fixa son regard dans les flammes. Un gène... une simple aberration génétique. Beaucoup de questions pour finalement peu de choses... Sans doute, d'ailleurs, Véla aurait-elle accepté de lui en parler - s'il avait eu l'audace de lui poser la question. Mais après tout, peut- être aurait-elle pris cela pour de la curiosité déplacée. Elle lui avait de toute façon clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de sa vie si lui ne lui parlait pas de la sienne.  
  
"Serais-tu prêt, Harry ?" lui dit sa conscience. "Prêt à lui parler de Sirius... de la prophétie... des dix pouvoirs... du lac... de ton amour..."  
  
Non, songea-t-il. Pas encore. C'était trop dur... rien que le fait d'y penser lui faisait abominablement mal. Alors en parler...  
  
Mais un jour, peut-être. Un jour où cet échange deviendrai vital...  
  
Il poussa un soupir puis étouffa un bâillement. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir... Il décida donc de monter se coucher. Mais en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée, il eut un pressentiment... quelque chose allait arriver très bientôt... quelque chose d'important..  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
voila... laissez-moi une tite review, siouplait... dite-moi ce que vous en pensez... c'est important pour moi... allez, la suite mercreid prochain !  
  
Bisous !  
  
speedy 


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste ce chap vite fait, je fais pas de réponses persos au reviews, mais merci à :

**Popov**, **ornaluca**, **Dumbledore**, **gh()ost**, **Lunenoire**, **the dark queen **et **Bartiméus**

Voila, je n'ai pas trop de temps donc j'y vais, bonne lecture à tous et review !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_Chapitre 16_**

Le lendemain matin, Harry découvrit un paysage blanc immaculé. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit et le parc était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche qui avait l'air aussi moelleuse que du coton. Il resta devant la fenetre à mediter pendant presque une heure avant que Ron ne vienne se glisser derrière lui.

« Harry ? » chuchota le rouquin.

Harry sursauta.

« Ron ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu ! » s'exclam-t-il.

Ron exquisa un sourire.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, » dit-il doucement. « Tu es plongé dans la contemplation du parc depuis un certain temps déjà. Et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien être aussi fascinant. »

« Il a neig » murmura Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenetre.

« Oui, je vois ça, » fit Ron. « Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry sans quitter le paysage du regard. « Je me disais… »

« Tu te disais ? »

« Que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais ça, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je me suis toujours senti chez moi, ici. Poudlard est ma maison. Combien de fois ai-je frolé la mort, Ron ? Plusieurs. J'ai eu une chance inouïe d'atteindre mon seizième anniversaire, de voir ce spectacle plus d'une fois, aussi. Depuis avant même ma naissance, on m'a prédit un destin terrible, celui de tuer Voldemort… ou mourir. » Il marqua une pause. « Assassin ou victime, Ron ? je l'ignore. Mais j'ai décidé de me battre. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Depuis la mort de Sirius, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens… Il y a peu d'espoir que je tue Voldemort. Il est si puissant… et moi, je suis si faible… Le pire, c'est probablement qu'il connaisse aussi bien mes faiblesses. Il sait en qui j'ai confiance, il sait qui j'aime… et il sais comment me faire du mal. Il me connaît… et il en profite. C'est vous qu'il frappe… mais c'est moi qu'il atteint. »

« Nous nous battrons, Harry » dit Ron. « Nous serons à tes cotés. Pour toujours. »

« Non, Ron, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Pas toujours. Face à lui, je serai seul. Et tu veux que je te dise ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un regard exprimant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. « Je suis mort de trouille. »

Ron le regarda, à la fois surpris et un peu inquiet, mais nullemtn effrayé.

« C'est normal, Harry, » dit-il. « Celui qui n'aurait pas peur à ta place ne serait pas un homme normal. Et quoi que tu puisses penser, tu es normal. »

« Non, » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne suis pas _normal_. Ma vie n'est pas normale. Elle ne l'a jamais été, parce qu'une vieille folle l'a prédit avant même que je naisse… et ça, c'est injuste. »

Ca lui faisait bizarre d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait à voix haute. Ca prenait une réalité si ineffaçable…

« Pourtant, je pourrais le supporter, » continua-t-il. « J'aurai pu, si on m'avait laissé mes soutiens, mes piliers… »

« Tu parles de Sirius, » fit Ron.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, néanmoins Harry répondit par un hochment de tête.

« J'avais besoin de lui, » dit-il d'une voix rageante, des larmes de fureur lui emplissant les yeux. « J'avais besoin de lui et on me l'a enlev ! Il est mort, il est mort et _c'est ma faute_ ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, » protesta Ron. « Tu n'y es pour rien ! Vol… Voldemort t'a conduit la-bas, c'est sa faute à _lui_ ! »

« Et si je n'avais pas été aveugé par mon besoin de "faire le héros", ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Et le pire dans tout ça, Ron... C'est que si ça m'arrivait de nouveau, je ne pourrais pas m'empecher de refaire exactement la même chose ! Et ce pour n'importe qui d'autre ! Toi, Hermione, Ginny, Véla, Rem... Ca serait pareil !"

"Calmes-toi, Harry," lui intima Ron en lui posant une main sur le bras. "Tu t'énerves pour rien. Toute ta colère et tout ton dégout ne changeront pas le passé. Et tu es encore le temps avant la bataile finale. Tu a le temps de te preparer."

"Et qu'en sais-tu ?" rétorqua Harry. "Si Voldemort décide d'attaquer Poudlard demain, se sera la fin. Je n'ai que deux des pouvoirs, Ron. Deux sur dix ! Où peut-on aller avec ça ? Voldemort me tueras, il m'écrasera et ce sera la fin."

"Il ne faut pas que tu désespères, Harry," fit Ron. "Tant de gens comptent sur toi !"

"Je sais," répondit Harry. "Tout le monde place ses espoirs sur moi. Tout le monde croit en moi. Tout le monde, exepté moi-même."

"Mais toi tu peux compter sur nous, à défaut de toi-même."

Harry hocha la tête et eut un sourire triste.

"Oui, c'est bien là le problème," dit-il doucement. "Je peux compter sur vous. Et il le sait. Vous êtes ma force mais aussi ma faiblesse. Pour le moment, ce qui est arrivé à Nev' et 'Mione n'est pas si grave... Mais la prochaine fois, qui va-t-il frapper ? Et jusqu'où ?"

"Nous serons toujours là, Harry," répéta Ron. "Peut-être pas physiquement, mais notre esprit est et sera touours tourné vers toi. A jamais."

Harry baissa la tête, confus. Tant de sentiments pour lui lui paraissait insensé, stupide, dangereux... et il en était en même temps profondément ému. Sans prévenir, il serra fort Ron dans ses bras.

"Merci," dit-il doucement tandis que son ami un peu surpris répondait à son étreinte. "Merci d'être là, Ron."

"Promets-moi que tu te battras jusqu'au bout, Harry," répondit Ron. "C'est tout ce que je te demande."

"Je te le jure sur la barbe du Grand Merlin," fit Harry du fond du coeur. "Je n'abandonnerai jamais."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry n'étais pas le seul à être ébranlé par la vue du parc de poudlard sous la niege. Véla se tenait assise devant la porte, emmitoufflée dans une cape d'hiver, son écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, serrant ses genoux sous son menton, les yeux dans le vide et la tête pleine de souvenirs.

Ce sublime spectacle lui rappelait tant de choses... Sa forêt des montagnes sous la neige... le jour de sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami, tué voila deux ans par des centaures... sa découverte de la grotte du Vieux Chaman près de l'école... des jeux avec ses parents... des batailles de boules de neige...

Et aussi de moins bons souvenirs... une balade "romantique" avec lui... le jour où tous les résultats de ses recherches étaient parties en fumée...

Elle était loin, la dernière fois où elle avait pu confier ses problèmes à quelqu'un. Elle aurait éventuellement pu se confier à Harry, mais étant donné qu'il était lui-mêm un de ses problèmes, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée... d'autant plus que lui aussi cachait des choses et elle ne se dévoilerait pas tant que lui n'en ferait pas autant.

Harry... ses sentiments envers lui étaient des plus confus... elle l'aimait beaucoup, il avait vraiment quelque chose de très intrigant dans ses sublimes yeux verts émeraudes... mais il était si _triste_ ! Elle n'iamait pas cela, elle aurait voulu l'aider, le consoler, juste pouvoir le faire rire et que ses yeux perdent leur lueur de peine et de chagrin, juste une minute... Elle n'arrivait pas à analyser exactement cela. De l'amitié ? Non, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que cela. De l'amour, alors ? Oui, ça y ressemblait plus, déjà. Mais elle croyait, elle était persuadée d'avoir vérouillé son coeur à un tel sentiment depuis...

Visiblement, c'était une erreur. Elle aimait Harry... mais elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait... et si tout recommençait... cette sentation d'avoir été trahie, cette haine, cette détresse... l'impression d'avoir le coeur en morceau, de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne d'avoir été dupée... Non, elle refusait de revivre ça. Même si Harry était différent de _lui_, même s'il était incapable de lui faire du mal... ce qu'elle ressentait était trop semblable, elle ne pouvait pas. Jamais.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry descendit peu après dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Son sentiment de malaise était presque totalement parti, il n'avait laissé dans son sillage qu'une grande détermination... et une profonde envie de jouer. Alors, juste après le petit déjeuner, les trois amis remontèrent s'habiller chaudement puis il sortirent dans le froid mordant de cette fin Novembre pour une bataille de boule de neige enflammée. Ils n'étaient décidément que de grands gamins, songea Harry avec un sourire.

La partie était engagée depuis peu et ils étaient déjà tous trois couverts de neige quand Harry fut soudain à moitié assomé par une énorme boule lancée dans son dos. Il s'étala dans la neige, un peu sonné, puis se redressa pour voir son agresseur inconnu, qui n'était autre qu'Hagrid, avec dans ses mains deux autres munitions plus énormes que sa tête.

"Ah, d'accord," s'exclama Harry, faussement furieux. "Vous voulez jouer à ça ?"

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la neige à ses pieds. Il marmona une vague formule de rassemblage, puis un sort d'Expulsion qui envoya l'énorme boula ainsi formée sur la tête du pauvre Hagrid qui se retrouva les fesses par terre.

"Eh !" protesta le demi-génat. "Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas de maigie dans une bataille de boule de neige !"

"Ce n'est que justice, Hagrid !" s'exclama Ron loin en retrait derrière Harry. "Nous n'avons ni vos mains ni votre force !"

Hagrid resta passablement surpris par cette réplique pendant une demi-seconde, puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sous sa barbe hirsute. Quelques secondes après, Ron et Hermione eurent tous deux droits à leur boule géante en plain visage et le jeu recommença.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Quand ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, tous les regards furent magnétiquement tournés vers eux. Il faut dire qu'ils devaient être très drole à voir : trois élèves dont deux préfets ainsi qu'un professeur, trempés et couverts de neige, et totalement hilares devant leur propre immaturité. Les Serpentards leur adressèrent des remarques désobligeantes dont ils ne tinrent pas compte. Les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles semblaient passablement surpris et amusés. Les Gryffondors étaient explosés de rire.

A la table des profsseurs, les réactions étaient mitigées : Rogue semblait plus méprisant que jamais, Flitwick et Chourave sourirent gentiment, MacGonagall était outrée - quel image pour Gryffondor et le corps enseigant ! - Herbert semblait retenir un éclat de rire particulièrement tonitruant et Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un immense sourire et un leger clin d'oeil.

Finalement, les quatre fauteurs de trouble se séparèrent pour aller manger, puis - malheureusement - le coté travailleur d'Hermione reprit le dessus et elle embarqua de force Harry à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de Potion qu'ils avaient à faire pour le mercredi suivant.

"Mais... 'Mione," protesta Harry.

"Il n'y aa pas de mais," coupa la préfete. "Tu bosses beauoup moins dpeuis quelques temps, depuis le match, je crois bien, et tu ne peux pas te permettre de ralcher tous les efforts que tu a fait."

"Mais - " tenta-t-il de nouveau.

"Tu veux devenir Auror, oui, ou non ?" coupa de nouveau Hermione.

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, puis il la referma et se renfrogna.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, ce satané devoir," dit-il, maussade. "Mais à une seule condition, tu me laisse tranquille, après, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie, et Harry se entrainer à contre-coeur vers la bibliothèque.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Les Potions de Rêves servent la plupart du temps aux sorciers possedant des pouvoirs extra-lucides. Ils peuvent ainsi avoir une vision bien plus précise de leur..."

Harry fut interrompu en pleine phrase par les cris aigus de Mme Pince à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

"IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE VOUS ENTRIEZ ICI DANS CET ETAT !" crai-t-elle.

Une voix grave marmona une réponse incompréhensible.

"JE M'EN FICHE !" rétorque la bibliothécaire. "RIEN NE ME FERA CHANGER D'AVIS !"

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, et tous deux se levèrent bruquement d'un accord tacite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source des hurlements et y trouvèrent Hagrid, completement trempé de neige et l'air un peu affolé, et Mme Pince, fulminante à l'idée qu'une telle masse d'eau puisse s'approcher ses très chers livres.

"Il faut absolument que je trouve Harry le plus vite possible," dit Hagrid.

"Eh bien restez-là, je vais vous le chercher," rétorqua Mme Pince en se retournant.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Hagrid ?" demanda Harry en s'approchant.

"Ah, Harry," s'exclama Hagrid avec soulagement. "Viens vite, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de celle de Ron,"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, interloqué par tant d'empressement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai trouvé la licorne dont tu m'as parlé," répondit Hagrid en le trainant de force à l'extérieur. "Elle est très mal en point, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter."

"Tant que ça ?" fit Harry en se sentant palir.

"Oui !"

"Où est-elle ? A votre cabane ? Hermione, cours vite chercher Ron à la Salle Commune," ordonna Harry. "Hagrid, partez devant, il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. Je reviens tout de suite."

Il partit ensuite en courant vers les cachots. Sans frapper, il entra brusqument dans le laboratoire de Véla qui arqua un sourcil surpris en le voyant.

"Tiens, un revenant !" dit-elle. "Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, Harry."

"C'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Véla," coupa Harry. "On a retrouvé ta licorne, mais elle est mal en point."

La jeune fille devint livide.

"Nalia ?" fit-elle. "Mais... qu'est-ce que..."

"Pas le temps, Véla !" s'écria Harry.

Il la tira par le brs jusqu'aux portes du chateau où il se mit à courire. Il vérifia qu'elle suivait toujours, puis il rejoignirent Ron et Hagrid qui revenait des serres avec des Perles d'Argent dans des bacs.

"Jamais vu ça," marmona Ron, blanc comme un linge.

Ils se rendirent tous quetre à l'enclos des cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Harry ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur. Véla, elle, poussa un cri de détresse et se précitpita vers son amie qui, effectivement, était dans un état plus qu'inquiétant.

On voyait tous de suite que ce n'était pas une licorne normale. Elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne, et au lieu d'un pelage balnc immaculé elle était d'un noir bleuté. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient bleu argent. Sa corne, au lieu d'être d'or, était d'argent. On ne pouvait toutefois pas douter de son espèce : elle avait les mêmes proportions, les mêmes longues et fines jambes, qu'une licorne normale, et une grace inée et une grande majesté se dégageait d'elle.

Mais là s'arretait la beauté pour faire place à l'horreur : ses poils noirs étaient englués dans du sang argent qui s'écoulaient de milliers de plaies sur son corps. Elle semblait respirer difficilement et, à chauqe expiration, Harry entendait un rale de mauvais augure. Elle tremblait dans la neige éparpillée autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient clos et plissés sous la douleur.

Véla s'était agenouillée à sa tête et après deux dixièmes de seconde d'hésitation, elle toucha la corne d'argent qui luit légerement.

"Nalia," dit-elle dans un murmure. "Nalis, c'est moi, reveilles-toi..."

La licorne ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu comme la nuit, un peu voilé par la souffrance, mais témoins d'un intelligence sans pareil. Véla eut un pale sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

"Non, c'est faux," murmura-t-elle de nouveau, "mes amis sont là, ils vont te soigner, ils savent comment faire. Je reste avec toi, tiens bon."

Hagrid marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse d'Harry.

"J'espère bien que ça va marcher, cette licorne sort de l'ordinaire."

Il avait amené son parapluis rose qui contenait secretement sa baguette magique et il s'agenouilla à son tour près de l'animal blessé. Puis il prit une Perle d'Argent, une plte dont la fleur, en forme de goutte bleu argent, avait la propriété de soigner et de regenerer les blesseures les plus graves de toutes les licornes. Il fallait commencer par ouvrir la fleur, puis en laisser couler le jus sur la blessure qu'on recouvrait finalement de l'espèce de coque avant de tapoter le tout avec une baguette.

Rapidement, Hagrid, Ron et Harry se mirent au travail et ils eurent bientot chaud malgré le vent glacial. Hermione arriva du chateau avec des manteaux et des capes, mais seule Véla l'accepta, ou plutot ne protesta pas quand Hermione lui en mit une sur le dos. Son attention était tellement concentrée sur son amie souffrante qu'elle ne le remarqua sans doute même pas. Il faut dire que le traitement semblait assez douloureux, à en juger par les gigotements et les grognements de Nalia à chaque nouvelle cicatrisation. Hagrid ne semblait pas inquiet, tout était normal, selon lui.

Vint un moment où il fallu retourner la licorne pour soigner les blessures sur lesquelles elle était allongée. La quantité de sang qui s'était étalée sous elle était des plus inquiétantes, et Harry, Hagrid et Ron redoublèrent d'effort dans leurs soins.

Puis, après une bonne heure de traitement intensif, la licorne fut enfin nettoyée entièrement de son sang et de ses blessures. Hermione avait lancé plusieurs sorts de réchaufemment autour d'eux, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'extomper et il falait absolument mettre la licorne dans un endroit plus propice à la guérison et au repos.

"Professeur Hagrid," dit soudain Véla en relevant la tête qu'elle avait gardée penchée sur celle de son amie depuis le début.

Hagrid sursauta en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Tout le monde l'avait toujours appelé Hagrid, même depuis qu'il était professeur, et ce titre ne lui était pas habituel.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

"Nalia a du mal à respirer," dit Véla.

Hagrid s'agenouilla de nouveau et palpa les flancs de la licorne qui, effectivement, avait une respiration sifflante et laborieuse. Elle poussa un hennisement suraigu quand le demi-géant lui toucha un endroit meurtri. Hagrid poussa un juron et se releva brutalment.

"Harry," dit-il, "elle a plusieurs cotes cassées et je crois qu'un os lui à perforé le diaphragme. Va chercher l'infirmière, vite !"

Harry partit précipitement mais Véla le retint une econde.

"Trouve Dumbledore aussi, Harry," cria-t-elle derrière lui.

Harry se mit à courir, maudissant Hagrid d'habiter si lon du chteau.

"Ton balai, crétin !" lui cria une voix dans sa tête.

Bien sur ! Son Eclair de Feu était dans sa poche ! Pour un peu, il se serait frappé de tant de stupidité. Il le sortit rapidement et lui rendit sa taille normale, puis l'enfourcha et partit à fond vers la fenetre du bureau de Dumbledore. Heureusement, le directeur était bien là, seul, et il n'eut qu'à frapper à la vitre.

"Harry ?" fit le directeur, passablement surpris.

"Professeur, on a besion de vous, en bas," dit Harry d'une voix rapide. "Hagrid a trouvé une licorne blessée gravement et -"

"Une licorne noire ? Nalia ?" interrompit Dumbledore brusquement.

"Oui !" répondit Harry. "Il faut aussi que je trouve Mme Pomfresh pour -"

"Va, vite," coupa d enouveau Dunmbledore. "Dépeches-toi !"

Et Harry quitta le buerau en courant. Il réussit à trainer Mme Pomfresh hors de l'infirmerie sans qu'elle ne proteste trop et ils rejoignirent la cabane de Hagrid. Dumbledore était déjà là, à discuter avec Hagrid, tandis que Ron tenait Hermione dans ses bras et que Véla "discutait" proablement avec Nalia.

"Ah, Pompom," s'exclama Dumbledore avec soulagement quand il l'aperçut. "Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de soigner un diaphragme de licorne percé ?"

"A vrai dire, non," répondit l'infirmière. "Mias ça ne diffère guère de celui d'un humain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," confirma Hagrid. "Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Elle a également des cotes cassées."

"Je vais m'en occuper," dit Pomfresh en sortant sa baguette.

"Harry," appela Dumbledore, "viens ici."

Harry s'approcha du directeur et saisit la main qu'il lui tendit.

"Je dois batir une demeur convenable pour Nalia," dit Dumbledore. "Peux-tu m'aider ?"

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda Harry.

"Juste me preter un peu d'energie magique," répondit Dumbledore. "J'ai utilisé la majeue parite de la mienne tout à l'heure dans une expérience particulièrement difficile et je suis un peu fatigué."

Harry était un peu désorienté. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment transmettre son energie à Dumbledore mais il était bien sur près à le faire avc plaisir.

"Es-tu d'accord ?" répéta Dumbledore. "Tu n'as rien à faire, juste à me tenir la main."

"Oui, bien sur," acquiesa Harry.

Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette de ses robes, puis se tourna vers un bout de l'enclos. Il ferma les yeux, et Harry sentit soudain un puissant courant magique passer dans son corps et se diriger vers la main qui tenait celle de Dumbledore. Il fit une légère grimace. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais il ressentait un picotement sur toute la paume de sa main qui était assez désagréable. Puis Dumbledore fit quelques mouvement de sa baguette et, petit à petit, une espèce de maison prit forme devant eux. Quand elle fut terminée, il lacha la main d'Harry qui manqua de tomber. Dumbledore le retint de justesse et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

"Harry, ça va ?" demanda le directeur.

"Ca... ça va," répondit Harry en respirant laborieusement. "Juste un petit coup de fatigue, ça va passer..."

"C'est ma faute," dit Dumbledore. "Je t'ai prit plus d'énergie que je n'aurais du. Tu devrais rentrer au chateau."

Harry hocha la tête. Après un dernier salut à Hagrid et Véla, agenouillés tous deux à la tête de la licorne, il rentra à la Tour de Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Alors, Nalia, pensa le directeur en touchant la corne de l'animal blessé. Voila bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me voir.

Il capta le regard éfaré de Véla à coté de lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Dis à Véla de ne pas s'inquieter, Albus, répondit la licorne, parce qu'elle me parait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf.

Dis-le lui toi-même, répliqua Albus. Elle ne me fait pas vraiment confiance.

J'aurai du m'en douter, soupira Nalia avec tristesse.

Puis elle hennit doucement à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui, effectivement, tremblait de tous ses membres. Véla sursauta et tendit aussitot la main pour entrer en coutact avec elle.

Calmes-toi, Véla, dit Nalia. Albus est un vieil ami. C'est lui qui m'a recueillie à ma naissance, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Et je suis désormais guérie, Hagrid, Mme Pomfresh et tes amis m'ont très bien soignée...

Je sais... mais... j'ai eu si peur... répondit la jeune fille.

Nalia la licorne sut, à ce moment, que si Véla Wolf n'avait pas été Véla Wolf, elle se serait mise à pleurer de soulagement pour evacuer le trop-plein de tension. Mais comme Véla Wolf était bien cette jeune femme fière, froide, forte et endurcie par la vie, elle se mit à rire betement et hystériquement. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et le regard un peu surpris de Dumbledore n'arrageait pas les choses.

Ne t'en fait pas, dit la licorne au vieil homme. Laisse-la, ça va lui passer. Je la connais, c'est sa manière d'évacuer le stress.

Je suppose que c'est pour elle que tu m'as laissé depuis tent d'années, répondit Albus.

Nalia soupira.

Oui, je suis désolée, répondit-elle. Cette gamine qu'elle était quand je l'ai rencontrée m'intriguait. Petite, frèle et d'apparence fragile, mais elle possédait un pouvoir si étrange... et puissant. Elle a un grand role à jouer dans l'histoire, Albus... Lequel, je l'ignore encore. As-tu trouvé la réponse à tes recherches et tes questions ?

Oui, répondit Albus. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas...

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à s'échanger des nouvelles. Dumbledore avait un jour trouvé cette licorne alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune pouliche à peine sortie du ventre de sa mère, au sens propre de l'expression. La mère en question, blanche comme neige, était morte à coté d'elle, et Nalia serait morte aussi si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas sauvée et élevée. Et Nalia, qui présentait déjà un pelage noir comme la nuit, ne tarda pas à develloper des pouvoirs particuliers. A un an à peine, elle s'exprimait déjà comme une femme adulte et avait à plusieurs reprises démontré une intelligence des plus rares.

Albus ignorait toujours le rôle de Nalia dans la triste histoire qui se déroulait à leur époque, mais son affection pour elle n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il portait à Harry.

Les Dix Pouvoirs, soupira Nalia. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et tu dis qu'il en possède déjà deux ? Par Merlin ce garçon est ma foi bien résistant !

Je crois bien qu'il l'est bien plus que toi ou moi pouvons l'imaginer, répondit Albus avec une pointe de fierté. J'ai testé son pouvoir tout à l'heure... si grand...

Tu t'es beaucoup attacher à lui, je vois, fit doucement Nalia.

Dumbledore eut un triste sourire.

Comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ? répondit-il. Il a traversé tant d'épreuves... qui ne sont rien comparée à ce qui l'attend encore... et il n'a que seize ans ! Et il arrive encore à y croire et à esperer... il arrive encore à aimer...

En disant cela, il tourna inconsciemment le regard vers Véla qui avait cessé de rire depuis quelques temps et s'était recroquevillée dans un coin en regardant son amie d'un air pensif. Nalia eut un mouvement du visage qui ressemblait à une grimace.

J'ignore si je dois me réjouir de cette nouvelle ou non, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler plus précisément mais... Véla a connu tant d'épreuves... tu n'imagines même pas... S'il te plait, Albus, fais attention à elle...

Dumbledore fut surpris par la quasi-détresse de ces propos. Mais il jura tout de même de veiller sur la jeune fille, puis posa enfin la question qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

Que t'est-il arrivé, Nalia ? demanda-t-il.

La licorne poussa un soupir, puis laissa un long silence s'installer.

C'est tout une histoire, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie marquée.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

voila, prochain chap mercredi prochain

une tite review n'est pas de refus !

speed'


	17. Chapitre 17

SALUT A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON EST LE 2JUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C LA SORTIE DE HP3 O CINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A L'ASSAUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emportée, mais j'ai tellement hate d'etr à ce midi que je ne me controle plus vraiment !

enfin, voila, c'est quand même le chapitre 16... euh, non, 17, pardon, qui signe la moitié de la première partie de cette fanfic (_conscience : le quart, quoi !_ moi : oui, je sais, merci conscience pour cette intervention qui va changer la face du monde !) ba oui, parce que j'ai osi prévu de faire la septième année (_conscience : t'es motivée, toi !) _si, si, je vous jure, ça parait assez logisue quand on pense qu'on arrive presque à Noël et que Harry n'a que deux pouvoirs... à cette fréquence, il va pas allez bien loin en une seule année !

Bref, je suis super contente aujourd'hui, dabor paske je vé enfin voir HP3 au ciné (KISS A LA SKCMDP !!!!!!!!!!), ensuite paske j'ai eu plein de review pour le chap 16, que les notes pour le conseil de classe s'arrete aujourd'hui, donc plus de controles avant... septembre prochain (ce qui veut dire plein de temps pour écrire, taper et publier tout un tas de fics, paske j'ai de plus en plus d'idée qui me trotent dans la tête. _conscience : ouais, on est un peu à l'étroit, ici, il est grand temps d'évacuer tout ça !!!_) y a-t-il une seule ombre au tableau ? et bien moi, je n'en vois pas, j'aime la vie, je chante la vie, je danse la vie et...

_conscience : tu peux t'arreter là, speed', je crois qu'ils ont compris..._

moi : hum... oui, t'as raison...

Voila, alors, je fais les réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis** : merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir ! à plus et bisous !

**Gh()st** : super contente de savoir que ce chap ta plu, jespère que celui-là ossi ! gros bisous et merci !

**White wolf** : voila la suite ! bisous !

**Florelle** : prends ton temps pour la lire, elle va pas bouger d'ici ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Dumbledore** : plein de questions auxquelles il faut des réponses... qui viendront en temps voulu... voila voila, bisous et merci !

**Bartiméus** : merci ! j'aime bien savoir qu'on aime la façon dont j'écris ! bisous, et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : eh, bien, là, je crois que c'est encore plus loin... merci et bisous !

**The Dark Queen** : ça t'ennuie si je mets juste ça pour ton pseudo ? non, parce que là, je crois que je vais jamais y arriver, sinon... (_conscience : ouais, dit que t'as la flemme, surtout ! _moi : mé euh ! même pas vrai !) merci, t'inquietes, je lache pas !

**David :** un peu ras, tu trouves ? oui, c'est vrai que j'ai hésité, mais finalement, ma chère conscience, qui est la partie la plus Serpentarde de mon esprit (_conscience : c'est ça, fais-moi passer pour le démon ! tu n'es pa skizophrène, non plus ! tss tss !_ moi : tu es kan même d'accord pour dire que je suis plus Serdaigle que Serpentard, non ? _conscience : ouais, bah, ça, c'est kan tu veux faire plaisir à tes profs et t'assurer des bonnes appréciations sur ton bulletin ! paske pour bosser et pour étudier, excuse moi mais t'es pas la prmeière personne qui me viens à l'esprit ! par contre, pour te bourrer la gueule, ça t'es première, y pas de problème ! _moi : mé, euh !), m'a convaincue de jouer les sadiques... encore que là, ça allait peu près... non, non, je ne dis rien... vous découvrirez par vous-même... voila voila, pour les pouvoirs, ça va venir, t'en fait pas ! merci et bisous ! au fait, désolée pour les interventions de consience qui m'ont pris plus de la moitié de la réponse...

**Magali** : il est fort possible que Nalia est une grande importance dans l'histoire, comme il est fort possible qu'elle ne soit qu'un petit plus destiné à rendre la vie de Véla un peu moins triste... je ne dis rien... ça gacherait le suspense que je me suis embété à creer ! merci pour ta rview et bisous !

Voila pour les RAR...

je n'ai plus grand chose à dire, enfin, si, mais ça gacherait fin si je vous le disais maintenant... (_conscience : ouais, allez, et c moi qui suis Serpentarde dans tout ça ! eh bah dis donc, t'as vite fais de te projetter sur moi !_ moi : oh, ça va, je fais ce que je veux ! _conscience : avec mes cheveux! pffff ¤conscience est morte de rire¤_ moi : non mais quelle abrutie, je vous jure !)

donc, bonne lecture à tous et à plus !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_Chapitre 17 :_**

Nalia hennit à l'attention de Véla qui s'approcha aussitôt et entra en contact avec la licorne et Dumbledore à la fois. Le directeur déplaça un peu sa main afin de ne pas toucher la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

C'est en venant ici que c'est arrivé, annonça Nalia. Je suis tombée par hasard sur une bande de Mangemorts qui semblaient roder dans les environs de Londres. Ils ont eu peur en me voyant, je crois. J'ai toujours été étonnée de l'effet que je faisais aux gens... enfin bref. Ils m'ont lancé quelques sorts qui m'ont légèrement blessée mais ce sont surtout les centaures de la forêt interdite qui m'ont mise dans cet état. Firenze n'était pas là et ils m'ont de nouveau traitée d'erreur de la nature. J'ai voulu partir, mais ils m'ont rattrapée et ont tenté de me tuer. J'ignore ce qui les a arrêtés... ils m'ont laissée quasiment agonisante dans la neige, puis Hagrid m'a trouvée et m'a portée ici.

Seigneur, fit Dumbledore. C'est ma faute. J'ai engagé Firenze comme professeur de Divination, mais à cause de ça il a été banni... J'aurai du penser à ton retour.

Firenze ? s'étonna Nalia. Professeur de Divination ? Ca lui ressemble bien... Et qu'est-il arrivé à Sibylle ?

Oh, elle est toujours là, répondit Dumbledore. Elle va bien. Si j'ai engagé Firenze... oh, c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai une autre fois. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il lâcha la corne de Nalia et se releva.

"Je reviendrais demain," dit-il à voix haute. "Véla..."

"Je reste ici," répondit aussitôt la jeune fille.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir être seule avec son amie.

"Mmph..." marmonna Dumbledore. "Faites attention, alors. Le parc est sur mais la forêt est proche..."

Véla hocha la tête.

"Ne vous en faites pas," répondit-elle.

Dumbledore sourit et sortit.

Dis-moi, Nalia, fit alors Véla avec un sourire moqueur. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce fameux protecteur était Albus Dumbledore...

Tu as deviné, soupira la licorne. Mais ce n'est pas si important que ça.

Si tu le dis, répondit Véla, septique. Enfin, passons. Je commençai à me demander si tu viendrais...

Oui, je sais, vraiment je suis désolée, fit Nalia. Mais j'avais quelques détails à régler avant de partir et ça m'a prit plus de temps que je ne pensais. Et tu vois, je suis là. Je te l'avais promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, jeune fille.

Oui, je sais, répondit Véla avec un sourire. Je te fais marcher.

Allez, racontes-moi, maintenant, fit la licorne avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Je veux savoir tout ce qui t'est arrivé dans les moindres détails depuis notre séparation.

Véla lui fit un compte rendu détaillé de ces presque cinq mois d'absence, riant un peu parfois, mais assez triste la plupart du temps.

Et puis, il y a aussi Harry, termina-t-elle. Il m'intrigue. Il est si triste... si secret...

Tu l'aimes ? demanda abruptement Nalia.

Véla fut déstabilisé par la franchise de la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Je ne sais pas... dit-elle cependant. Je crois, oui... mais je ne veux pas...

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Véla, fit Nalia. Alors, s'il te plait... prends ton temps avec lui... je ne le connais pas... c'est peut-être quelqu'un de très bien, mais... il faut que tu en saches plus sur lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit...

Je sais, dit Véla. Ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune fille réprima un bâillement. Il se faisait tard. Elle lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte puis se roula en boule contre le flanc de la licorne, s'enfouissant sous sa cape. Elle touche une dernière fois la corne de son amie, le temps d'un simple bonne nuit, puis elle s'endormit.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Nalia n'était pas seulement dotée d'un pelage particulier et d'une grande intelligence, mais aussi d'une santé de fer. Deux jour après qu'Hagrid l'eut trouvée mourante dans la forêt, elle était de nouveau dur pieds et elle semblait être dans une forme débordante aux yeux de Harry. Celui-ci avait été très surpris et surtout très heureux de changement dans l'humeur de Véla : au lieu de son habituelle et triste mélancolie, elle semblait rayonner de joie pure. Quand il sortit du château le jeudi soir suivant pour son entraînement de Quidditch, il fut dépassé par la folle furieuse Nalia, chevauchée par Véla qui riait aux éclats. Elle firent ensemble trois fois le tour du parc à une vitesse de plus en plus grande.

Il avait été voir les deux amies le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. Véla avait visiblement passé la nuit là-bas, mais elle souriait et ses yeux avaient pris une magnifique couleur bleu argenté. Ils avaient un peu discuter, mais il s'était vite senti de trop ; la licorne semblait aussi farouche que la jeune fille et avait catégoriquement refusé qu'Harry approche sa main de sa corne. Véla avait eu un sourire d'excuse.

"Cette façon de communiquer est très... particulière," tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. "Il est facile de deviner et... d'intégrer, en quelque sorte, l'esprit de l'autre... elle ne te connaît pas, alors elle ne prend pas de risques."

Harry avait accepté cette explication de bonne grâce. Pendant toute sa visite, il avait senti peser sur lui le regard scrutateur de Nalia qui semblait s'efforcer de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, dans son visage et son comportement.

Puis il était parti, laissant seules les deux amies, avec un léger pincement au cœur pour n'avoir pu rendre Véla si heureuse lui-même. Mais son bonheur le rendais lui-même plus joyeux.

Il était vraiment fou d'elle.

Il tenait toujours sa promesse de la voir moins souvent qu'avant. Ca lui pesait comme décision, mais il n'avait guère le choix... L'idée que Véla puisse souffrir par sa faute le terrifiait et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'éviter.

Les dernières semaines de cours avant les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Derniers examens - un O en potion, à encadrer, songea Harry - dernier devoirs donnés, puis Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Véla quittèrent Poudlard par le Magicobus et arrivèrent au Terrier pour fêter Noël.

Remus et Molly les accueillirent très chaleureusement. Le visage de Remus s'éclaira en voyant apparaître sa nièce et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Harry eut un pincement au cœur jaloux en se disant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait fait ça ; il aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui tout seul, la connaitre par coeur, l'aimer et la garder en sécurité à tout jamais.

Les premiers jours des vacances se déroulèrent dans une ambiance de fête et de bonne humeur. Les jumeaux apportèrent des échantillons de leurs nouvelles inventions, au grand dam de leur mère et au grand plaisir de tous.

Un matin, deux jours avant le réveillon de Noël, Harry sortit dans le jardin et il eut la surprise de voir Nalia, en compagnie du professeur Herbert qui lui brossait soigneusement le poil. Harry s'approcha d'eux et Herbert se tourna vers lui.

"Tiens ! Salut Harry !" dit-il avec un sourire.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

"Bonjour, professeur," répondit Harry. "Bonjour, Nalia. Que faites-vous là ?"

"Nous avons été invités par Molly," répondit Herbert. "Enfin, j'ai été invité et la miss ici présente s'est incrustée," précisa-t-il en riant, s'attirant un regard noir mais affectueux de la licorne. "Oui, je sais," ajouta-t-il à l'intention de celle-ci. "Je vais la chercher. A plus tard, Harry."

Il s'éloigna vers la maison, laissant Harry en compagnie de Nalia qui le dévisagea d'un air curieux. Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné, puis avança la main vers sa crinière. Il la toucha d'une main légèrement tremblante, remarquant qu'elle semblait aussi nerveuse que lui.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal," dit-il doucement.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les réouvrit. Harry y lu du doute, de la suspicion, de la curiosité. Ils échangèrent un regard bourré de sous-entendus. Puis Nalia s'approcha de lui, ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, jusqu'à ce que sa corne frôle les cheveux noirs du brun. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose frôler son esprit, mais un cri de joie fit tourner la tête à Nalia et le début de lien se rompit.

Harry était un peu déçu, mais il le cacha et se tourna vers Véla avec un sourire. La jeune fille se précipitait vers eux, la joie se reflétant sur son doux visage.

"Salut, Harry," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Salut, Nalia. Ca c'est une bonne surprise !"

"Je vous laisse," dit Harry en s'éloignant.

Une légère lueur de déception passa dans le regard de Véla, mais elle sourit doucement.

"D'accord, à plus tard," dit-elle.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Trois nuits plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar sur la mort de Sirius, probablement un des plus saisissant de ces trois derniers mois. En sueur et tremblant, il se leva pour aller boire afin de soulager sa bouche pâteuse, mais trouva la cruche d'eau vide. Il soupira, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis descendit à la cuisine pour la remplir. Il se désaltéra, mais ensuite, au lieu de remonter à la chambre, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit à l'extérieur.

L'air était très froid et il frissonna. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer, pas tout de suite. Il marcha un peu avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de jardin, le regard tourné vers le ciel dégagé de cette nuit d'hiver. Il trouva immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait et son regard se fixa sur l'étoile Sirius, retraçant en pensée avec le maximum de précisions possibles tout ce dont il se souvenait de lui, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Les larmes coulaient déjà silencieusement sur son visage, mais quand défila devant ses yeux la scène de la Chambre de la Mort, il se mit à sangloter puis à pleurer. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras. Puis il sentit qu'une main se posait sur son épaule et il se releva brusquement, essuyant son visage de sa main et prenant sa baguette de l'autre.

"Professeur Herbert," lâcha-t-il reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

"Ca ne va pas, Harry ?" demanda le professeur en question avec une profonde inquiétude dans son regard.

"Si... non... je ne sais pas," répondit Harry en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"C'est Sirius ?" dit Herbert en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étoile qui les surplombait.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, non sans se demander ce que le professeur faisait là en pleine nuit. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler de nouveau.

Le professeur Herbert eut l'air profondément bouleversé.

"Harry..." dit-il avec hésitation.

Mais Harry se détourna.

"Laissez-moi," dit-il.

Il attendit d'entendre les pas crisser dans la neige mais ils ne vinrent pas. Puis ils se firent entendre, mais au lieu de s'éloigner, ils se rapprochaient, au contraire. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule de nouveau.

"Harry... écoute-moi," dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Il ne faut pas que tu te morfondes... je connaissais bien Sirius, peut-être pas autant que Rem' et ton père, mais... il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te décourages... ni que tu pleures autant... Il sera toujours à tes cotés, même si tu ne le vois pas..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," ragea Harry. "Il est parti, il m'a abandonné."

"Non !" dit brusquement Herbert d'une voix forte.

Il força Harry à se tourner vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Jamais. Il a toujours été là, il le sera toujours. Il-ne-t'a-pas-a-ban-don-né," fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. "Je t'interdis de penser ça. Jamais."

Harry fut surpris de la colère qui perçait dans ses paroles et dans ses yeux. Puis il détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de ce qu'il vivait ? songea Harry, vaguement agacé. Herbert soupira, puis il lâcha Harry et se détourna vers la maison.

"Ne reste pas dehors trop longtemps, tu vas attraper froid," dit-il simplement.

Harry fut un peu déstabilisé par une telle fougue à défendre Sirius. Ce Mirzam Herbert était étrange... Connaissait-il si bien que ça son parrain ? Nul part il n'apparaissait dans l'album photo. Pourtant, Remus semblait le connaître et il s'était présenté comme un ami de longue date des Maraudeurs... et Nalia semblait lui faire confiance. Harry avait appris que la licorne avait dans les cinquante ans - c'était plutôt jeune pour un animal de cette espèce - donc ils auraient pu se connaître quand Sirius, James et Remus étaient à Poudlard... en même temps qu'Herbert, si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Mais il ne mentait probablement pas ; il avait la confiance de Remus.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla avec le soleil sur le visage. Il se redressa, bailla longuement, puis s'étira et récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet de Ron... qui n'était pas dans son lit. Harry fronça les sourcils une seconde ; Ron ne se levait jamais avant lui, habituellement. Puis il haussa les épaules, se leva et s'habilla rapidement. A la cuisine, Mme Weasley lui expliqua que Ron et 'Mione étaient allés faire des courses en amoureux au Chemin de Traverse. Harry haussa un sourcil narquois et laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Il échangea un regard avec Véla, mais au lieu du sourire auquel il s'attendait, il ne vit qu'un visage sombre et triste. Allons bon ! Que'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encore ? La jeune fille se leva, débarrassa rapidement son assiette, puis sortit voir Nalia. Après deux secondes d'hésitation, Harry fit de même et alla la rejoindre. La décision s'était prise toute seule. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Il était temps pour eux d'avoir cette discussion et cet échange qui restait en suspens depuis la rentrée. Il s'approcha d'elle, salua la licorne, puis lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Elle lui lança un regard étrange et parut comprendre.

"Allons marcher," proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et ils quittèrent le jardin par la porte de derrière, cote à cote. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sans parler, puis Harry se décida.

"Est-ce que ton marché tient toujours ?" demanda-t-il.

"Celui où je te raconte ma vie en échange de la tienne ?"

"Oui."

"Oui."

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"Préfères-tu que je commence ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mais d'abord, je voudrais savoir... Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?"

"Honnêtement ?"

"De préférence, oui."

"Je ne sais pas."

Elle le regarda, septique.

"Je t'assure," insista-t-il. "Je pourrais te dire que c'est parce que je veux mieux te connaître, ou que je veux me confier à toi, c'est peut-être les deux, peut-être ni l'un ni l'autre, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je t'écoute," dit-elle.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda Harry. "Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer..."

Elle réfléchit une minute, puis le regarda de nouveau.

"Est-ce que... tu as perdu quelqu'un de proche, récemment ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry.

"Qui ?"

"Mon parrain," dit Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer. "Sirius Black."

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis elle la rouvrit, une expression de douceur et de compassion sur le visage.

"Raconte-moi," dit-elle.

Et Harry raconta. Il n'avait jamais relaté cette nuit-là à qui que ce soit, mais il la connaissait par cœur ; souvent, son subconscient la lui repassait sadiquement dans ses cauchemars. Plusieurs fois, sa gorge se serra tant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Plusieurs fois, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Plusieurs fois, Véla lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là et pour l'encourager à continuer.

Harry raconta tout, du moment où il avait fait le rêve pendant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, jusqu'au Doloris lancé sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Véla écouta tout, dans un silence étonnant. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle se contenta d'être là et de l'écouter. Puis il se tut. Tout ce qui s'était passé après était autre chose, une autre question. Il lui en parlerait - si elle le voulait - mais plus tard.

"C'est drôle," dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Avant aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours cru que pleurer était une marque de faiblesse. Je ne pleure jamais. Mais en te voyant, je me dis que les larmes ne font que rendre ta tristesse plus visible aux yeux des autres. Et avec, elle montre ta puissance aux yeux du monde."

"Ne pas pleurer rend la tristesse et la douleur plus amères encore," répondit Harry. "Mais pleurer n'est pas un soulagement."

Ils continuèrent de marcher, silencieux. Puis Harry se décida à relancer la conversation, de peur qu'elle s'arrête là.

"Autre chose que tu veux savoir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui..." dit-elle lentement. "Cette Prophétie... que disait-elle ? Si tu le sais ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Oui," répondit-il. "Mais si tu veux le savoir, tu dois me jurer que ça restera entre nous. Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance," ajouta-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils et s'apprêter à répliquer. "Mais ce que je vais te dire ne concerne pas que moi. Il y va de l'issue de la guerre et de la fin du monde. Et je ne dis pas ça pour faire mélodramatique. C'est la vérité."

Véla hocha la tête.

"Je comprends," dit-elle. "Je te jure sur mon honneur et sur le nom de Merlin que je ne dirai rien."

Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et prononça une formule, les enfermant tous deux dans une bulle de silence.

"Ainsi il n'y a que moi qui t'entendrais," dit-elle en voyant son air étonné.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

"Bonne idée," dit-il. "Alors... la Prophétie..."

Il marqua une légère pause, puis reprit.

"Elle a été dite il y a dix-sept ans," dit-il doucement. "Par Sybille Trelawney, actuelle professeur de divination à Poudlard."

Véla fronça aussitôt les sourcils et Harry interrompit les protestations qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre.

"Je sais, c'est une vieille folle qui ne prédit que des sottises," dit-il. "Mais deux fois elle a fait des prédictions réelles. La première fut la Prophétie. La deuxième prévoyait le retour de Voldemort."

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

"La Prophétie," continua-t-il, "parle de Voldemort et de moi."

Sa voix dérapa sur le 'moi' et il déglutit.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois."_

"J'ai ainsi été nommé pour tuer Voldemort," conclu-t-il. "J'ignore si j'y arriverai. J'ignore même si c'est possible. Mais si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est moi, et je me battrai jusqu'au bout."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Véla passa son bras sous celui de Harry et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je me battrai à tes cotés," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces paroles et sourit.

"Merci," chuchota-t-il.

Nouveau silence.

"Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais savoir," dit Véla. "Après c'est à mon tour de parler, mais d'abord... le lac... qu'est-il arrivé dans le lac ?"

Harry se gratta la tête.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler des Dix Pouvoirs Elémentaires ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, oui..." fit Véla en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais pour te dire ce que c'est..."

"Je ne pourrais pas non plus te faire un exposé détaillé," répondit Harry," pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'en sait grand chose. Ce que je sais... ce sont dix pouvoirs qui viennent du fond des temps. Dix pouvoirs qui me seront nécessaires pour tuer Voldemort. Dix pouvoirs qui viendront à moi. J'en possède deux. L'amour, que m'a donné ma mère par sa mort, ce qui m'a sauvé de Voldemort. Et l'eau, que j'ai récupéré au fond du lac. Les êtres de l'eau m'ont fait passé une épreuve que j'ai réussie. En échange, j'ai reçu ce pouvoir. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire."

"Et les autres ?" demanda Véla.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry. "On ignore ce qu'ils sont. On ignore quand ils viendront. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de hasard, finalement."

Véla hocha la tête. Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long et plus tendu que les autres. Harry était très conscient de la gène de la jeune fille à ses cotés et de la bulle de silence qui les entourait toujours.

"A ton tour," dit-il cependant.

Elle eut un léger soupir.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda-t-elle, se détachant de lui.

Harry réfléchit une minute, puis...

"Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas que l'on te touche ?" demanda-t-il?

Véla ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger, puis enfin tourna un regard bleu comme la nuit vers Harry.

"Il est effectivement temps que je te raconte cette période de ma vie," dit-elle à voix basse.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

fin du chap... quoi, chuis une sadique ? mé non, enfin... bon, peut-être un peu sur les bord... (_¤conscience ouvre la bouche pour intervenir¤_ moi : stop, je sais ce que tu vas dire !)

Bon, d'accord, c'est méchant de s'arreter là... surtout que je ne peux même pas vous faire du chantage pour des review pour que vous ayez la suite plus vité étant donné qu'elle n'est même pas écrite... donc...

rdv mercredi prochain !

laissez une review, siouplait ! pour me féliciter, m'insulter ou me tuer, peu importe (_Conscience : euh, non, s'il vous plait, ne la tuer pas... si vous voulez la suite...)_

merci conscience, pour une fois que t'est sympa avec moi !

allez, bisous à tous et review pliz !

speed'


	18. Chapitre 18

YAHOU !!! je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, tralalalalèreuh !

J'l'ai fini, j'l'ai fini ! j'ai finis le chap 18 ! je suis trop heureuse ! et en plus j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, c'est trop bien, merci, vous êtes geniaux, je vous aime !!!

MERCI à :

**Ornaluca (artemis)** : merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite, bisous à toi !

**Gh()st** : pourquoi Nalia ne veut pas lui parler ? eh bien.. il y a plusieurs raisons... qui seront explqiuées dans la suite de la fic... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Dumbledore** : moi ? mais si, ça va très bien ! c'est si je vous avais fait une fin gentille que tu aurais du t'inquieter ! en tout cas, console-toi, voila la suite ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Florelle **: moui, peut-être que ça a été un peu vite... mais je t'avoue très sincerement que ce couple n'est absolument pas mon préféré et que je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder dessus... mais chacun ses gout ! alors voila, il se sont déclaré l'un à l'autre en 5 minutes ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, bisous à toi !

**magali** : oui, il faut bien accepter ses défaut comme ses qualités. voila la suite, merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**Bartiméus** : Bonne chance pour ton bac de français, il reste l'oral, je crois, non ? moi c'est pour l'année prochaine, alors je profite un peu de ma seconde ! réponse à ta question maintenant ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**David** : conscience te passe le bonjour et te rend un joyeux sourire moqueur suite à ton regard noir. la vie de Véla, eh bien la voila ! merci pour tes conseils ! c'est quoi ton nik ? désolée, je connais pas ce mot... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**The Dark Queen** : cruelle, tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça ! enfin... merci pour ta review, et bisous !

**Marie **: alors merci pour tes euh... 17 reviews, je pense... je ne vais pas répondra à toutes. Juste : Véla ne viens pas de Vélane, a vair dire cette ressemblance ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Véla est le nom d'une supernova, ou plutot d'une nébuleuse formée par les restes de l'explosion de cette étoile. ne surtout pas me lancer la dessus, je serais capable d'en parler pendant des heures. Bref, c'est de là que j'ai tiré ce nom. merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, c'est le genre d'analyse détaillée qui m'aide beaucoup pour écrire ! alors merci beaucoup ! bisous à toi !

**LilaRose Snape** : Ca y est, je sais qui tu es ! Clemence me l'a dit ! Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai pas dormi pendant trosi jours ! looool, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai lu broken child mais je croi que je ne vais pas la continuer parce que ça va me foutre le bourdon. Je te fais de gros bisous et ne t'en fais pas pour le délire de la SK, sa arrive bientot ! au fait, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'envoyer tout ça sur ton mail, ça bug à chapque fois. Tu est donc condamnée à suivre à la même vitesse que les internautes ! désolée ! bisous, à plus !

**beru ou bloub** : merci ! je sais, vraiment désolée pour le reatrd, mais comme je l'ai expliqué c'est la page blanche qui m'a atteinte et ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! et ne t'en fais pas, je n'arreterai jamais cette fic ! elle me tiens trop à coeur ! bisous et merci pour ta review !

**hisoka** : oui, je sais, désolée, c'était involontaire ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Britany LovArt** : toi aussi tu viens du 77 ? le monde est petit ! moi, je suis à Fontainebleau, comme quoi, on est pas très loin l'une de l'autre ! eh oui, la page blanche... enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en suis remise, même si j'ai encore un peu du mal... merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

**Pitiponk** : dommage que Harry se confie ? pourquoi ? ça devait arriver, de toute façon... merci pour ta review, bisous !

**franckie** : oui, c'est tout à fait vrai, l'oncle Vernon est beaucoup trop violent et j'aurais certainement pu me passer de ça... et j'avoue que pour lui, il n'y a pas de relle raison pour que je le fasse ainsi... c'est juste que j'en avais envie. alors je l'ai fait. Mais comme il n'apparait que très peu dans l'hstoire, je me suis dit que ce n'étais pas trop grave. merci pour ta review, bisous !

**dianael** : merci beaucoup et voila la suite ! bisous !

Voila voila !

je vous laisse ici avec ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retorde, j'espère que sa qualité compensera le temps que j'ai mi à l'écrire ! bisous à tous !

et bonne lecture !

speedy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**_Chapitre 18 :_**

**__**

« Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux, Harry Potter ? » demanda Véla.

Harry fut destabilisé par la quastion. Il ne sut que répondre, puis opta pour la vérité.

« Oui, » dit-il.

Véla ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

« As-tu déjà été trahi par celui ou celle que tu aimais ? »

« Non. »

« Moi, oui, » dit Véla.

« Raconte-moi, » dit Harry en employant le même ton quelques quelques temsp auparavant.

Elle inspira pofondément.

« Ca a commencé l'énnée dernière, » dit-elle. « Je suis sortie avec un des responsables des élèves de Beauxbatons – un peu comme un préfet, tu vois ? Il s'appelait Marc Dujardin. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Au début, tout allait bien… je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui quand on a comencé à sortir ensemble. C'est venu après. J'étais folle de lui. Il était tellement merveilleux ! Gentil… doux… attentioné… parfait, vraiment parfait. »

Sa voix dérapa sur le dernier mot et elle s'interrompit. Harry essaya de ne pas preter attention à la jalousie qui lui passait sur le cœur en l'entendant parler ainsi d'un autre que lui et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Et puis notre relation a commencé à sombrer quand il m'a proposé qu'on couche ensemble, » continua Véla d'une vois qui se voulait neutre mais qui, paradoxalement, n'en était que plus douloureuse. « J'ai refusé. Pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui – il était attirant – mais j'avais quelques raisons personnelles à vouloir rester vierge, un certain temps encore, du moins. »

Harry se sentit frissonner. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite mais il savait aussi qu'il voulait et devait l'entendre.

« Il n'a pas insisté. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il attendrait que je sois prête. J'en fus soulagée, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini. Il réitéra plusieurs fois, et peu à epu ses demandes se firent de plus en plus pressante. Je refusais toujours, de plus en plus fermement, parce que j'aimais de moins en moins la lueur que je voyais dans ses yeux quand il m'en parlait. Je fini par vouloir m'eloigner un peu de lui, sans rompre totalement – je l'aimais toujours, tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et tout a dérapé. Le soir de la St-Valentin, il m'a emmené diner dans un très chic restaurant italien. La soirée… le début de la soirée, tout du moins, fut merveilleuse. J'étais totalement sous le charme. Je l'aurais sans doute été beucoup moins si j'avais su ce qu'il préparait. »

Véla marqua une pause et sembla hesiter. Pour l'encourager et la soutenir, Harry lui proposa d'arreter de marcher et de s'installer près d'un bosquet d'arbre au milieu des champs. Elle accepta et ils s'assirent dans la neige, après avoir lancé quleques sotilèges de réchauffement autour d'eux. Harry attrapa les mains de Véla entre les siennes et les serra fortement.

« Continue, » lui intima-t-il.

Elle déglutit et détourna le regard. Sa voix était aussi basse qu'un murmure quand elle reprit.

« Après le restaurant, nous sommes rentrés à l'école. Là, il m'emmena dans sa chambre personnelle j ene savais pas pourquoi, à ce moment là, mais je le suivi. Je ne me rendis compte que plus tard qu'il avait glissé dans ma nourriture une potion qui m'empechai de réagir à ses actions. Il m'a embrassée et à commencé à me… caresser. Je ne voulais pas. Je le lui ait dit. Il ne m'a pas écouté et il a continué. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte avec horreur que je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Il m'avait donné une Potion de Dévolonté. Ca agit comme le sortilège. »

« Oh, Merlin, » murmura Harry, frappé d'horreur.

« Il a commencé à m'allonger sur son lit, » continua Véla. « Il s'est mis à m'embrasser dans le cou. Et… »

Harry ressera ses mains autour de celle de la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle le dise, même si elle ne le voulait pas, même si Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre. Parce que _'seule l'acceptation de la vérité peut permettre la guérison'_.

« Il m'a violée. »

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton bas, presque neutre. Mais l'horreur du sens de ces mots se repercuta en Harry qui serra si fort ses mains que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis Harry comprit que ce n'était pas fini.

« Ce fut la seule fois ? » demanda-t-il.

Véla ferma les yeux, puis secoua lentement la tête. De droite à gauche. Puis de gauche à droite. Non.

« Ca lui avait plu, » dit-elle en ouvrant des yeux plus noirs que ses cheveux. « Il avait aimé me _baiser_ alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. Il avait même adoré ça. Alors il a recommencé. Souvent. Presque… presque tous les jours. »

« Tu n'en as parlé à personne ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Qui m'aurait crue ? » dit-elle amèrement. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'était, là-bas. Cette école est pleine de snob et de fils de riches… je n'y avais pas d'amis. Tous me haissaient, me méprisaient, me jalousaient. Parce que je venais d'un famille moins riche que les leurs, parce que j'avais obtenue une bourse et parce que j'étais meilleures qu'eux dans la plupart des matières. Peut-être les professeurs m'auraient-ils écoutée… mais de là à me croire, j'en doute. Il était le meilleur élève de l'école, le plus populaire, aussi. Ca avait étonné beaucoup de monde qu'il sorte avec moi. Je savais désormais pourquoi il l'avait fait. La seule personne qui m'avait aidée depuis mon arrivée était Fleur Delacour. Elle m'avait prise sous son aile, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je crois que son ascendance Vélane lui permettait de ressentir d'une quelconque manière les émotions des autres et elle avait vue que je n'étais pas tout à fait bien dans ma tête. Mais elle a terminé ses études et elle a quitté l'école. Et de toute façon, quand bien même aurais-je eu quelqu'un à qui en parler, Marc connaissait un de mes secrets les plus graves.

J'ai beaucoup maigri pendant ces cinq mois de calvaire. Parce qu'il ne m'a pas lachée jusqu'à la fin des cours. Et il m'avait promis que ce serait pareil l'année prochaine… alors, dès le lendemain de l'attaque de cet été, quand j'ai su que je serais peut-être prise en charge par mon oncle, j'ai décidé que je terminerai mes études ici. Je ne pouvais plus manger. La plupart du temps, quand j'essayai de me défendre, il ne perdait pas son temps à me faire chanter mais il me lançai le sort de Dévolonté. C'est sans doute pour ça que je fais un blocage dessus."

"Evidemment," murmura Harry.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

"Je le hais," dit Véla d'une voix mauvaise. "Je l'abhorre au plus profond de mon ame. Je l'aimais et il m'a trahie."

Harry remarqua qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, au ton tremblant de sa voix. Il la força à se rapprocher de lui et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, la serrant contre lui.

"N'empeche pas tes lermes de couler," dit-il doucement. "Ce n'est pas un soulagement mais la douleur en est moins amère."

"Il... il m'a p-p-prit le p-p-peu de ch-chose que j'avais," sanglota-t-elle. "I-il m'a enlev-v-v-vé mon honneur et m-m-ma dignité. Il m'a fait mal... si mal... Je le hais, Har-r-r-y, si tu savais... combien je le hais..."

Elle se mit à pleurer, vraiment, et ses sanglots boulversèrent Harry au plus profond de son coeur. Il continua de la serrer contre lui, un peu étonné qu'elle accepte autant son contact juste après s'être remémoré cette histoire, mais ne désirant qu'une chose : pouvoir absorber sa douleur et souffrir pour elle.

"Je ne voulait rien," dit-elle en pleurant. "Je ne voulais pas de son amour. Je voulais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais il est arrivé et il a tout gaché. Il m'a séduite, il m'a fait l'aimer. Et il m'a trompée, il m'a violée. Marc Dujardin, si tu savais comme je te hais !"

"Je le tuerai," murmura Harry, pétrifié d'horreur et de haine pour ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle eut un ricanement sinistre.

"Trop tard," dit-elle avec dégout. "Il est déjà mort. Tué dans l'attaque de cet été. Mais sa mort n'est pas un soulagement pour moi. Ca ne me rend ni ma dignité ni mon honneur. D'une certaine façon, je suis toujours liée à lui, parce que ce qu'il m'a fait a toujours des conséquences sur ma vie aujourd'hui. Je ne supporte presque plus le contact des autres. Les regards sur moi me font mal et m'effraient, j'ai l'impression que ce qui m'est arrivé est écrit sur mon front. Je n'arrive même plus à me egarder dans un miroir. Je me reveille parfois, la nuit, en croyant qu'il est toujours là..."

Harry lui caressa la dos et les cheveux, lentemant, pour la consoler. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de pleurer. Que rien ne pouvait entacher l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il ne pu que garder le silence.

Au bout d'un long moment, quand elle cessa de pleurer, elle se détacha de lui et s'assit de nouveau en face. Harry la laissa partir mais refusa de lui lacher les mains.

"Remus est-il au courant ?" demanda-t-il.

Véla hocha la tête.

"Oui," répondit-elle. "J'ai finis par le lui dire dans une lettre. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de lui cahcer ça."

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

"Tu as le droit de me poser encore deux questons, Harry," dit Véla en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

Ils avaient perdu leur couleur noire mais restaient d'un bleu plus foncé que d'habitude. Harry hocha la tête, lentement, se demandant ce qu'il voulait savoir le plus.

"Quel était... quel était le secret avec lequel il achetait ton silence ?" demanda-t-il.

Véla bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle voulut lacher les mains de Harry mais celui-ci l'empecha de partir.

"Si tu veux que je te montre, Harry, il faut que tu me laches les mains," dit-elle doucement.

Harry hésita, puis finalement la libéra. Véla se mit debout, ferma les yeux une seconde... puis se métamorphoqa en un sublime loup noir. Harry sursauta de saisissement.

"Une Animagus..." murmura-t-il en regardant les yeux bleu de glace de la louve.

Elle avait le pelage du même noir au reflet d'argent que sous sa forme humaine. Elle s'approcha de Harry, lui lecha le nez, puis redevint humaine et sourit.

"Non déclarée, je suppose ?" demada-t-il.

"Tout à fait," dit Véla en hochant la tête.

"Bien sur, tu peus compter sur mon silence," dit Harry.

"Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si je n'en avais pas été sure," répondit Véla. "J'ai confiance en toi."

"Merci," dit Harry avec un demi-sourire. "Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'es ?"

"Deux ans," répondit-elle. "J'en ai eu besoin pour mes recherches."

"Mais..." Harry fronça les sourcils. "A Square Grimmaurd, cet été, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas obtenir de sang d'Animagus... mais il y avait le tien..."

"Le mien, je l'ai étudié sous toutes les coutures," dit-elle. "J'avais besoin de celui d'un autre Animagus pour faire des comparaisons."

"En quoi consistent exactement tes recherches ?" demanda alors Harry.

"Dois-je considerer cela comme ta dernière question ?"

Harry hésita, puis finalement acquiesça.

"Je cherche un moyen de devenir Animagus avec une simple cure de Potion," répondit Véla.

Harry écarquilla les eyux, estomaqué. Véla ne retint pas un sourire moqueur en voyant sa tête. Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles...

"Tu as de l'ambition," dit-il quand il pu parler de nouveau. "Et ça marche ?"

"Ca va à peu près..." répondit-elle. "Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen... mais uniquement pour les sorciers don le père ou la mère ont été Animagus. Pour les autres, j'avais une idée, mais... j'ai oublié ce dont j'avais besoin en France. J'ai du partir précipitement et j'ai laissé là-bas une fiole... une fiole de mon sang quand... quand j'étais encore vierge."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec ce... Marc ?" demanda doucemeent Harry.

"Entre autres..." répondit Véla en détournant le regard.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry eut un sursaut en repensant à ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

"Attens... tu as toruvé un moyen de devenir Animgus avec une potion ?"

"Euh... oui... mais seulement pour les sorcier dont le père ou la mère l'est, pourquoi ?"

Il se reagrdèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Véla comprit et son regard vacilla.

"Non, Harry," dit-elle dans un souffle. "Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. C'est trop risqué ! Si jamais j'ai fait une erreur... ou quoi que ce soit... en plus, j'aurai bientot mes recherches avec Rogue à faire, je ne pourrais pas te preparer la potion ! Et j'ignore combien de temps doit durer la cure... quelles doses il faut prendre..."

"Tu dois bien avoir une idée," insista Harry.

"Non !" dit-elle. "Enfin, si, mais... Harry, les inrédient que j'utilise son extremement dangereux si mal utilisés... Ca sont des manipulations génétiques, si jamais il y a la seule minuscule erreur... ça serai pire que la mort ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Harry, si tu veux devenir Animagus, choisit la voie des sortilèges..."

"Mais il faudra bien que tu testes ta potion," argumenta Harry. "Et je peux te dire que jamais le Ministère ne t'y autorisera, c'est illégal, ton affaire ! Je ne suis pas assez bon en sortilège et en métamorphose pour y arriver et -"

"Tu rigoles ? Tu es d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières !"

"Les note n'ont rien à voir..." fit Harry. "Et puis, même... il faudrait du temps, pour ça... et du temps je n'en ai plus, entre les devoirs, les cours et le Quidditch..."

Véla ne répondit rien. Les sourcils fronçés, elle regardait le sol et évitait les yeux de Harry.

"Véla..." dit Harry doucement. "S'il-te-plait... ça pourrait m'être utile... une cure de potion est beaucoup plus simple... si ça marche..."

"Et si ça ne marche pas, tu seras bien content !" rétorqua Véla. "Non, vraiment, Harry," ajouta-t-elle fermement en le regardant dans les yeux. "Plus tard, si je suis plus sure de moi quant à mes conclusions, peut-être. Mais là, non. Impossible."

Harry aurait bien voulu insister encore, mais il savait désormais que c'était inutile et soupira. Puis il eut un petit sourire.

"OK," dit-il. "Je comprends. Mais je tiens à être le premier informé si tu trouves quelque chose."

Véla lui adressa une sourire un sourire éclatant et lui déposa une bise sur la joue.

« Avec plaisir, » dit-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment. Véla réussit à faire parler Harry sur sa douleur à la mort de Sirius et lui réussit à faire de même sur la mort de ses parents. Harry s'émerveilla de leur nouvelle facilité à se confier, et en même temps, il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne devrait absolument pas être là. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle et reprimer ses sentiments. Pour la proteger. Et au lieu de ça, il lui confiait ses peines, ses doueleus, ses doutes. Il s'attachaient l'un à l'autre et ça ne pouvait que faire du mal.

Puis Véla lui demanda pourquoi, ces derniers temps, ils tendait à l'éviter. Et là, Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en dire la raison, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que c'était trop dangeraus pour elle. D'abord parce qu'elle n'éprouvait sans doute pas les même sentiments envers lui – comment pourrait-elle encore aimer avec ce qu'il lui était arriv ? – et ensuite parce qu'il aurait mieux vallu que cet amour n'existe pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis il l'ouvrit de nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par un hennissement et le bruit d'une galopade. Véla se leva aussitôt, brisa la bulle de silence qui les entourait – Harry l'avait presque oublié – et se precipita pour aller à la rencontre de Nalia qui galopait vers eux à une vitesse folle.

« Nalia ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Bon sang, Nalia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry sentit l'inquiétude dans sa voix et en fut angoissé. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Véla conversa avec Nalia par l'intermédiaire de sa corne. Puis les yeux de Véla s'écarquillèrent. Elle rompit le contact et se tourna vers Harry, l'air affolée.

"Véla ?" fit celui-c, s'approchant d'elle.

"Harry, nous devons tout de suite retourner au Terrier," dit-elle précipitament. "Ron et Hermione sont revenu, ils sont blessés..."

Harry ferma les yeux et chancela un instant sous le choc. Véla lui attrapa le bras pour le faire reagir.

"Viens, Harry, monte, vite," dit-elle en prenant elle-même place sur le dos de la licorne.

Il monta derrirère elle. Véla se pencha et s'accrocha au cou de Nalie.

"Accroche-toi, Haryr," dit-elle. "Ca va secouer !"

Un peu surpris, Harry obéit tout de même et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Puis Nalia partit au galop et Harry ressera ses bras avec un cir de surprise. C'était stupéfiant. Nalia allait si vite que tout autour d'aux devenait flou. Presque comme sur son Eclair de Feu - presque. En temps normal, sur osn Eclair, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque virage et à chaque galop.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier en moins de deux minutes - alors qu'il avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure à Harry et Véla pour parcourir la même distance à pied. Véla sauta du dos de Nalia avec aisance, puis aida Harry à poser pied à terre. Puis il se précipitèrent en courant vers la porte et entrèrent, rejoignant leurs amis au salon.

Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux allongés cote à cote sur le sol. Le professeur Herbert et Remus s'affairaient à leur cotés, soignant plaies et hématomes avec efficacité. Les deux blessés semblaient endormis.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Harry, fou d'inquiétude, en s'approchant.

Herbert le regarda une seconde et Harry maitrisa le malaise qu'il ressentait sous ses yeux bleus depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer en pensant à Sirius. Les professeru sourit legerement.

"Rien de très grave," répndit-il. "Une tentative d'enlevmeent dans le Magicobus. Ils ont réussi à sauter en route et les Mangemorts n'ont pas eu le temps de reagir. Hermione a perdu conscience sous le choc. Ron avait son balai dans sa poche et il a pu ainsi revenir ici."

Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement. Les deux amoureux furent portés à l'étage sur leur lit respectif, assomés par la potion de sommeil qu'on leur avait donné, et Harry redscendit au salon avec Véla.

Une chouette arriva alors, déposa un papier aux pieds de Harry et repartit sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme se sentit passer par toutes les émotions possibles. La peur, la rage, la haine, la douleur, la culpabilité. Il connaissait _cette_ chouette, il connaissait _ce_ parchemin, il savait ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Alors il s'ne empara, le froissa en boule et, sous l'effet de sa colère, le parchemin se liquéfia entre ses doigts, ne devenant qu'un flaque d'eau par terre et sur sa main.

Véla regarda Harry, stupéfaite. Puis elle parut comprendre...

"Le pouvoir de l'eau," murmura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot. Il s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. La jeune fille s'assit à coté de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, compatissante.

"Ca va aller," dit-elle simplement. "Ca va aller..."

"Rien ne va aller," répondit Harry. "Ca sera de pire en pire. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous ne meure."

"Tu l'auras tué avant," dit Véla avec chaleur.

Harry redressa la tête et la regarda.

"Tu crois en moi à ce point-là ?" demanda-t-il, étonné.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

"Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines," répondit-elle.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il s'adossa dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

"Je voudrais que Sirius soit ici," dit-il tristement.

Une main se posa à l'emplacement de son coeur et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

"Il est là, Harry," dit Véla. "Il est toujours là."

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

"Peut-être," dit-il. "Peut-être..."

Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue. La tristesse et la douleur voilèrent de nouveau son coeur, inconscient qu'il était du regard bleu posé sur lui avec curiosité et tristesse, caché derrière la porte.

Le professeur Herbert se retira dans la cuisine, se demandant si, un jour, tout ce malheur pourrait être retiré des épaules de ce jeune garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap... ça vous a plu ? une tite review pour me le dire, siouplait !

la suite, euh, je sais pas quand... avant de partir, j'essayerai mais je ne promets rien.

bisous à tous !

speedy


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous !

ça y est, je l'ai fait, le voila le chapitre 19 !

ouf, je sais, désolée, je vous avait dit qu'il viendrait sans doute avant que je ne parte, mais voyez le bon coté des choses, j'ai deux chapitres en réserve...

et j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic ! si, si, c'est vrai, je vous jure !

réponses aux reviews :

**El Rio** : je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un a repérées mes maigre reférences littéraires et cinématographique dans ce chapitre ! oui, effectivement, je me suis inspirée du seigneur des anneaux et de star wars. contente que tu aimes, bisous !

**ornaluca (artemis)** : contente que ça t'ai plu, bisous !

**Gh()st** : ravie que tu aimes, voila la suite, bisous !

**popov** : eh bien, voila la suite ! gros bisous !

**Bartiméus** : en français ? j'ai à peu près 15, il me semble. Non, je ne passe pas en littéraire, dieu merci ! désolée mais c'est un peu mon cauchemar... bisous, voila la suite !

**marlyn **: désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à vous écrire de chap avant de partir, mais le voila, tout beau, tout frais, le chapitre 19 ! contente que tu aimes, bisous !

**gwen** : Harry et Véla, oui, ça arrive d'ici quelques chapitre, soyez patient ! contente que tu aimes, voila la suite, bisous !

**dumbledore** : encore ? eh bien, en voila ! bisous et merci !

**david** : ah, ok, en fait je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, nik. Mais tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle speedy... c'est une pure ironie... non, ce n'est pas un pouvoir élémentaire de devenir animagus. heureuse que ça t'ai plu, bisous !

**magali** : eh bien, voila la suite, heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! bisous, à la prochaine, et merci !

**did **: oui, leurs relations évolues, et ça va continuer. bisous à toi, merci !

**the Dark Queen** : je ne lache pas, ne t'en fait pas, même si c'est long. Je vais essayer d'aller lire ta fic avant de repartir, mais sinon, ne t'en fait pas, ce sera pour après. bisous !

**dianael **: tu as des doutes sur Herbert ? merde, en aurais-je déjà trop révélé ? peut-être... contente que tu aimes, gros bisous !

**Lord Phénixi** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, voila la suite, bisous !

**Tiphaine** : pour Herbert, eh bien, vous ne saurez pas de sitot qui il est. ba quoi, j'ai bien le droit de vous faire languir un peu... lol ! je suis contente que tu aimes, et vive le seigneur des anneaux ! gros bisous, à la prochaine !

**Aperce** : ah, attend il n'est pas si sadique que ça, ce chapitre ! j'ai fait bien pire ! contente que tu aimes, bisous !

**karine999** : merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise, voila la suite ! bisous !

voila voila, fin des rar...

alors, je vous laisse ici avec ce chapitre qui m'a prit du temps, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

speed'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_**Chapitre 19 :  
**_  
Les vacances se terminèrent dans un calme relatif. Leur discussion avait considérablement rapprochés Harry et Véla. Puisque que les secrets entre eux avaient étés dévoilés, leurs conversations devenaient plus simples. Il était désormais plus facile pour eux de rire, de parler, sans la peur de blesser l'autre, sans la peur de lui rappeler accidentellement de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
Les sentiments de Harry face à ce nouveau rapprochement étaient partagés. D'un coté, il était vraiment heureux de passer du temps avec elle. Le simple fait d'être à ses cotés lui procurait une grisante sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Mais quelque part, l'inquiétude poignait toujours son cœur quand il la voyait rire, car il avait peur que ces instants de bonheur ne soit qu'un jour plus que souvenirs. Il craignait pour elle.  
  
Il savait que si Voldemort découvrait les sentiments qu'il lui portait, elle serait la première visée. Et ça serait d'autant plus grave que cela briserait sa couverture d'espionne, ainsi que celle de Rogue. Il se maudissait pour avoir été aussi faible. Il se maudissait pour n'avoir pu résister à cet amour.  
  
Si seulement, si seulement il pouvait avoir le droit de l'aimer sans secrets...  
  
Un soir, quelques jours après la rentrée, Harry quitta son entraînement de Quidditch après que le reste de l'équipe soit partie. Il était fatigué. La séance avait été rude. Lui et Katie entraînaient férocement l'équipe pour le match contre Serdaigle qui approchaient à grands pas.  
  
Une fois encore, Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, le fait que ses batteurs ne soient pas aussi bons qu'il le faudrait. Oh, ils se débrouillaient, bien sur, ils réussissaient correctement la plupart des figures et leur vol était plutôt bon et travaillé, mais les batteurs de Serdaigle étaient de véritables flèches très dangereuses. Ils étaient nouveaux dans l'équipe, en troisième année, mais ils étaient jumeaux...  
  
Les jumeaux ont toujours plus de facilités dans beaucoup de domaines, grâce à leur personnalité liée de façon magique et très complexe. On le voyait très bien, par exemple, avec Fred et George, lorsque l'un terminait la phrase de l'autre et vice-versa. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont sans doute fait partie des meilleurs batteurs de Gryffondor à Poudlard.  
  
Ainsi, les batteurs de Serdaigles étaient de graves dangers potentiels. Puis, il y avait autre chose : ils étaient les frères de Cho Chang. Et Harry avait une fois surpris leur regard sur lui, l'air mécontent et pensif. Avec un sentiment de malaise, il s'était demandé si Cho ne leur avait pas parlé de son... 'manque de tact' comme le disait si bien Hermione, et s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de venger l'honneur bafoué de leur sœur. Pas qu'Harry ait peur d'eux, enfin, pas vraiment... il n'aimait simplement pas la lueur de malice qu'on pouvait parfois voir dans leur regard. Dans une intensité moins grande, heureusement pour lui, que celle qu'on voyait parfois dans les yeux de Fred et George, mais présente tout de même.  
  
Enfin, bref. Avec trois Chang assoiffés de vengeance dans l'équipe d'en face, en plus de leur capacité au Quidditch, le match ne se présentait pas vraiment sous de très bonne augure. En plus, Katie avait du mal à se concentrer les ASPICs blancs approchaient et elle angoissait assez facilement.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir. Il marchait avec lenteur vers le château.  
  
Il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec Cho depuis l'année dernière. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait avec un type de Pouffsouffle dont tout le monde se fiche du nom. A vrai dire, Harry s'en moquait un peu, même s'il regrettait sa conduite et le fait que leur relation se soit si mal terminée. Il se rappelait très bien du jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, trois ans auparavant, sur le terrain de Quidditch, avant de l'affronter. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvée jolie, et cette impression n'avait fait que s'accentuer d'années en années. Seulement, quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, elle lui avait dévoilé une personnalité orgueilleuse, jalouse et ridiculement idiote.  
  
D'accord, elle avait perdu son petit copain qu'elle aimait quelques mois avant. D'accord, Harry avait peut-être manqué un peu - beaucoup aurait dit Hermione - de tact. Mais elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il était très difficile pour lui de parler de ce qu'il était arrivé, encore plus de Cédric dont il se sentait coupable de la mort.  
  
Et surtout, surtout, elle aurait pu éviter de défendre avec tant de fougue son amie Marietta, à cause de qui ils avaient faillis être tous renvoyés, à cause de qui Dumbledore avait du fuir pour qu'Harry puisse rester à Poudlard, à cause de qui cette saleté d'Ombrage avait pu prendre la direction de l'école et, enfin, à cause de qui l'absence de Dumbledore avait conduit Harry à cet acte stupide qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius.  
  
Non, décidément, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à la jeune fille.  
  
« Paix à son âme, » marmona-t-il dans sa barbe.  
  
Il entra dans le Hall du château avec toutes ces idées noires en tête au moment même où Véla débouchait telle une furie de l'escalier menant au cachot. Elle se dirigea vers les portes sans apercevoir Harry tout d'abord, puis elle le vit et sourit en s'arrêtant.  
  
« Salut, » dit-elle, l'air un peu essoufflé.  
  
« Salut, » répondit-il. « Ca ne va pas ? »  
  
« Oh, euh... » elle détourna le regard vers les escaliers qu'elle venait de remonter, puis elle regarda de nouveau Harry. « Si, ça va ? »  
  
Il la regarda attentivement. Notant ses poings crispés, ses joues un peu rouges, et surtout ses yeux noirs tirant vers le rouge. Il croisa nonchalamment les bras en laissant fleurir un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha un peu vers elle jusqu'à toucher son nez ave le sien.  
  
« Menteuse, » souffla-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira, l'air exaspéré, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Va au diable, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu ne peux décidément pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? »  
  
Elle voulait paraître en colère mais Harry vit bien qu'elle était plutôt amusée et même touchée par son inquiétude. Il se recula un peu en riant légèrement.  
  
« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en décroisant les bras.  
  
Véla pinça un peu les lèvres.  
  
« Malefoy m'a surprise dans mon labo, » lâcha-t-elle en regardant le sol.  
  
Harry sentit son visage se défaire.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir sa rage.  
  
« Oh, non, il n'en a pas eu le temps, » répondit Véla avec un sourire satisfait. « Il est entré sans frapper et je l'ai envoyé d'un expulsio sur le mur. Il est assommé. »  
  
Harry serra les poings puis les relâcha.  
  
« Il faut en parler à quelqu'un, » dit-il. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à le laisser te harceler comme ça. »  
  
« Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit-elle. « J'en parlerai au professeur Rogue. »  
  
Harry grogna légèrement, faisant comprendre par la même ce qu'il pensait de Rogue. Véla se mit à rire.  
  
« Ne t'en fais donc pas autant, » dit-elle. « Il est... »  
  
Elle s'interrompit.  
  
« Il est quoi ? » fit Harry, curieux.  
  
« Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquillement ? » demanda Véla pour toute réponse.  
  
Il réfléchit une seconde.  
  
« Eh bien... oui, » fit-il, un peu hésitant. « Je suppose que je pourrais en profiter pour te montrer l'endroit où j'aime être seul, comme tu me l'as demandé l'autre jour... »  
  
« Oui, bonne idée, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
« .. mais je doute que le moyen de transport te plaise, » acheva-t-il en glissant une main dans sa poche où se trouvait son balai réduit.  
  
Il le sortit et Véla pâlit visiblement.  
  
« Ah... » fit-elle. « Oui, je vois. »  
  
Elle regarda le balai, puis Harry.  
  
« Je ne sais pas voler, » dit-elle.  
  
« Pour ça, ce n'est pas grave, je peux te prendre avec moi, » répondit-il.  
  
« Mmmmphmm, » marmona-t-elle. « Très bien, je suppose que je peux avoir confiance dans tes capacités de vol... »  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
« Mais si je commence à tanguer, fais-moi plaisir, pose-moi tout de suite, » finit-elle.  
  
Harry hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire et ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps, et le ciel menaçant laissait tomber quelques flocons autour d'eux. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rendit à son balai sa taille normale, puis se tourna vers Véla.  
  
Elle le regardait avec une visible appréhension, mais il savait qu'un fois sa décision prise elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle était très têtue. Il enjamba l'Eclair de Feu, se plaçant vers l'arrière, puis tendis la main vers elle.  
  
« Viens, » dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lent, le regarda, puis détourna les yeux.  
  
« Euh, si ça ne te fait rien, je préférerais être à l'arrière, » dit-elle à voix basse.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi, quand il se rendit compte que si elle était devant, il devrait passer les bras autour de sa taille pour diriger et que, une ou deux exceptions à part, elle refusait toujours que qui que ce soit la touche. Même Harry et Remus ne pouvaient guère plus que lui tenir la main ou lui effleurer la joue.  
  
« Bien sur, » dit-il en se rapprochant de l'extrémité du balai. « Mais tiens-toi bien. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête et monta derrière lui. Avec un léger tremblement, elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, aggripant ses robes.  
  
« Prête ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Il l'entendit déglutir avant de répondre.  
  
« Prête, » dit-elle.  
  
Il donna un coup de pied au sol et ils décollèrent à petite vitesse. Véla eut un cri de surprise en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Harry prit la direction de la falaise en accélérant un peu et Véla poussa un gémissement de terreur. Elle se colla à Harry en enserrant très fort la taille du garçon qui émit un 'oumph' étouffé sous l'étreinte brusque. Elle posa sa joue sur le haut du dos de Harry. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait.  
  
« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ou... oui, » répondit-elle. « J'espère juste que ce n'est pas très loin. »  
  
« Il y en a pour deux minutes, » chuchota-t-il.  
  
« B... bien, » fit-elle. « Tant mieux. Comme ça je pourrai peut-être garder mon dîner en place. »  
  
Il rit un peu, se disant que si elle faisait de l'humour, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça.  
  
Une minute plus tard, il atterrit doucement sur la falaise. Elle sursauta un peu en sentant quelque chose sous es pieds, puis finalement desserra son étreinte de la taille de Harry alors qu'il descendait du balai. Elle eut un peu plus de mal car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus vraiment, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle put lâcher les robes de Harry avec prudence.  
  
Elle soupire un bon coup puis regarda autour d'elle.  
  
« C'est ici ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Question inutile, mais il fallait bien relancer la conversation.  
  
« Oui, » répondit Harry. « La plupart du temps, je m'assois au bord du vide, mais parfois... »  
  
Il se tourna vers l'autre coté.  
  
« ... parfois, je vais là-bas, » acheva-t-il en pointant le doigt en direction de la grille d'entrée du cimetière.  
  
Véla suivit son regard et hocha la tête.  
  
« Je vois, » dit-elle doucement.  
  
Pris d'une impulsion, il lui attrapa la main et la guida vers le cimetière.  
  
« Viens, » dit-il à voix basse.  
  
Elle se laissa faire et il l'emmena jusqu'aux tombes de Sirius et de ses parents. Arrivé devant, Harry lui lâcha la main et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il sortit sa baguette, conjura trois bouquets de fleurs, puis leur lança un sort contre le froid de l'hiver et les disposa sur les stèles. Il vit que ses mains tremblaient. Véla le remarqua aussi et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, l'aidant dans cette tache qui lui avait paru pourtant facile. Puis il recula et resta assis par terre, peu conscient de l'herbe gelée qui lui glaçait les fesses. Véla vint à coté de lui en se mettant à genoux, s'asseyant sur ses pieds.  
  
Harry contempla les tombes quelques minutes, puis soupira et se tourna vers elle.  
  
« Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire à propos du professeur Rogue ? » demanda-t- il en appuyant ironiquement sur le mot 'professeur'.  
  
Elle parut surprise de voir son humeur revenue au beau fixe, puis répondit à son sourire.  
  
« Eh bien, il et venu me voir, hier, » répondit-elle. « Il m'a parlé de ces recherches qu'on doit faire, tu sais, pour Voldemort... »  
  
Elle le regarda un peu craintivement, craignant une explosion comme la dernière fois - la seule fois, d'ailleurs - qu'ils en avaient parlé. Il grogna légèrement, puis acquiesça.  
  
« Je me souviens, » dit-il simplement. « Tu sais ce que j'en pense. »  
  
« Non, justement, je ne le sais pas, » fit-elle. « Ce n'est pas très clair ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Harry Potter. »  
  
Il poussa un faible soupir.  
  
« Je n'aime pas cette idée, » dit-il après une légère pause. « C'est dangereux.  
  
« Il n'y a aucun danger, » répondit-elle. « Tout se passera ici. »  
  
« Oui, je le sais, ça, merci, » rétorqua Harry. « C'est ce qui risque d'arriver après, qui me fait peur. »  
  
Elle pinça les lèvres.  
  
« Oui, je comprends, » dit-elle doucement. « A moi aussi. Mais si tu te souviens, je t'ai promis que je me battrai à tes cotés. Je ne parlais pas seulement des batailles et des combats. Je veux faire le maximum qui soit en mon pouvoir... et si, pour ça, je dois me faire passer pour une espionne, je le ferai, quitte à recevoir la Marque. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit.  
  
« Je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis, je suppose ? » demanda- t-il, légèrement ironique.  
  
« Aucune, mon cher, » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.  
  
Harry poussa un léger soupir.  
  
« Bon, très bien, » dit-il. « Mais jure-moi que tu seras prudente. »  
  
« Evidemment ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Si tu crois que j'ai envie de me faire prendre ! »  
  
« Je me le demande parfois, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Franchement, tu pourrais te contenter du champ de bataille, c'est bien assez risqué comme ça. »  
  
« Je suis une Serpentard, » répliqua-t-elle avec fierté. « Nous sommes réputés, pour notre ruse, pas pour notre courage. Ca, je te le laisse. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
« Oh, merci, quel honneur ! » dit-il moqueusement. « Mais quand même... » reprit-il plus sérieusement. « Tu ne manques pas de courage, je trouve. »  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
Il hocha la tête. Véla haussa les épaules.  
  
« Peut-être. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
  
« Que t'a dit Rogue à propos de ces recherches ? » demanda Harry en revenant à la conversation de départ.  
  
« Les travaux commenceront dans quelques mois, » répondit Véla, les yeux dans le vague. « Il m'a conseillé de me débrouiller pour mettre mes autres projets en attente parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de les continuer. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre. L'idée de ne pas travailler là- dessus pendant un temps non défini... je vis avec depuis quatre ans. Je me suis appuyée dessus l'année dernière, quand... »  
  
Sa voix se cassa et elle secoua la tête.  
  
« Enfin, bref, » reprit-elle plus sûrement. « T'ai-je parlé de la fois où tous mes résultats ont brûl ? »  
  
Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Non, » répondit-il. « Qu'est-il arriv ? »  
  
« C'était il y a tout juste deux ans, » commença-t-elle. « J'avais laissé un chaudron sur le feu avant d'aller me coucher. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, tout le laboratoire avait brûlé. Tout, absolument tout, sauf mes ingrédients que j'avais mis sous clef dans une armoire spéciale. Mais mes parchemins, mes résultats, mes potions, mes fioles de sang... tout, parti en fumé. Le feu s'était arrêté quand je me suis réveillé. J'avais lancé un sortilège sur la porte pour la verrouiller, et ainsi, les flammes ne l'ont pas franchies... Mais je n'avais pas prévu l'effet secondaire que le sort a provoqué. Sortilège de silence. Personne n'a rien entendu. »  
  
Harry pinça un peu les lèvres, compatissant.  
  
« Dure, la vie, » dit-il.  
  
« Oh, le pire, c'est sans doute que j'avais trouvé le moyen, » dit-elle. « La cure. Mais tout a brûlé, tous les résultats. Et depuis, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouvé tout ça. Impossible. Pourtant, j'y suis depuis deux ans. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, philosophe.  
  
« Tu y arriveras bien un jour, » dit-il. « Tu as toute la vie devant toi... »  
  
Son ton s'était fait mélancolique et elle le remarqua tout de suite. Elle le regarda avec suspicion.  
  
« Je t'interdis de penser ça, » dit-elle durement.  
  
Il sursauta. Elle avait employé sa voix froide et dure, effrayante, et il ne s'y attendait pas.  
  
« De penser quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« Que toi, tu ne l'as pas, toute la vie devant toi, » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et pas la peine de nier, je le sais. Tu ne comptes pas survivre. »  
  
Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste machinal et ne répondit pas. Véla lui lança un regard furieux et se releva. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Harry la retint en lui attrapant le bras.  
  
« Attends, où tu vas ? »  
  
« Je rentre, » répondit-elle. « J'ai froid. »  
  
Elle mentait, il le savait et elle savait qu'il savait. Harry s'apprêta à rétorquer mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un se raclant la gorge, non loin d'eux.  
  
Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'origine du bruit et Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il se demanda depuis quand Drago Malefoy les espionnait. Il lâcha Véla et se tourna vers lui. Oh, non, il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire qu'affichait à présent le Serpentard. Vraiment pas. Un sourire moqueur, méprisant et satisfait.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, » fit Malefoy en les regardant alternativement. « On en apprend, des choses, en suivant un Gryffondor et une Serpentard qui sont, malgré les coutumes, alliés. Très intéressante, votre petite conversation, surtout le début... le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciera de savoir que sa nouvelle recrue n'en est pas vraiment une... »  
  
Harry serra les poings. Une envie primaire et viscérale de se jeter sur le blond et de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure lui tenaillait les tripes mais il se força à se calmer. Il obligea son visage à afficher un sourire ironique.  
  
« Ravi que ça t'ai plu, Malefoy, » dit-il haineusement.  
  
Le Serpentard le darda calmement d'un regard de glace, froid et sans émotions excepté la supériorité, puis se tourna vers Véla.  
  
« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux supporter ce binoclard, » dit- il. « Et je ne comprends pas non plus que tu puisses prendre son parti, uniquement pour ses beaux yeux. »  
  
« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, Malefoy ? » rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
« Oh... » murmura le blond. « Beaucoup de choses... »  
  
Il fit trois pas vers eux et tendit la main vers la jeune fille. Il fut aussitôt interrompu par Harry qui avait dégainé sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et la pointait sur Malefoy. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de mépris.  
  
« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? » demanda-t-il avec calme.  
  
« Tout dépend de toi, » répondit Harry. « Avance ta main de seulement quelques millimètres encore et je te lance un sort. Touche-la et je te tue. C'est suffisamment clair pour toi où l'influence de Crabbe et Goyle t'a-t- elle été néfaste ? Faut-il que je m'explique plus clairement ? »  
  
Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Malefoy abaissa très lentement sa main en laissant un rictus méprisant s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il recula d'un pas, puis à son tour pointa sa baguette qui était apparue Merlin sait d'où dans sa main sur Harry.  
  
« Un petit duel sous la neige, Potter ? » proposa Malefoy.  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un long moment. Il crevait d'envie de rabattre le caquet à Malefoy pour avoir pénétré dans son sanctuaire comme il l'appelait parfois. Toutefois, un duel risquait de durer longtemps et le couvre-feu approchait. Lui et Véla pouvaient difficilement traverser le château à cette heure-ci. Mais le regard gris plein de haine de Malefoy acheva de le convaincre.  
  
« D'accord, » dit-il.  
  
Il entendit Véla soupirer d'exaspération et marmonner une imprécation en français où il reconnut toutefois le mot 'Gryffondor' prononcé sur un ton hargneux.  
  
« Ecartes-toi, Véla, » ordonna Malefoy sans quitter Harry du regard.  
  
« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Malefoy, » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.  
  
« S'il te plait, Véla, » dit alors Harry.  
  
Il quitta Malefoy des yeux et se tourna vers elle.  
  
« Ca vaut mieux. »  
  
Elle eut une moue dubitative puis, à contrecœur, elle fit quelques pas de cotés. Harry et Malefoy se placèrent chacun à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre dans l'allée, puis s'inclinèrent tous deux, mais très peu, juste de quoi se plier à la tradition. Puis, baguettes levées, ils lancèrent un sort au même moment.  
  
Les deux rayons de lumière, rouge pour Harry et bleu pour Malefoy, fusèrent à toute vitesse l'un vers l'autre et se percutèrent. Ils dévièrent, le sort de Harry allant s'écraser sur une stèle, sans dommage ni pour la pierre ni rien d'autre.  
  
En revanche, le sort de Malefoy, s'il n'avait pas atteint la cible désirée - c'est à dire Harry - toucha Véla. Elle fut violemment projetée dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres des duellistes, et s'écrasa contre une pierre tombale, avec un bruit sinistre. Elle tomba à terre, inconsciente, un filet de sang coulant sur son oreille et dans son cou.  
  
« Véla ! » cria Harry.  
  
Il entendit Malefoy ricaner et il se tourna vers lui avec colère.  
  
« Stupéfix ! » vociféra-t-il.  
  
Le blond ne s'y attendait pas et il se figea avant de tomber à terre. Harry se précipita vers la jeune fille et se dépêcha de l'allonger sur le sol. Elle ne reprit pas conscience mais eut un gémissement de douleur. Harry, paniqué, la prit dans ses bras, puis retourna au bord de la falaise, enfourcha son balai et s'envola aussitôt, tenant contre lui le corps frêle de celle qu'il aimait.  
  
Il l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh la prit en charge avec un juron étouffé. Elle entra dans une salle de soin en commandant à Harry de rester dans son bureau. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essoufflé, une main sur le cœur et avec une seule et unique phrase qui tournait dans sa tête.  
  
« Merlin, je vous en prie, sauvez-la, faites qu'elle vive... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

fin du chap... mais heu, non, je ne suis pas une sadique !

laisser une review, siouplait !

la suite, euh, je pense d'ici deux ou trois semaines, parce que je repars en vacs et je ne pense pas avoir accès à un ordi... désolée.

bisous à tous !

speed'


End file.
